Caihiri
by bendermom
Summary: Book #9 in this series. The children have taken the TARDIS and traveled back 18 years to the same point that the Doctor and Rose are currently at with the younger children. The Doctor has quit his position at Torchwood, but the Director, Pete Tyler, has refused his resignation.
1. Chapter 1 - Doctor and Doctor

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #9) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder._

 _What's happening here?_

 _The children have taken the TARDIS and traveled back 18 years to the same point that the Doctor and Rose are currently at with the younger children. The Doctor has quit his position at Torchwood, but the Director, Pete Tyler, has refused his resignation._

 _Meanwhile, Rose is completely livid with her Doctor for putting her to sleep, and sending her away against her wishes, yet again. Tony Tyler decides to go on a hunt for those who have harmed him and killed his parents. Tony Stark finds a new Doctor who begins a treatment for his PTSD, while Legate and Genie continue their secret romance._

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Doctor and Doctor

Tony Tyler sat next to Legate at a round, wooden table inside of a dirty bar. Music played loudly by some odd, alien band while others around them played some odd game that resembled billiards. Other aliens of various sorts, laughed and drank at other tables. Large monitors displayed a stadium where a game would soon be played.

Lartius and Poltious sat across the table. All of them were drinking something from a pitcher that was smoking.

Legate smiled, "Yes. A cell key. Have you heard of those, Poltious?"

Poltious sat back and propped his arm on the back of Lartius' seat. "Only recently."

"Well, I've not heard of this. What the hell is it?" Lartius insisted.

"It unlocks any lock. You just place it on the lock and click." Poltious told him.

"Really? Does it work?"

Legate pointed at Tony. "Well, we'll know soon enough. Tony has one. Mine's on order."

Lartius refilled his glass. He had already drank so much that smoke rolled out of his ears. "Sounds a bit…"

"It is." Legate grinned.

Lartius smiled at his grandson. "Then count me in, then! Order one for me and Poltious!"

Poltious chuckled and refilled his drink. "Indeed! Sounds like something we all need."

"Where is it put?" Lartius asked.

Tony held out his hand. "Usually there in the palm. But, Legate the Second-"

"Hang on. Who is that?" Poltious asked.

"It's how they are keeping us separate." Legate explained.

"Oh. Then, you would be the Second, and the other Legate would be the Third. My father was the First." Lartius insisted.

Legate grinned, "Yes, sir."

"Ah, hell. I'm sorry. You were saying, Tony?"

Tony smiled, "Legate suggested that I have it put in my forearm. Like he has. They will look for them in your palm."

"Well, of course." Poltious nodded. "You can put your palm on things. It's more practical. That would make more sense."

Legate refilled his and Tony's glasses. Legate's ears had begun to smoke, too.

Tony continued, "In the future, that's where they look for them…. in your palm."

Lartius pointed at Tony. "The man makes complete sense. Poltious! We will get them in our arms, too. Like Legate the Third has."

"I might get mine in my finger. Just there on the end." Poltious nodded. "We might have to get a tattoo as well."

"I've already made a Life Promise to someone." Lartius insisted.

Poltious grinned. "Legate has a tattoo of a lighthouse. I haven't seen it, but…it's special to him."

"As a tattoo should be." Lartius insisted. "I've always told my boys that if they are going to get a tattoo, it has to be for the kingdom, or a woman. Hopefully, his is for a woman."

Poltious grinned and sipped his drink.

Legate pointed at Poltious. "Alright. What is that?"

"What is what?" Poltious asked.

Legate smiled. "I saw that. You know don't you?"

"Of course I know! I'm that man's father. I'm surprised he's told you."

Legate pointed at himself. "I _am_ that man!"

"Did he tell you who it is?" Poltious asked.

"He refused to say-"

Poltious held his drink and pointed at his son. "You really shouldn't know."

"But, you do know."

Poltious grinned. "Indeed, I do."

Lartius shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about."

"Neither do I." Tony admitted as his ears began to smoke. "I've drank too much to follow their weird, family thing, here."

Lartius nodded, "Right? I declare they have to all telepathically join. And do they tell me anything? No! I'm still in the dark! You have no idea how boring my life has become. It's shit!"

A beautiful woman, who was an odd teal color with pink hair, sat another two pitchers of the smoking liquid on the table. Lartius sat up and looked at her. "Excuse me, ma'am. I had gotten a bit, annoyed."

She smiled, "It's quite alright. May I get you anything else?"

Legate smiled as he looked her up and down. She wore a very short skirt that probably didn't hurt her tips at all. "Umm…yes. Are the bets closed for the game tonight?"

"No. The bartender is holding all bets. But, I'll tell you, Plentitude is favored to win."

Legate shook his head in disbelief. "They've said that for years."

Poltious rose his eyebrow at his son. "You're making a bet?"

"Why wouldn't he!?" Lartius declared. "Give us a minute, ma'am."

She winked, "Of course. I'll be back shortly."

Legate tilted his seat back to get a good look at the short skirt as she walked away. Poltious put his foot on the front of the chair and sat it back down on the floor, hard.

Legate threw up his hands. "What?!"

Poltious pointed at him. "You have a girl."

" _He_ , has a girl. Not me." He insisted.

Poltious laughed and drank some more of the smoking liquid.

Tony shook his head. "Legate doesn't have a girl."

Lartius' ears smoked even worse. "Legate has a girl?"

Poltious smiled and looked back at his king. "Where have you been? We were just talking about this. Yes, he has a girl. And she's completely stunning."

Tony shook his head. "Legate does not have a girl! I would know."

Lartius waved his hand. "Forget this. Tony. Tell me who will win the playoffs."

Tony grinned. "Where I'm from, Plentitude has a 100 year losing streak."

Lartius laughed and drank some more. "I can see that. They are simply…shit."

Poltious grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Soli, Tony and Pepper are at the playoffs in the future. That's the reason we didn't bring Soler with us."

Legate clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh, I'm placing a bet. A large bet!"

"As will I. What shall we bet?" Lartius smiled.

Poltious shook his head. "I've drank too much to make a bet-"

"That's the worse reason I've ever heard in my entire life." Tony insisted as he slurred his words.

"You are an embarrassment to the Quauthin people." Lartius shook his head at his friend.

Poltious looked surprised back at Legate. "Do you see this?"

"Completely pissed, you should still be able to make a bet, Poltious. Think of something." Legate laughed and called the waitress back over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel stood in front of the wall of monitors inside of the med bay. He looked over reports that the computer was delivering to him as he drank a cup of coffee.

Friday spoke, "Samuel, there is a transmission for you."

"Brilliant. Please, put it on the screen here."

The Doctor appeared in a small section of the screen. Samuel smiled at his father. "And good morning there, Dad."

"Good evening, Samuel." He smiled as he loosened his tie and sat down behind a desk. He appeared to be in a room with white and blue sterile walls. "How long have you lot been back?"

"4 hours and 19 minutes. Arles is nearly finished with the school."

"It's going well, then?"

"That's the word."

He grinned. "Fantastic. I can't wait to see it."

Sam sipped his coffee. "Thanks for getting right back to me. I'm finding some stuff here that you will find interesting. Are we on a secure connection?"

The Doctor held up his finger. "Just, one second, Sam." He turned to his side and spoke to a woman wearing all white in an odd language. She agreed with whatever he said and left. He pressed a few buttons on the desk and nodded, "We're secure."

"Who is that? Riuwei?" Sam asked.

"No. Naxie."

"Naxie?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I would think you would know these people."

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm not familiar with a Naxie."

"Anyway, no spoilers. She's gone. It's just me here."

"Where is Tony?"

The Doctor shook his head and laughed under his breath. "With Lartius, Poltious, and Legate. I don't know the details, but they are collecting their winnings from a large bet."

Sam grinned. "That sounds like Tony. It's good to hear he's back to himself."

"It's a process. I worry what he will get up to with those three. So far, there's only been betting and drinking. A lot of drinking. Tony's ears will smoke for days."

Samuel laughed.

The Doctor tapped his finger on the desk and became serious. "Before we get into this, tell me what you know about Arles."

"Arles, Dad?"

"Yes. Who is he seeing?"

"Himself? What are you on about?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his son. "You know something."

Sam laughed, "Oh, come on. You can't tell that with me."

"You just…have a look."

"Dad. Focus. I'm going over these files from Genie. Both girls."

The Doctor nodded and turned on a monitor that sat next to him on the desk. "Alright. I see it."

"There are three samples. The first one, doesn't really matter. Never mind that. What I want you to look at is the second and third one."

"These are both from the older Genie?"

"Yes." Sam told him and sat down his coffee. "I took this one last night, and the other one this morning. Only 43 minutes ago."

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the screen. "What was the length of time in between?"

"Nine hours."

The Doctor looked back at the screen, "Save the rounding for your Uncle Stark."

"Eight hours, 31 minutes and 17 seconds." Sam told him as he crossed his arms.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. That's not right."

"I've checked it four times. Dad, it's right."

"This shows….huh….interesting." He pointed at the screen. "Tell me more about this sickness."

"When Genie was so ill, the people at the hospital on Nimiset gave her some medicine that nearly killed her. Then, they attempted to pull it out of her blood stream to keep you from finding out their mistake."

The Doctor took off his glasses and looked shocked. "What?"

"Arles sorted them out, Dad. Don't worry about that. Lewis and Lartius were still working to clear up the legal bit with the law enforcement there when we left."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Oh. I think I need more details on that later, son."

"He's the son of Lewis the Quauhtin. Would you expect any less?"

"No, not really."

"Genie nearly died because of their error, and the cover up. Mum came into the room and….did a thing…."

The Doctor understood and sat back in the chair. "Right. I know what you are talking about."

"I know Mum can do things, but something like this?"

"Have you ever heard the story about Jack Harkness and Platform One?"

"That was her?"

"Oh yes." He said as he went back to looking at the files on the screen.

"I wasn't there. But, no one…well, in the family, were surprised by it. You kept Genie in the med bay for several weeks after that to ensure she was alright."

"Well, yeah. Depending on what they gave her, I could control the atmosphere there. Help pull it out."

"Yes. Exactly. Well, this information shows not only does Genie not have any signs of Sluyahiri, but she appears to have stopped aging at a normal rate."

The Doctor put back on his glasses and looked at the screen. "Yes. It's rather…" He took his glasses off and looked at the screen. "Have you told her about this?"

"No. I wanted to make sure I was right. She's already questioning other things."

"Like what?"

"She asked me to do a test to see if she was actually a Rixarlarian."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "She's the most Rixarlarian Rixarlarian I've ever met in all of my lives."

"And that's what I told her."

The Doctor leaned on the desk. "But, you did it anyway."

"She's my sister. She asked me for help."

The Doctor nodded proudly. "Good man. What did you find?"

"She's Rixarlarian, alright. But, nearly 98%. The remaining 2% was inconclusive."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "I've actually never tested her. Her Mum, Melissa, was from Earth. That's what we knew. She was attacked by…well, you've probably heard the stories."

"Yes."

The Doctor shook his head. "I've never tested her. I know Melissa was lovely. Not the level a Rixarlarian would be, but…"

Sam grinned, "An ugly Rixarlarian would still be a beautiful woman."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Oh, Lewis is driving me mental. Sorry, he's in my head. So, Melissa was a Rixarlarian?"

"That's what this is showing. Would Mum know?"

He shook his head.

"Can you ask her?"

"She's not speaking to me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dad-"

"It's not your place to get involved with something between me and your Mum!"

Sam held out his hands, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He groaned, "Oh, she's pissed."

Sam picked back up his coffee and drank it to mask his smile.

"Ah, enough about that. So, with Genie…."

"She's still on the ship. Legate is keeping an eye on her for me."

The Doctor nodded. "Good. If she thought she was getting sick, what was it?"

"She keeps getting asked, by all of us, if she's alright. Maybe she finally decided that she might not be."

He nodded, "Makes sense. I'll be home in a few days-"

"You have Top Gear-"

The Doctor dramatically dropped his head on the desk. "Damn. I do. Oh, I'll call Pepper and get that sorted."

"Not Mum?"

The Doctor pointed warningly at his son. "No! Don't mention me to your Mum."

"Right, sorry." Sam sat back down his cup. "Okay. Do you want me to do any more samples from Genie?"

The Doctor thought as he looked back at the screens. "This is interesting."

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"How is she with needles?"

"She hates them. She'd rather you do it."

"Then how are you getting these samples?"

Sam had expected this. "She's been very brave."

"Why?"

"Because, she wants to know, too."

"She would have waited for me-"

"Dad-"

"That's the look again." He pointed at the screen. "You know something."

Sam groaned. "She would rather you do it, so I'll sit on this information. How long did you say you'll be gone?"

"I'll try to get-" He took off his glasses and grinned. "Tony Tyler just won himself a ship."

Sam laughed, "Did he?"

The Doctor laughed, "Hang on. They are all talking at once in my head."

Sam crossed his arms and smiled. "What else?"

"I can't even make it out. They are all going nuts. Oh! Tony's ship. Stark."

"Arles told him."

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "I have him a better one!"

"Alright! Well done! What did you get?"

"Well, I have several. I'm going to let him pick. Tuwo Wenck left everything he owned to me. Do you want a ship?"

"Hell yeah!" Sam insisted. "A fast and small one."

He grinned. "No."

Sam groaned. "Dad!"

The Doctor grinned. "I'll contact you later. Good work, kid. Love you."

"Yeah, love you." Sam smiled.

The Doctor started to end the call, "And I'm going to get this out of you about Arles!"

"Ha! Good luck, Dad. I can't tell you anything I don't know!"

The Doctor smiled and ended the transmission.

Sam shook his head and laughed in disbelief. "Oh, I'm so dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 - Evasion Exercise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - Evasion Exercise

Jane woke up, warm and comfortable in Lance's bed. She was still nude and lay against Lance's body. The sun from outside shown though the windows. Jane opened her eyes and saw Lance, lying propped up on three pillows with his eyes closed. Arles still slept quietly in his cot.

She noticed he had taken off his sling and his damaged arm was lying across his bare chest. She lay and watched as his fingers moved.

"Lance." She whispered as she sat up.

He grunted.

She touched his fingers with her own. "Can you feel that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "No. What?"

"You were moving your fingers." She smiled.

"Was I?"

She giggled at him. "Yes."

He looked back at his fingers. He moved them again and grinned. "Touch them again."

She laughed as she touched his hand with her own. "Can you feel that?"

"It's odd."

She moved her head to his hand, put his index finger in her mouth, and sucked it.

His surprise turned to a smile. "Okay, I think I feel that."

She giggled and kissed his finger. "Were you sleeping?"

"Nah. I've been laying here, replaying last night in my mind."

She smiled at him. "Snogging has never been so much fun for me."

"That's what we're calling that?"

"Well, it wasn't shagging."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "No?"

"Certainly not. But, your shoulder has to be better before I let you do that."

He groaned. "Well. I'm not complaining, but-"

She reached under the duvet, between his legs, and began to tease the hairs there.

"Hmm…never mind. I forget what I was going to say." He laughed.

"Did Arles sleep all night?"

Lance looked back at the cot. "Yeah. Maybe the larger bottle is what he needed."

She smiled at him. "How is your shoulder?"

"I can't move it. But, it doesn't hurt."

"Why did you take off your sling?"

"It was annoying. I was lying still."

"I doubt your Doctor would approve."

"I could give a damn." He grinned at her.

She laughed and kissed his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Lewis is back. I've told him to let us bring the baby to him. And then I need to see Sam."

She rose up and looked at him. "But."

He rose his eyebrows at her and smiled. "But?"

"I have plans."

"That involve me?"

"Completely. Especially, since he's still sleeping." She told him as she straddled his waist and began to kiss his neck.

Lance smiled. "I owe my nephew something brilliant."

She picked up his injured arm and moved it next to him. Then took a pillow and laid it on the other side to keep it from moving.

She looked into his eyes. "I want to know what you feel like. I know you are anxious to know, too."

"So, that we're clear. Shagging?"

She giggled, "Yes. Shagging. Is your shoulder up for-"

"It's not what has to be up." He pushed down the duvet and she saw that he was fully erect already. "I love it that you wake up like this."

She giggled, "It's a problem of mine."

"Mine, too. Especially, when I've lain here and watched you sleep. Dreaming about this for hours."

She teased him, "Lance, is that all you think about?"

"It's only a recent problem I've developed."

She began to kiss his chest again.

"This will actually be our first time like this." He told her, "You don't want, flowers-"

"I have them downstairs." She returned to kissing his neck.

"Candles?" He asked.

"It's morning. I can see what I'm doing."

His eyes rolled back in his head as she began to stroke him with her hand. He had become extremely hard.

She sat up and pulled him to her opening. She rubbed his tip on the outside. "And you're ready for this?"

He held her bum with his one hand. "Be gentle with me."

"Said the toughest man I've even met in my life." She giggled and slipped onto his staff slowly. "How does it feel?"

"So smooth. Tight. Silky like…a flower."

"Like it was made just for you." She began to move on him, slowly. "Is this gentle enough?"

He closed his eyes. "It's brilliant."

"Not hurting your shoulder?"

"What shoulder?"

She leaned down and met his lips with her own. He held her head and began to snog her as she continued to move with him inside of her.

She could feel his hand on her back as she moved on him. His eyes rolled back in his head as she pressed him deep inside of her. She moaned as she continued to get the pleasure she wanted.

"You feel bigger to me." She whispered to him as she nibbled his ear.

He started to rise up and she pressed him back on the bed.

"Don't move. You'll hurt your sh-"

He interrupted her words as he began to kiss her again. He cupped her breast with his hand as she sat on him. Slowly, he moved it between her legs. His fingertips felt where he entered her.

She looked into his eyes as his felt around her opening. "Are you exploring?"

"Yes." He moved his fingertips to the top of her opening and began to tease her.

"Oh, just there." She began to moan loudly and muffled her cries into the pillow that he lay on. His mind seemed to stop working as the pleasure completely took over all of his senses. All he knew was that he didn't want it to stop, and that she was enjoying it too.

He could tell he was nearly finished, and he didn't want it to end. He put his hand on her lap and she stopped stroking.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He held his eyes closed tightly, "I'm trying to …"

The unmistakable feeling told them both he was done.

Jane giggled, "Well, that didn't work."

He groaned. "Morning. It never lasts that long."

Jane sat on him, pressing him deeply inside of herself. "How was that?"

He looked into her eyes and looked disappointed with himself. "Short."

She kissed his lips quickly. "It was fine, Lance."

"Don't want fine. I want….amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Your status of amazing is not in question over one shagging."

He rubbed his face. "Ugh. That's embarrassing."

She smiled at him, warmly. "Lance. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?"

She bit her lip.

"Sorry. You don't have to say-"

"No. I just. Don't want to mess this up. What we have."

He took her hand in his and chuckled, "Oh, believe me. I understand that."

"Do we need to define it?"

He shook his head. "No. Just. 'Me and you' is alright with me."

She smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "And your shoulder is alright?"

"It's fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled. "Jane. I'm fine."

She leaned down and kissed him, then carefully got up to go to the loo. She returned, wearing her dressing gown and cleaned him with a towel she brought. Lance was oddly quiet as she sat next to him on the bed.

"What's with you, Lance?"

He felt of the robe with his fingertips. "Is this new?"

She smiled, "Not really. I brought it in here last night."

He laid his hand on his chest and smiled up at her. "Finally bringing some of your things in here?"

She grinned at him. "Yes. Slowly."

He took her hand in his. "There's plenty of room in the cupboard there. And the dresser."

"Lance, I don't want to take over your life."

"I want you to." He told her seriously.

She grinned. "I'll think about moving some more stuff in here."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The light from the window reflected off her dark hair. She seemed more beautiful that morning than he had ever noticed. "I've just been thinking about something."

"Was it about putting your arm back in a sling?"

He moved his injured arm onto his chest. "Hmm. No."

She moved her fingertips across his chest and whispered. "What were you thinking about?"

"Can I tell you a bit later?" He whispered back.

"Of course, Lance." She looked up at Arles. "He's still sleeping."

Lance turned his head to look at his nephew. "He's really out. He must be growing."

"Do you need help, with a shower?"

He closed his eyes, "Oh yes. A shower. I could really use one."

She kissed his lips. "We'll keep the door open so we can hear if he wakes."

"I don't know how I'll do this." He opened his eyes. "Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all. Lance, let me help you."

She smiled and led him into the bathroom. He carefully held his arm as he leaned down and kissed her the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor walked along the hallways of the Royal Cruiser with Queen Martiea. He still wore his suit, and the Queen was dressed in a beautiful, white, embroidered dress that flowed around her. Her hair was twisted in an elegant braid that went down her back with small jewels inside of it. She was a vision of beauty.

Two Quauhtin followed them as they walked along the silver hallways with gold colored rugs on the floors.

The Doctor slipped his hands into his pockets. "Thank you, your majesty-"

"Your Majesty, indeed. Please call me Martiea." She insisted.

He smiled, "Martiea."

"We've always been rather informal, if you haven't noticed with my husband."

The Doctor grinned, "Lartius is quite the guy."

"He's a handful. And I'm so grateful that Poltious and him have finally mended their friendship, but worry what that will mean for the kingdom."

"Ahh…he's grown up a lot over the years."

Licis ran to join them. "Martiea!"

They turned to face him.

Licis pointed at the two Quauhtin that were with them. "Find something to do, boys."

They bowed and turned away.

Martiea shook her head. "Oh, that's never a good sign."

Licis grinned. "They've requested you, John."

"Who?"

Licis ran his hand through his hair and they began to hear the sounds of four very excited, very intoxicated men, walking down the hallway.

Martiea shook her head in disapproval and put her hands on her hips. "And you were saying, Doctor?"

The Doctor chuckled as Legate, Poltious, Tony Tyler and Lartius met them in the hallway. All of them had smoking ears and appeared to have been in a fight. Legate had a deep cut over his eye which he held a dirty napkin to. Tony Tyler wore a ripped shirt.

Poltious laughed, "And you missed it, John!"

Lartius laughed, "Hell of a fight. Tony Tyler should have been a Quauthin!"

Tony shook his head. "No, thank you."

Martiea shook her head. "You've been in a fight?"

Lartius rocked on his feet and smiled, "Absolutely, my dear! And we won! Most excitement I've had in ages."

She looked back at the Doctor and groaned.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Who did you fight?"

Legate waved his hand. "Ah, not important."

"We really don't even know." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

Poltious rubbed his hands together. "It was a bar fight. Everyone was in on it!"

"And it was….amazing!" Lartius laughed. "Makes a man, feel like a man!"

Martiea narrowed her eyes at Lartius. "Okay, stop just there."

Lartius bowed to her. "Your majesty."

She groaned, "You mean to tell me, you have been in a fight-"

"And arrested." Legate added proudly. "Tony's cell key works."

"Brilliantly." Tony mouthed and he struggled to remain on his feet.

The Doctor looked back at Martiea. She was furious. "You are the crowned King of the Quauhtin People!"

Lartius closed his eyes and swayed. He thought for a moment. "I had my Quauhtin!"

"Poltious!"

Lartius held his hands out to his friend, "Indeed! And he fought honorably!"

Poltious smiled. "Well, thank you."

"And Tony Tyler is responsible for our escape!" Lartius informed them.

"Escape?" The Doctor asked.

"They detained everyone." Legate shook his head as if it wasn't a big deal to mention.

Martiea was not pleased, "Let me get this straight. There was a fight?"

"Yes." Lartius agreed.

"You were arrested?"

"Yes."

"And escaped?"

"I find it was a brilliant exercise in evasion for the Quauthin." Lartius swayed.

"Never saw us." Legate added.

"And, now we have returned!" Lartius cheered.

The Doctor covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

Martiea continued, "And, with Legate! The heir-"

Legate shook his head. "I don't want -"

She pointed forcefully at her grandson.

He rose his hands and stopped talking immediately.

Lartius took her hand. "Martiea. There is no need to worry. No one knew it was me!"

Tony grinned, "That's true. That part was clever."

The Doctor looked at them. "What did you do?"

"When they asked for our names," Lartius told them, "I suddenly became Lance! Damnest thing!"

The Doctor stifled a laugh just at Martiea looked back at him in shock.

"Well. It makes sense." The Doctor reasoned. "Lance gets arrested everywhere he goes."

Martiea put her finger in Lartius' face. "I can't believe you-"

"Believe it." Lartius smiled proudly.

"You are completely mad-"

"Without question." Lartius agreed, still with smoking ears.

Martiea bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm going to bed. You, Lartius-"

"Martiea!" He cleared his throat, "Not in front of the grandson."

Legate looked back at Tony and grinned.

Martiea continued, "You! Can go sleep it off someplace else!"

Lartius bowed, "As your majesty commands. I am your humble servant."

She groaned and stormed away.

They all watched as she turned the corner. The Doctor turned to the men with a huge smile on his face. "You lot look like you could use a Doctor."

Legate nodded still with the dirty napkin on his cut, "If you don't mind, John."

The Doctor chuckled. "Come on. I'll be able to sort you lot all out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 - Right of Yubroarus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 - Right of Yubroarus

Jane and Lance walked into the island home. It was nearly noon and the sun shone brightly. Jane carried baby Arles in her arms. Lance had his arm back in the sling.

Lewis was standing at the bar, speaking to Rose and Jackie Tyler who both sat on the other side. Rose held baby Samuel in her arms while the adult Sam stood next to Lewis, sipping a cup of coffee. As soon as Lewis saw them walk into the room, he quickly sat his tea down and rushed over to meet them.

"And my little boy!" He smiled as Jane put Arles' in his arms.

Arles waved his arms around and coo'ed at Lewis.

Lewis brought his son up to lips and kissed his face. "Oh, your Papa missed you so much. You've grown!"

Lance smiled, "He has already had three bottles this morning. The tall ones."

Lewis smiled proudly at his son. "Growing so strong."

Jane held out her finger for Arles to grab. "He has been more awake and playful than I've ever seen him. But, he did sleep through the night."

Lewis looked surprised, "Completely? Really?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. A full seven hours. Longest I've ever heard of a Quauthin sleeping."

"Who wasn't recovering from a fight." Sam agreed as walked over and looked at the baby. "This is Arles?"

Lewis smiled proudly, "This is him."

Sam smiled, "Wow. He's so tiny."

"He was a quarter of this size when he was born." Lance told Samuel.

"Yes. I've heard the stories." He smiled at Arles. "And, hello there."

Arles laughed loudly at Samuel. Then baby Samuel started laughing in Rose's arms.

Jane covered her mouth. "I've never heard him laugh before. That's adorable."

Lewis smiled proudly, "It's his first one."

Samuel held his hands out and Lewis laid Arles in his arms. Everytime Samuel would laugh, both babies would laugh with him.

Jackie Tyler sipped her tea and smiled. "That's my little ray of sunshine just there."

Lance put his hand on Jane's back and they joined everyone in the kitchen.

Genie voice was heard overhead. "Hi Lance!"

Lance looked up to see young Genie lying in the invisible nets, high in the ceiling of the sitting room. She had a book in her hand and apparently was reading.

"How is she up there?" Jane asked.

Lance grinned, "It's a net. Genie, show Jane the net. She thinks you are floating."

Genie bounced her hand on the net and the red lasers appeared beneath her.

Jane smiled. "I still think you are floating. Supergirl."

Genie giggled, rolled over on her back, and started to read her book again.

"So, she's well?" Lance asked Rose.

Rose smiled, "Completely fine."

"She had a good night's rest and woke up playing." Jackie told them.

Sam laid Arles in a cot and looked back up at Genie. "But, don't play too much."

"Doctor Sam." Genie groaned. "I'm a kid!"

"That fact hasn't escaped me." Sam laughed.

Both of the babies laughed again.

Lance handed Jane a cup of coffee. "And for you."

She thanked him, "Okay, that's odd with the babies laughing every time he does."

Samuel stood beside of Rose. "Put little Sam in the cot with Arles."

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"I remember you telling me that's how we slept most of the time. It's good for Arles."

Lance nodded and sipped his tea. "Makes sense."

Jackie Tyler sipped her tea as Rose lay baby Sam next to Arles in the cot. "Well, I'm happy that my Genie is feeling better."

Genie laughed, "It's because Doctor Sam is a good Doctor."

Sam rose his eyebrows at Rose as she sat back at the bar. "May I please make a recording of this?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Behave yourself."

Sam chuckled, "So, Lance. How is the shoulder?"

Jane smiled back at Lance. "He was moving his fingers this morning."

"Really? That's great news!" Samuel smiled. "Take off the sling and let me look at it."

Jackie smiled at Jane. "So, you're living here now? Is that what I heard?"

Jane wasn't sure what to say.

Lance and Samuel were busy removing the sling.

"Yes, Jackie. She's staying with me."

Rose smiled. "I think it's lovely. Lance needs someone to keep him out of trouble."

Jackie sipped her tea, "Yes. I've heard you've done went and got yourself arrested again just this morning."

Samuel laughed.

Both of the babies laughed loudly from the cot.

Jane asked in surprise, "Arrested?"

Lance shook his head. "Technically, yes. But, it wasn't me."

Lewis teased, "You might need to look at some movies to get a refresher course. If you're doing so wrong that you need to be arrested, well….I'm sorry, Jane."

Lance rolled his eyes and said something in Quauthin to his brother.

Lewis laughed hysterically.

Jane grinned. "I assure you, that's not a problem with Lance."

Sam shook his head and groaned. "Oh, please talk about something else. Anything. I beg you."

Lance laughed.

Jane asked. "So, how is it that you can get arrested?"

"Lartius. He was arrested. So, he just tells them it's me."

Sam picked up Lance's arm and laid it on Lewis' shoulder. Lewis looked surprised and then continued to drink his tea. "I'm a table this morning?"

Sam grinned at Lewis' complaining as ran his hands across Lance's back and shoulder. "I need it at this angle so I can reconnect the-"

"You could speak Beaheu'el to me and I'd understand more of what you're about to say."

Sam nodded his head. "I actually know some of that."

Lewis looked back at Lance. "Does that surprise you?"

"It will if it's more than the swear words. That's all I know." Lance told his brother.

Lewis laughed. "That's all I know, too."

Jane sipped her coffee. "That's the first thing you learn with any new language."

Jackie smiled, "That's true. Good to know things are the same in that respect."

Rose sipped her tea. "Can you speak every language, like your Dad?"

Sam shook his head and continued to work. "No ma'am. And I'm sorry, but I've been told not to talk about him to you."

Rose shook her head in disapproval. "So, he's been talking to you about me?"

"We spoke about Genie. And I'm not getting involved. I am very sorry, because I know I've already said too much."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "This is a thing the kids all are telling us, without telling us. When they are fighting-"

"We're not fighting." Rose insisted.

"It's called a discussion." Sam told them as he continued to work. "Or a disagreement if it needs a stronger title."

"Disagreement then." Rose insisted.

Lewis shook his head. "Yes. There is apparently a rule that we're not to talk about it."

"Shhhh!" Sam insisted. "We've already said too much."

Jackie rose her eyebrows. "I think all of you are mad as a box of cats."

Lewis grinned at Lance's grey t-shirt that he wore, "How did you get your shirt on today?"

"Jane helped. It didn't hurt as much."

Jane shook her head. "Hang on. You said Lartius? That's the king, right?"

Lewis laughed under his breath. "Oh yes. And his wife is not happy about it."

"Although, he's still celebrating." Lance grinned.

Lewis laughed, "Yes, he is. All of them are."

Jackie asked, "My Tony involved in this?"

"Ummm." Lance looked at Lewis.

"That means yes." Jackie shook her head. "Men. They are the same no matter where they are from."

Samuel continued to run his hands across Lance's shoulder, arm and back.

Young Tony Tyler ran into the room holding a football. "And there is Lance."

Lance rose his eyebrows at the small boy. "And there is Tony. What are you doing with that football, young man?"

"I just came from the tank. I was running some drills."

Lance smiled. "Drills, huh?"

"Yes. You need to get off the injured list so you can come and play."

Lewis sipped his tea. Lance's hand still lay on his shoulder as Samuel worked. "Lance is going on holiday as soon as the Doctor says it's alright."

"You are?" Rose asked.

Jackie smiled. "You should! I don't think any of you take enough time for yourselves."

"Where will you go?" young Tony asked.

"Caihiri." Lance smiled.

"Oh!" Samuel groaned. "That is a beautiful place. One of my favorites of yours."

Lance looked back towards Sam. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Sam insisted as he continued to hold his hands to Lance's shoulder.

Rose shook her head. "I've never heard of it."

Jackie huffed, "Sounds like a seafood dish if you ask me."

Lance, Lewis and Samuel laughed. Then the babies laughed, too.

Tony walked over and looked up at Samuel. "And who are you?"

Samuel smiled at him. "My name is Sam. Who are you?"

"I'm Tony. What are you doing to Lance?"

Sam didn't look away from his work. "I'm a Doctor. I'm repairing his shoulder."

Tony rose his eyebrow and shook his head. "John is a Doctor. I think you're just strange."

Sam mumbled, "Somethings never change."

Jane stood next to Lance, still sipping her coffee.

Tony groaned. "How are you repairing his shoulder? You look like you are just touching it."

"It's complex." Sam told him.

"That's what grown-ups tell children when they want them to stop asking questions. Is that what you are doing?" Tony asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

Lance looked at Tony. "Are you supposed to have a ball in here? Didn't John say no ball in the house?"

Tony held it up. "No, that's Dad's rules for his house."

Rose pointed at her brother. "Maybe we should make it a rule for this house. I don't want you to hit one of the babies."

Tony exclaimed. "It's always about the stupid babies!"

In his anger, he threw the football as hard as he could towards Jane. Lance stepped in front of her and using both hands, caught it.

Samuel put his hands on his hips and grinned.

Everyone else looked shocked that Lance was able to move his arm.

Lance hadn't noticed. He held the ball in his injured hand and pointed at Tony. "You need to learn to control your temper, Tony Tyler! It's going to get you in to a lot of trouble one day."

Tony put his hands on his hips and before he had an opportunity to say anything back to him, Jackie Tyler already had him by the ear. "And you owe this man an apology! You'll give it to him now!"

"Awww! But-"

"I didn't ask to hear about your butt!" Jackie insisted. She pointed at Lance. "What in the world did you think you were going to accomplish by throwing a football at him?"

Lance shook his head. "Jackie…" He knelt down and took Tony's hands in his own. "Tony. I know this is difficult for you to even understand."

"I'm not thick!" Tony shouted.

Jackie smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't you dare speak to Lance like that!"

"Awww. MUM!"

"I know you're not thick. That's why I'm going talk to you, as I would Legate. You are very clever. Now, I know you were the only child here for a long time."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Rose laughed under her breath. She knew her Mum was about to come unglued at Tony's behavior.

Lance looked up at Jackie. "May I have a moment with him?"

Jackie threw her hands up. "It might be the best. Otherwise, you all are going to have to be called into court as witnesses."

Rose covered her mouth and laughed silently.

Lance continued to kneel in front of Tony. "Alright. I'm not shouting at you, and so I don't want you to shout at me. Take a deep breath and calm yourself. We'll do it together."

Tony took a deep breath with Lance and seemed to relax a bit.

"It's alright to be cross."

"It's always about the babies, Lance." Tony told him quietly.

"I know. You have to be quiet. Careful. They take up a lot of your sister and mum's time."

"And John's. Where is he? I never see him anymore."

"And you're angry about that?"

Tony didn't say anything and looked at the ground.

"It's okay to be angry about that. John is gone a lot."

"And now there is a new Doctor here! What the hell is this about?"

Lance rose his eyebrows at Tony. "I'm right here, you have my full attention, and there's no reason to shout. And certainly, no reason to swear in front of the ladies. You are a gentleman, and that's considered rude. You can swear at me as much as you will ever want. But, I insist, you never swear around any ladies."

Tony seemed disarmed for a moment.

Lance reminded him. "You were saying something about John."

"Even when he's here, he doesn't think about me!"

"It's okay to be angry about that."

"Why?"

"John is a busy man. And I know you don't want to hear that, but he really is. And all of these feelings are right to have. But, you can't let them….swallow you up. You can't feel like this all of the time. You cannot continue to let this anger control you. Today, it's throwing a ball. Years from now, it could be much worse. People's lives could depend on what you decide to do in that instant. You are so much more clever than that. And gaining control over your temper is a very hard thing to do. This is the reason you practice. You are old enough to do this now. Begin today. Begin this moment. It's a very hard thing to learn. Believe me, I know. But, I will help you. All of the Quauhtin will."

"You don't have a temper."

"Oh, but I used to. I learned to control it."

"How?"

"Everyone has to figure that out for themselves. What works for me, probably won't work for you."

Tony had calmed down. Lance still hadn't realized he could use both of his arms. His full attention was towards Tony in that moment. Everyone in the kitchen was watching and listening to what he told the young man.

Lance turned and pointed at Samuel. "This is Sam. He's a good friend of mine, and of your Mum and Dad's. He's not here to replace anyone. I can see why that might seem that way."

"John's always gone."

"I know. It would make sense to have another Doctor here. But, that's not what's happened. I promise you."

"Then why is he here?"

"I'm nothing but honest with you, Tony. Because I respect you. I can't tell you why he's here. John has asked me not to. But, I will tell you that he's a friend, and there's not any reason to be cross with him, or John, about it."

Tony sighed. "I'm really sorry, Lance."

Lance pointed up at Jane. "You didn't throw the ball at me."

Tony looked up at Jane. "I'm very sorry, Jane."

Jane smiled at him. "I'm alright."

"But, she might not have been." Lance told him. "So, this is what I'm going to tell you. In our family, we have something you should know about. You will find, throughout your life that you need to ask for help. The times you need it the worst, will the hardest times to ask."

"Why?"

"Because you're certain you're going to get into trouble. Maybe, you've made a mistake. Maybe you did something you thought would be the right thing, but it turned out badly. In those cases, you can come to any of us. Well, myself, Lewis, Legate, Poltious, and say, ' _Yubroarus tuo'clite taglars meo'yama.'_ That means, _'I need help.'_ When you call upon that Ancient Right, the person you ask for help, cannot shout, or punish you. You know you have done something, or was about to do something, that you need help with. None of us walk through life alone. Don't think you have to. You have help. So many who love you. Don't think for a second that you don't."

"I can't remember what to say."

"Not now. But, you will. For now, just ask one of us, 'I need some help.' And we'll know what it means. Alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "Alright. Lance?"

"Yes, Tony."

"I need some help."

"How can I help you?"

"Can you ring John and let me speak to him?"

Lance grinned and nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure. And it might save your life from your Mum."

Jackie sat back at the bar. "Boy, if that's not the damn truth."

Lance took Tony's hand and walked into the sitting room with him. They sat on the sofa together and using Lance's phone, they rang the Doctor.

Jackie groaned, "I'm so sorry, Jane. He's….ugh."

Jane shook her head. "It's really alright. He's young-"

"But, Lance is right." Lewis insisted. "He has to start this now. Otherwise, it's only going to get worse."

Samuel picked back up his coffee. "I never knew he was like this."

"Legate was like this." Lewis told them. "Lance had that same talk with him, many times."

"Legate doesn't have a temper, now." Rose told them.

"That's true. He seems so calm." Jane agreed.

"It wasn't always that way. He was about that age too when we introduced the Ancient Rights to him. I think it's a good idea for Tony. I wish I had thought of it."

Jackie shook her head. "Well, I'm grateful. He's been in a right state lately. I don't think my blood pressure has ever been so high."

Rose smiled back at her Mum. "I'm the good child out of us."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Jackie insisted and returned to her tea.

Jane looked at Lewis, "What are these Ancient Rights?"

Lewis sipped his tea. "Well, it contains a lot of things. But, the one Lance is referring to is the Right of Yubroarus. Of help. It's something within our family. Old, Quauhtin families."

Jane remembered, "That morning when the children showed up at my flat, Arles said something that sounded like that."

Sam grinned, "Yubroarus tuo'clite taglars meo'yama. Oh yes, he did. We were in deep trouble, and we knew it."

Rose smiled, "How old of a tradition is this?"

"Very old. No one is sure where it began." Lewis told them.

"I bet Lartius has used it a few times." Rose teased.

"Lartius has almost broken it. In fact, Martiea, the Queen, doesn't even allow him to use it any longer." Lewis grinned.

They all laughed with Lewis.

Samuel looked at Jane. "So, going to Caihiri?"

Jane sipped her coffee and smiled. "Yes. I can't even believe I've agreed to it. Another planet? I must be mad."

Sam smiled and sat on top of the cabinet. "It's a beautiful place. Take your camera. You'll be extremely busy with photos there. Lots of….yellows and blues. The sunsets are amazing."

"Gosh, I haven't even thought about it. Rose, I'm sorry. I should have asked if you need me-"

Rose smiled. "It's completely alright. Go, have a great time. Although, I think we probably all need to go shopping."

Lewis rose his eyebrow at Rose. "Shopping? For what?"

"She's going on holiday. She needs something to wear." Rose insisted.

Jackie nodded her head. "And a laptop it sounds like."

Lance and Tony got off of the sofa. Lance picked Tony up and watched as he climbed into the nets with Genie. Then he joined the rest in the kitchen.

Jane handed him his tea. "And you have two good arms."

He looked surprised at both of his hands, "You're right! I do!"

Lewis laughed. "Gosh." Then he mumbled something to Lance in Quauthin.

Lance playfully smacked his brother in the chest. "I'll show you a head injury."

Lewis doubled over laughing. "I should have put money on that. Damn! What an opportunity I have missed."

Lance looked back at Jane and shook his head.

"Your brother loves you." Jane laughed.

Sam put his coffee cup in the sink. "Well, I probably need to get back to New York. I'm anxious to see what is going on there."

Jackie smiled. "Come by the house tonight for dinner."

"You're cooking?" Sam groaned.

Jackie threateningly rose her eyebrow at him. "Stop being like John. I'll smack that right out of you."

Sam laughed at her. "Thank you, but we have plans tonight. I'll see you soon, though."

Rose smiled, "We're going shopping. Do any of you need anything?"

"Nah. We're sorted. Thanks." Sam smiled at his Mum.

Rose's phone rang. She took the call and walked away from the kitchen.

Sam pointed at Lance. "You, can go to Caihiri as soon as you would like. Just work on your fine motor skills for me. Picking up small things. Maybe use a light ball if you have one."

Lance nodded as he sipped his tea. "Fine motor skills. Okay."

"Writing. Drawing. Anything like that. Be creative."

"I just need to find a ship someone will let me borrow." Lance told him.

"Just ask Dad to borrow one of the smaller ones on the _Asclepius."_ Sam suggested. "Caihiri isn't that far."

"That's true." Lance sipped his tea. "He says it's fine."

Jane smiled at Lance. "That's so strange."

Lance took Jane's hand in his and smiled at her.

Lewis looked up at Rose on the phone. "She on with John?"

Lance shook his head, "He says he's not on the phone with anyone, so no."

"Gosh. I've never seen her so cross at him." Jackie insisted. "What did he even do? Sam, I know you know."

Sam threw his hands up. "I'm out of that. And I recommend you lot remain out of it, as well."

Lewis grinned, "Voice of experience here, son?"

Samuel tapped the display that appeared on his arm. "Years of experience. Mum and Dad are absolutely the definition of disguising. I promise you that this entire thing, is really not that big of a deal. Dad has always had the rule with all of us children, that it is simply none of our business when they are cross with one another. And having said that, I've already said too much. It's not my place to say anything."

Samuel popped away.

Jackie shook her head. "Well, he's as helpful as a toothache."

Lewis sat his cup in the sink. "Clearly, it's none of our business. Which is what John's telling me when I ask him about it now."

Lance shook his head. "I'm actually good, not knowing."

Rose walked back in the kitchen. "Alright, shopping. I could do with some retail therapy. Where did Sam go?"

"It's none of our business." Lewis teased.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are being weird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 - Tony's Decision

_Thank you for the reviews! Oh, I love them!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Tony's Decision

Legate continued to hold the dirty napkin to his head. He had arrived, with Tony Tyler, Lartius and Poltious, to the med bay on the Doctor's new ship. Everything was bright and brushed white and blue inside of the large room.

The Doctor pointed at a table and Legate sat on top of it. It was clear he was still having trouble with his balance. As soon as he sat on the table, Poltious had to catch him from falling over the side. Both of them laughed.

"Why do I let you guys out?" The Doctor laughed.

Lartius sat on the chair. His ears were still smoking worst than anyone else's. "And this is my grandson!"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, sir. I know that. He's one of the Quauthin that serve in the Prime Guard of Terra."

Lartius snapped his fingers. "Indeed he does, Primus. And from my understanding, there are two of them now."

The Doctor pulled the napkin from Legate's head to see the injury. "How in the hell are you still standing upright with this wound?"

Poltious grinned proudly at the Doctor's words. "He's my son."

"This goes to his skull. How did it even happen?" The Doctor asked as he cleaned the wound.

Tony, ears smoking, shook his head as he sat down on a rolling stool and nearly fell off of it. "It was a fight, John. People get hurt. We weren't using pillows."

"Indeed! A good fight." Lartius rubbed his hands together.

Legate grinned. "Lartius needed some excitement."

Poltious looked at Legate's wound closely as the Doctor treated him. "Yeah, so we started one. Damn, that is deep."

"You! Started one?" The Doctor insisted.

Lartius waved his hand. "Panel them if you want. Any punishment, I have already declared served."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, what's the point, then?"

"Exactly. It's necessary for a man….particularly a Quauhtin, to fight every so often."

"That's why you married Martiea, right?" Poltious grinned.

Lartius smiled. "Well. Yeah. And she really makes me feel like a man!"

"I'm too young to hear this." Legate shook his head. "Could you knock me out, John? Please? Something, really strong."

The Doctor laughed at Legate's moaning as he dug in his pockets for something.

Lartius crossed his arms and smiled at his grandson. "See, he's complaining now because he doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about, Lartius." Legate insisted.

Poltious smiled, looked back at his son and shook his head. "And, that's when you need to stop talking, Legate."

The Doctor looked surprised. "What is that about?"

Poltious shook his head. "Nothing. I don't want him to say something to Lartius that he might regret later. He does have a head injury, after all."

The Doctor found what he was looking for. It was a small dermal regenerator that he carried in his pocket. "And you're in luck, Legate."

"You're going to knock me out?"

The Doctor pulled the gauze away from Legate's head carefully and using the small tool began to heal the cut.

Lartius looked around. "This is a very nice ship, Primus Doctor Smith-"

"John. You can call me John. You came to my birthday party!" The Doctor told him as he worked on Legate's head.

Lartius smiled, "And met that beautiful creature, Jane. Damn. Where did Lance meet her?"

Legate sighed, "She's a photographer for Rose."

"What is that?"

"She takes photos. Like, for the media and such." Legate explained.

"And Lance likes that sort of thing?"

"She's not taking photos of him." Poltious laughed.

"I bet she is, and we just don't want to see them."

Legate closed his eyes and whispered, "John. Something really strong. I'm begging you."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Jane is an amazing photographer. She does some beautiful work."

Lartius crossed his arms and grinned, "She, herself, is some beautiful work. Where is she from?"

"Terra." Poltious told him.

"Nah. Surely not. She's…."

"What?" Legate asked.

"She doesn't look like them."

Tony laughed, "She's from South America, Lartius. What do you think people from Earth look like?"

"Well, not like her! I would think she's from…..I don't know. Someplace."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "There are some lovely women from Terra."

Lartius nodded his head. "Hopefully, this girl Legate has-"

"Ah!" Poltious insisted.

Lartius looked surprised. "You hush the words of the King?"

"Yes! Shut up." Poltious told his friend.

Everyone in the room held their breath awaiting Lartius reaction. It wasn't what they expected at all.

Lartius laughed and nearly fell out of the chair he sat in. "Oh shit! That's-"

"Shut it!" Poltious insisted.

Lartius stopped laughing and shook his head. "Pardon my stupidity, John. I've had a bit to drink tonight. I'm not thinking too ….. clearly."

Poltious looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah, his ears are smoking enough to tell you his current state of mind."

Lartius crossed his arms and smiled proudly. "Indeed! Oh, that's great news. I need to chat with this grandson of mine."

Poltious pointed warningly to Lartius. "Shhh."

The Doctor knew that Poltious had told Lartius something through their telepathic connection.

"You have a girl, Legate?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Legate told him.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know where they are getting this, John. Poltious thinks Legate the Third has a girl. I would know if he did. He doesn't."

"He has Ginger. Maybe that's who-"

"We're just friends!" Legate insisted.

Poltious rubbed his eyebrow, "We probably shouldn't talk too much about this, John. What, with Legate here. No one should know too much about their own future."

The Doctor looked at Poltious. "You're right."

Tony held his hands out. "I'm telling you! Legate doesn't have a girl! Ugh!"

Lartius nodded his head and looked around. "Tuwo Wenck's old ship, huh?"

"That's right." The Doctor said as he finished up Legate's head.

Lartius nodded, "I've been in here before. I can't remember why."

Poltious rolled his eyes. "No, you haven't."

"I really think I have. It looks familiar."

The Doctor didn't pay Lartius any attention. "And you are sorted, Legate. Anyone else hurt?"

No one else was.

The Doctor looked back at Legate. "How does that feel?"

"Now, it hurts. Like a headache."

"Sobering up." The Doctor reached around, took out some medicine and sprayed it into the side of Legate's neck. "That, might make you sleep."

"I could have used this ten minutes ago." Legate leaned against the wall beside of him and closed his eyes.

The Doctor smiled, "Go to sleep and we'll talk about this girl."

"There's no girl!" Tony insisted.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Right then. Tell me about Arles."

Tony shook his head. "You're still on about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious-"

"Well, I'm not telling you anything about that. John, some things….just have to happen. You told me that."

The Doctor dropped his head dramatically. "You are so much like your sister."

Tony looked surprised. "How do you figure that?"

"She won't tell me anything I want to know either!"

Tony grinned. "Well. There you have it. Stop being so damn nosey."

"Nosey?"

Poltious laughed.

The Doctor looked back at Legate and pat his knee. "How is the head?"

Legate was almost asleep. "Feels as though it's floating down the hall."

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, that's the best stuff I have."

The Doctor put the device back in his pocket. "Well, that's sorted. I imagine you all want to get out of here rather soon before anyone realizes you are missing."

Lartius smiled proudly. "And they still haven't noticed! My family is the best of the Quauhtin!"

Poltious smiled back at his friend. "My ship is still on Lartius' ship."

Legate spoke without opening his eyes, "Mine is, too."

"You, aren't flying anything for a while." The Doctor insisted.

Legate groaned and opened his eyes. "Well, I have to get it back-"

"I can tow it back, Legate." Poltious told him. "Or, I like Tony's idea."

"What is Tony's idea?" The Doctor asked.

"He wants to go to Venniz-Beal. Meet up with someone there." Poltious told him.

The Doctor looked shocked back at Tony. "Venniz-Beal?"

Tony nodded his head. "Absolutely, John. I'm going."

"You are not-"

"I'm 24! I'm old enough to make my own decisions-"

"Your Dad would never approve of this-"

"He absolutely would-"

"Well, maybe we should ring him and see-"

"Well, that would be great. You go right ahead!"

The Doctor pulled out his phone and started to dial Pete's number. He glanced back at Legate, who had leaned against the wall and fallen asleep.

"You have a direct line to the after life there, mate? Because the Pete you're calling, is not the one I even want the opinion of."

The Doctor ended the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket. "You're right. This decision is mine, then."

"Like hell it is!" Tony shouted.

"You want to explain to me how it's not?"

"I can keep him from being killed this way!" Tony shouted. "We killed those Vesuos but, we know where the transmission went."

"They believe Soli is dead."

"But they could find out he's not just as fast, and they will return. We know where they are! We know _who they are_! I still remember it happening! It hasn't changed."

The Doctor sighed and put his hand on his hip as he leaned on the table that Legate still sat on. "Tony. It will never change for you. You are at the center of it happening. Even if and when it changes, you'll still remember it happening."

"And I won't allow it to happen. John. I'm going."

Lartius stood up, "And I'll give him a ship to go!"

"Thanks, Lartius. But, I have a ship." Tony shook his head.

"You, stay out of this-" The Doctor snapped at Lartius.

"You are a Primus with the Quauhtin." Lartius stated. "I am your King."

"I'm the Doctor-"

Lartius ran his hand through his hair. "Am I to be impressed?"

The Doctor threw his hand up. "Ugh! I hate this!"

Lartius shook his head. "I don't understand why you don't approve of his decision to go."

"He's a child!"

"He's a man." Lartius told the Doctor seriously. "A man who should have became a Quauthin as much as I can see. In the event of his father's death, he becomes the patriarch of the family. Not only can he decide what is in the best interests for the family, but also for himself."

"Don't encourage this!"

"Why wouldn't I help a man save his family?" Lartius told him flatly. "I'm making sure he has what he needs to complete his mission. First of all, I am making him a Quauhtin Warrior with the rank of Praetor. That will allow him access to whatever he needs in order to save his father."

The Doctor groaned and dropped his head.

Poltious stood up and guided Legate's sleeping body to lie down on a pillow on the table, "Tony Tyler has been my primary for years. I'll help him with this."

The Doctor threw his hand out. "You need to go help Lenox-"

"Lenox has managed to get so many of those children home already on his own with the Quauthin who serve with him. This won't take very long. And, Tony will need my help."

Tony grinned as he shook Poltious' hand. "Cheers, mate."

"Always there for you." Poltious told him.

The Doctor sighed. "There's no talking you out of this-"

"Have you ever been able to talk a Tyler out of anything?" Tony asked.

The Doctor grinned at the thought. "Never."

"I'm not asking you to go, John. In fact, if I'm asking you to do anything, please return home and patch up this with Rose-"

"Don't-"

"I know. Don't get involved. But, I need you there. I need to know they have someone looking out for the family. I need to know that everyone is safe. Promise me."

The Doctor looked back at Tony. "Of course."

Tony nodded. "There. Sorted."

The Doctor smiled proudly at Tony. "And just like that, he grew up. My little brother."

Poltious smiled, "It happens in a blink, doesn't it?"

The Doctor walked over and embraced Tony tightly. "Please bring yourself home. In one piece."

Tony pat the Doctor's back. "I will, John. But, not until I'm completely sure."

The Doctor smiled back at his brother. "If you think I'm in trouble with your sister now, how will I explain this to Jackie? Don't put me in a bad position, man."

Tony laughed. "I'll come back. That's my promise. You just keep yours."

"I always do." He told him as he hugged him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 – Co-pilot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 – Co-pilot

Samuel popped back inside of Tony Stark's penthouse. Exton and Arcite were sitting at the bar. Exton was eating a pizza. Arcite sipped a bottle of water. They both turned around when Samuel appeared.

"Oh, hey." Exton smiled. "Sam, right?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Pepper went to the school with Soli to help Genie there. Tony is down in the shop." Arcite told him.

Samuel crossed his arms. "Shop, huh? How long as he been down there?"

Exton shook his head. "I'm not sure. He was there when I got back. I've been with Pepper all day."

"Who is with her now?"

"Aemilius and Bassanio." Exton told him as he tossed the crust into the box.

Sam looked at them, "So, Arcite has been with Tony all day. Right?"

"That's correct." Arcite sipped his water. "He has told me that he needs a minimum of four hours of thinking time."

"Thinking time?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He says it's a human trait that's necessary. I was not to bother him." Arcite looked back at Exton. "I don't remember that in the briefing on the way here."

Exton shrugged his shoulders. "They miss a lot of stuff."

Sam groaned and went to the shop. Tony having four hours to himself? That just sounded like trouble.

Just as he walked into the shop, he heard a loud pop. Tony, wearing his metal suit, had appeared.

The mask flipped up and Tony looked at Sam in surprise. "What are you doing here, man?"

Sam put his hands on his hips. "Let's start with what you're doing."

Tony pulled off the helmet and grinned. "Oh yeah. Redirection. I know how that works." The suit opened up and Tony stepped out of it. He was covered in sweat, but looked more relaxed than he had in all of the time that Sam had been back during this time. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of water. "Pepper back?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet. Desert?"

Tony sat down at his desk and drank the water. "Yeah. They got a big shipment of weapons today. I've known it was going to get there for weeks."

"From you?"

"No way. I'm not the only guy selling things that go boom." Tony insisted.

"So, they also got….you?" Sam asked.

Tony finished the bottle of water and tossed it in the rubbish bin. "It's a terrible thing when you don't even have time to open up the crates to use the weapons to defend yourself against some….rogue….Cyberman."

Sam walked over to the suit and looked at it. He saw bullet holes that had dented the metal across the back. He looked back up at Tony, who was watching him. "Got your cooling system."

"Metal suit in the desert heat. I got them back for that. But, yeah. It needs a back-up."

Sam grinned and looked closer at the suit. "How's your back?"

"It's good. That's thick metal." Tony opened another bottle of water and continued to watch Samuel.

"It's not that it's thick, that helps, it's where you were hit. See, here, where the flight stabilizers come up, there is this little area where the metal becomes very thin. You should probably think about putting a personal force field around the entire thing. It will help with all of those little areas. Then, you could make the suit lighter. Faster."

Tony propped his feet up on the seat next to him. "So, this is your way of telling me that I'm going to get my ass shot?"

Samuel shook his head as he continued to look at the suit. "No."

"The personal force field from the bracelet is active during the suit's use."

"But, it can fail." Sam insisted.

"Stuff I make, doesn't fail. Well, unless some dickhead gets a lucky shot."

"Stuff you make, sometimes gets….improved."

Tony became frustrated. "Alright. Enough of this. Just, spit it out. Where is this coming from?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and grinned. Tony realized how much he reminded him of John in that moment.

Sam pointed at the suit. "This. This is amazing to see this old suit."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Old. But, I imagine to you, it is."

"How fast have you had this one up to?"

"I'm not sure on that one, but I have one that's gotten up to Mach 2."

"In that?"

Tony smiled. "Yes. Too fast?"

"Too slow. I know someone who's had one up to Mach 5. Well, a little under that. But, I'm rounding."

Tony laughed. "Rounding. Yeah. Who did that? The way you talk it's not me."

Sam looked back at him and put his hands in his pockets. "Someone you know. He flies a lot with you."

"Soli?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no way. He can't get into a suit. He's claustrophobic. You probably haven't figured that out yet."

"You're flying with me. You're the one that was shot."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. Just in the back. I put it back together, and it's fine. But, it left a hell of a scar."

"John didn't-"

Sam shook his head. "I told Dad that I didn't want to fix it. Well, after he found out. Reminds me that I'm mortal. Mum finding out was bad enough. I thought she was going to kill you. Honestly, blood and everything."

Tony laughed, "Ah. Rose is a teddy bear."

"Right." Sam mocked. "Rose Tyler? My Mum?"

Tony grinned, "So, Mach 5?"

"Oh wow. And it's amazing." Sam insisted as he sat down across from Tony at the desk. "There's nothing like….just….lighting one up and hauling ass someplace. You hear that boom, and your heart just leaps."

"Just not straight up-"

"Oh, you sorted out that icing problem long ago. The best place to fly has to be at Lenox's. Although, you have to do it away from the village. All of the openness. Just, wow. It's….the best."

Tony grinned at Samuel's excitement. He was sure it mirrored his own. "I know what you mean."

"And you're still going to the desert." Sam realized. "Keeping the watch, for…."

"Rhodey. Yeah. As long as there are soldiers there, I feel like I need to help them."

"What does Pepper say about this?"

"She doesn't know." Tony admitted. "She believes I've stopped."

"Yeah?"

"I run all sorts of programs down here to track the moments of our guys. When they get too close to something…dangerous, I go in. Or, when I hear of a shipment of weapons going over there…"

"You go destroy it."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. What happened to me, won't happen to anyone else. But, what happened to Rhodes…." He shook his head.

"I hear you." Sam nodded. "And the panic attacks. PTSD?"

"You know about that, too?"

"I've known you a very long time, Tony. You're my Uncle. And in all honestly, this is the longest conversation we've ever had about this."

Tony sighed and leaned on the desk. "What do you know about that?"

Sam shook his head. "No. That's not how that works. The question I have for you is, how bad are they? I remember they got worse for a while-"

"I think I'm there." Tony agreed.

"And you refused to tell Dad about it."

"He has to look in my head. He'll know I'm married."

"Oh, that a shit excuse, and you know it."

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "Yeah, it is."

Sam looked back at the suit. "Well, Dad and I don't completely see eye to eye on everything. He tells me I'm too much like my Mum for that to ever happen."

Tony nodded.

Sam pointed at the suit and smiled, "That. Is your therapy. That, is the way you began to gain control over that small part of your life that you feel is completely out of your hands. That, is the only thing that really ever works."

Tony looked back at the suit and grinned. "I can see that."

"Just being able to get it in and fly away. No Quauhtin. No damn press. No one knows who you are. And if you manage to help someone while you're in it, that's just…"

"Gravy." Tony agreed. "Although, that's not me. That's you."

Sam smiled and leaned on the desk. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Growing up with Quauthin all around. How are you even able to date with those guys? By the time I was your age…." Tony rose his eyebrows, "Well, that's probably for the best."

Sam laughed, "They have always been rather good about that. But, it still brings complications to anything."

"Like being the son of Rose Tyler doesn't?"

Sam smiled. "We have a lot of talks about that."

Tony smiled proudly. "I get it. I'm the son of Howard Stark. Everyone is still in my business. Like, I don't know…"

"You belong to all of them."

Tony nodded. "Exactly. I'm a newlywed. This should be the happiest time of my life. I can't announce that because my wife isn't comfortable with everyone knowing. You are probably one of the few that gets what that would feel like."

Sam sighed and nodded his head. "Oh, I do. There was a girl. Back home. We dated for about a year. Managed to keep it quiet. Beautiful woman."

"And the press found out."

"She told me that she couldn't deal with it. Always on the telly. Always, people looking at her. 'Oh, look. That's the girl who's dating Sam Smith.' You know. That sort of thing."

"I understand. I've been there. Hell, I'm there now."

Sam groaned and crossed his arms. "Ah, it's probably for the best. She is from here."

"Earth?"

"New York."

"Oh. Yeah, they are a different breed." Tony grinned.

"I never told her anything about…space. The family. Who the Quauhtin really are. It's a rule for us not to disclose that."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

Tony drank the rest of this water. "How long as it been since you've been in a suit?"

Sam thought as he blew air from between his lips. "Two weeks? No. Fifteen days."

"Rounding." Tony laughed. "Rounding, son."

Sam laughed and ran his hand through his hair just as Pepper walked into the shop with Soli.

"There you are, Samuel!" Soli exclaimed when he saw him.

Sam smiled at the little boy. "Looking for me?"

"I've not seen you all day! Arles, Legate and Genie were all at the school. We had a great snowball fight!"

"Hey, that sounds like fun."

"You don't even say hi to me?" Tony fussed at the little boy.

Soli smiled at him. "Hi, Tony."

Pepper walked over to Tony and kissed his lips quickly. "Ew. Why are you so wet?"

"Ummm. Well-" Tony began.

"He was working out." Sam told Pepper.

"Working out?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. He told me about the panic attacks, and the trouble he is having sleeping."

Tony looked back at Pepper and tried not to look surprised. "Well, yeah. He's a Doctor."

Sam smiled, "Yeah. So, we're going to try this for a while. Tony wants to avoid having Dad look in his head for a bit."

Pepper pointed at the metal suit. "Why is that out?"

Tony was at a loss for words, "Well…."

"I was showing him something on the back of it. Near the flight stabilizers." Sam told her.

Pepper rose her shoulders and shivered. As her back was turned to Tony, he quickly mouthed, "Thank you" to Sam.

Sam nodded at Tony and grinned.

Tony cleared his throat, "Pepper doesn't like the suits."

She looked back at Tony. "Well, why would I? They are….."

"Awesome?" Sam asked.

"Really neat!" Soler smiled.

"Creepy." Pepper decided. "Where's the head?"

Tony laughed, "Pepper. It has a helmet. Not a head. It's not a robot." Then he was struck with a thought. "Oh, damn that's a great idea."

"What's a great idea?" Pepper asked him.

He looked back at her and shook his head. "Never mind, Sweet One."

She rolled her neck back and crossed her arms. "Sweet One?"

He shook his head. "That doesn't quite work, either. Does it?"

She shook her head. "No. But, keep at it. I'm sure you'll find something that sounds natural."

Tony pointed at Sam. "Help me out here, man. What do I call her?"

Sam looked at Pepper and chuckled. "Well it was 'mon lapin'."

Pepper smiled, "That sounds nice-"

"Until she found out what it was."

Tony laughed. "My rabbit."

"What?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I shouldn't tell you what it is. I think that's better you discover that on your own."

Pepper pointed at Tony. "You just look like you're up to something."

Tony rose his eyebrows and teased her, "Really, mon coeur?"

Sam pointed at Tony. "That's it!"

She crossed her arms. "What does that mean, Sam?"

Tony pointed at himself. "You don't ask me?"

"No. I'm asking Sam."

Tony groaned. "Alright."

Sam looked back at her and smiled. "It means, 'my heart.' It's lovely. Go with that."

Tony grinned at her. "Yeah. I'm down here, drinking water with Sam. Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Depends where I am." Sam laughed.

Pepper threw up her hands. "I'm not getting into that with you. Sam, whatever you think that might help him. That one last night was rather bad."

Tony threw the empty bottle in the rubbish bin. "I'm fine."

Soli stood on the side of the chair where Sam sat. "Sam. I need to talk to you."

"Uh oh." Sam insisted.

"Genie, Arles and you are all here. Even Tony Tyler! Why didn't you bring me? Am I not with Tony anymore?"

Tony smiled proudly, "And he's figured it out. Smart guy."

Sam smiled at the little boy. "You are still with them. Yes. You were on Plentitude with them when we left. You were their bodyguard."

"Why did you leave without me?"

"We hadn't planned to leave."

"Then, why are you here?"

Sam sighed. "Did you ask Genie about this?"

"No. I wanted to ask you."

Sam looked back at Tony and Pepper.

Pepper smiled, "He likes you."

"Everyone likes me. I make them smile." Sam told her.

"You always make me feel better, Sammy. So, I wanted to ask you in case something had happened."

"Nothing happened." Sam told the small boy as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then why are you here?"

Sam sighed. "I can't really tell you why."

"Will you be here long?"

Sam nodded. "Dad feels we'll be here for a very long time. But, you can't tell our other versions who we really are. That's important."

Soli nodded. "Okay. Hey! We're going to watch Star Battle-"

"Wars." Tony corrected him. "Star Wars."

The small boy smiled at Tony. "Yes. That was it. Would you like to watch it with us?"

Sam smiled. "I'm a firm 'maybe'."

Soli jumped off the side of the chair and ran upstairs.

Tony threw out his hands. "And now he doesn't even say bye. What's with him?"

"He's hoarse, too. He sounds so strange. I'm worried he might be getting sick." Pepper told them.

Tony smiled. "He's speaking English. John copied it in his head before they left."

Pepper covered her mouth in surprise. "He's speaking English?"

Tony laughed. "Yes. I was looking forward to teaching him English, but I suppose I'll just teach him French instead. How's that, mon Coeur?"

Pepper smiled. "Then you two can speak to yourselves without me knowing what you are saying."

Tony grinned and said something else to her in French.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. "Please. I'm sitting just here."

Tony laughed.

Pepper grinned. "Translate that later."

"And I'm still here." Sam insisted.

Pepper laughed, "Sorry, Sam. The rest of the kids are upstairs. We're ordering dinner. Any word from John?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"What did he do-"

"Don't. Seriously." Sam insisted. "It's between them."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "That's what the others said. Well, Tony. Take a shower. I'll order you both something."

"Okay. We'll be up in a minute."

Pepper walked out of the room and closed the glass door behind her.

"Was she wearing shoes?" Tony asked.

Sam grinned and shook his head. "I didn't notice."

"Umm…" Tony grunted and stood up. "Jarvis. Give Sam full access to everything in here."

Jarvis replied, "Super User, sir?"

Tony looked at Sam as he thought. "Umm… no. Just let him in the suits and such."

"Of course, sir. What was I thinking?" Jarvis agreed.

Sam rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh yes!"

Tony pointed at Sam's chest. "You know the climate here-"

"Yes."

"Don't do something stupid-"

Sam shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it-"

"And, don't break your neck. I can always make more suits."

Sam laughed. "Yes, sir."

Tony pat his shoulder. "Good talk. I'm off to the shower."

Sam bounced on his feet and looked around the room. "Oh yes!"

"Put up my suit, kid." Tony told him has he walked out of the room.

Sam chuckled. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 - Cradle Robber

_Two chapters in the same day?! And it's not even Christmas!_

 _Thank you for the reviews! It keeps me writing. Especially a BIG thanks to that user who reviewed as a Guest telling me to, "Keep writing." Because they were "hanging on my every word." I really appreciate that. Thank you so much!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 - Cradle Robber

Exton and Arcite brought dinner up from the restaurant inside of the Stark Tower. Pepper and Genie were both enjoying a lovely pasta dish and salad, while Sam and Arles ate hamburgers and chips. They were all sitting at the bar at Tony's penthouse.

Tony had introduced ketchup to Soli. They both ate chips from one container as fast as they could. Each one, trying to eat more chips than the other one. Soli had won, but Pepper suspected that Tony had let him.

"Okay, no more of that." Pepper demanded. "You two are going to get choked."

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "Or fat." He winked at Soli. "She's worried I'll get fat."

"Chips are my favorite!" Soli declared.

"My Mum would agree with you." Arles insisted.

"They are called French Fries." Tony grumbled as he wiped his hands. "English, people."

"Why? Are they French?" Genie teased.

"No." Tony mocked her. "It's a misunderstanding that never got cleared up."

Pepper rolled her neck back in surprise. "Really?"

"American soldiers during World War I had French fries when they were stationed in Belgium. The official language of the Belgian army is French. So, the soldiers gave the credit to the wrong country."

Genie giggled, "I can't believe you know that."

He laughed. "Rhodey told me that. I'm not sure if it's true or not."

Pepper rose her eyebrow, "So, Belgian waffles?"

Tony rose his hands, "Now, I can't be expected to know everything."

Pepper shook her head. "You are full of surprises."

Exton grinned at him while eating his fish and chips. He stood leaning against the cabinet, next to Legate who was eating some sort of noodle dish with shrimp. He had taken a chocolate brownie and crumbled it across the top. Then, because of the ketchup excitement, he had added a layer of it to his dish.

Pepper sat watching Legate eat it in disgust. "Are you really eating that?"

Legate looked at Pepper and nodded. "Yeah. Want to try-"

"Noooo. Thank you." Pepper immediately said.

Tony laughed under his breath.

Sam leaned over and whispered to his sister, "You kiss this man?"

Genie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Stop." She mouthed.

Pepper wiped her mouth, "Tony. I need you to go to the school tomorrow."

He sighed, "I'm busy tomorrow."

"No, you aren't." Pepper insisted. "And it's not all day."

"Ugh. Why do I need to go?"

"There are a lot of things there that you need to give me the okay on-"

"Just, throw it all out. I don't want anything there."

Pepper groaned.

Genie, sensing an argument brewing, took over the conversation. "You don't want to come see the new school?"

Tony crossed his arms and leaned on the cabinet next to Legate. "Well, yeah-"

"Well, then just come tomorrow." She shrugged her shoulders. "None of the students are there, yet. And so you won't have that… 'Oh look. It's Tony Stark' thing you hate."

Tony looked away and nodded his head. "That's true."

Legate met Genie's eyes and smiled.

Suddenly a loud pop followed by a crash on the other side of the sitting room, demanded their attention. Legate, Exton, and Sam all looked ready to strike whatever had appeared along with Tony and Arles. The man, wearing a pair of trousers and a dark oxford shirt lay on the floor looking at his Vortex Manipulator he wore on his wrist.

Everyone relaxed.

"You're late for the party, Jack." Arles told him and went back to eating.

Jack stood up and dusted himself off. "Damn it. Really?"

Sam looked at his friend and nodded his head. "Yeah. Welcome back."

Jack joined them at the bar. Upon closer inspection, he was sweaty from the fight with the Vesuos, but otherwise unharmed. "Well, it was just getting good!"

Arles and Sam grinned at one another.

Jack sighed with his hands on his hips. "Well, we won. Right?"

Tony pointed at Soler. "Soli, did."

The little boy smiled proudly. "I had help."

Sam nodded, "That's right. We slowed him down."

Jack sat at the bar and groaned. "Well, damn."

Genie asked. "How bad is the Vortex Manipulator?"

Jack looked down at it just as it threw a spark out at him and it went dead. He shook his head. "Ah. This isn't that bad."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "That looks…."

"Ka-put." Arles finished. "I don't know if Dad will be able to fix that this time."

Jack put the leather cover back together and smiled up at them. "Ahh. That's what we always think."

Tony offered, "I could look at it-"

"NO!" Sam, Arles, Legate and Genie all said together.

Tony looked surprised, "So, that's not a good idea?"

Sam shook his head. "No way. I don't know exactly what happened, but you aren't allowed to even touch the Vortex Manipulator."

"Well, that's in the future." Tony reasoned. "I've not done whatever, yet."

Jack grinned, "Which is the sort of thinking that got us into that trouble. Oh, I can't wait for that!"

Tony laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes! I love this shit."

Pepper shook her head. "I'm going to go ahead and say that I think you should stay away from that thing, Tony."

Tony groaned and crossed his arms. "There's no harm in looking at it, Pepper."

Genie shook her head. "Do you see what you've done, Sammy? You know if you tell him no, he only wants it more."

Tony rose his eyebrows and grinned proudly. He knew he was annoying Pepper which only made him that much happier. "How about that, Pepper? I have a reputation."

"Good to know that you're consistent over the years." Pepper insisted.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Jack slapped the bar. "Anyway! Am I in time for dinner?"

Exton nodded and looked in the bag sitting next to him, "We have some cheese sticks, a hamburger, and…" He held up a container. "What was this?"

Tony held his hand out. "That's mine. Salmon Tartare Cone. The chef downstairs is….experimenting."

Exton handed the container to Tony. Jack decided he would have the hamburger.

Arles took one and tried it. "That's really nice. I would suggest a bit more….shallot. And less lemon zest."

Genie grinned at Arles. "Have you made those?"

Arles shook his head. "No. But, they were at a party once. Really nice."

Pepper watched Tony. "Is that in a tiny, ice cream cone?"

Arles grinned, "No, Pepper. It's similar though."

Tony offered her the tray. "Want to try one?"

For the second time that evening, Pepper held out her hand and quickly said, "Noooo…. Thank you."

Tony held it out to everyone, "It's not bad. Anyone want to try it?"

Legate took one and tried it. "Oh, I really like that."

"Sorry." Genie smiled, "That doesn't encourage me to try it at all."

Legate held his hands out in mock surprise.

Jarvis spoke, "Captain Rogers is here to see you-"

"Oh, hell! Tell him I'm not here." Tony groaned.

Pepper looked surprised, "What's with you?"

"I just ate. I don't want to be sick."

"You are being a pain-"

"I don't want to see Captain Perfect-"

"He's not-" Pepper started.

"How are we going to explain all of the kids?" Tony asked.

Jack laughed, "YES! I'm one of the kids!"

Genie rolled her neck back. "The biggest child of us all."

Jack winked at her. "You know it, Rose Junior."

Genie laughed.

Pepper pointed forcefully at Tony. "He is on the Department of Defense committee-"

"I don't care if he's on the suck my-"

"Ah!" Pepper stopped his sentence.

Sam and Arles looked at one another and chuckled.

Tony threw his hand up and sighed.

Pepper spoke. "Jarvis. Let him come up."

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "$100 bucks says he wants to see you, instead of me."

Pepper rose her eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "Maybe a bit."

Pepper giggled, "Then, you're on. $500, though."

Tony snapped his fingers at her. "Done."

"Maybe a drink would help?" Sam asked.

Tony closed his eyes tightly. "Nope. I'm not drinking."

Pepper sat back. "Well, I am. Could you pour me a glass of wine, please?"

Genie smiled, "That does sound lovely. Me too, please."

Tony busied himself pouring both of the girls a glass of wine.

The lift doors opened and Captain Steve Rogers walked into the penthouse. He stopped as he stepped inside and lifted both of his hands. "I apologize for interrupting your dinner."

Tony sat down a glass of wine in front of Genie and Pepper.

Pepper smiled, "Not at all. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Tony leaned back on the cabinet and crossed his arms.

Pepper held her hand out to him, "Well, come in and take a seat."

He stood next to the bar and smiled. "I'm fine standing, thank you ma'am. I'm sorry, but I can't stay long."

Tony rolled his eyes at the politeness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had….company." Captain Rogers' eyes caught a look at Genie. He appeared to be suddenly struck in awe at her beauty.

Pepper smiled. "Yes, these are friends of ours. This is-"

Jack pointed at himself. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

They shook hands.

"Captain, huh?"

Tony nodded, "How about that? Same rank and everything."

He looked impressed. "United States Army?"

Jack shook his head. "No. That with Tony is Legate and Exton."

They both nodded at him.

"And then this is Sammy."

Samuel stood up and shook his hand. "Sammy. And this is…ummm."

Arles nodded, "I'm Les. And this is….Sara." He said looking back at Genie.

"Sara." Captain Rogers said slowly with a grin on his face.

Genie looked up at him and smiled. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Captain Steven Rogers." He nearly tripped over himself to shake Genie's hand.

Sam glanced back at Legate, who had also noticed how much Genie had caught the Captain's attention.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"Ummm. We probably need to speak in private, Mr. Stark."

Tony rubbed his hands together and looked back at Legate and Exton. Legate sat his container down and wiped his mouth.

Tony said, "I don't speak in private. Come on, Legate. I might need you to break someone's arms."

Legate cracked his knuckles and followed Tony and Captain Rogers into a small office that sat just feet away from there the rest of the crowd continued to eat. They closed the door.

Pepper shook her head. "I wish I knew what they were saying."

Sam grinned. "Phase in there and tell us, Exton."

Exton grinned and shook his head. "I can't do that. It's against oaths."

Sam mumbled his disappointment, "Legate would do it."

Jack laughed under his breath. "Yeah, he would."

Meanwhile, in the small office….

Tony sat down behind a desk. Captain Rogers and Legate sat down across from him.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Tony asked.

"Well, I had another sighting of the rogue Cyberman over in Afghanistan today. Only about an hour ago."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "And I need to know that….why?"

"Because we have orders to shoot it down." He told him flatly. "I came to ask if you have made any progress on something we can use for that."

Tony was immediately thankful he hadn't brought Pepper into this meeting. "Shoot it down?"

"Yes. It destroyed a huge weapons shipment that was delivered to the enemy today-"

"So…..I'm having trouble understanding this. Why would you want to shoot it down? Seems like he's on your side."

"It doesn't matter what side it's on. A rogue Cyberman is still a Cyberman. Do you know what this could do? To morale of those serving there?"

"I have ears on the ground. It all seems positive to me-"

"That's not part of this discussion." Captain Rogers insisted.

"Well, you brought it up."

"So, do you have-"

"Yeah, I've got something. You'll have it in 24 hours." Tony agreed and rubbed his lip.

Captain Rogers nodded, "Thank you."

Tony noticed that the Captain didn't move from the seat. He seemed to be deciding on whether or not he wanted to ask him something or not.

Tony rose his eyebrows, "Was there something else?"

"I should let you get back to your guests." He insisted and stood up. Then he immediately sat back down on the edge of his seat. "Well, may I ask you a question?"

"Does that one count?"

Legate laughed under his breath.

Captain Rogers smiled and pointed towards the door. "Sara? Who is that?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "She's a friend. Why?"

"How well do you know her?"

Tony crossed his arms. "She's the daughter of a close friend of mine."

Captain Rogers grinned and nodded his head. "Do you know if….."

"If what, man?"

"If she's seeing anyone?"

Tony shook his head. "I really don't kn-"

"Yes." Legate told them.

Tony looked back at Legate. "Yeah?"

Legate looked back at Captain Rogers. "Yes. She's involved with someone."

"Serious?" Captain Rogers asked.

Legate crossed his arms and looked to be sizing up this guy. "Yes. She's quite serious about him."

Captain Rogers groaned and threw up his hand. "Ah. Well, alright. You never know if you don't ask." He looked back at Legate. "Thank you."

Legate didn't say anything to him, but continued to glare.

Tony watched as he got up and started towards the door. He turned and pointed at Tony. "Thanks, Tony. 24 hours?"

"Or less. I'll call them right now." Tony picked up the phone on the desk.

Captain Rogers nodded his head. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Tony sat down the phone. "And Legate. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You, are the guy with Genie-"

Legate laughed under his breath. "That's mad."

"Then who is it? I'm willing to bet it is the guy I'm looking at."

Legate shook his head. "I'm at my limit with bets today."

"A Quauhtin not betting? This must be really serious-"

"You don't know that-"

"I know you looked like you were about to break that guy's arm-"

"You had asked me to do that!"

Tony grinned, "I was just kidding that night the Vesuos came in here, but, you really are a cradle robber aren't you?"

"I don't understand that term." Legate shook his head.

"Does John know?"

Legate laughed under his breath. "Know what? I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell him?"

Legate looked back at Tony. "There are….rules. If it was me-"

"Oh, a shit storm of trouble. I know about that. What the hell are you thinking? I'm right, aren't I?"

Legate looked at his bracelet, stood up, and headed to the door. "Nice chat. We'll do it again, soon."

"Fuck that." Tony insisted. "Jarvis seal the door."

Legate dropped his head and put his hands on his hips. "I'm tried to withstand torture, Stark. You won't get this out of me."

"That's actually interesting you say that."

Legate looked back at Stark. "Why?"

"That's what you would say if you were the one Genie was seeing."

Legate nodded his head and turned around. "Or. Maybe you haven't stopped to consider that I'm bound by Oaths. A lot of them. And her privacy would include me keeping it quiet.. who she is seeing. That is, if she had asked me to."

Tony thought as he bit his lip. "Touché."

"It's interesting you jump right to me and her though. I'll have to tell her about this. She will find it amusing." Legate smiled.

Tony still wasn't convinced. "I'm usually right-"

"About a lot of things, man. But….I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything on this subject." Legate chuckled as he held out his hands.

Someone knocked on the door. Tony asked Jarvis to open it and Genie jumped at the surprise of Legate standing right in front of her.

Legate laughed, "I'm sorry. You caught me on the way out."

She giggled and held her chest. "I'm sorry. It was just…a surprise to see you standing so close."

Legate smiled, "What did you need?"

"We're going to be late-"

"Oh!" Legate remembered. "The concert! I had almost forgotten!"

Genie rolled her eyes. "You have really been distracted today. Everything alright?"

Legate ran his hand through his hair, very aware that Tony was watching every move he made with extreme scrutiny. "Yeah, this thing with John….Rose."

"You know how they are. It's not something any of us should worry about."

Tony still sat behind his desk. "What concert is this?"

Genie smiled, "The Black Eyed Peas-"

"Oh! I know them. Where are they playing?"

"I'm not even sure." Genie admitted.

Tony had already picked up his cell phone. "I'll give them a call."

Genie clapped in excitement. "Oh, wow! Thank you, Tony!"

Legate turned to face Genie, and with his back to Tony he mouthed, "He knows."

Genie looked at Legate in surprise. She asked quietly, "Really?"

Legate nodded.

"Hey! It's me. Where are you playing tonight?" Tony asked the person on the phone.

He leaned against the desk and laughed. "No, I don't want to sing. I'm busy tonight. But, I have some friends who are coming to see you guys."

He ran his hand through his hair as the person spoke on the phone. "Yeah. Cool. I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

He ended the call and smiled at them. "And that's done."

Genie danced from her excitement. "I'm thrilled! Thank you!"

Legate chuckled at her. "I'll go tell the guys."

She smiled. "Wonderful!"

Legate left the office.

Tony walked over to her and grinned. "I hear you are seeing…some guy."

She smiled, "Yes."

"What's he like?" He asked as he closed the door quietly.

She held her hands behind her back and smiled. "He's brilliant. Kind. Strong."

"You said you could tell me anything. Can you tell me this?"

He eyes met his. "Could I tell you later? Please?"

He crossed his arms and looked at her seriously. "I want to make sure this is a good thing-"

"It is a good thing."

"Gene. You're young."

She laughed, "I'm 24!"

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Gene. Is it Legate?"

She exhaled slowly. "Please don't ask me about this-"

"He could get into a lot of trouble about this."

She covered her face and groaned. "Uncle Tony-"

"That's right! I'm your Uncle. I only want the best for you, Gene. And personally, I hope it is him."

"You do?" She asked in surprise.

He laughed, "Well, hell yeah. He's a great guy! Has really strange taste in food, but…"

She giggled at him.

"…my Pepper thinks grapes are comfort food."

"I do, too. That's completely her fault." Genie admitted.

"Gene. If this is Legate, you need to …."

"I know." She whispered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tony opened it and saw Samuel's face.

"And concert time! Let's go!" He smiled.

Genie smiled back at her brother. "Right."

They walked back into the kitchen together.

Legate was typing something on his wrist. "What number did you have, Arles?"

Arles showed Legate his arm.

Tony sat down at the bar next to Pepper.

Soler jumped on Exton's back and laughed.

Tony asked, "Where the hell are you going, Soul Man?"

Pepper grabbed Tony's hand, "They are taking him."

"So, no Star Wars?" Tony asked.

"I told him we could watch it later." Pepper said encouragingly. "Have a good time, Soli."

Soli laughed as Exton spun around with the small boy on his back.

Tony grinned, "His first concert. Well, have fun. Keep a close eye on him for me."

Exton laughed, "Of course. We'll have two more Quauhtin already there."

They popped away.

Jack Harkness threw his hands out. "I need a lift. Sam? Arles?"

Sam waved Jack over to him. The three of them popped away.

Legate looked up, "Alright, everyone is gone. Exton says everything is secure there. Genie, you are with me."

She smiled and took his arm. "I could pop myself there."

He nodded his head as he typed something on his arm. "You certainly could. But, I'm the last one here. So, just go with me."

Tony pointed at Genie. "Think about what I said. I'll be at the school tomorrow."

Genie blew him a kiss and they popped away.

Tony covered his face and groaned. "Oh, these damn kids. I need a drink."

Pepper rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

He looked back at her with his face propped on his fist. "Do you really want to know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I ask, Mr. Stark?"

He grinned and looked her up and down. "Well. Mrs. Stark. I'm thinking, I'll just tell you later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, it's all just theoretical at the current moment."

She laughed and sipped her wine. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You knew he had came up here to see me, didn't you?"

She smiled, "It was theoretical."

He watched her drink the wine. "You are beautiful. No pearls today?"

"Diamonds." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see the small diamond ear rings.

He smiled. "I knew you would like those."

She finished her glass and sat it back down on the cabinet.

"Another one?"

"No. Maybe later."

"Well, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay, changing my mind about having another glass of wine."

He grinned and poured her another glass. He sipped some of it and handed it to her. "That's really good."

She grinned, "'97. Perfect amount of sun and rain. My favorite."

He watched her sip the wine.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing bad. Ummm. I talked to Pete, earlier."

"About what?"

"About Soli. If we're going to keep him, we should probably make it official."

"Well, of course we're going to keep him. There's no 'if' about it."

He grinned back at her. "Right."

"How are we going to do that without telling everyone about him? About us?"

He shook his head. "That's the part I'm fuzzy about."

"Did you tell Pete?"

"No."

She relaxed. "Well, that wouldn't be that big of a deal."

He looked back at her in surprise. "Really? Warming up to this?"

"I'm not answering that. I've been drinking." She insisted.

"Phhh. One glass."

"Two!" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "You need about three more to use that as an excuse."

"Why aren't you drinking?" She asked.

He bit his lip. "We're not talking about me."

"Maybe we should."

He groaned and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

"Tony. I love you for this. I know it's not easy."

He looked back at her. "It's not that hard. It's just, Soli needs someone. When I brought him home, I promised myself I would be what he needed."

"The father that you needed."

He took her hand in his. "Yes."

Pepper couldn't hide her surprise at his words. She watched as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Tony continued, "Pete can process his identification through Torchwood. But, he only has that title. Not a name. And since we're his parents…."

"Yeah?"

"Pete suggested that we name him."

Pepper smiled. "Interesting. Something I never thought I would ever do."

He returned her smile. "That makes two of us."

She laughed and covered her mouth. "Wow."

"So, I'm thinking Soler. Because that is his name. 'Chaomlean', sounds like that lizard."

Pepper laughed and sipped her wine.

"I'm thinking he should have something that sounds like he's from here, to avoid problems."

"That's a good point." Pepper nodded, "So, what do you have in mind?"

He played with his wedding band as he spoke. "I thought, James."

"After Rhodey?" She smiled.

He looked back at her. "And your Grandfather."

She thought, "Soler James Stark. That's rather hard to say."

He nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't quite roll off the tongue, does it?"

"Well, I like James. Maybe we can add something else to it. Make it-"

"Easier to say. Yeah." He agreed and rubbed his chin.

"Name him after you. Anthony-"

"No way."

"Edward?"

"I don't like that name, I don't want to put it on him." He shook his head.

"We could name him after your favorite Captain." She teased.

"Steve?"

She sipped her wine and giggled.

He laughed and rubbed his face. "Oh, that's worse. What was your grandfather's middle name?"

"He didn't have one. What was Rhodey's middle name?"

Tony thought for a minute and tapped the top of the bar. "I know this. Umm…."

Pepper watched as he rolled his eyes in his head and thought.

He snapped his fingers. "Rupert!"

"No, it wasn't." She insisted.

He laughed, "Yes, it was. Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert Rhodes. I saw it on his military ID card. And nearly died from laughter."

"Rupert. Oh my God." She laughed.

"Edward, it not much better."

"How bad did you harass him about this?"

"Oh, so much." He looked back at her. "I wonder what he would say about all of this?"

"I miss him, too." She pat his arm.

He cleared his throat. "So, Rupert is out?"

She sipped her wine. "Yes, not Rupert."

He looked back at her. "So, think about it. Let me know what you come up with."

"Of course." She smiled. "We should probably ask Soli, too."

"That's a good idea." He nodded and looked her up and down again. She looked beautiful wearing her dark skirt suit. She had already taken off the jacket and draped it on the back of the chair. Her heels lay on the floor. She had to be wearing stockings as cold as it was outside.

"You know, Pepper. I was so worked up last night on the ship that we never got to explore pearls and black lace."

She smiled. "That's true. You seem relaxed now."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I am."

"New plan working out?"

He nodded, "So far. Doctor Sam has…..an interesting approach."

She smiled, "I'm glad."

He leaned over, caught her lips with his own, and kissed her. He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and felt her hand on his lap.

He smiled at her. "So. A concert is about two or three hours."

"I can keep you busy that long."

"You think I'm relaxed now, huh?"

She pulled his head back to her lips and started to kiss him again. He moved his hands slowly down her body to her hips. So caught up in their kiss, he gently gripped her waist.

She jumped, "Ah!"

He threw his hands out to his side. "What happened? What did I do?"

She covered her face. "Nothing. It's nothi-"

"Nothing doesn't jump and shout. What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm, a bit…bruised."

"Why?" He was so confused.

She covered her mouth and looked back at him. "Tony. This isn't a big deal."

He was frantically replaying the last 24 hours in his head. What had happened that would have caused this? Then he remembered him having the panic attack and how he had gripped her so tightly.

"I did this." He realized and looked shocked.

She took his hand. "Tony, I know you didn't mean to-"

He became furious with himself. He dropped his fist on the bar. "But, I did. I hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way."

He couldn't look at her. He bit his lip and shook his head. "Pepper. I'm so sorry-"

"I don't want you to apologize. Tony. This wasn't your fault."

"Well, it wasn't yours!"

"Tony. Stop. Look at me."

His eyes met hers. She caressed his cheek. "Tony, I don't blame you-"

"Well, I do-"

"Then stop! This wasn't your fault!" She insisted.

He sat back and rubbed his mouth. "I can't believe I hurt you. How bad is it?"

"I haven't looked."

He sighed. "Pepper, I'm so sorry."

She laid her forehead to his. "Hey. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be like this. I'm not angry. Please, don't be angry at yourself."

He looked back at her. "I can't even believe this-"

"Tony. Kiss me."

"I'm so….." He grit this teeth in his anger.

She put her finger over his lips to make him stop talking. "Tony. I still love you. Nothing will change that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with her own again. She felt him relax a bit. "Tony, don't dwell on this."

"I'm so sorry."

Anxious to change the subject, Pepper told him. "Tony. We were headed upstairs."

He looked in her eyes. "Will you, at least, let me look at it? See how bad it is?"

"If, you kiss it."

He grinned. "Kiss it?"

"Every inch of any bruise that is there."

He smiled and nodded his head. "New plan. I'll kiss every inch of you, and use that dermal regenerator I have-"

"Oh, I love it when you talk science." She teased.

He smiled at her and then became serious. "Pepper. I really am so very sorry."

"Then take me upstairs, and make it up to me."

He met her eyes and they both smiled at one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 - A Meeting with Lewis

_An update on a Saturday?! WHAT?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 - A Meeting with Lewis

Rose sat at the bar inside of Lewis' flat. She had the strained look on her face and still wore her jeans and jumper from the day before. The light from the windows showed that the sun had started to rise out of the ocean. She rubbed her face and groaned. "I don't know if I can take many more nights like this Lewis."

Lewis sat a pint of beer in front of her and began to drink one himself. "You're made of leather-"

"Are you calling me a cow?"

He laughed at her. "No. I heard it someplace. Is that where leather comes from? What is that?"

She sipped her beer, "Oh, don't worry about it. I had no idea two children could scream as much as those two boys did."

Lewis sat down and propped his feet up behind her in the bar stool she sat in. "Legate was a screamer like that. He never slept. I think he just….passed out from exhaustion."

"I'm not entirely certain that's not what Arles and Samuel did."

Lewis nodded his head. "I'm grateful to Jackie."

"You know. That annoys me a bit. After we're up, all night with them, she walks right in and they both….settle down and go right to sleep. What is that?"

Lewis sipped his beer. "Maybe they are frightened of her, too."

Rose laughed under her breath. "Maybe that's it. Let's agree now. Next time, we're calling Grand."

"Or threaten them with Grand." Lewis suggested and laughed.

Rose sipped her beer and laughed with Lewis. "Yes. We'll do that."

He smiled and leaned against the wall. "You know, John is back. Been back for a while."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know."

"I was thinking….maybe Arles was so upset because he missed Lance and Jane. But, I wonder if Sam was cross because he missed John?"

Rose sipped her beer and shook her head. "I don't know."

"I know you're cross-"

She held out her hand. "Just, don't."

"Don't?"

"I just…don't even want to talk about it."

"Still cross?"

She shook her head. "No. And, I really don't understand why. I should be…livid. But, I'm not. Don't you dare tell him that!"

"Make him sweat a bit more, huh?" Lewis smiled, "You, Rose Tyler, left him in space and told him to find his own way home. I still can't believe you did that."

"And he made it back. How about that?"

"Have you also told him to stay away? Not come home?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about this."

Lewis looked surprised and rubbed his chin. "Wow. I guessed right."

She looked back at him, "He didn't tell you that?"

"No. I've ask him about it, but he refuses to tell me anything."

"What has he said?"

"He's asked if you are alright. And then just as quickly reminds me that he doesn't want me to talk to him about it."

"Well, it's really-"

"None of my business. Yes. I get that. But, I just want to remind you of a conversation we had, about a month ago."

She looked back at him and could tell a lump had grown in his throat. "About what?"

"How long we, me and you, have known one another. How I had to, stop being so angry about what had happened."

"You're telling me that I need to stop being angry?"

"Well….hear me out. I'm going to….mess this up a lot because I'm not exactly certain, how I want to tell you this. What comes out next, is just going to come out. Alright?"

"Alright."

"You said that I need to stop being angry… and I have no idea how you knew that, but…."

"How could you not have been?"

Lewis nodded and looked into his beer. "You know. Samuel, is really amazing."

Rose wasn't following what Lewis was talking about.

"When he repaired my leg, he also fixed the part in my head so I could start to telepathically speak to the Guard again."

She looked confused, "Yeah."

"I haven't told anyone but, I remember everything now. Everything about that day. How she looked. What we talked about. And John was right. I really wish I didn't."

"Oh my God. Lewis."

He shook his head. "I tell you that, because if you were to ask, I would tell you that it is none of your business. It's just….so much easier, not to talk about it. But, what I really want to say to you is to remember, how quickly something as good as what you two have, can change. And you never see it coming. I've trained my entire life to protect the most important people in the galaxy. But, even when it matters that much…."

Rose could feel his sorrow. "Lewis, it wasn't your fault."

Lewis took a deep breath. "I suppose I, just….I want someone to know that I remember. And I can't even explain why. Not that this is parallel to you and John's trouble or anything. I just…it's been on my mind and I wanted to tell someone."

She took his hand in hers. "You know I'm here for you, Lewis."

He looked back at her and smiled painfully. "I know you are Rose. That's the reason I wanted to tell you."

"You remember everything?"

"All of it. We were driving her car. The one she had. It was raining and just….terrible weather. I remember telling her that it might be better to just, park the car someplace and pop to where we were going. So, we agreed to look for a place to get off of the road. I told her I would come back later to get it, and take it back to her place. We talked about selling it, since we really needed something bigger for the children. But, then how we really didn't need anything. I was holding her hand, and the bracelet I wore got in the way of laying my arm between the seats. You know, the way you do."

She nodded. "Yes."

"And so, I took it off. I was going to put it on the other arm. But, we went into the curve and….there were lights. Blinding lights. I can remember being in the air. And then everything flying around in the car. I remember thinking how I just wanted it to stop. It hurt. Then it did stop. I called for her, but…."

"She didn't answer." Rose finished his sentence.

He sipped his beer and sighed. "I remember that I didn't really hurt at first. I thought I was fine. Then… Everywhere. It was the worst pain. And then John was there. And, Exton. I think it was him. And I remember hearing Lance's voice, but I couldn't understand what he said. But, I was glad he was there. John said he was with her and they would take her up to the ship first. I knew she was hurt. John put me to sleep and then I woke up in hospital. Days later. And they told me I had a son."

Rose shook her head. "Torchwood reviewed the accident and determined that the other-"

"I've read the report. But, it's wrong in a few details. I've debated if I should even bring it up."

Rose looked at her friend. "I wouldn't. It won't make any difference. I think it would be best to let it go. Move on, Lewis. Let the past, be in the past."

He sipped his beer and nodded his head. "I agree."

"Lewis. I'm so sorry-"

He turned and pointed her, "Now, I didn't tell you that for you to begin to feel sorry for me."

"Okay."

"The way people look at me, has only begun to return to normal."

"We all miss her."

Lewis looked back at Rose and said seriously, "I bet, everything I've ever had, even my son….that no one will ever miss her more than I do. Not ever."

Rose covered her mouth as a tear dropped from her eyes. "Quite right." She said softly.

"Do me a favor, and fix this with John. I'm looking at you guys as a distraction at the moment. It makes me think everything is alright. She's just….out. Maybe at work or something."

"Lewis, that's not healthy." Rose told him

"That's how I've decided to manage this. To hell with if it's right or wrong."

Rose nodded and sipped her beer.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lewis shouted.

Rose quickly wiped her tears and began to drink her beer again. She listened as the door closed and someone walked in.

"Where are you?" Legate asked.

Lewis leaned over the back of the stool to look at Legate, "In here, mate. Fancy a pint?"

Legate laughed when he arrived in the kitchen. He was wearing a thick coat and had snow in his hair. "Beer before breakfast?"

"If you only knew the night we had with the boys." Rose insisted.

Legate smiled. "Living up to my legacy, huh?"

Lewis swore in Quauhtin, "And hand me another one."

Legate took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the stool that Rose was sitting in. He pulled up the sleeves of the jumper he wore and they saw the tattoo of the lighthouse on his arm. "You want another one, too?"

She shook her head. "I better not. I've been told by Grand, that I'm to go to bed."

Lewis smiled, "And so have I. We are just calming our nerves a bit."

Legate picked up Lewis' glass, turned it sideways and poured the beer into it. "How deep in are you?"

Rose held up one finger. "First one."

Legate grinned and handed Lewis back his drink, "Is that a proper first one, or one of Pete's 'first ones'?"

Rose smiled, "I'll never tell."

Lewis laughed. "And the lady's secret is safe with me."

Rose held out her hand. "May I see this tattoo of yours'?"

He held out his arm so Rose could look at it closer.

"A lighthouse? Why?"

Legate rubbed the side of his head and Rose could feel him become extremely uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "There's a cell key in there, and I needed something to hide it. I had wanted a tattoo for a while."

"But, why a lighthouse? That's the one here, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Well, something wonderful happened to me there."

Rose grinned. "Sounds like a good story."

He smiled, and Rose could feel his heart leap. "It is. But, not one I can tell for a while."

She sipped her beer. "As soon as you can, I would like to hear it."

"Oh yes, ma'am. I promise you'll be one of the first." He grinned.

Lewis had drunk half of his beer. "A lighthouse? Wasn't you the one that wanted a lighthouse here on the island?"

"I don't even remember-"

Lewis pointed at him. "You do! And yes, it was you!"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I think they are nice. What's the problem?"

Rose giggled, "Maybe we should talk about obsession with Batman."

Lewis laughed. "I need to tell you that story."

Legate covered his face. "Oh, please don't."

"You even have a Batman symbol on the lighthouse now. My Genie thinks it's brilliant." Rose smiled.

Legate looked smug. "Yeah, well. Kids like that sort of thing. Right?"

Lewis finished his beer and looked back at Rose. "See, the Batman story and Legate-"

Legate waved his hand. "Please…..please. If you want to tell her, I'm fine with it. Just, don't…."

"Force you to be here, too?" Rose asked. "Legate, you've become so shy over the last few years. I can feel your embarrassment from there."

Legate stepped back and cleared his throat. "Umm. Sorry."

Lewis shook his head and laughed. "Legate, why are you so nervous around Rose?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying not to be."

Rose shook her head. "It's this empathic ability I have. I'm sure it makes everyone uncomfortable. I apologize, Legate."

He shook his head. "No. It's not that. I just…." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I just….can't talk about it."

Lewis shook his head. "You need a drink, man. Calm down."

Legate nodded and crossed his arms. Rose could feel he was torn between staying and just excusing himself and leaving. He felt more nervous than she had ever sensed from him.

"Have one, Legate." Rose smiled.

Legate shook his head. "Nah. I….need to keep a clear head."

"What the hell for?" Lewis asked.

Legate shook his head. "Umm….we'll get into that in a bit. Rose, Genie said to tell you that she is fine. Samuel told us all that-"

"There's no reason to worry. Yes. He rang me last night."

"Well, he said he had spoken to John."

Rose held her hand up, "And he's been explaining it to me." She started to drink her beer again.

Legate looked back at Lewis curiosity.

 _'What is that about?'_ He asked Lewis through their telepathic connection. _'Has he been on the ship this entire time he's been back?'_

Lewis shook his head. _'She's told him to stay away. I only wish I knew what he did.'_

 _'He pushed her into a sleep and Tony put her into a pod. She wanted to stay.'_

"Phh….damn-"

Rose pointed at them. "Hang on. What is this?"

"Nothing." Lewis insisted.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Lewis. "You two are talking to one another in your damn heads. Is John in this conversion, too?"

Legate shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Well, both of you. I don't want to talk about it." She insisted.

Lewis propped his head on his fist. "Adriano is in the nursery. He says Grand is still rocking Arles, but Samuel is sleeping."

"Ugh." Rose was annoyed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I imagine I'll have a taller problem to deal with once I wake."

Lewis grinned. He knew she was referring to John. "Most likely."

She stood up and kissed Lewis' cheek. "Thank you for the company."

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Always here for you, Lewis. And I understand what you were trying to tell me."

"At least one of us do." Lewis rubbed his face.

She looked at Legate. "I'll see you later."

He smiled warmly at her. "Certainly, Rose."

She left the flat, closing the door quietly behind her.

Lewis leaned back against the wall and groaned as he crossed his legs he still had propped up in the chair Rose had just left. "So, Legate the Third. I like that. Sounds….Royal. The name of a King!"

"Ugh." Legate took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Lewis laughed at his moaning and then became serious. "So, that aside. How are you doing? Being here? Out of your own time?"

"I've always wanted to be in two places at the same time. Just like you have always told me, Lewis, be careful what you ask for."

Lewis chuckled, "Very true. How is everything in New York? Genie is busy?"

"She's so happy. She already has eight students that have applied."

"Eight?" Lewis said in shock. "Really?!"

Legate nodded. "I told her it must be some sort of record. She's sleeping now, but will be working like mad now to find some instructors. She told me planning on asking Arles and Sam."

"They need something to do. That sounds like a good plan to me."

Legate sipped his water.

"Right. New York is a few hours behind us. So, what brings you here this morning? I'm sure it's not about how terrible of a sleeper my sons have both begun to be."

Legate shook his head. "It's not."

"Then come over and sit down."

He shook his head. "I'd rather stand. And….out of arms' reach if possible."

"What?"

Legate took a long drink of water and then sat down the bottle. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What has you so worked up, Legate?"

Legate opened his eyes and became very serious. "I came here to inform you I'm leaving the Quauhtin."

"You're what?" Lewis was shocked. "You just made Praetor!"

Legate nodded, "Yes. I'm aware of that."

"You can't come in here and declare 'Claudo'….or the end of your career!" Lewis insisted.

"How much have you had, Lewis? I need you in a sound mind-"

"Not enough for this! Have you spoken to Lartius?"

Legate groaned and threw up his hands. "That's all that's in my head lately!"

"So, he's driving you so mental you're leaving your position?"

Legate rubbed his face and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Okay. Lewis. I really need to talk to you about some things. And I'm sorry in advance, but I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?"

"Ummm….well."

Lewis nodded his head. "Has to deal with the future?"

"Yes. Indeed. And the present. Umm. I spoke to John, and he's certain that we're going to be here for a long while. Lartius is insisting that I come back to the homeworld to begin to take over."

"What?" Lewis asked in shock.

"I've explained to him that I can't. And I'll explain to you why I can't, too. But, I can't tell you everything."

Lewis looked confused. "Start explaining then."

"I returned with Jack, under your and John's instructions, under the direction to protect the ones in the crash. I remember how thin we were all spread back during this time."

Lewis nodded. "Who's with them now?"

Legate shook his head, "Ugh. Talbot. Anyway. That's just the point. There are things that they could expose the others to. Without meaning to, that could mess up the time… whatever. I don't understand any of it really."

Lewis shook his head. "I don't either. But, you make a good point."

"Right."

"But, you are coming in here to quit?"

Legate shook his head. "I need stay with them."

"Even if it means quitting."

"Yes. I can't be pulled away from that assignment."

"Oh. Well, that's easy enough. I can sort this entire thing out real quick. I do not accept your resignation. We'll work out your position with them, and Lartius will just have to wait for you to take over."

Legate closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is not going the way I planned."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

Legate rubbed his face and groaned. "Damn it."

"I thought Lenox-"

"Ah. Now that there's two of me, he's backed out. Completely! I can't go take over the rule of a kingdom! No matter what Martiea says."

Lewis looked shocked. "Martiea has gotten involved?"

"She feels that Lartius and Poltious are too reckless. There….is an argument….I don't know."

Lewis chuckled, "Oh, I bet there is. Lartius was arrested in a bar fight. You were there!"

Legate shook his head. "I don't remember this."

"Your forehead was cut. John says a deep cut to your skull!"

Legate shook his head. "No. I don't remember that happening."

Lewis sighed. "Well, that's weird. Another beer, man."

He turned and got Lewis another bottle from the fridge and handed it to him. Lewis spoke as he poured it. "Apparently there are now two streams of events. That's what John is saying."

"That makes sense. Wait….are you talking to him, now?"

"Yeah. Need to stop?"

"Please. Let's get this sorted, then we'll bring John in."

"Fair enough. So, let me get this straight. You have came here to quit in order to continue your agreement and terms for which I, future me, sent you back."

Legate nodded. "Yes. Well, not in so many words, but yes."

Lewis narrowed his eyes. "What's really going on, Legate? That's not it."

Legate sighed. "Why wouldn't that be it?"

Lewis sipped his beer and thought. "Well, let me have a think."

Legate had feared this. "No, you really don't have to think about this too much-"

"Ah. Hush. Umm. You were instructed to return? Or you returned on your own?"

Legate crossed his arms and thought. "Does it matter?"

"You volunteered." Lewis realized. "Why?"

Legate had become extremely uncomfortable. "I can't really tell you that."

Lewis sipped his beer and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Before, you have one more thought. Remember that I have resigned as a Quauthin!-"

"That I won't accept-"

"And I know I can't call on the Ancient Rights because you were my Primus, but….I have stopped being a Quauhtin and now need to speak to you as Lewis."

Lewis pointed at Legate. "YOU?! Are asking me for this? What in the hell? Is the planet going to explode over something you've done?"

Legate ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Lewis covered his face. "Okay. Give me a bit. The son of Poltious is asking for my help." He exhaled and collected himself. Legate rocked on his feet as Lewis drank the rest of his beer. After a few moments, Lewis was ready.

"Okay. We'll continue. Legate?"

"Yes?"

"You volunteered to come back to this time-"

"Yes, to protect the Genie, Sam, Arles-"

"Or, was it one in particular?"

Legate's eyes got huge. Had Lewis figured it out?

Legate shrugged his shoulders, "One. Four. You know it's all numbers-"

"It's Genie! My Genie!"

"Why does everyone's brain so straight to that? I've seen all four of these guys grow up. I know they need someone from their time, here. Someone who knows that Arles and Sam are the worst in the world at slipping out and gate crashing any party they can find. That Tony is gay, has the worst temper I've ever seen, and completely obsessed with football! And that Genie's health is rather fragile, but she'll never admit it, or take care of herself!"

Lewis crossed his arms and sat back. "Tony is gay?"

"Ugh! Lewis, I really don't know how much I can tell you."

Lewis snapped his fingers. "Something has happened. Besides the entire thing with Pete and Jackie."

Legate felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. He nodded his head and sighed. "This might have been a mistake to come and talk to you."

"Poltious." Lewis realized. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He's not there. In the future. I just….really needed to come back and speak to him."

"You're talking to him now, aren't you?"

Legate nodded his head. "He's….helping me with this….conversation."

"That worries me. Does he know about whatever this thing you can't tell me about?"

"Yes. And, I feel as though I might have made a mistake coming to tell you this much."

Lewis waved his hand. "Forget it. What is said here, will remain between us. The three of us."

Legate put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Thanks, Lewis."

"So. Praetor. I'm not accepting your resignation-"

"But, I have to stay with them-"

"Well, Tony Tyler is with Poltious now."

"I know. I've been speaking to him about it. He seems hell bent on revenge. I can't believe John allowed him to go. If he had known about his temper, I know he wouldn't have allowed it."

"Do you think he can do it?"

"No one protects, or fights for anything, like a man fighting for his own family. How often have you told me that?"

"That's true. And he has Poltious."

Legate shook his head. "There's so much of this that didn't happen. Two streams of events. Does John think we'll remember both?"

Lewis thought for a moment, "He says you will."

"Poltious went back to Lenox, to help take those children that were taken back to their homes. But, now he's off with Tony. What if he doesn't return from that-"

"Just wait a bit. This is now the concern of a son over his father."

Legate sighed. "This is all messed up."

"Did you return to try to prevent losing Poltious?"

Legate looked back at Lewis. "In the beginning, no. But, after I had gotten here, I realized I might be able to."

Lewis sat down his beer and stood up. "Me and you will go see John."

"Why?"

Lewis pointed at him. "Because…..he's Primus with me and he has to agree to this."

Legate exhaled slowly in relief. Had he really managed to inform Lewis of everything without him finding out about Genie and his relationship? He couldn't blow it now.

"Agree to what, exactly?"

Lewis grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "You are so wound up. As far as your status as a Quauhtin, I am putting you in charge of the security at the school, and thus, the older children. That will keep you there, and you can pull in help as needed."

Legate nodded. "That could work."

"As far as Lartius, you are now on Special Assignment at the school. Not only as the Quauthin in charge, but also as the trainer and scout, for any future Quauthin that you might find. Serve the Kingdom that way."

Legate grinned. "Well, that's what I do now. Well, back at home."

"And that's what Lartius needs. Martiea is just cross with him about this bar fight. Give it some time and it will pass. Especially, with Poltious off doing something that keeps Lartius in the castle."

Legate chuckled. "Thanks, Lewis."

Lewis pointed at him, "And always remember, that I'm Lewis first. Primus second. You can ask me for help, no matter what without resignation. Why did you go straight to that?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I believe that I might have over thought it."

"Over thought it?"

Legate bit his lip. "Yes."

"Are you sure? You don't need to tell me anything else-"

"No! I've already said entirely too much." He insisted.

Lewis nodded. "Umm. Alright." He took the remote transporter control out of his pocket, and the two men disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 - Lunch Date

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 - Lunch Date

The Doctor walked through the hallway inside of the school in New York. He wore a dark blue suit and red tie. Samuel had told him that Genie was in the Headmistress' office, and he was trying to remember the directions he had given him. The thought of Genie and Arles continued to pop into his head, making him unable to focus on anything else.

He had just spoken to Legate. Why didn't he think to ask him about that?

He could also feel that Rose was continuing to block her feelings from him. Although, he could sense that she was sleeping. Lewis had told him that the babies had kept them up all night. When he popped into the nursery, he found they were both sleeping, along with Jackie Tyler. He had watched the boys for a few minutes, and then, sensing that Rose was coming to check on them before she went to sleep, he had popped away.

He continued to walk with his hands in his pockets down the stone hallway. The Head Mistress' office door appeared open at the end of the hallway. He stopped as he started to smell something odd. Was that flowers?

He continued to walk and finally arrived in the doorway. Genie sat at the large desk, talking on the phone and looking over a file that lay open on her desk. She looked so grown up in that moment. She wore a lovely purple, flowery dress and her hair in a loose braid that lay over her shoulder. The office was full of different sorts of flowers all over, in vases and pots.

He gently tapped on the door.

She smiled as saw him. She spoke on the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm late for a meeting. I'll have to ring you back, later. Alright? Cheers." She ended the call.

He stepped inside and she rushed to embrace him. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "And how are you, my Sara Gene? You look settled in."

She almost had a glow to her. She was so happy. "Oh, Daddy. This is mad. I have ten students already!"

"How in the world?" He laughed.

She shook her head as they took a seat on the sofa together, "Tony recruited one boy, but the press has gotten a statement from the public affairs office, or something. Pepper, I'm sure. Announcing that you and he have opened a school…."

"So, they are calling wanting in?"

"And sending e-mails and everything. Wow. I don't remember hearing about this. It's mad!" She laughed.

He held her hand in his. "Overwhelmed?"

"No. I have 243 students back home. I'm beginning to see where they came from."

"All of them are….weird?"

"Well, Daddy. What is normal?"

He chuckled at her. "That's right."

"And before you say anything, I'm using a screening process. I want this to be as safe of a place now, as it is back home."

He nodded his head as he looked around the office.

"When did you return?" She asked.

"Just a bit ago."

She rose her eyebrows. "That's not like you."

"Okay, I've been in orbit for several hours, but only on the surface for 87 minutes."

She smiled. "That's more like it. Where have you been?"

He kissed her hand. "Well, I wondered if you might fancy lunch? We can talk about there."

She covered her mouth. "Gosh, lunch. Yeah."

"You have eaten?"

"No. I need to. I skipped breakfast."

He groaned, "Genie, that's not-"

"Oh, Daddy. I know. I just wanted to dive right into this. What time is it?"

"On the island, 2:14 in the afternoon."

"Gosh. Yes. Lunch. Alright. I can go, but I need about ten minutes before we go. I have to return two phone calls."

He smiled proudly. "That would work perfect."

She giggled. "Brilliant. You pick Dad. Because I really have no idea."

He laughed as he stood up and took a small device out of his pocket.

She looked up at him. "What is that?"

"Could I take a small. Very small. Blood sample?"

She groaned, "Samuel said that I wasn't getting sick."

"Is that all he told you?"

She looked concerned, "Why? What should he had told me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is fine. I just want a small sample, to compare something to."

She stood up and put her hand on her hip. "Alright. Finger?"

He took her hand and pricked her finger. He collected a few drops of blood in the tiny tube and then used a dermal regenerator to heal it quickly.

"That's it?" She asked.

"That's it." He insisted. "I'll transport up to the ship, and return in….14 minutes."

She smiled with her hands behind her back. "I'll be ready."

He took the remote transport trigger out of his pocket and faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Genie sat in a restaurant in Washington, D.C. The old building, with wooden floors and historical photos hanging on the walls seemed oddly familiar to Genie.

The waitress had brought them both a glass of water, coffee, and a Shepherd's Pie each. They sat at a table, near the roaring fireplace. The snow outside continued to blow past the windows.

"This place looks familiar." Genie told him as she looked around.

"I brought you here for breakfast once a few months ago. I think we sat in the same spot."

She giggled, "I don't remember that. I do remember anytime we went out on a date, you brought me a flower."

He smiled over his coffee, "Accept nothing less."

"Well." She grinned at him.

"What?"

"You didn't bring me a flower today."

He laughed, "You're right. I apologize."

She giggled, "It's alright. My office is full of them."

He ate his pie, "Who is all of that from?"

"Gosh. Everyone. Tony and Pepper. You and …." She stopped herself.

He looked up at her. "Me and who?"

She smiled, covered her mouth and shook her head. "Never mind. Just, well wishers."

"You're going to say your Mum?"

She blew her coffee, "It's none of my business."

He smiled at her. "That's true. So, we'll talk about something else."

"There is something, I want to talk about with you."

He held his coffee in his hands to warm them up. "Sure. What is it?"

"Sam and Legate and driving me mental about something."

"What is that?" He sipped his coffee.

"They think you believe that me and Arles have a thing-"

He spit his coffee out all over the floor. The waitress, at another table, looked back at him and shook her head in disapproval. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and cleared his throat.

"I don't think that."

Genie rose her eyebrow at him and laughed under her breath. "You do!"

He coughed. "I think I might have had coffee go into my lungs-"

"You don't have proper lungs. How could you think that?"

The waitress brought him another cup of coffee and some more napkins.

"Ummmm."

"That's a good start." Genie smiled.

"You sound like your Mum-"

"Not talking about that." She insisted.

He looked back up at her. "Well, that's what it looked like!"

"How could it look like that?"

"Well, I suppose I just…ummm. Don't really know you very well and….comments were made."

"What comments?"

"He bought you tickets to a concert?"

"Yeah? My brother can do that. I've bought them for him. He plays the drums and loves going to see the different drummers and their sets."

"Arles plays the drums?"

She laughed, "Of course he does. He loves it. Lartius teases he's going to put him and Legate on tour."

He shook his head in surprise at that revelation. "You're wearing clothes at the same time?"

"Phhh….more like I'm stealing his clothes. Especially, his jumpers. Sam's are safe. For the most part. He's just so skinny. But, Arles' jumpers….they are so big and warm. It used to drive him mental. But, he's so used to it, now. Although, I have my suspicions that he had actually purchased some that he knows I'll like. To keep me out of the ones he prefers. I mean, Arles in purple? Those are totally for me."

He grinned. "There's really nothing going on between you two?"

"I have never been able to tell anything but the truth. Trust me when I say there's _nothing_ going on with us. Arles is my brother. The very thought, ew."

The Doctor could have passed out from the relief he felt. He sighed and relaxed more than he had in over a week. "Well, that's that."

She sipped her coffee. "Dad, you need to get some rest."

"You sound like Rose-"

"Not talking about that!" She insisted.

He laughed under his breath as he sat back and crossed his arms. "Alright."

She started to eat her pie. "Tell me why it took you 84 minutes to get to New York."

He nodded, "I went to see Samuel and Arles. The babies. Lewis said they screamed all night."

She teased, "Were they playing cards?"

He chuckled. "Don't think so."

She shook her head. "I can't imagine that. It just doesn't sound like them."

"All babies have nights like that. Your Grand was with them and they were sleeping. You and I played chess and had ice cream for breakfast." He put his finger to his lips. "Don't tell your Mum-"

"Not talking about Mum."

He chuckled, "Then, I went to check on the TARDIS."

"And?"

"Oh, boy. That's a real mess." He groaned. "I wanted to make sure that you are comfortable here, because it does appear you lot will be here for a long time."

She nodded her head and continued to eat her pie. "I understand. What else did you do?"

"Are you asking if I went to see your Mum?"

"No!" She insisted. "Oh, no way. I'm not mentioning that."

He looked surprised, "What if I'm mentioning it?"

She looked back up at him. "I'm not."

"Phhh…. I'd love to know what that's about."

"I bet you would." She giggled. "What else?"

"I spoke to Legate. He was on his way to see Lewis."

"He was?" She asked.

"Yeah. We chatted about the TARDIS, briefly. I offered him another ship, and he left."

"He left?"

"Yeah. To see Lewis. He said he would look at the ship later. I know Legate the Second has offered him that one, but I think it would be easier for them both for him to have his own. I have a surplus at the moment."

"From Tuwo Wenck."

He nodded. "Yes. I have to go see Stark and apologize for….well…..he has Soli."

She smiled, "Believe me. If it was the _Yinsen_ or Soli. He'd rather have Soli. We all would."

" _Yinsen_? Was that what he named it?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eat her pie. "I imagine so. The ship he has at home is called the _Yinsen II_. I guess this was _Yinsen I_. What does that mean? I've never thought about it."

"You know about him being held captive in the desert."

She nodded. "Yes. Not a lot, I just know he was."

"Right. That was the name of the guy who saved him."

"Oh." She nodded, "Well, that rather makes sense then. He yells at it when it doesn't do what he thinks it should and calls it _Doctor Yinsen_. I always thought that was something towards you."

He smiled, "No. Not me."

"What else did you do?"

"I spoke to Samuel and Arles. They were trying to sort out the ice cream machine at the school. Why?"

She shook her head. "No reason. I just was curious."

He picked back up his coffee and poured sugar in it. Genie shook her head at him in disapproval. "So, much sugar."

"It's been a long day." He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued to eat. "Did you run the test on my blood?"

"Well, the computer is still working on it. But, it did answer the main question that is on all of our minds."

"That I'm not getting sick?"

"That you have no trace of ever having had Sluyahiri, ever in your life."

"But, I did. I only have been able to telepathically connect to anyone in the past couple of days."

He sipped his coffee. "Really? Who did you connect to?"

She shook her head. "That's not important. Let's go back to this. Could I have been misdiagnosed?"

"Well, there is always that possibility. Samuel and I have spoken about it, and he's explained a few things that happened. See, not mentioning your Mum."

"Ugh. You just did. So gross."

He laughed under his breath. "Right. Sorry. But, everything I'm seeing says you're fine. It's nothing you should have to worry about."

She slowly smiled. "So, I'm…normal?"

"Health wise. Probably in better shape than the majority of people walking around down here."

"Should we have another chat about the man sitting across from me drinking too much sugar?"

He took a sipped of his coffee and exhaled loudly to annoy her. "Ahh! And it could probably use some more."

She rolled her eyes. "You remind me of Sammy. Your clone."

He shook his head. "I didn't clone him. Your Mum-"

She dropped her fork and covered her face. "Oh, please don't finish that sentence."

He laughed and added quietly, "Used an old, fashioned recipe."

"I'm going to be sick." She pointed at him. "Proper sick."

He loved that he was annoying her. She reminded him so much of Rose. He laughed and sipped his coffee. "Sorry. I won't mention her again."

"Good." She insisted and sipped her coffee.

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Let me ask you something. What do you remember about…your other Mum?"

She looked surprised. "You've never asked me about her."

"Maybe I should have. What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember her name. I remember she worked with Grandfather and Mum. She spoke of Mum a lot, and I remember seeing Mum on telly and then thinking I had met a movie star when I saw her."

He smiled.

She groaned. "And you're making me talk about Mum."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm asking, did she tell you anything about where she was from?"

"No. Not that I remember. I know that she said we were special, and would sing in my head. And then, you sang in my head. Different songs, but… it made me feel better."

"Do you remember the songs?"

She thought, and then shook her head. "I haven't thought about it in a long time."

He rubbed his chin. "I should probably ask the younger version of you these questions. She's been with us….gosh. A year? It's almost a year."

"She would probably remember then. I remember being little and wanting to sing them, but…was worried I would mess them up. And that would somehow, make her sad. You know?"

He nodded. "Yes. You could have sung them."

"I didn't want to. It was hard. I knew if I started to cry, it would have made you cry. And I would have done anything to keep that from happening. You always felt, and still feel, like such a ….."

"What?"

"Oh, Daddy. Please don't make me talk about this. But, if you want to know. I would ask her. But, know that it's a very sensitive topic with her. It will be for a very long time."

"Even now?"

She thought, "Some days. When I was so sick, and…..well…..I thought about it a lot."

He nodded, "I'll chat with you about this. It's clearly not something I've done enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to know, that you can talk to me about anything. I don't want you to try to protect me from things. I'm the parent in this relationship, and that's simply my job."

She held her coffee and looked back up at him. "And you're sure, I'm not going to get sick again?"

He smiled, "No trace of it."

She danced in her seat at her excitement. "Brilliant!"

He grinned at her. "So, you bring up a good point. I don't know a lot about you."

She wiped her mouth and pushed her plate to the side of the table. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We can start with…. Coffee?"

She looked at the mug she held. "I actually prefer tea, but Jane makes coffee that will make your hair stand on end. Lance says it makes his hair grow."

The Doctor laughed. "Strong coffee, huh?"

Papa proudly calls it 'Quauthin Coffee!' She mocked Lewis' voice. "It will break your arm."

The Doctor laughed, "I've never had her coffee."

"Have it black. That first time. Sammy says it's like….someone punched you in the face. And from my understanding, she's toned it down over the years."

He laughed.

"Oh, but don't tease her about it. The guys do that, and she cusses them out in 'la espanol'. In fact, she became so cross at Legate about him teasing her that she put some sort of really hot pepper in a cup for him."

"He probably liked it."

"He drinks it that way now. He's so strange."

He laughed and swore in Gallifreyan.

She giggled. "It's true, Daddy. Could you test that nutter and see what is wrong with his taste buds? Clearly something has to be."

"What did he have for dinner last night?"

"We ate at Uncle Tony's. He had some sort of shrimp and noodles thing. Tony said the chef was experimenting."

"That sounds normal."

"Then he crumbled up a chocolate brownie and put it on top."

"Yeah, that's a bit strange."

"And then he put ketchup all over the top of it."

The Doctor looked appalled. "And he ate that?"

"All at once. I just try to not think about what he eats. Oh, it's so gross."

"Oh, that's nasty."

"Anyway. Let's not talk about that. What were we chatting about?" Genie asked.

"I was asking about you. How does a 24 year old become the Head Mistress of a school?"

"A posh school, too." She smiled at him. "I was 22 when I took over there. I was so nervous when I agreed to do it. I was so sure I would mess it up. It had already become so important. Not only to Torchwood, but for Lartius. He invested so much. But, knowing how successful it is, makes me realize that I can do it. And right from the beginning. All of the things I always wished would be different, can be."

He smiled proudly at her. "But, so young. 22?"

"Uncle Tony took over Stark Industries at 21. And this is so much smaller than that."

"He had help."

"I do, too." She admitted proudly.

He nodded. "So, ten students?"

"Perspective students. I haven't admitted them yet. I haven't even found any instructors yet!"

He laughed. "I could-"

"Oh no. That's one thing I've already learned from."

"What?" He chuckled.

"No one can pass your class. And you explain stuff….just….here!" She held her hand high over her head.

He laughed under his breath. "Well, maybe your Mum-"

"We're not talking about Mum. Nope."

He laughed at her insistence. "Okay, yes we are."

She covered her face. "Oh please don't make me talk about this."

He laughed at her. "What is the deal?"

She looked confused back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Every time, I mention her-"

She waved her hand. "Oh, please stop. You two are so gross."

He laughed under his breath, "What are you on about?"

"What are you on about?"

He looked curiously back at her.

"Could that be something you don't realize yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "What?"

"How many fights have you had? Like, really…proper arguments?"

He crossed his arms and sat back. "Ummm…. I've only been here a year."

"So, none?"

He thought, "None that I can think of."

"So, this is the first one?"

"Yes."

"Oh, gross!" She insisted.

He laughed again. "Are you going to explain this-"

"No way! I'm not. And I don't want to talk about it." She insisted.

He laughed at her.

She glared at him. "This is child abuse. Grown child abuse."

He held his hand out. "Alright. We won't talk about it. Okay. Ummm… other things I want to know about you. Are you, seeing anyone?"

She grinned, "Not Arles?"

He smiled, "Not Arles. Right. Oh, I'm so happy about that."

"I can't believe you even thought that." She shook her head.

"So?" He rose his eyebrow.

She thought for a moment. "New plan. I'm not talking about your relationship, so, we won't talk about mine. Fair?"

"About yours?"

"Oh, Dad. Please." She groaned and hid her face.

He laughed. "Alright."

She smiled and shook her head.

He became serious. "How are you? Really?"

Her light brown eyes met his. "It's so strange to be here. You and I could never sit in a restaurant like this back home. Everyone would….be annoying. We went to a concert last night. Tony had called and we had the VIP treatment, but they didn't know us. It was so nice. Sammy said that he was living his dream."

"Give it time. I have no idea how I'm going to explain you lot to the press. They are bound to figure it out."

"Tony called us friends."

He rubbed his chin. "Oh, this climate, I wouldn't do that. There needs to be a better explanation. I'll have think."

She sipped her coffee.

"How are you? With Jackie and Pete?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I've not seen them. Sam and Arles have. I don't know if I can."

He nodded his head. "I understand."

"Where is Tony? You haven't mentioned him."

He groaned, "He didn't return with me. He's…went off to meet someone."

She looked confused. "Meet someone?"

He sighed. "I'm rather certain I've made a mistake in letting him go."

"Then why did you?"

He leaned on the table. "Because, I had to. He's an adult and has to make his own choices. You learn a lot more from the things you get wrong than you ever do from the things that go well."

"That sounds like a story you told me, a long time ago about someone else. Another Time Lord."

He nodded. "Very similar. And that's probably what makes me worry the most. Tony is in a very dark place right now. Just like the other guy was. Mad with….vengence. Mad with an idea of how things should work. I really hope I am wrong."

"I hope you are, too."

He looked back up at her and his face spread into a smile. "So, tell me about this guy."

She dramatically groaned, "Dad."

"Tell me just one thing. Just one. Then I'll leave you alone."

She smiled, "I already have. It's not Arles."

"That doesn't count."

She laughed. "It should."

"Please. Just one thing."

"He brings me a flower. Every time, well, nearly every time we see one another."

The Doctor looked impressed. "I like him. Conditionally."

"Well, of course." Genie giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 – Mistaken Identity

_I have been SO SICK. Oh good gravy with this cold from HELL. But, you readers are so sweet to send me messages asking if I was alright. That really brightened my day! Hopefully, I'm on the mend now, and we can get back to this crazy soap opera. LOL!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 – Mistaken Identity

Genie wanted to see the medical print-outs herself, and the Doctor was very happy to stall returning to the island, and Rose. He could feel that she was sleeping anyway.

The computers in the med bay were still working on something for the Doctor, so Genie kissed him good-bye and decided to go to Legate's suite onboard before she returned to the school. She was anxious to pick up the knickers that she had kicked under the sofa. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about that until this morning.

She hadn't wanted to raise any suspicion, so she hadn't asked where Legate was at the present moment. She had already told her father entirely too much. But, she knew he had come aboard to look at the ships on Tuwo Wenck's ship that was now in orbit next to the _Asclepius._ Maybe, he had also decided to go to his suite for some reason. She hoped he had.

She pressed the button that rang the chime that alerted that she was there. The door opened and Legate stood in front of her. He was wearing a pair of football shorts and a hooded sweatshirt.

His face spread into a surprised smile. "Genie."

She stepped inside and closed the door. "Oh, I'm so glad you are here!"

He covered his mouth in surprise. "Hmm….. yeah-"

She walked over to the sofa and knelt behind it to look under it. "I can't stay. I have a conference call in just a few minutes."

He watched her with his hands on his hips. "Ummm."

She stood up and shook her head. "They aren't here. Did you….."

He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "No. I don't think so."

"Gosh. I'm going to kill Sam. He saw me kick them under the sofa. It would be just like him to take them and hide them to put me into a panic."

Legate grinned. "Sam seems to be quite the joker."

Genie threw up her hand. "Well, he forgets who he is dealing with."

Legate laughed under his breath.

She stood in front of him and smiled. "Did you get your ship?"

"Yes. It's down in the hanger here." He rubbed his forehead.

"Oh. You've already moved it?"

"It made sense to have it here."

She nodded. "Right. Well…."

"Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"

She giggled and rubbed his chest, "I would love that, but I really need to go."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. If you have to."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not one to ever argue with a beautiful woman kissing him, he put his hands on her cheeks and returned the kiss.

She looked into his eyes, stepped back and pointed at him. "Hang on."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. There was no tattoo of the lighthouse. She covered her mouth in shock. "You're not my Legate." She said quietly.

"Ummm….well-" He started.

"And you just stand there and let me kiss you!" She smacked his chest.

"I am…just in a bit of shock."

She covered her face, turned and groaned. "Oh my God. I'm so embarrassed."

He took her hand quickly. "No. I'm sorry. I…should have told you who I was."

She turned and looked at him seriously.

"Instead of tea? How about a drink? I know I could use one." He offered.

"Wine. Red wine." She insisted.

He shook his head as he rushed over to the food replicator. "Red wine."

"She closed her eyes. "I can't believe I did that-"

"Ah! You aren't to be embarrassed about this. This is completely my fault." He insisted.

"I could honestly, just…."

He carried two glasses of wine to the sofa and sat down. "Genie. It's really alright."

She stood, considering the situation. "I probably shouldn't. I've embarrassed myself enough."

"No, that's where you are wrong. I have embarrassed you. One drink. Five minutes. That's all I ask."

She didn't move.

He moved to the chair that sat next to the sofa. "Look. The entire sofa on your own. I won't even sit next to you. Promise."

She nodded and then sat down on the sofa. He handed her the glass of wine and she thanked him.

He sat down. "First of all, I'm very sorry. I was….just...I haven't seen you yet."

She sipped her wine. "Hell of a first meeting."

"You're the one Legate wants to make the Promise with. He's told me there's someone, but wouldn't tell me who."

She smiled over her glass. "You two look exactly alike."

Legate grinned, "Well, when you get it right, why mess with it?"

She rolled her eyes. "And sound alike. What did he say about me?"

"Now, I'm going to embarrass myself?" He grinned.

She giggled. "I already have."

He rubbed his hands together nervously and sat up on the edge of the seat. "Well, he said you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. You were the also the kindest."

She could tell he was telling her the truth. She sat down her wine. "What else did he say?"

He sat back and rubbed his thigh and groaned, "That you won't agree to make the Promise with him."

"Hang on. What's wrong with your leg?"

"It's fine." He shook his head.

"It's not." She went over to the food replicator and asked for an ice pack. He had propped his leg up on the table when she returned.

He thanked her as she handed to him. He positioned it on his thigh. "That helps."

She sat down on the sofa and started to sip her wine again. "I just asked you recently what had happened to your legs."

"What did I tell you?"

"You were….preoccupied." She blushed.

He laughed. "I apologize. I shouldn't laugh."

"Then, why do you?"

His eyes met hers, "Happiness. I'm thrilled. Forgive me, because I probably shouldn't say this, but just…."

She rose her eyebrows at him. She still had those same light brown eyes, curly long hair and beautiful smile.

He swore in Quauhtin. "Genie, you grew up to be such a beautiful woman. Why won't you tell him yes?"

She sipped her wine. "I have a question."

"Okay."

"What did you do to your legs? Both of them injured at the same time?"

"Well, I broke one. A fight with a Vesuos. He threw me into a table. I think, and I landed on it the wrong way. It shattered into pieces, but John put it back together for me."

"That was the Vesuos before the one at Uncle Tony's?"

He nodded, "Yes. Although, I would have loved to have been in on that fight."

She rolled her eyes. "You were."

He grinned. "Of course."

"And the other leg?"

"Well, that happened the day before. I was at Pete's. The mansion playing cards with Adriano."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And there was this….guy. He wanted in."

"An intruder?"

"Yes. He had a gun and…well. Adriano tackled him at the right time. Otherwise, the bullet that went through my leg, would have gone through my head."

"How do you know that?"

"That was where he was pointing it. He wouldn't have missed. He was rather close."

She sat down her wine and shook her head. "I almost wish I hadn't asked now."

"I couldn't tell you as you are now. A small child. That would frighten you."

"It frightens me now, Legate. Why did he shoot you? Because of the 'alien thing'?"

"No. Well. Maybe. He wanted in to get something out of Pete's safe."

"What?"

"A list. They sorted out that it was a list of people that Torchwood has processed in the past few months. Jake has sorted it all out. It's fine."

She shook her head. "This isn't done. That's not right."

"John feels it is sorted. Well, to a point."

"Well, if Dad thinks so. Maybe, I feel it isn't because I'm still in such shock about meeting you."

"Hasn't worn off yet?"

She laughed, "No. Oh wow. I need to tell Legate this happened. My Legate."

He smiled, "Your Legate. I love how that sounds."

She looked up at him and covered her mouth. "I can't believe I kissed you."

"Just tell him 'yes', and he won't mind." He teased.

She insisted. "I also need to tell you that no one knows about us. Please, may I ask you to keep it to yourself?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course. It's not a concern you should have. Nor should you carry the embarrassment of what happened here. Genie. That was my fault. And I apologize."

She smiled. "Thank you, Legate."

"Well, I'm going to ice my leg, and then go to take you, younger you, for ice cream."

"Knowing you and I are now together, doesn't make that strange?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm surprised it doesn't, but I rather expected it."

"How is that?"

"Well, the only other ones that came back in the TARDIS, just aren't my type."

She giggled. "There could be another woman."

"There could be. But, I know I wouldn't have left like that if there was. I would have done anything to get to where you are. Make certain you are alright. I don't trust that to anyone else but me."

"Not even Dad?"

"Maybe him." He grinned.

She giggled, "It's just strange. You, knowing. And being with me as a little girl."

"I will probably be absolutely ridiculously protective over her knowing it's you now. The way Legate has spoken about you, I know what you mean to him. What you will mean to me. I don't know why you came back, Genie, and I don't need to know. But, I can tell you that it has probably made you safer than you would have been before."

She smiled at him and whispered. "Thank you, Legate."

He pointed at her. "And you need to get back to the school. You have a conference call."

She groaned and sat down her wine glass. "Oh, I do."

He stood up as she did.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Escorting you." He said as if it should have been oblivious to her.

"But, your legs-"

"Will take me there. Don't worry about me."

She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "You, really don't have to do that."

"Now, how would it look if you walked out of here and was eaten by wild wolves?"

She laughed, "Wild wolves, Legate? On Dad's ship?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Stranger things have happened." He offered her his arm.

She smiled and shook her head. "I better not take your arm. That will make people ask questions."

"That's true." He realized and ran his hand through his hair.

"But, that's very sweet. Yes. If you would like, you're welcome to escort me to the transporter room."

He rolled his neck back in surprise. "The transporter room is not the destination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate and Genie faded into her office inside of the school in New York. The smell of all of the flowers was almost overwhelming as they became solid.

Legate looked surprised at the amount of flowers that sat on every surface, and had started being sat in the floor. "And this is a secret?"

"Phhh. This is from people wishing me well on the school opening."

"Oh." He realized and put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Okay, that makes sense."

She walked to the back of the desk and looked at her phone. "Perfect! I'm a bit early."

He smiled at her. "Who else is here?"

"I'm not sure."

He walked to the door and opened it. "Legate is on his way up with Tony."

She sat down and sighed. "I wish I had gotten a bottle of water-"

"Well, hang on-"

"You don't have to do that."

He smiled, "Legate is bringing you a bottle of water. I just asked him. He wants to try to see you before you start your meeting."

"Ugh. With Uncle Tony."

"He doesn't know?"

She shook her head, "No. Shhh."

He put his finger to his lips and nodded. Within a few seconds, Tony and Legate the Third had arrived at the office.

"And this isn't weird at all." Tony insisted as he shook Legate the Second's hand.

"Says the only guy there is one of here." Legate the Second laughed.

Legate looked at his younger version. "Thank you. For…"

"Yeah. It's no problem." He pointed with his thumb. "I need to go."

"You're not going to shake hands at least?" Tony asked.

"John has advised us not to touch one another." Legate the Third told him.

"Oh. Probably, some weird reason." Tony nodded.

Legate the Second smiled back at Genie. "It was nice to see you."

She smiled. "And you, too. Thank you, Legate."

He transported away.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "So, want to talk?-"

"I can't right now. I'm waiting on a call."

"Just, put them on hold. Watch the light blink. It's…..relaxing." Tony told her.

"It's to get the school opened!"

They all heard Pepper shout from far away. "Tony! Need you. Where did you go?"

Tony groaned. "Damn it." He pointed at them both. "Well, this conversation isn't over." He left the room in a hurry.

Legate grinned and closed the door. "I brought your water."

She walked over to join him. "Thank you, Legate. I really need to talk to you."

He smiled at her. "I have something to tell you, too. But, that will have to wait until later."

She looked down and saw that he was offering her a flower he had twisted from a piece of paper.

"Legate." She exclaimed. "This is lovely!"

"I've been saving it. I didn't know if you would be able to tell what it was."

"Of course I can. It's a flower."

"I'll always bring you a flower." He looked around the room. "Even on the days you don't seem to need anymore."

She giggled and put the paper flower on her desk. "Thank you. That's my favorite one now."

He smiled, "Legate said you went to his suite."

"Your suite. Ugh! This entire thing is going to drive me mental."

He chuckled, "Why?"

"Well, I was looking for…..those knickers."

He nodded, "Perfect. Hmm…. Knickers."

"Yes, the ones that I kicked under the sofa." She groaned. "Please tell me you have them."

"I thought about it when I was up there a bit ago. I tossed them in the ship's laundry."

She sighed in relief. "I thought Sam might be holding them ransom."

"Ransom. Hmm… That's not a bad idea. What would you do to get them back from me? If I still had them?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't need any more ideas."

He laughed at her complaining.

The phone rang. Legate, standing in front of her, looked down at the phone with her.

She closed her eyes, "Damn it. On time."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Dinner? Tonight?"

The phone rang again.

"Dinner?"

"I want to take you someplace, rather special. We can chat then?"

The phone rang again.

"Yes."

He picked up the phone, "Sara Tyler's office." She smiled as they looked into one another's eyes. She could feel his warm hand caressing hers. As the person on the other end of the line spoke, he quietly kissed her lips.

"Yes, ma'am. She's expecting your call. I'll put you right through." He put the call on hold and without taking his eyes off of her, whispered. "How long will your call be?"

"I'll let you know when I'm finished."

"Is that the last thing today?"

She looked across her desk that was full of files and paperwork. "Gosh, Legate. I'm not-"

"Sorry, no rush. I'm going to play in the snow with Soli. Take your time."

She laughed, "You love snow."

He smiled at her. "I love snow."

She giggled.

He kissed her lips quickly and then pointed at his, "Lipstick?"

She rubbed the side of his lip, even though he didn't have any on him. She just wanted to touch him. "You're sorted."

He rocked on his feet, so happy to be there with her. "Ummm. Miss Tyler. There is a phone call for you, ma'am. Just that blinking light there."

She picked up the phone, "Thank you, Legate."

"And Exton is around this area, if you need someone."

"Go play in the snow."

He walked out of the door just as she took the call. Before he pulled the door almost closed, he turned and winked at her.

She smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for calling me today. There are just a few things I need to get sorted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked down the hallways of the school. "Pepper?"

He heard her voice. "I'm up here."

He turned around and walked up a narrow staircase to an upper floor. He found her standing outside of a wooden door.

"I would have never even found that staircase had I not been walking so slowly."

He laughed. "I've not been up here in years."

"What's behind this door? I can't open it."

He grinned, "There is a trick to it."

She watched as he pressed a button near the door handle and then opened the door.

"Hang on a bit, Pepper. Some of this stuff in here is dangerous."

She stood in the doorway and watched as he walked across the room. The ceiling was low and the room was full of things covered in white sheets. Once he got to the other side, he pulled the shudders of the windows back and she was able to see the room better from the light that filled the room.

One entire wall was books and various odd toys. Tony picked up a keyboard sitting on the floor and typed something in on it. "Alright. You can come in."

She looked around. "What is this?"

He pulled a sheet back reveling a table that held a large assortment of toys that had been taken apart, and put together in odd ways. "This, is a nursery."

"Nursery?" She asked as she looked at an old computer that was taken apart on another table.

"Well, yeah." He told her as he picked up a cube, that was almost as large as his fist, and grinned at it. "I always loved this."

"Your nursery." She smiled.

He threw the cube into the corner. As soon as it hit the floor, a loud bang rocked the house and sparks flew everywhere, lighting up the room. Smoke filled the corner where the cube landed.

Pepper jumped and shouted as the walls shook.

Tony laughed proudly. "Still works."

Pepper slapped him in the shoulder. "Damn it! Don't do shit like that!"

He laughed and took her hand. "It's just a little sugar bomb."

"Sugar? Sugar isn't explosive."

"That's what Mom thought, too. That's how I was able to get it up here." He grinned as he picked it up and looked it over.

Pepper groaned. "That poor woman. Dealing with you."

Tony laughed at Pepper, "She loved every moment of it. Kept things interesting."

Exton ran into the room and looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Tony waved his hand. "Nothing. It's just an old toy."

Exton rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Sounded like a bomb. Good grief."

Pepper crossed her arms and looked around the room. "I don't believe there are any toys here that you didn't take apart."

"Well, they had some good stuff in them."

Pepper grinned at him. "Seriously?"

Tony picked up a circuit board. "This. See? It has a great voice in it. Instead of some goofy bear talking, you can slow it down and have it notify you when someone comes into your room."

She looked at it and then back up at him. "You didn't."

"Really creepy sounding. It was great." He chuckled and tossed it back on the table.

Pepper laughed. "That's crazy."

He turned and picked up another small cylinder. "And this! I know you know what this is."

She walked over to him and looked at the black cylinder he held in his hand. As she reached out to touch it, he pulled it away from her reach. "Maybe not. Hmmm. Hang on."

He looked around and picked up another few things and quickly wired them together. He held it in his hand and she saw a red glow illuminate above it. "You can use it as a light. So you can read."

He sat it on a window seat and looked back at the shelves of books. "I spent a lot of time right there in that window. Reading all of these books."

Pepper smiled and walked over to the bookshelf. "These are all in English."

He nodded, "Yeah. I got into Thomas Malory for a while."

"Who is that?"

"He wrote about King Arthur. Knights. Round table. I found it interesting."

"And you remember it, too."

"Every word. _'For this was written by a knight prisoner Thomas Malleorre, that God send him good recovery.'_ I was just thinking about this last night."

She looked at the bookshelf.

He put his hands in his pockets. "You've never told me what you liked to read."

"Phhh….gosh, I haven't thought about it."

"Name something. Something you liked."

She looked back at him as she thought. "Well, I did school at home those last few years. So, I read everything all at once, to just get it done. Some of it might have ran together. But, I do remember The Grapes of Wrath."

He laughed.

She giggled, "Not at all what I expected."

"A teenage girl running a vineyard reading The Grapes of Wrath. _'How can we live without our lives? How will we know it's us without our past?'_ "

She knew he was quoting the book. "And you've read that one, too."

"I've read everything. It was how I passed the time, and avoided Dad."

She looked back and watched as he picked up something else to take a closer look at it. The light from the snowy grounds outside seemed to glow behind him. She looked out of the window and saw several people having a snowball fight. She smiled. "Looks like Soli found someone to go outside and play in the snow with."

Tony grinned. He wore a dark jumper and was dressed more casually than she was used to seeing him. "Yeah, I promised him I'd go out there, too."

"You? Are going to play in the snow?" She asked in disbelief.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Sure! I'm planning an ambush against some Quauthin, currently."

She giggled. "Go out the front door go through the garden."

He nodded. "Good idea."

Pepper crossed her arms and looked around the room. "I have no idea what they would use this room for."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Just ask Gene and see. It's so small, there's not much you can do with it. Storage, maybe."

"Do you want to save anything in here?"

"Nah. Just a bunch of old toys."

She picked up a piece of metal. "Broken toys-"

"Improved toys." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes.

"John called earlier. He said he has a new ship for me."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yep. I just need to come up and pick out what I want."

"You didn't give him a hard time about yours, did you?"

"Nah. I told him that getting Soli back in one piece was better than a ship. Apparently, according to Jack, that ship was supposed to have been destroyed in that solar storm when I first got it. Remember that?"

"Oh yes."

"And no one is telling me what happened to me in that. Is it wrong that I just want to ask?"

She closed her eyes, "I'm just glad everyone is safe."

He nodded and picked back up the cube that had stopped smoking. He twisted it and held it to the light to see something as he made some adjustments. "How are your hips today?"

"They are fine."

He looked up at her. "Not sore or anything?"

"Well, you held me all night so I had to sleep on my back. I think it helped."

He twisted the cube and grinned. "I have different plans for tonight that will put you on your back."

She smiled. "Sounds like something I'll enjoy."

He threw the cube against the wall causing it to explode loudly again. The entire house seemed to rock from the noise of the explosion.

Pepper jumped. "Damn it, Tony! I'm going downstairs."

He laughed. "I might have to take that home."

Exton ran back into the room. "What is that?"

Pepper was on her way out. She stopped and pointed at Tony. "Him! It's him!"

Exton looked back at Tony with his hands on his hips. "Every Quauthin is on notice with that."

Tony laughed and tossed the cube playfully in the air, "Oh yes. This _is_ going home with me."

Pepper groaned and walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 - The Argument

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _LOL! Man, these reviews! I love them! Thank you!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 - The Argument

The glow from the Earth showed through the large window in the Doctor and Rose's flat onboard the ship.

The Doctor was on all fours, crawling behind the sofa. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue oxford with the sleeves rolled up. He could feel the movement on the other side of the sofa of tiny hands and knees. He turned around and carefully crawled on the floor. He jumped out and exclaimed, "There's Sam!"

Baby Samuel laughed and turned around to crawl to the other side of the sofa.

The Doctor laughed and turned around. He lay down on the floor and could feel Sam's movement as he crawled to join his Dad. As soon as he appeared behind the sofa, the Doctor jumped at him. "My Sam!"

Sam laughed loudly and sat down.

The Doctor laughed at him. "You like that game?"

Sam clapped his hands and coo'ed.

"I like it, too. Want a bottle?"

Sam blew his tongue.

"Oh, no bottle then. Are you hungry?"

The baby sat and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked at the door just as the Doctor felt movement on the other side of it.

"I think I know who that is."

Sam continued to look at the door as it slid open. Rose stood in the doorway.

"Mum Mum!" Sam exclaimed.

Rose smiled at him. "And there is Samuel. What are you doing?"

Sam rose his hands over his head and began to babble to his Mum at top speed.

Rose sat down on the floor and nodded her head as if she understood him. "Really?"

The Doctor pat Samuel's leg. "I'll get you a biscuit, and your Mum a cuppa."

Samuel pulled himself into Rose's lap for a hug, as the Doctor walked back over and handed his son a biscuit. "And there you are. And Mum's cuppa. Coming up."

Samuel began to chew on the biscuit.

Rose yawned and shook her head. "I need a cup of tea."

The Doctor stood in front of the food replicator and asked for his and Rose's tea. "Sleep well?"

"Not really."

He walked back over and handed her the cup after he sat back down on the floor.

"I can feel how apprehensive you are." Rose told him.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think that's apprehension."

Sam handed his half eaten biscuit to his Dad and started to crawl away.

"Woah." He insisted and quickly wiped the baby's face with a tissue. Sam crawled away, babbling.

"Yeah, well you were a mess." He insisted and sat the tissue and biscuit upon the table.

Rose held her tea. "I….don't really know where to begin."

He sipped his tea. "Let's wait until-"

The doorbell chimed.

"Come in, Legate!" He shouted.

The door hissed open and Legate smiled at them. "Babysitter? Or baby delivery?"

The Doctor grinned. "Either one. Lewis said he'll watch him for us."

Legate playfully picked up Sam and held him. "Ah. Samuel at the proper size."

Samuel clapped his hands and laughed at Legate.

Rose smiled, "You're the Legate from here."

Legate nodded as he looked at baby Samuel. "Yes. I am Legate the Second."

The Doctor looked back at her. "The other Legate is Legate the Third. That's how we're keeping them separate."

Rose smiled. "Makes sense. Where is the other Legate?"

"New York. At the school with the others. Lewis has said he's on a special assignment there."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. Protection to the older children, spotting talent there, early Quauhtin training. That sort of thing."

Legate nodded, "Yeah. With lots of snow. Lucky guy."

Rose giggled. "I've never met anyone who loves snow as much as you."

Legate bounced on his feet. "I hear that Sam will love it, too. Come on, Samuel. I'll take you to your Papa."

"Check on Genie for me, Legate. She's supposed to be doing her maths." The Doctor insisted.

"Maths. Alright, I'll look in on her. Evening."

Rose smiled at him. "Evening."

The door hissed behind Legate and baby Sam. Rose looked back at the Doctor. They both still sat on the floor.

"Hiding out up here on the ship?" She asked.

"You asked me not to come home."

"I was so cross."

"So, you're not cross anymore?"

She pointed at him. "No. I'm still cross. How could you do that?"

He sipped his tea and sat it up on the table. "Do, what?"

"I don't agree with what you say so you just….put me asleep and-"

"I'll admit. That's not what I should have done."

She could feel herself becoming angry. He took the cup of tea from her and sat it on the table next to his. She covered her face and groaned. "I can't get angry is the worst part of this. I don't want to turn into ….. her."

"Well, so far you're doing fine."

She looked back at him. "Are you ever going to see me as someone you won't send away?"

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I hope not-"

She pointed at him. "Don't try to be all….swooney!"

"Swooney?"

She glared at him. "You totally know what I mean."

He grinned, "I don't."

"You…..sitting there looking so….."

He grinned at her. "You are beautiful when you're pissed at me."

She pointed forcefully at him. "Don't even start that!"

He ran his hands through his hair and cleared his throat. "There are reasons, Rose."

"There shouldn't be any reason."

"Saving your life is one-"

"Not at the expense of yours!"

"Rose, I've lived a long time-"

"Cos, you are lucky! Don't think it's because you are all brilliant and clever. You just get lucky!"

He bit his lip and nodded. "About 23.7% of the time-"

"At any point, do you think you will ever listen to anything I say? Take my feelings into consideration?"

"I do!"

"Like hell you do! You are still operating with this entire thought of you know everything, and I'm just the idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Well, compared to you…." She covered her face and took a deep breath.

He grinned, "I can feel that."

She pointed forcefully at him. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

He looked longingly back at her.

"Well, am I wrong?"

He cleared his throat and propped his elbow on his knee. "Well, maybe we should talk about that."

"What the hell do you think we're doing?"

"Right. Well." He pulled his shirt away from his chest and took a deep breath. "Maybe, sometimes….I might know things you don't-"

"Well, I'm sure you do! But, you can….explain to me-"

"There's not always time-"

She groaned. "This is so….frustrating!"

He nodded. "For me, too."

She threw her hand up and looked back at him. "Just say it. I know what you're going to say."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you think I'm going to say?"

She spoke with a deep voice to mock him. "If it's you or me, it's going to be you."

"That sounds like something I would say, but I don't talk like that."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He cleared his throat. "This is….difficult to explain."

"Try!" Rose insisted. "Because you just sitting there…."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What?"

She covered her face. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

He grinned. From the moment she had walked into the room, he hadn't been able to think of anything else but what it would be like to touch her. He was blocking it as much as he could. She was like a magnet that was pulling him closer to her, and it was taking everything in him not rip the blouse she wore off of her. Clearly, she was having the same problem. He could feel her lust growing even more than his.

He lay down on the floor and propped his head up on his fist to look at her. "You don't want to hear this, but I am a great deal older than you."

"I'm your wife, not your child." She insisted without looking at him.

"So, I treat you like a child?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "You do. Never mind my ideas! Or what I think might work! You just, do whatever the hell you want and to hell with me!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Rose?"

She looked at him. "What?"

He sat up and grinned. "Good."

"Good? What the hell are you on about?"

"Never mind. So, I treat you like a child-"

"Yes."

"Alright." He moved closer to her and propped himself up on his hand that he draped across her. His face was just inches from hers. He rose his hand and caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes as his scent filled her lungs. "Oh, you smell good."

He whispered to her. "You smell like that vanilla soap."

She bit her lip and shook her head, trying not to smile. "I've gone completely mad."

"I love that smell." He told her quietly.

She held out her hands, "Focus. We're talking about this."

"How do you prefer I treat you?" He whispered to her.

Her eyes met his and before she even knew what she was doing, she had grabbed his face. Her lips crashed into his as she felt him pull her shirt apart. Buttons flew all over the room. He cupped her breasts through her bra.

She sat on his waist and bit her lip, "I'm still so cross with you."

"I can tell. Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"No!" She insisted and began to snog him, running her hands through his hair sending it in every direction. He rubbed her breasts and began to speak in her head.

 _'I am sorry-'_

 _'Shut up.'_

 _'I did what I thought was right. I didn't have time to explain-'_

She took off her bra. "Shut up."

He began to snog her again. He tried to unbutton his shirt and became annoyed with how long it was taking. Rose had already begun to pull it off of him.

 _'Why am I like this?'_ She asked as she lay down on top of him and continued to kiss him. _'What have you done to me?'_

 _'We're joined. We're one. Can you be angry with your own arm? Your leg?'_

There was no slowness to any of their actions. All they could think about was getting any obstacles out of their way so they could enjoy one another's bodies.

"I'm so cross." She moaned as he rolled over on top of her.

"No, you aren't." His muffled voice told her as he began to kiss her neck and nibble her ear.

She kissed his head, "I'm really trying to be."

He looked at her. "You were, but the more that everyone talked about me…what happened?"

She looked into his eyes. "Any mention of you, made me want you."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "I've never wanted anyone so much. I came home, and saw you sleeping. I almost woke you, but-"

"You should. Oh, but I was so cross."

He laughed, "And have you punch me out of the bed again?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you ever going to forget about that-"

"It's not something that happens everyday."

She met his lips again. He held her tightly.

 _'Do you want to go into the bedroom?'_ He asked in her head.

 _'No. We're not shagging. I'm cross.'_ She insisted as she unzipped his jeans and pushed him down.

 _'Okay. Whatever you say, Rose.'_

She glared at him. "You are completely mad if you think-"

He caressed her face. "Completely mad about you. I love you so much, Rose."

She began to kiss him again. He lowered his shielding and she was overwhelmed with how much love came from him. It was like a warm, sensation that filled her completely. She held him tighter and snogged him, holding his hair in her fists.

He grunted as she pulled his hair. "OH….I'm loving that."

 _'Okay, shagging. Totally shagging. Right here.'_ She told him in his head.

He grinned as he continued to snog her. _'Forgiven me-'_

 _'Hell no!'_

He continued to snog her. _'Fine. I can live with that.'_

She pushed her jeans off of her hips and sat up.

He held his hands to her face and looked in her eyes. "Shhh…."

She looked confused at him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll like this." He whispered to her. "Close your eyes."

They closed their eyes and she began to see herself. She was lightheaded. Drunk and laughing. They were back in New York. This was a memory of when he had first taken her there. That night they had gone to the Empire State Building, and then returned to the hotel penthouse.

Rose covered her mouth realizing this was just a memory. She felt as though she was really there. The cool air from the night sky that the balcony door welcomed in and brushed against her face. The sky line of New York, complete with Zeppelins flying past, could be seen through the floor to ceiling windows.

He sat back on the couch and pulled Rose's legs into his lap. He leaned in to kiss her as he started rubbing her thigh. He rested his forehead on hers, and told her quietly. "Rose, I don't have a lot of time left. I'm realizing that with every passing day. I used to say that even ten minutes is a lifetime, and I could accomplish so much. I find now that ten minutes is a lifetime only when I'm _without you_. Time seems to fly when we are together. I love you so much, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want to be without you. Ever. I couldn't do this without you. I know we said it was too soon, but I don't want to miss anything of our short life together. You are everything to me. Let's get married. Just so we know we will always be together. Even if it is just a simple, human marriage. I'm okay with that."

Rose remembered she had been surprised at his words. Shocked.

"Are you serious? I think you are drunk off your ass old man!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor raised his head up and looked embarrassingly around the room. He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to go in every direction. Rose immediately regretted her reaction.

He laughed. "Yes, Rose. I'm serious."

She sat there staring at him. "Baby, this happened before. Why are you showing me this?"

"It's still as true now, as it was then."

"You were dying then!"

"Ten minutes is a lifetime only when I'm without you. These last few days have been Hell. You not speaking to me. I could feel you were trying to be cross. And I know I deserve it. I'm going to mess this up. I know it. I'm rubbish at this! I need, training. Proper, husband training."

She grinned with her tongue rested between her teeth. "You think?"

He nodded his head, energetically. "Yes. Whatever you think. I'm throwing myself at your mercy."

She giggled as he eyes met his. "Well, let me give it a think."

He grinned at her.

She bit her bottom lip, "I could also feel how…..well…."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Anytime someone mentioned you, all I wanted was you. It only got worse as the hours rolled on."

"Is that why we've told the children not to discuss us when we…."

He chuckled, "I suppose so. Genie told me that we were absolutely disgusting. I suppose that's why. You don't want me to know you are thinking of me like that, because you're cross."

She giggled. "That makes sense. In a mad way."

"Expect nothing less. Being joined….it's different."

She bit her lip. "Then kiss me."

He leaned in and snogged her proper. She held his head, running her fingers through his hair. He held her tightly as he kissed her. She sucked his bottom lip as their tongues danced with one another. She even tasted the champagne in his mouth that they drank that night. That they drank way too much of.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself back on the ship, sitting in the exact same way with the Doctor.

"Oh, that is strange. How did we get up here?"

He grinned at her. "Let some of it remain a mystery." He began to snog her again as she lay down on the sofa. She still hadn't managed to get his oxford off of him so she just held him tightly under it. Both of them had slowed down their snogging from the animal-like pace they had started with.

 _'Ask Lewis to babysit for us.'_

 _'All night.'_

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Taking it extra slow?"

"You love it when I do that." He laughed with her.

As they continued to kiss and giggle, Rose ran her fingertips up and down his back. He stopped and slowly sat up with a strange look on his face. She could feel his concern.

"Baby, what is it?"

He held up his finger. "Genie is cross. Something….hang on."

He listened to someone talking in his head and then looked shocked back at Rose. "She passed out."

"What?" Rose asked.

He jumped off of the sofa and pulled back on his trousers. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Calm down. Need to calm down." He told himself.

Rose had already gotten off of the sofa and was putting back on her clothes. "Calm down?"

He didn't open his eyes. "Shagging. Oh, I was really going for that."

She grinned at him. "Sorry."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Never, be sorry about that."

She started to fasten the buttons on her shirt to find he had destroyed it when he pulled it off. "Damn it."

"What?"

"Well, this is rubbish. Are they bringing her onboard?"

He fastened his own oxford's buttons halfway and nodded. "Yes. Legate has her."

She looked up at him. "Then go. I'll get a shirt and be right behind you."

"Right." He insisted as he ran out of the suite with his heart in his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate the Second appeared in the med bay holding young Genie in his arms. She was still unconscious.

The lights came on immediately and Friday welcomed him.

Lewis appeared almost immediately after him. He pointed. "There is a bed just there. Go on and lay her down."

Legate laid Genie on the bed and checked her pulse again. It was taking everything in him to remain calm.

The Doctor ran through the door. His oxford shirt was only halfway buttoned and his hair was all over the place worse than Lewis could remember seeing it. "What happened?"

Lewis spoke. "She just passed out! She got really cross and then, fell out of her chair."

Legate looked up at the Doctor. "She has a pulse and is breathing. She's just out."

The Doctor turned on a monitor behind the bed. "Friday, run a full work-up on her."

Legate the Third appeared with the adult Sam. Both were wearing coats and stocking caps. They had clearly been in the snow just moments before. Sam tore off his cap and tossed it to the side. "What happened to her?"

The Doctor scanned Genie with his screwdriver. "I don't know. This all reads as normal."

Lewis took the little girl's hand and kissed it. "Papa is here with Daddy. Daddy and Sam will sort it out. You're alright, Genie."

Genie appeared to be sleeping.

The Doctor looked at the monitor and shook his head. "This makes no sense!"

Sam took off his coat and handed it to Legate the Third. He took a close look at the side of Genie's head. "She has a small bruise starting here."

Legate the Second spoke, "She fell out of the chair. It's possible she hit her head then."

The Doctor grabbed a pillow and put it under Genie's feet.

Rose ran into the room. "Is she alright?"

The Doctor continued to look at the monitor. "This says everything is fine!"

Rose stood beside of Sam and ran her hand through the little girl's hair. "Genie. Mum is here. Wake up."

Genie lay still.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "Explain, exactly, what happened."

"We were doing maths. She was complaining that she didn't want to do it."

"That's not like her." The Doctor insisted.

Rose kissed Genie's head and continued to whisper to her.

"Oh, she's been cross for a bit." Lewis insisted. "She told me I was thick-headed."

The Doctor looked confused. "That's not like her."

Sam snapped his fingers. "Friday, what is the contents level of this child's stomach?"

Friday spoke.

The Doctor scratched his head, "She's hungry. Her blood sugar is down. But, not enough to case her to pass out."

Sam turned around and got a cool, wet towel. He laid it on Genie's forehead.

Legate nodded, "I came into the room and she had her arms crossed. Then she fell out of the chair."

Sam laughed, "She held her breath until she passed out. That's what happened."

Genie started to wake up.

Rose smiled at her and continued to stroke her hair. "Well, hello there."

Genie looked startled. "Why are there two Legates?!"

Both of the Legates looked at one another and stepped back out of her sight.

Sam quickly explained, "It's the medicine I have you on. Everything is fine. How many of me do you see?"

Genie blinked her eyes. "One, Doctor Sam."

Sam smiled at her. "Perfect. It's working better now."

Genie looked up and saw the Doctor. "Are you really here, Daddy?"

He took her hand, kissed it, and smiled at her. "And you're really here. How do you feel?"

"I thought you left again. You haven't been home all day."

He leaned down and smiled at her. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you going to come home?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you and Mum were cross with one another."

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "We're not angry with one another."

The Doctor smiled at her. "That's never something you have to worry about. I'll always come home. Okay?"

Genie closed her eyes and relaxed.

Rose kissed her and continued to run her hand through her hair. "Mum is here. Shhh…."

The Doctor bopped the little girl on the end of the nose. "Let Daddy talk to Doctor Sam. I'll be straight back."

Genie nodded her head slowly.

Legate the Third and Samuel walked over to the other side of the room with the Doctor and Lewis.

Lewis shook Samuel's hand. "Holding her breath, huh?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. She doesn't do that."

"Yeah, she does. Well, she used to." Sam insisted.

"Some children do that. My Genie, doesn't." The Doctor shook his head. "You're mistaken."

Samuel crossed his arms and glared at his father.

Lewis added. "She was asking me about you and Rose."

"Did you tell her that we were having a discussion?" The Doctor asked.

Lewis pointed at his hair. "Looks like you've patched things up."

Sam rolled his shoulders and mumbled. "Oh, how gross."

Legate the Third laughed under his breath as the Doctor ran his hand across his hair. He looked back at Rose and Genie. Legate the Second had sat down next to the bed she was in and taken her hand.

The Doctor sighed. "Why do I feel so uneasy about this?"

Sam, still with his arms crossed. "I don't know. Has the computer finished running those scans about her yet?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Genie. Is half Rixalarian and half human. Just like I always thought."

Samuel shook his head. "That's not possible. The tests I did on the other Genie show she's 98% Rixalarian. You can't have heritage take over like that-"

"You also said she had Sluyahiri. The computer can't find any trace of it."

Lewis, sensing an argument brewing, held his hand out. "Hang on a minute."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "No. I'm sure."

Samuel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Dad. I'm not making this up."

"Maybe not. Maybe you are just…inexperienced with this. How is it that you are 18 years old and a Doctor. With a big D?"

Legate cleared his throat. "John. He is a proper Doctor. I assure you."

"How!? And then with these errors-"

"They aren't errors!" Sam insisted.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. What you are telling me, just doesn't add up."

Their argument had gotten Rose's attention. She joined them. "What is going on?"

Sam held his hand out to his father and sighed. "Just…Dad. Being Dad."

"Being Dad?!" He exclaimed. "You're damn right. I'm being _her_ Dad-"

"Which is all you ever are! To hell with me! Even now!"

Rose stood between them. "Stop! We're not going to do this. I will not allow this conversation to continue."

Sam was furious. "I can't believe this. Even now-"

Rose held up her finger. "Stop, Sam. You are going to say something you will regret."

Sam looked at his Mum. "But he won't?" He nodded. "Yeah. That sounds right."

The Doctor pointed forcefully at his son. "Do not talk to your Mum that way."

Sam bit his lip. "You're right, Dad." He looked at Rose. "Mum. I apologize." He leaned down and kissed Rose's cheek. "I'm sorry. I need to leave. Come on, Legate."

Sam started to walk out of the room. Legate the Third with him.

Rose couldn't believe what she had just seen happen. "Sam!"

He stopped and turned around to face them. "Run all of the tests you want. Even summon her back up here and poke her with needles. I'm right. I know I'm right. And do you know why? Because I was there. More than you can say about yourself!"

The Doctor bit his lip and glared at him.

Samuel turned and stormed out of the med bay.

Rose looked at the Doctor with her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that?"

The Doctor groaned. "I need a minute."

Instead of running after Samuel, like Rose thought he was about to do, he walked into his office and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 - Brooding

_Holy smokes! Another update! I'm going to worn you, these next few chapters is when I was fighting the flu. Talk about a drug, induced haze._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 - Brooding

Arles stood at the cooker inside of his and Samuel's flat inside of the school in New York. The grey stone walls were arched around beautiful tiles and ornate wood. A kitchen island, with beautiful granite tops that matched the cabinets perfectly, sat in the middle of the room. A fireplace sat up about waist level in a on the other side of the kitchen. The fire burned and warmed the elegant room. Outside of the arched windows, the snow blew heavily. On one side of the island sat three tall chairs to reach the bar. Silver appliances looked as though they had been built into their respective places in the kitchen.

On the other side of the kitchen, was the sitting room. The walls were painted beige with arched doorways and windows. Two leather cushioned sofas sat around a flat screened telly that hung on the wall playing the news that was muted.

The aroma of the dish he was cooking filled the entire flat. He opened a cabinet to pull out some spices just as he heard the door open.

Samuel stormed into the flat and slammed the door behind him. "Are you here?"

Arles tasted his creation. "Yeah. Kitchen."

Samuel sat down at the bar. "Smells good, man. What is it?"

"An idea gone very wrong." Arles insisted as he turned off the cooker and sat the pan in the sink. "I'll sort that out later. It needs to cool."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Legate will probably like it."

"I, doubt it. It was….really terrible. "

Sam nodded his head.

"Grandfather brought us our identification and such. It's just there." He pointed to two manila envelopes next to Sam. "And if Grand asked, he only had one."

Sam grinned in spite of his anger. "Three?"

"Four." Arles chuckled. "Apparently, we're in time for a wedding. I didn't know him and Grand got married during this time."

Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I've never asked."

He looked at him, "What's with you?"

Sam propped his head up on his fist. "Ugh. Dad."

"Oh. Well, that only took a week."

Sam shook his head. "I swear. Does he think I'm thick?"

Arles leaned on the counter and crossed his arms. "I don't think so-"

"I think he does! And you know, it's mad! For some reason I thought we could actually get along. You know. Back in this time!"

"He's the same guy." Arles reasoned.

"And I'm still the same….thick…..ugh!"

"What happened?"

Sam was clearly frustrated. He propped his head on his fists. "Just….more of the same."

Arles nodded his head in understanding.

"Arles. I've spoken to Legate. We're going to be stuck here a long time. Tony isn't coming back."

"He will-"

"Not for a while. Why didn't he talk to us about this? We could have gone with him to help."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know how he is. He was there. He had a ship. He knew where they were. He probably didn't think about needing help."

"That's it! He doesn't think! And who does Dad believe is thick?"

Arles rose his eyebrows at his brother. "Sammy. You and Dad are always arguing. Mum says you are too alike."

Sam was looking at the ceiling and shaking his head. "This just sucks, man. Being stuck here."

"This time period? Or …."

"On Terra. We had already planned to leave! Then they had to go and get themselves kidnapped."

Arles nodded. "Yeah."

Arles opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He handed it to Sam.

"We could continue with that plan." Sam told him as he opened the water began to drink it.

"Believe me, brother. I've thought about it."

"And?"

"We can't go now. Leave Genie during this time? I mean, yeah, she has Legate but….she needs us. We're all she has."

"She has the entire family!" Sam shouted as he held his hand out.

Arles shook his head. "You know that doesn't count. I mean, people that actually know her. With Tony gone, it's all on us. What if this shit with Legate doesn't work out? She's going to need us, and you damn well know it."

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. "Damn it. You're right."

Arles watched Sam rub his face in defeat. "She was just here, looking for you."

"What did she want?"

Arles grinned. "A biology professor."

Sam looked up at the ceiling and laughed. "Oh, my personal Hell! I can't believe this!"

Arles chuckled, "There are worse things-"

Sam shook his head. "How does this shit happen to us? We're good people! What did she ask you to do?"

"I get my pick." He grinned.

"Maths, then."

Arles rubbed his hands together. "Maths!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Freak."

He sat down next to him and pat his back. "Sam, this isn't all bad."

Sam continued to rub his face. His muffled voice groaned, "Give me a few reasons why. Good reasons, Arles. I really need to hear this."

"Well, no one knows us here. None of that, 'Oh look. It's Sam and Arles Smith.'"

Sam looked back at his brother. "That's true."

"That should be worth at least, five reasons just by itself."

He groaned. "You're right."

Arles stood up and clapped his hands together. "Let's go out! Tonight!"

"What?"

"Hell, yeah! No Quauthin! Just us. Genie said her and Legate had a date. He'll think you are in here brooding about you and Dad fighting."

"That is my current plan."

"Phhhh. Come on. No one knows who we are. Let's go! Dance at a club. Do something like that. We've never been out, like normal people. Come on, I'm know you are dying to try it. Hell, we might even find some trouble to get into."

Sam laughed under his breath and rubbed his face, "This is such a bad idea."

Arles grinned proudly, "Oh, yes it is! You have ten minutes to get ready, loser."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sipped the tea he held in his hand as he looked at the wall that displayed dozens of complex medical read-outs and test results. The lights in the med bay had been dimmed so he was able to see the screens better.

The doors hissed open and Rose walked in.

"No problems?" He asked her.

She walked over to join him. "No. She didn't even wake up when Lewis laid her in the bed."

He sipped his tea and continued to look at the screens. "Hmm…"

She crossed her arms. "You could have taken back, you know. I'm not cross anymore."

He looked back at her. "You weren't really cross before. But, I can feel you are now. So much for shagging-"

"Well, what the hell was that with Sam?"

He sighed. "I knew that was why you were angry."

"That's your son!"

He turned and looked at her. "I know that. But, he can still be mistaken about this."

"Genie holding her breath until she passes out? Children do that."

He shook his head. "Nah. My Genie wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, it's like lying. Genie doesn't lie."

"She is half human. She's perfectly capable of telling a lie. And it's not even like she's admitting that she's doing it."

He looked at her. "Thank you for waiting to do this."

"Do what?"

"Confront me. About this. If Sam knew you were on his side about this, that fight would have been much worse."

She rubbed her face. "I'm not on either side. I'm just trying to understand."

Friday spoke. "The results are ready, Doctor Smith."

"Damn. That took long enough." He groaned as he sat the tea down on the desk and looked at the results that displayed on the screen.

"Huh." He said as he looked over everything.

Rose looked at the screens. "What does it say?"

He pointed at one side. "This is our Genie, who is a young girl. She's 44% human and 48% Rixalarian. The remainder is undetermined. But, this is the older Genie. Who is 98% Rixalarian and 2% undetermined."

Rose grinned. "Sam was right."

The Doctor groaned. "He was right."

Rose crossed her arms and grinned at him. "And….?"

"Well! I mean, he's a young kid! He could have gotten it wrong!"

She shook her head. "Boy, you really hate being wrong, don't you?"

"He's 18. A Doctor. With a big 'D'. How? That makes no damn sense."

"He's your son! What the hell do you expect from him?"

"More." He said.

Rose looked shocked. "More? Is that what this is about?"

He sighed. "No. It's not. He's…."

"He's what?"

He looked painfully back at her. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Rose nodded. "Okay. Work on that. Explain this with Genie."

He crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I really can't. According to Sam, she had Sluyahiri."

"If he says she had it, then she did. Bottom line." Rose insisted.

He sighed, "There was an outbreak, and the hospital kept it from me. Sam and Arles were with her when the hospital tried to reverse their treatment. That, nearly killed her."

Rose covered her mouth. "My God. Then what?"

"Sam says you did something. And apparently, it's something we've never really told him you could do. He didn't even know about Jack."

"Does he know about you?" Rose asked.

He looked back at her, "I really don't know."

"Why wouldn't we have told him? That doesn't make any sense."

"Ah. He's a kid! It's not something you really talk about. Maybe we just kept putting it off, and now we're at the end of that."

She turned and faced him. "Baby. He's a teenager."

"So, he's going to be a pain in the ass-"

"No. He's trying to figure out how he fits in all of this. What his purpose is. If we haven't told him this, what else have we kept from him?"

He sighed. "You're right, Rose."

She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. "We just need to talk to him. Probably all of them, and explain everything."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I was so certain I wasn't going to do such a terrible job this time."

She looked up at him. "This isn't you, this is us. We haven't finished. We're just at the beginning. There's still time to fix this."

He kissed her head.

She let him go and put her hands in her jeans pockets. "So, coming home?"

He picked up his tea mug. "I'm going to write a letter to the future me."

"Talking to yourself?" She teased.

"I need expert advice here." He grinned. "No, I need to try to get some clarification. Jack is back. It might help with this."

She nodded and looked back at the screens. "And then what?"

"I need to go look at the TARDIS and get a very clear idea of what we're looking at with the children being here. I have….theories…..but, if we're going to come clean with all of this. Might as well, give them some more bad news."

She agreed. "I think that's wise. How can I help?"

He took her hand in his own. "Go home and hold Samuel the baby. Rock him as he sleeps. It is what both of you probably need right now. If nothing else, it will make me feel better."

She grinned. "That actually sounds perfect right now. I love that little boy more than I can even describe."

He smiled proudly at her. "It's because you are an amazing mum."

She shook her head. "No. It's because he reminds me of the love we have for one another. We love one another, so much, that we created a life where there was never one before. I see him now as this grown up. So troubled. Not knowing how he fits in."

"All teenagers feel that way."

"Yeah. But, he has a reason why."

She turned around and walked away without kissing him. The Doctor noticed it was the first time she had ever done that since he had been in that dimension. "Rose?"

The doors hissed open as she approached them. She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

He decided not to say anything about it. "Never mind."

She looked confused and left the med bay.

He grumbled to himself. "Stupid. Stupid Doctor. You're going to lose this one, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate and Genie walked into a restaurant. The woman who seated them, seemed to know Legate, and greeted him by kissing both of his cheeks. Speaking a language that Genie recognized as German, he introduced Genie as, "Sara."

The woman smiled back at her and said in a heavy German accent, "It is so very nice to meet you."

Genie smiled, "And you."

The woman led them both up some stone steps to the roof of the restaurant. A band played in the corner. The weather was cold, but with the heaters between the tables, Genie felt comfortable in her long burgundy chiffon dress that nearly came to the floor. The sides split along the sheer edges and sleeves.

Legate wore a grey suit with a blue tie, and held the chair for Genie as she sat down. She smiled up at him.

He ordered them something as he sat down across from her at the small, round table and the woman rushed off to fetch it.

Genie looked around. Lanterns illuminated the roof top where they sat. Legate sat, as he always did, with his back against the wall. She suspected he had asked for this table because it was in the corner and close to the door in case there was trouble. Some things she had accepted as habit for him.

"This is a beautiful place. New Germany?"

Legate leaned on the table and nodded. "Yes. You've never been here."

"Why?"

Legate drummed his fingers on the table. "Well, sadly…it doesn't exist in our time."

The woman returned with two glasses of red wine. She left the bottle for them and some bread.

Legate held up the glass. "To a date. Returning to a new sort of 'normal'."

She clanged her glass to his and giggled. "Normal. Indeed."

He sipped his wine and nodded. "Yes. This restaurant doesn't exist anymore. I don't exactly know what happened. But, it burned down. Well, a few years from now. A kitchen fire or something?"

"That's sad, Legate."

Legate sat down his wine. "But, that's not why it's special."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "The suspense is killing me."

He crossed his arms and chuckled. "What do you know about Arles' Mum?"

"She died when he was very small. I barely remember her."

Legate ran his hand through his hair. "That's right. You knew her. Yes."

"What about her?"

"This is where she worked. Lewis used to come here and….attempt to speak German to her. Sam. Not your brother, the Quauhtin he's named after-"

"The one who saved Mum."

"Yes. That's him. Do you remember him?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

He nodded. "Well, he was Lewis' best friend. He kept it quiet that Lewis and Arla were meeting up and sleeping with one another, for months."

Genie shook her head. "Papa would never do that."

"Your Papa didn't even know that woman's name. Your Dad had to ask her."

Genie laughed. "That's absolutely mad. I don't believe it."

"Oh, the things I can't tell you about Lewis. Maybe one day. And what do you mean, you don't believe it. You can tell if I'm lying."

She sipped her wine. "You believe you're telling the truth. But, I don't believe it."

Legate crossed his arms and grinned at her. "I'll tell you something else you won't believe. Rose and John….I don't remember what it was about….but he bet her he wouldn't get on stage and sing to her. And he did." He pointed, "Right up there on that stage."

Genie laughed hysterically. "You are completely mad! Daddy would have never done that."

Legate pulled out his phone. "Lewis sent me the video. He still had it!"

She took the phone and watched the video of the Doctor singing 'Witchcraft' to Rose. Genie covered her mouth and laughed at the video. "He looks so happy."

"He looks so drunk. I bet he was completely pissed that night."

Genie handed him back the phone. "Did he do that sort of thing a lot?"

"No. He's not too different at all. That's the thing about John….he's consistent."

She sat down her glass. "Consistent? What happened?"

Legate sighed. "Him and Samuel had a….disagreement."

"Well, that's them."

"Yeah, but I feel badly for Samuel. He really seemed to take it hard this time."

Genie shook her head. "I don't know why they are like that. It seems, that's all they do. Argue with one another. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam just gets enough one day, and well…I hope he doesn't leave."

"Has he talked anymore about it?"

"No. But, I know it has to be on his mind after this. I'll speak with him."

"Sorry." Legate appeared to be listening to something in his head.

"What is it?"

"John says that Rose has sent you a text."

"I left my phone at home."

"Right." He listened again. "He says there is a family meeting. Tomorrow morning at Sam and Arles' flat. At the school."

"Breakfast. Okay. I'll have coffee and tea ready."

Legate shook his head. "Well, enough of that. Something to dread. Round Two of John and Sam."

She nodded. "Thank you for telling me about that. I'll look in on Sam in the morning, before this meeting."

"Not tonight?"

She sipped her wine. "He's going to need a few hours to cool off. I know my brother."

He refilled her wine. "So. I have things to talk to you about. But, you said you had something to tell me. So, you go first."

She smiled and looked around. "This is so nice. No one has recognized me. I love it."

Legate looked over to the side of the restaurant. "There's a guy over there that keeps looking at you. But, I think that's because of that dress."

"I'm covered in the places I should be." She teased.

He smiled at her as his eyes caressed her body. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful in it. Or out of it. I'm anxious to see how it looks on the carpet of the new flat."

She giggled at him. "Well, it will be in celebration of something."

"It will?" He rose his eyebrows hopefully.

She grinned. "Samuel and Dad ran all sorts of tests. I'm completely well."

He smiled at her. "Completely?"

"Dad said there is no sign of Sluyahiri in my system. None at all."

Legate smiled. "That's wonderful news. And I'll confess. I did hear that. That's what they were arguing about. That, and some other stuff."

Genie shook her head. "What other stuff?"

"I don't even remember, and I probably shouldn't say anyway."

"Because, it involved me."

"It did." He nodded, "There's no point to lie about it."

"Quauhtin Oaths?"

"Not really. I just think, John and Sam need to tell you that."

"Phhh…." She sipped her wine. "Dad said you went to see Lewis."

"I did. And I don't even know where to start with that."

"He knows?"

"No. I managed to dance around that. He guessed it, but…."

She smiled proudly at him. "Managed to be like Poltious. Slip right out of the strategic masters' grasp."

He looked at her and grinned. "Oh yes. Poltious is extremely proud."

She laughed.

He shook his head, "He's been in my head all day. Well, him and Lartius."

"Lartius?" She asked.

He looked seriously at her. "And you kissed Legate the Second."

"I thought he was you!"

He chuckled. "He is so wound up about that. Apparently it was rather good."

"Gosh. It was so embarrassing. And I know you remember it."

"I really don't. That never happened."

"No?"

He shook his head. "Believe me. I would have remembered that. He said it was….magical."

She smiled. "Magical?"

"Being kissed by a beautiful woman. Genie, do you even know how lovely you are?"

She sipped her wine and whispered to him. "I love you, too."

He cleared his throat and sat up. The waitress had joined them. Legate looked back at Genie. "Hungry?"

"Not really. Maybe something to go with the wine?"

Legate nodded. "That sounds good. Just…something."

The waitress smiled. "Of course, Legate."

Genie giggled. "You came here a lot."

"I'm surprised the other Legate isn't here. Tell me, did you ever hold your breath until you passed out?"

She giggled. "Oh yes. A few times."

"That was what it was! Damn you frightened the hell out of all of us."

She grinned. "I remember that Mum told me that Dad was going to have to draw blood to find out why I was passing out so much, and I didn't do it anymore."

He laughed, "I can't believe you. That's a lie!"

"I never said I wasn't doing it. No one asked!"

He pointed at her. "Further proof that I need to keep two eyes on you."

"At all times. And maybe it's the Rixalarian in you that causes you to be such a trouble maker."

"Nah. That's Poltious. Quauhtin. 100% a Quauhtin trait. The only Rixalarian in me is my looks." He grinned.

She giggled at him. "I've missed seeing you in a suit. You are so handsome."

"Trying to complement a lady as lovely as yourself, requires a lot of work on my belief."

She sipped her wine. "The lady truly appreciates it."

He tapped his knuckles on the tabletop, "They have excellent beer here. I remember that."

"Ask for one when she comes back."

"I'm drinking with you. I'll have one later."

"And so, Lartius. What's he on about?"

He sighed. "You should know. Lewis has managed to sort it out. I went to Lewis to tell him that I have to stay with you older lot as per the agreement with the older Lewis, who sent me back here."

She nodded. "Okay. But, Lartius."

"He sees it as having a spare to rule the kingdom. He….did something stupid with Poltious. Big surprise. And Martiea has started to question his, dedication to his role."

"So, they want you to rule."

"Yes. But, I've explained to them I can't."

"Lenox wants to anyway-"

"No. Not anymore that I'm here. He finds that he agrees with Martiea."

"What does that mean? Will you have to leave?"

"I quit."

"Quit?"

"I went to Lewis, and told him I could no longer serve as a Quauthin."

"Are you mad?!" Genie sat her wine down on the table.

Legate held his hand up to her. "No. This was brilliant. Poltious recommended it. If Lewis had found out about us, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble because in that moment, I wasn't a Quauthin. See?"

"Technically. But….."

"And, Genie. Lartius was ordering me to return. As the King, I have to obey him. So, I resigned."

"Legate! I can't believe this!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Wait! Not finished. Lewis didn't accept it, but he understands why. Well, with as much information as I would give him."

"Poltious' help again?"

"Yes. So, Lewis has put me on a Special Assignment. I'm in charge of all security at the school, scout and trainer for any students who might be Quauhtin material."

Genie grinned. "That would work."

"And it's what I already do. Kept the rank and everything."

Genie sipped her drink. "My heart is racing. You were headed for a smack."

"A smack doesn't frighten me at all. That, I might have to sleep in my own flat…"

She looked at him seriously. "It wasn't that serious."

Legate chuckled at her.

The waitress brought back a plate of cheese, grapes and rolls. Legate thanked her and smiled at Genie.

Genie leaned back on the table. "There is…something else….that I want to talk to you about."

He tossed some cheese in his mouth and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah? What?"

"I talked to Dad, and he seems to feel we're going to be here a long time. Everything he said to me about the school, and such….it's apparent, but he's also said it plainly to me."

He nodded and sipped his wine. "We talked about it, too."

"And Uncle Tony makes a very good point. I don't want anything I do, are we do, to hurt you."

"What are you saying, Genie?"

"Well, it's like you said. When I look at my life. My future, you're there. So, if it will keep you safe, and….."

Legate held his breath and his eyes were as large as saucers. He held out his hand. "I want to be clear. You're saying yes? Actually saying yes? Is that what I'm hearing?"

Her eyes met his from across the table and her face spread into a wide smile, "Yes."

Legate shot out of the chair and threw his hands up. "YES!"

The entire restaurant looked back at him. He pointed at Genie. "She said yes!"

A general mumble turned into understanding. The entire restaurant cheered and broke into applause. Genie stood up in front of him. He picked her up and spun her around. She had never seen him so happy. Both of them laughed as he excitedly kissed her.

The band started to play Sinatra's, 'I've Got You Under My Skin' as the restaurant celebrated with them. Legate held her close to him as they began to dance where they stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 - Karen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 - Karen

Music blared in the night club that Arles and Samuel walked into. The red and blue lights danced in time with the song playing and the dance floor was full people. No doubt, the majority of them students from the nearby University just blocks away.

Up the iron steps, was a DJ dancing as he spun the music. He waved his hand as he danced along.

Sam and Arles looked at one another and grinned at the scene.

"Not bad, man." Sam grinned.

Arles pat his brother on the shoulder. "Let's get a drink."

They walked together to the bar. Arles ordered them both a soda. Sam leaned on the bar and sipped his drink.

Ofenbach's song, 'Be Mine', played loudly. Arles danced and looked around the club. "I love this song. It's fun to play."

Sam tapped the bar. "I wanted to surprise you, but I imagine you need some good news, too."

"What's that?"

"Drums, delivered in the morning. Set just like you have at home."

Arles laughed, "Yes! Brilliant! See, we can survive here, Sammy. In fact, I think I'll go have a chat with someone."

Sam watched as Arles walked away. He rolled his eyes and returned to his drink. Of course Arles had found a girl to go chat with. He always did. Sam wasn't even sure how his brother had talked him into this. He imagined he would sit at the bar all night and sip soda. Might as well order some chips, too.

Sam looked up to wave the bartender over, just as a young woman stepped next to him and whistled loudly to get the bartender's attention. She wore a tight pair of jeans with a lovely white blouse. Her brown, long hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

She turned around and smiled at Samuel. "You wanted him too, right?"

Sam was momentarily speechless. She was absolutely beautiful. "Ummm. Sorry?"

She pointed at the bartender. "You wanted him?"

Sam grinned, "He's not really my type."

She giggled.

The bartender joined them. "Karen, the entire city can hear you whistle like that-"

"Who cares?" She insisted with her American accent. "I need two Pina Colonas, and he wanted something."

Sam grinned. "Chips."

The bartender looked confused. "Chips?"

"Fries. French fries. Yes. Sorry."

The bartender nodded as he walked away. "Sure thing."

The beautiful young girl leaned on the bar next to Sam. She sweat from dancing and seemed a little out of breath. "English, huh?"

"What gave it away?"

"Chips? Isn't that a British thing?"

He smiled, "Yes. I suppose it is."

Another bartender sat two Pina Colonas in front of her. Karen pushed one in front of Sam. "And one for you."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't really drink."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the taste."

She giggled, "I'm the same way. Pina Colonas are about the only thing I drink because it tastes like a snowball."

Sam chuckled. "A snowball?"

"Have you ever had one of those? It's shaved ice with the syrup in them?"

"I don't think so." Sam sipped the drink and rose his eyes in surprise. "That's really nice."

"See, a snowball." She giggled.

He glanced back and saw Arles was now dancing with a girl and laughing.

Sam shook his head.

The girl noticed and looked back at him. "That your roommate?"

"It is." Sam nodded.

"Let me guess. You had a rotten day, and he insisted you come out to the club."

"Written rather clearly on my face, huh?" Sam grinned.

She laughed. "Yours mirrors my own. My roommate did the same thing to me. I wanted to stay in and study. Are you a student there? I've never seen you."

Sam loved those words. "You've never seen me?"

"No. I'm Karen." She smiled at him.

Sam had never introduced himself to a girl before in his life. As soon as he had walked into wherever he was, everyone knew immediately him. "Sam. Sam Smith."

The bartender sat the fries in front of Sam and smiled at him. "Your chips, mate!"

Sam chuckled. "Cheers."

She sipped her drink. "Well, Sam. Do you mind sharing your 'chips'?"

He shook his head and picked up the plate. "Not at all. Let's go find a table."

They took a few steps away from the bar and sat at a tall table. Sam sat the chips in the middle of the table. Karen wasn't shy and helped herself.

Sam sipped his Pina Colona. "Thank you for this. Can I pay you back for it?"

"No." She insisted. "I'll just eat all of these chips and we'll be even."

He nodded. "Sounds fair."

She smiled at him. "Still enjoying it?"

"It's making my head swim a bit."

"Then slow down. Don't drink it all in a second."

He pushed it away from himself and started to eat the chips. "Maybe this will soak some of it up."

She giggled. "So, you're a student here?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Where are you from? Close by?"

He nodded and tossed a chip in his mouth. "Yeah. I'm just up the street a bit. My roommate knew about this place and drug me out."

She sipped her drink and giggled at him.

He watched her sip her drink. Her lips on the neon straw. He couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like on his own. He cleared his throat. "So, Karen, where are you from?"

"I bet you can't guess."

"Try me." He grinned. "I'm rather clever. But, I'll need a hint."

"What is the oldest city in the United States?"

Sam smiled, "Easy. St. Augustine, Florida! Founded in September of 1565. Ponce de Leon, who also sailed on Columbus' third trip to the 'Indies', thought he had found the Fountain of Youth there."

Karen looked surprised. "He sailed with Columbus?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I didn't know that. Have you been there?"

"No. I know it's on the Atlantic. The beach is white."

"It's like snow." She smiled. "Drinking this reminds me of home."

He nodded. "Makes sense. I remember my uncle says this drink tastes like sunscreen to him."

She teased, "Your uncle drinks sunscreen?"

They both laughed.

"Where are you from, Sam?"

"Like yourself. I grew up near the ocean. Sand between my toes."

"Gosh, sand everywhere." She grinned. "I don't think people understand how it just, gets everywhere."

He nodded, "Yes. And how wearing socks, just feels…."

"Isn't it strange? I never wear them at home!" She smiled.

"Yes, but then you walk around on the tile floor here and your feet just freeze."

She giggled, "Exactly. It's a reminder with every step, that you are someplace else."

He couldn't describe it, but he felt like he had known her forever. Maybe he knew her in the future?

"So, Karen."

"Yes?" She said tossing a chip in her mouth.

"What's your last name?"

"Bennett." She told him.

He thought. He had never heard of a Karen or a Karen Bennett. He pulled his drink back to himself and sipped it.

"So, rotten day?" She asked. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope." He told her flatly as he picked up his straw and pushed down the shaved ice in the glass. "Why was your day rotten?"

She rolled her eyes. "It really wasn't terrible. I just….scored lower on an exam than I thought I would. I was…disappointed."

"What class?"

"Latin." She told him. "And it's proving to be much more difficult than I thought it would be."

They were interrupted as another girl sat down at the table next to Karen and took her drink from her. She was panting and sweaty. "I need a break from dancing."

"I bet you do. We've been dancing since we got here." Karen laughed, "Sam, this is one my roommates, Emily."

"Are you alright?"

Emily waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm fine. I just, need some water."

Sam smiled at them. "I'll be straight back, then. Excuse me."

Samuel ordered three waters and returned to the table with them. Emily thanked him and started to drink it.

"Slowly. Or you might make yourself sick." He told her.

Karen asked Sam, "Do you have the time?"

Not wanting to look odd to her, he looked at his watch and actually checked the time. "It's not late. Only 8:34."

Emily looked back at her. "Are you still-"

"I have to finish that tonight. It's due in the morning."

Emily shook her head. "Well, damn. At least I got you out for a while. All work and no play did wonders for Jack's career."

Karen rolled her eyes at her roommate.

Emily smiled at Sam. "Isn't that true?"

"That's what I've heard." Sam agreed.

Emily laughed at him. "See, Karen?"

Karen looked back at Sam and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. I have some homework to do."

Arles sat down next to Sam and pat his back. "And I love this place!"

Karen pointed at Arles. "And who are you?"

Arles was taken aback. He smiled as he realized the two girls looking at him had no idea who he was. "Arles. Arles Smith."

Karen sipped her drink. "Two Smiths. You must be brothers."

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Emily grinned, "Well, who is older?"

Sam pointed at himself. "I am. Not by much though."

Karen nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you both. I really need to get back to the dorms though."

"You're going to walk back on your own?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not that late." She said as she stood up.

Sam shook his head. "No. I'll walk you back. Arles?"

Arles waved his hand. "I'm good, man. Be careful."

Sam pointed at the glass of water and grinned, "Hydrate. I'll see you later."

The music changed as Missy Elliott's song, 'One Minute Man' started to play. Arles started to bob his head in time with the song. He looked across from him at Emily. "Want to dance?"

She smiled. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, Samuel and Karen had gotten outside of the club. The bass from the song could be heard as they stood outside. It had begun to snow.

"Did you have a jacket?" Sam asked.

She laughed. "No. Call me crazy, but I left it in the dorm so I didn't have to keep up with it."

Sam took off his wool coat.

"You don't have to do that." She insisted.

"Nah. I have a jumper. I'll be fine. You're going to freeze."

She smiled as he put it on her. "Oh wow. This is so warm."

Sam couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He smiled, "My ears are ringing and I wasn't there that long."

Karen laughed and walked next to him. "I feel as though I've gone deaf."

He looked back at her as they waited for the light to change at the cross walk. When it did, Sam offered her his arm. She took it and they walked across the street together into the park.

The city's night sky seemed calm. Sounds from the city could be heard in the distance. Only two Zeppelins floated nearby. She didn't let go of his arm as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

"What is a 'jumper?' She asked.

He pulled at his jumper. "This is a jumper. Or a sweater. Is that what you call it?"

She giggled. "I love your accent. Sam, right?"

She had already forgotten his name? He loved this. "Yes. Samuel."

She stopped walking. "Okay. Which is it? Sam? Or Samuel?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah. Which do you prefer?"

He smiled at her, "Samuel. Sam seems…incomplete."

She nodded. "I agree. Samuel."

"Plus, I like the way you say it."

She giggled. "My accent, huh?"

He chuckled. "It has a very strong 'L' the way you say it."

They began to walk together slowly again with her hugging his arm again. "I feel badly, taking your coat on a night like tonight."

"I'm fine. Are you warm?"

"I don't think I've been this warm all night."

He smiled back at her.

"Are you warm, in your 'jumper'?" She attempted to say it with a British accent.

He laughed and teased her by saying in an American accent. "I'm very warm in my sweater."

They both laughed.

"You could have been an American. You do the accent perfectly."

"I've teased my uncle all my life. He believes he can do a great British accent. It's absolutely dreadful."

"He's an American?" She asked.

"Very American." Samuel nodded.

"This is very kind of you to walk me home. Thank you, Samuel."

His heart leap at hearing her say his name. She seemed to sing it. It sounded so sweet to him. "It's my pleasure. And it might save my hearing, so thank you."

She giggled, "You're welcome."

He absolutely loved this. She had no idea who he was. He had always dreamed of a conversation like this. "What are you studying here? Besides Latin."

"I'm thinking about dropping that. It's really so confusing. Take a different language for that requirement. Maybe, Spanish."

"Dropping it? What does that mean?"

"If you start to take a course, that you don't feel that you will do well in, you can stop taking the course before you're very far in it. That way it doesn't count against your overall grades. Latin is the only one I've ever thought about dropping. But, I would really like to learn more about it. It would help my major."

"What's that?" Samuel asked her.

"History." She told him.

"So you can be….. a teacher?"

"An archaeologist. But, who wouldn't love to be Indiana Jones?"

Sam grinned, "That's true. I love those films."

She giggled, "But, I'll confess. I'm taking something now that has really peaked my interest even more."

"Yeah? What class is that?" He asked as they continued to walk along the path.

 _"_ _Astronomy."_

Sam stopped and looked surprised back at her. "Why?"

"Why not? I find it fascinating. You're not one of those people who think all aliens are Cybermen-"

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "No. I'm not."

She held her hands to his chest. "I'm sorry. Have I made you uncomfortable talking about this? I know it's a subject-"

"No. It's fine." He smiled to reassure her.

They began to walk along the path again.

"Good!" She insisted. "My roommate is. She thinks I'm crazy. But, think about it Samuel. If there are Cybermen. There have to be more, right?"

He stopped walking again as she stood in front of him and looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm freaking you out."

He grinned and shook his head. "No. It's really fine. And I think you're right. After all, it's a big universe."

"Yes, it is." She giggled.

They continued to walk together. She lead him down a path that opened up to a small, five story building. She rubbed her hands together and typed in a code by the door. It clicked and opened. Samuel held it for her and they walked inside of the lobby.

A desk for a security guard sat empty. A television played a football game, loudly. Samuel had never been in a place like this on Earth. The building smelled old. The fresh coat of paint hadn't really improved the place at all. The broken window allowed the cold air and snow inside.

Karen grabbed Samuel's arm again just as the lift doors opened, and pulled him inside with her. She clicked the button and rocked on her feet as the lift took them both up. Sam looked around the lift and took in the environment he found himself in. The carpet on the lift was worn and tattered. The bulletin board inside had writing on top of it and strange drawings.

Karen pointed at it. "This dorm also has art students in it. They are bit odd."

Samuel smiled. "Right."

The lift dinged and the doors opened. Karen walked down the narrow hallway where one of the lights blinked. Samuel couldn't help but look around and keep a close eye out for everything. He was without his Quauhtin and even though he had been alone before, he had never found himself in such a place. Karen, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease.

She opened the door to her dorm. "Would you like to come inside?"

"You don't lock your door? That doesn't seem safe."

She smiled and held up her finger. "SCOTT!"

Four yards away, another door opened and a huge, muscular black man with long dreadlocks looked ready to pound someone. "Everything alright, Karen? Who is this?"

She pointed back at Samuel. "Meet Samuel. He walked me home because he was concerned for my safety. You don't have to kill him."

Scott, with blood shot eyes, walked out of his room and Sam smelled the aroma of burning gym socks. Scott had paint all over his hands. "Oh. It's nice to meet you. Excuse me for not shaking your hand."

Relieved he didn't have to touch him and possibility having to explain why he suddenly felt so happy, Samuel grinned. "It's quiet alright. Nice to meet you, Scott."

"Want to come inside? I have some good stuff."

Karen waved her hand in front of her face. "Doesn't smell like it."

"Nah. That was the bad stuff. I was just burning it to get into the mood. Now, I'm going to smoke the good stuff. What do you say?"

Samuel shook his head. "Nah. But, thank you."

Scott laughed.

Karen smiled at Scott. "Goodnight, Scott. Get back to your…studies."

"I'm creating!" Scott insisted.

Karen laughed as her and Sam walked into the small dormitory. The telly was showing the same football game that the security guard had been watching downstairs. About twelve people sat around it, nearly on top of one another. They all greeted her as she walked in.

She laughed. "That's everyone. I'd introduce you, but they are all into the game. Who's winning?"

One of them shouted, "Them!"

Samuel glanced at them. "Guys and girls…."

"It's a co-ed dorm. They all live here. But, the guys have their own room somewhere else. We are the only ones on this floor that have cable. It's a mystery why." She tapped her lips and giggled.

Samuel chuckled. His kitchen would have fit in this entire flat.

Karen smiled and told him quietly as she pointed. "Kitchen, living room, and four bedrooms. There are four of us who actually live her, one per room."

"In this tiny place?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't imagine Arles even fitting inside of one of these tiny rooms.

She opened another door and turned on a light. The tiny room had a small half bed with a pink quilt spread across it. Stuffed animals lay on it. A Mickey Mouse and a Goofy doll.

Samuel picked up the Goofy doll and smiled at it. "My sister has the exact same one."

Karen giggled. "Yes. Reminds me not to take life too seriously."

"Did you get it at Disneyworld?"

She giggled, "No. I've never been. Have you?"

"A few times."

"What is it like?" She asked.

"Hot." He insisted. "That's what I remember most. Just….humid."

She giggled. "In Atlanta? I imagine so. At least in Florida, we have the breeze from the ocean."

Samuel sat Goofy back down on the bed, looked around and saw posters of the solar system, pictures of Karen on a snow white beach with several of her girlfriends, and desk that was neatly organized. A tiny cupboard sat in the corner.

Karen took off the wool coat she wore and handed it back to him. He grinned and hung it on the back of a chair that sat at the desk.

"So, homework. What are you working on?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked in surprise.

Samuel, anxious for any reason to be able to talk to her some more, found that he actually was interested. "Yeah."

Karen sat down in the chair. "History."

He leaned next to her and nodded. "The Shortest War – Kosovo." He looked back at her, "Kosovo?"

"Have you heard of it?"

"Well, yes….but….well…."

"What?"

He sighed. "That's not the shortest war."

"It's not?"

"No. The Anglo-Zanzibar War is."

"The what?"

He pulled up the sleeves of his jumper and sat down on the bed. "Ummm. Kosovo was from late February 1998 and lasted until 11 June 1999. So, fifteen months?"

"Yeah? How long did that other last?"

"Between 38 and 45 minutes."

She looked impressed. "Maybe this is a British thing."

He held up a finger. "Hang on. It might be. Kosovo was an American battle. Anglo-Zanzibar was between the UK and Zanzibar Sultanate."

She giggled. "I think I'm right. After all, the class is American History."

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Oh, then yes. You're right. American History. There's enough information for a full class of that?"

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Of course."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Just a very young country."

The crowd in the living room shouted at a play that had apparently gone badly.

Samuel pointed towards the wall. "You can study with that going on?"

"It's dorm life. Quiet would be nice, but….well, not really reasonable."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Amazing."

She sat back and smiled. "History is interesting to me. Growing up where I did."

"Well, yeah. St. Augustine is the site of so many historical things."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I bet you can't name three-"

"Well….ummm….the Fountain of Youth, the oldest wooden schoolhouse that still stands, ummm….that stone fortress."

"The Castillo de San Marcos. Yes. Wow, Samuel. You really know your history. Have you ever been there?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know why. I should go."

"There's also a lighthouse that is haunted by the keeper who was painting it, and sadly, fell to his death. And carriage rides through the city."

"Like in Central Park?"

"I have no idea. I've never been to New York."

He rubbed his chin and realized for the first time that he wasn't even sure where he was. "Do you mean, New York City?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I realize I'm actually in the state of New York now."

He nodded and smiled. "Right."

She crossed her arms. "That's a place I would like to go."

"New York City?"

"Times Square! It looks so….fun."

"It's tiny. What you see on the telly is really all there is to it."

"You've been there!"

"That's where my Uncle lives. Well, close to it."

"Wow. What does he do?"

"If you ask him, he would tell you that he stays in trouble." Samuel teased.

They both laughed.

He stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I need to go. Let you study."

She stood up just as the crowd in the living room went nuts over another bad play.

"Come on!" Some shouted.

Samuel pointed at the wall. "Are you safe here?"

"Of course, I am. They are harmless."

"And you can study with that going on?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have noise canceling headphones and music. I'll be fine."

He nodded his head and looked around the room.

She stepped towards him. "Thank you for walking me back."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome."

"Samuel."

He smiled, "I love how you say my name."

She put her hands behind her back and returned his smile. "Maybe you should tell me your entire name and we'll see how it sounds."

She didn't know him. His name. His family. Who is uncle in New York was. He loved this. He looked into her eyes and debated if he wanted to kiss her or not. Somewhere between a voice telling him to go for it, and a voice telling him to run from the room as fast as he could, he leaned down and his lips met hers.

A spark of electricity shot between their lips, shocking them both and causing them to jump.

Karen covered her mouth and laughed, "What was that?"

Samuel rubbed his lip, too and smiled, "I'm sorry! That's strange."

"Maybe static electricity?" She suggested.

"We both have on rubber soled shoes. That shouldn't have happened."

She rubbed Samuel's lips with her fingertips. Just her touch seemed to make his heart skip a beat. She slowly looked into his eyes and told him quietly. "See, you're alright."

He watched her beautiful lips speak and leaned down to kiss her. What started as a simple peck on the lips, turned into him licking her lips and their arms wrapping around one another. He could taste the sweetness from the Pina Colona as her tongue wrapped around his. The longer he kissed her, the more he felt like his entire body was charged with electricity. Slowly at first, and growing as the kiss continued. It ran through his entire body and felt better than any sensation he had experienced. The voices in his head became muffled, the world spinning beneath his feet could have stopped, and he found he only wanted more. He grabbed the back of her shirt in his fists as she continued to kiss him.

She leaned back and looked in his eyes. "Wow. I…"

He grit his teeth. That sensation that he always spread to anyone he touched had surely affected her. "Umm…."

"I've never been so at ease with anyone."

"Really?" Had he managed to block that?

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Samuel. I want to make something clear right now. I'm not the sort of girl that brings a guy up to my room and makes out with him."

Right on queue, a girl walked into the room to drop a notebook on the desk. "Your notes." She looked up and seeing Samuel standing there, her face spread into a smile, "Karen has a guy up here? What?"

Karen blushed, "Shoo…"

The girl laughed and walked out of room. "Thank you for the notes. You saved my life."

Samuel was nervously running his hand through his hair. "Umm…. I should…let you go and let you study."

Just as he said that, the crowd in the living room yelled excitedly.

Karen closed her eyes and smiled. "Right. Just a second."

He watched as she turned around and wrote something down on a strip of paper. She ripped it and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"My number. If I haven't scared you off."

He smiled warmly at her. "You haven't."

"Samuel."

He smiled at the sound of his name. "Yes, Karen."

"May I ask for just one, more, kiss?"

He chuckled, "I don't know. One more might frighten me-"

"Then, one more, for just that reason. In case you decide not to call or text me after tonight."

He looked surprised. "I wouldn't do that."

"Or so you say."

He put her number in his pocket and pulled the sleeves back up on his jumper. He threw his hands out dramatically, causing her to giggle. He smiled as he cupped her face. "So, if this is the very last one…"

She whispered, "Yes."

His lips met hers again and he felt the same electrifying sensation. Everything about her was what he wanted. Someone who would like him because of him, and not what they thought was him. Someone that the press hadn't polluted their minds of who he was. Someone who he could be himself with.

He held her tightly in his arms as she caught his tongue and sucked it. He moaned wishing it was something else she had in her mouth. Could he possibility close the door and just let this move further than he ever had with a girl he had just met? He slowly moved his hand down her back and across her bum. She rose her leg and wrapped it around him.

All he could think about was how much he wanted her. His trousers where getting tighter with every second of their kiss. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran his hands under her blouse to feel the bare skin of her back. Just as he felt of the back of her bra, he seemed to come out of his daze.

He stopped and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Karen covered her mouth. "No, it's me."

"No." He smiled. "It's not. I….we….need to stop. Gosh, I'm never like this."

She smiled. "Neither am I. You, just make me feel….I don't know."

"Yeah, me too. Umm…I actually don't have anything."

"And we've just met." She reasoned.

"Yeah. And I think….we need to slow down." He said as he exhaled slowly.

She nodded, "Yes. Slow down."

"I need to leave and let you study." He told her quietly.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes. I need to study."

He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Oh, wow! Just…."

She laughed. "Samuel. Let me walk to you to the elevator."

He nodded and took her hand. "Okay."

She walked with him out of the dorm room and into the hallway. It was taking everything in him, not to turn around and go back to her room and throw her down on the bed. He punched the button to the lift with the side of his fist. The doors immediately opened and they stepped inside.

She met his eyes again and before he knew what he had done, he pulled her back into his embrace and began to snog her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 - Ice Cream and Hot Chocolate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 - Ice Cream and Hot Chocolate

Samuel lay in his large, four poster bed, on top of the dark red duvet. He was replaying the last few hours in his mind. His fight with his Dad, going to the club, and meeting Karen.

Karen. The thought of her brought a smile to his face.

A telly hung on the wall in front of him, and quietly played commercials. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't paying it any attention at all.

He grabbed a pillow and laid it on top of the pile he laid against. As he lay down, he caught a scent of Karen that he wore on his jumper. He inhaled deeply and imagined how nice it would be if she was lying next to him. She was so lovely. Just as he began to daydream about her, he heard the door to the flat open.

He called, "Arles?"

Arles stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. "Best. Club. Ever!"

"Yeah?"

"And , you never came back."

"I was here."

"Still pissed?"

"Nah. Just….thinking."

Arles nodded. "Yeah, well. I got a text from you."

Sam rose up and looked at him, "I didn't text you."

"Someone named Karen said you left your phone and your coat, at her place."

Sam fell back on the pillows. "Shit. I can't believe I did that."

Arles laughed and sat on the side of the bed. "So?"

Sam looked at his brother. "We just kissed. Nothing more."

Arles nodded in approval. "And yet you are lying here…thinking about her…..still…pissed."

"I'm not pissed."

Arles rubbed his hands on his trousers. "I'm pissed. Piss drunk."

"You don't drink!"

"I've decided to start. Oh wow. What a night."

Sam laughed under his breath. "Girl?"

Arles held up two fingers. "There were two, or maybe I'm seeing double."

Samuel laughed. "You nutter. Really?"

"No shit. And that's the best part. They were with Arles. Not….the famous Arles. Hell! One of them couldn't even say my name. The other one, won't forget it. Yeah, definitely two."

Samuel laughed and rubbed his face. "Damn, man."

Arles bit his lip. "This the same girl you walked home?"

"Yeah. She's….unlike anyone I've ever met. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. And when I touched her, it was like…..electricity. It took everything in me to leave."

"What did she say about that weird thing you do-"

"She didn't say anything about it. I was surprised to find that electrical sensation I got from her. Do you think it's possible that she's weird, too?"

"Someone as weird as you." Arles thought. "Hmm…tall order there."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. It was strange. It felt like my hair stood on end."

"You just kissed this girl?"

"Oh, I wanted to do so much more. I won't lie about it. I think she did, too."

He nodded. "Ring her."

"It's late."

"It's not. That school doesn't sleep. Why didn't we go to a proper University like that?"

Sam rose his eyebrows. "Mum would have never allowed that. You know her."

Arles shook his head in disapproval. "I remember a story about an Ivory Tower that Papa used to read to us. Samuel. I believe we grew up in one."

"An Ivory Island."

Arles snapped his fingers and pointed at his brother. "Yes!"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I wish I was more like you, man. Two?"

Arles chuckled and stood up. He took a box of condoms out of his coat pocket and tossed them at Sam. "I grabbed two boxes. I thought, I might as well."

Sam held up the box and rose his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Arles pointed at himself. "I've decided. I'm not just going to survive here! Damn it. Sammy. No one knows who we are! This is what we always dreamed of. I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this."

Sam grinned. "I like how you think."

Arles tossed his phone on the bed and pat Sam's leg. "Ring that girl. I'm going to shower. I need to sleep this shit, off."

Arles walked out of the room and Sam picked up the phone to ring Karen.

She answered almost immediately. "Hello?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry to be ringing so late."

He could sense her smiling. "It's not late, Samuel. You can call me anytime."

"Did you finish your homework, then?"

"Yes. Just in time. I even worked in something about the Anglo-Zanzibar War. How about that?"

He grinned. "That sounds lovely."

She giggled. "Lovely? I suppose as lovely as a paper can get. Oh, I'm sorry. Just a second."

Sam heard someone talking to Karen.

Karen began to speak to him again. "I'm sorry. My roommate is going for coffee. She was asking if I wanted to go."

"Coffee? At this hour?"

She giggled. "It's the student center. There's ice cream, too."

"Now, that's more like it."

"Then meet us there. I can give you back your coat and your phone."

"Ummm….I'm not a student there, though."

"It doesn't matter. No one ever checks ID cards and you're with us. No one will mind."

He rubbed his face. "Umm…."

"I promise I'll try to keep my hands to myself-"

"That's not talking me into going at all, Karen."

She giggled. "Fine. We'll be there in ten minutes. Do you know where it is?"

He had no idea. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm still in the area. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

He ended the call and rolled off of the bed. "Arles!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat in his office onboard his ship reading a letter in his own, untidy handwriting, for the third time. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made him look up.

Lewis smiled at him and sat down on the sofa. "Rose said you were still up here. She doesn't seem as angry."

He closed the file. "Oh, Lewis. I've really screwed up."

"Rose?"

"No. Well. Maybe."

Lewis propped his feet up on the table in front of him. "Ah. That's what everyone thinks. You'll work it out."

He nodded. "Yeah, anyway. Well, did you have a look at your ship?"

Lewis chuckled. "I'm grateful, man. But, I have no idea what I need with a huge ship."

He tossed his hand up, "Ah. You're a Primus! I'm sure it will come in handy. Tuwo Wenck isn't using it anymore."

"That's bordering on distasteful." Lewis warned him.

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "You're right. Sorry."

"What's going on, John?"

He looked back at him. "Have you spoken to Arles? I mean, really, had a chance to know him?"

"Not really. Seems like a good man, though."

"A man." The Doctor chuckled in disbelief. "These are children! 18!"

"That's a man among Quauhtin. And humans, too."

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Gosh, I really hope not."

Lewis looked confused. "Is this still about Arles and Genie?"

"No!" He remembered. "I had lunch with her today and she told me it isn't him."

Lewis laughed, "I knew it. What was the bet?"

"Five grand?" He asked.

Lewis rubbed his face. "Hell, I'm so relived…I don't even care."

"How about a ship, and we'll call it even?"

"Done!" Lewis clapped his hands together. "And I have the honor of telling everyone I won it in a bet! That's lucky for a Quauhtin!"

The Doctor laughed, "That's true. I had forgotten about that. Well, that settles our bet."

Lewis rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant! I will call her something to remind us of this."

The Doctor crossed his arms and became consumed in his thoughts again. "If it's not Arles, who is it?"

Lewis rested his hands on his head and relaxed. "I have no idea. My money is on someone we won't meet for a long time. Someone from the future."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking, too."

"Unless it's Legate?" Lewis suggested.

"Nah. Tony Tyler was adamant he doesn't have a girl. I trust he would know."

"Tony Tyler. Legate told me he was gay."

"He is?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"Yep. So, that rules him out, too."

The Doctor tapped the desk. "My brother is gay. Wow."

"Never saw that coming?"

"Blindsided." He told him.

"It's really not a bit deal."

"Oh, I know it's not."

"Unless you now think he's got something going on with Arles?" Lewis teased.

The Doctor threw Genie's Goofy doll at him. Lewis' quick reaction caught it easily and laughed at his friend. "Damn. I might have been able to get another ship off of that."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed under his breath. "You suck, Lewis. Just so you know."

Lewis rose his eyebrows and laughed at his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge crowd of students all filed out of the dorm. Karen was with them. Samuel spotted her immediately holding his coat. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a stocking cap. Her long hair hung down around her face. She smiled as she walked over to him. "Five minutes away?"

He shrugged his shoulders and took his coat from her. "I live closer than I thought I did."

She pointed at the blue ski jacket that he wore. "And you've brought a different coat."

He walked behind her and put his wool coat back on her shoulders. "I've decided to let you have this one."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"A girl from Florida, living in New York? Do you even have a thick coat?"

She laughed, put on the coat properly, and pulled the collar to her face. "It smells like you. Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Samuel. Oh, I love it."

He offered her his arm, which she took and they started to follow the rest of the students down the frozen sidewalk.

He noticed that she had put on snow boots. "At least you are dressed a bit warmer."

"My roommate did my laundry for me. That is our deal. I loan her my notes, and she does my laundry."

"Does she not take notes?"

"She doesn't go to class. She has to work. I go to class, so…she just reads my notes and sits the tests."

Several of the students picked up handfuls of snow and threw it at one another as they walked along. Samuel laughed with them. All of them were so playful and energetic. He couldn't believe it was nearly midnight there. Did these people ever sleep?

"I was just playing in the snow today."

She smiled. "I love snow. It never snows in Florida."

"Is that why you went to University, so far away from home? To see snow?"

She giggled, "Yes. And the entire thing of just, getting away. Seeing something new. Starting over. Being around people who you've never met."

He held the door open for her and they went inside of the student center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel and Karen sat at a small, round table across from one another. Both of them had taken off their coats and hung them on the back of the chairs they were in. Karen sipped a mug of hot chocolate and Samuel had finished eating three bowls of ice cream.

"You are making me cold." She told him.

"Me? What? Eating ice cream?"

"While it snows outside. You are crazy."

He laughed. "Best time to eat ice cream."

She reached in the jacket pocket and handed him his phone. "And there you go. You got a ton of messages. I didn't read them."

He looked at the phone, "It's okay."

He had gotten a lot of messages. "Wow. I'm never this popular." He told her as he glanced over the messages.

One was from Rose informing him of a family meeting in the morning at his place. He groaned and slipped the phone back in his pocket. The rest of the messages could wait.

"I remember your brother had an odd name….."

"Arles. That's not odd."

"I've never heard anyone else named that. Where does it come from?"

Sam shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Well, I texted him to tell you I had your phone."

"He told me as soon as he got back to our flat."

She giggled. "A flat. That's so….English."

"Apartment. Whatever."

She sipped her hot chocolate. "I feel like I owe you and apology."

"Why?"

"Samuel, I shouldn't have…."

"What? Kissed me?"

She covered her face. "It's just. I'm here to go to school, not to get distracted by ….. a boy."

He nodded his head. "I can respect that."

"I mean, I have a scholarship and that's the only way I'll be able to continue to go to school-"

"No. It's really okay." He smiled and sat back. His heart sank.

The news was playing on a telly nearby. The reporter smiled, "And in other news today, at the Stark Expo, the closing ceremonies seem to be set for the rest of this week. With hot tickets going for over $3,000 each just to get in."

Karen pointed at the screen. "I would love to go to that."

"Would you?"

She sipped her hot chocolate and nodded. "Oh yes. Seems like fun."

The reporter continued, "Meanwhile, Tony Stark and Johnathon Smith's offices have announced the opening of a new school in upstate New York, _The Maria Carbonell Institute_."

Karen pointed at the telly. "Can you imagine that? Is it supposed to be like a high school or something?"

Pepper Potts appeared on the screen. She sat comfortably in a chair inside of the studio. Samuel looked surprised. He didn't know she was going for an interview today. He scratched his chin, "Huh."

"Miss Potts, thank you for joining us." The reporter spoke.

"Thank you."

"Now, tell us about this school."

"Tony and John have collaborated together and have found a lot of talented individuals. They simply want to offer them the opportunity to succeed as much as they can in life. And thus-"

Samuel was grateful that another student came by and changed the channel on the television.

Karen tossed her hands up, "Well, damn. I was watching that."

"Want me to change it back?" Sam offered.

"No. It's fine. I really like her though. She seems….so smart. Very classy. I wish she did more interviews."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah."

"What did they say the name of the school was?"

Samuel looked back at her, "The Maria Carbonell Institute."

"Who is Maria Carbonell?"

Samuel grinned and looked away. "You don't know who that is?"

She sipped her hot chocolate. "Well, no. Why would I ask if I knew?"

He laughed and sat back, crossing his arms. "Maria Carbonell was the mother of Tony Stark."

"Oh. I've never heard her maiden name."

"The property the school sits on, was donated by him. She educated him at home until he was….ummm….I don't remember."

"I didn't know she did that. Wow. Why didn't he name it Maria Stark? Everyone knows who that is."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They hear Stark and they think of him. Or his Dad. The last thing he wants is another building with his name on it."

"Really? How do you know that?"

Samuel realized he had said too much. "Ummm…. that's what I heard. Anyway."

Karen noticed how quiet he had become. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. It immediately caused his hand to tingle. The sensation spread the longer he held her hand. He looked up at her just in time to see a smile spread across her face. "Samuel, that is so strange."

"What is so strange?"

"I just feel, so…..at ease with you."

He looked to his side at the people who had been in her dorm watching the game. They all surrounded a pool table and were laughing with two students who were playing. "You don't feel at ease with them?"

"It's hard to explain." She told him as she threaded her fingers through his. The sensation continued and traveled up his arm. The voices in his head got quieter. He remembered what she had just told him.

He closed his eyes. "You, are here to focus on your schoolwork. That's what you said."

She bit her lip. "May I take it back?"

"Yeah?" His heart might have stopped beating. He was sure it had skipped a beat at least.

"Please?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

She sat down her hot chocolate on the table.

He moved to the other seat to sit next to her. She hadn't let go of his hand and watched as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

She leaned over and was only inches from his face. "Sam. Promise me that wasn't our last kiss."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Not if you don't want it to be."

She cupped his face with her hands, warm from holding the hot chocolate, and began to kiss him. He felt the same sensation as he did before. He tingled from his toes, all the way up through the tips of his hair. He gently held her chin with his fingertips. She laid her forehead to his and whispered. "Would you walk me back?"

He looked in her eyes. "Of course."

"And stay?" She whispered.

His face spread into a smile. "If you want me to."

She bit her bottom lip, "Oh, I really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14 - Waking Up

_Oh no! I got a message that said something had happened and this wasn't showing up. I hope this works. FF can be crazy sometimes. :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 - Waking Up

Genie and Legate lay in the large, wooden, four poster bed sound asleep in each other's arms. The comfort and safety of being back at the school, where things were so familiar to them, had left them both relaxed more than they had been since the TARDIS had crashed there.

As promised, the red dress that Genie had worn lay on the floor next to the bed. Legate had teased that it picked up the reds in the rug, nicely.

They had celebrated for hours of her finally agreeing to make the Life Promise with Legate. Two empty bottles of wine sat on the table, next to their bed. Both had fallen into an exhausted, drunken, satisfied slumber.

Legate heard Lartius speaking in his head. He struggled to wake up.

 _'I'm sleeping, Lartius.'_ He told him.

Lartius huffed. _'Then wake your ass up, then. Your King needs to speak to you!'_

Legate groaned and rubbed his face. _'Alright. Give me just a second.'_

He turned and kissed Genie's sleeping face. She didn't move as he pulled the duvet up to cover her shoulder. Putting on his new dark purple dressing gown that had just been delivered that afternoon, he slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

He turned on the light and dimmed it. The stone and tile work was identical to the flat that Arles and Samuel shared. Legate pressed a button on the food replicator and a cup of tea immediately appeared. He sat down at the island bar and sipped it, trying to wake up.

 _'Alright. I believe I'm more awake, sir. What is it?'_

 _'I've spoken to Lewis. You have been put on a Special Assignment?'_

He nodded as he sipped his tea _. 'Yes, sir. These primaries from the future need protection.'_

 _'Protection that some other Quauhtin can give.'_

Legate had worried about this. He sat down his tea and groaned. _'I'm sorry, Lartius. I don't trust it to anyone else.'_

 _'You are putting the kingdom at risk, over a job that can be done by someone else. Probably more qualified.'_

Legate grew angry. _'More qualified than me? Does anyone else, know these-"_

 _'It does not matter if they know them! What matters is the stability of the Quauthin people! Have you forgotten your responsibilities, Legate?'_

 _'This was not even a problem until you found yourself arrested. Do you want that life for me?'_

 _'You know what I want for you.'_

 _'Yes, sir. To be happy. You've told me that as long as I can remember. Well, Lartius. I'm very happy. But, I have to remain here.'_

 _'With the one who makes you so happy-'_

 _'Yes.'_ Legate insisted. Then realized what he had said. _'Damn it, you know don't you?'_

 _'Poltious told me, dear boy.'_ He laughed. _'We've had a bet that could get it out of you. You lasted much longer than I thought you would.'_

Legate groaned and rubbed his face. "Damn. Lartius sucks."

 _'And I also hear that Lewis doesn't know.'_

 _'Oh, shit. You haven't told him-'_

 _'Of course I haven't! That you have managed to keep it from Lewis the Primus, is very impressive. My family is the best of the Quauthin!'_

Legate nodded in relief. _'I believe he is still recovering from his accident. It might have helped me more than I'd care to admit.'_

 _'That you are as slippery in your explanations with him, reminds me of another Quauthin. One you know well. One who I recently changed his official title to: Honorable Praetor Poltious, Savior to a thousand worlds, the One of the Quauthin King, and the man who can talk his way out of anything.'_

Legate chuckled. _'Yeah, that's him.'_

 _'So, Genie Smith. I hear she's amazing.'_

Legate smiled and sipped his tea again. _'She is. And, she's finally agreed to make the Life Promise with me. Just tonight.'_

Lartius was beaming. Legate could tell it in his voice. _'My dearest Legate. I could not be more proud of you. A Rixalarian, too! She will always be honest with you. Even when you wish she wouldn't be. And completely beautiful. Such a wise choice.'_

Legate smiled. _'We're very happy. She's asked me to keep it to ourselves a bit longer though.'_

 _'Well, I'm certain you are aware of your position.'_

 _'Yes. I believe that's the only reason she's finally agreed. She worries what will happen to me if our relationship is discovered.'_

 _'Ah. Whatever it takes. I want you to know that no matter what, you don't need to worry about that.'_

Legate chuckled, _'What?'_

 _'I have declared protection over you and her.'_

 _'Seriously?'_

 _'Indeed! Your status as a Quauthin is quite safe. Now, I can't do anything about her father when he finds out.'_

 _'Believe me. I've given it a lot of thought.'_

 _'As well you should! I remember Martiea's father's reaction. He threw me through a window. I fell two stories out of the castle, and into a bush.'_

He laughed, _'I never heard about this.'_

 _'Well, the fact that she was pregnant with your mother, might have had a little to do with it.'_

 _'That would do it.'_

Lartius laughed. _'It all worked out. Maria would have been so proud of you.'_

 _'I like to think so.'_

 _'I know so. So, tell me. This John isn't going to have a reason to toss you through a window, will he?'_

He grinned. _'She's not pregnant.'_

 _'You are much wiser than your King.'_

 _'I would say, more careful.'_ He insisted as he sipped his tea.

 _'Ah. It was meant to be. We never changed one thing that we did, and only have ever had our Maria.'_

 _'This is bordering into subjects I really don't feel comfortable talking about.'_

Lartius laughed. _'Indeed. Bring her and we'll give her a royal welcome into the family.'_

Legate could see where this was going. _'Because you want me to come home and rule the kingdom.'_

 _'My dear boy! I'm the King! Stay with your Rixalarian, and visit the kingdom as often as you can.'_

Legate was completely confused. _'Hang on. You don't need me to come and take over?'_

 _'Hell no! I have a lot of life left in me! I just wanted you to tell me why you really couldn't return right now.'_

Legate laughed and rubbed his face. "Lartius really sucks."

 _'Beyond anything that ever happens, my dear boy. Know that I love you. And your Rixalarian. The kingdom is in good hands for now. Martiea wishes to express her congratulations, too.'_

 _'This is a secret-'_

 _'Indeed! Why do you think I tell her? Bring your Rixalarian to see us. We'll keep it to ourselves.'_

 _'And I don't have to take over the kingdom. You're not on about that?'_

 _'We'll discuss that when you arrive. Now, go back to sleep. I hope you can rest next that charming, young lady.'_

Legate chuckled, not believing his luck. The weight and worry he had carried on his shoulders for months, had finally lifted. _'Yes, sir. Thank you, Lartius.'_

 _'All of our love.'_

 _'And mine, sir. We'll see you soon.'_

He finished his tea and shook his head. "This night has been completely mad. I'm going to buy a lottery ticket in the morning."

He ran his hand through his hair and sat his tea mug in the sink.

The tile floor was cold on his bare feet. He looked through the arched window down several floors to the garden at the school. The night was lit by an old fashioned, electric lantern that hung near the frozen fountain. The snow had stopped for the moment.

Legate left the kitchen, turning off the light, and walked back down the hallway to Genie's bedroom.

He took off his dressing gown and climbed back under the duvet. He looked back at her lovely face to see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. Her beautiful face looked pained. It was clear she was having a nightmare.

He put his fingers on the side of her head and held her fingers to the side of his own.

 _'Genie. What's wrong?'_

 _'They have them!'_

 _'Who? Let me hear it.'_

He heard the horrifying screams of Pete and Jackie Tyler. She was having a nightmare of when they were captured and tortured.

 _'You're not there.'_

 _'They are coming to take me next!'_

 _'No, Genie. I'll keep you safe. You know I will.'_

 _'You're not here!'_

 _'Then how can you hear my voice?'_

 _'Legate. I'm frightened.'_

 _'Genie, you're safe.'_

 _'They are going to hurt you.'_

 _'They won't hurt me.'_

 _'When they find out about us, they will.'_

 _'No. Genie. Listen again. That's Jackie and Pete cheering, because they know about us. Listen.'_

The blood curling shouts turned into laughter and celebration. Genie seemed to relax as she slept.

 _'Legate.'_

 _'You're sleeping, Genie. You can wake up. I'm here.'_

He let go of her hand and caressed her face. "Genie."

Genie's eyes blinked open. She looked confused. "You were in my dream."

He smiled at her. "I'll always keep you safe, Genie. Even in your dreams."

They wrapped their arms around one another. He kissed her head. "Go back to sleep. I'm here. Everything is alright."

She whispered as she fell back to sleep, "I love you, Legate."

"I love you, Genie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel woke up warm and comfortable with a weight lying across his leg. He reached under the blanket found Karen's leg wrapped around his. He traced her smooth skin back up her to her bum, and ran his fingertips up her spine.

As he became more awake, he realized she lay in front of him, wrapped in his arms and him in hers. They had managed to sleep in the small, half bed in her dormitory.

He felt her kiss the end of his nose. His stomach began to tingle again. His fingertips seemed to pick up the electricity running through her body, and feed into his own. The familiar tingle that he found gave him so much pleasure that he couldn't even describe.

She whispered, "Are you awake?"

He kissed her lips without opening his eyes. He continued to run his fingertips up and down her spine, enjoying the tingle that it sent through his body.

"I love how I feel when you touch me." She told him quietly.

He smiled at her. "I've never felt like this. It's like a shiver, running through my body."

She smiled, "Goosebumps."

He opened his eyes. "Yes. What is it?"

"I don't know, Samuel. I feel it, too."

He relaxed and continued to stroke her spine with his fingertips. "I love how you say my name."

She whispered, "Samuel."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Karen."

"What time is it?" She whispered.

He could feel it was 5:12 am. "Early. When do you have class?"

"Not until 11:00."

He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Then you have plenty of time. Go back to sleep."

He inhaled her scent and continued to stroke her back. Her hair smelled so good.

He felt her fingertips began to tease the hair between his legs. His heart leapt knowing that she wanted more. "It really tingles there."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Never." He opened his eyes.

He felt her take his staff in her hand and stroke it, encouraging it to become hard. "We'll have to be quiet. These walls are thin and I'm sure my roommates are all back."

He rolled onto his back and smiled up at her lying on top of him. "So, not like last night."

"No. Much quieter." She began to kiss him and they both laughed quietly. He found a hairy patch between her legs and began to dip his fingers inside of her. She kissed his chest.

He stretched out his arm towards her desk. "Need the box, again. Hand me one."

She lay down and kissed his neck. "Wait on that."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Why?"

She smiled at him, "I want to know how much this tingles."

She kissed down his chest and took him in her mouth. She sucked and rolled her tongue around the tip. The electricity seemed more than he could have imagined. He moaned, "Oh, that's amazing."

She looked back up at him, "You did this to me so much last night, let me do it to you."

"I love the way you taste." He told her.

She giggled and took him back in her mouth and began again. The electricity seemed to make sparks fire behind his eyelids. He began to moan. She quickly muffled his mouth with her own. "Shhh…..roommates!"

He threw his hands out to his sides. "Then turn around! Give me something to do."

She kissed him and turned around, positioning herself right above his mouth as she went back down on him. He held her close to him as he licked and sucked all around and inside of her. From her movements and moans, that only drove him more mad, she was enjoying his work as much as he was enjoying hers.

He couldn't think from the pleasure he felt. He even lost track of time. The voices in his head were completely silent. There was only her.

Before he was ready for it to stop, he quietly called her name. "I'm not going to last much longer."

She began to suck harder and massaged his balls in both of her hands.

He tried to keep it from happening. He didn't want it to end. But, she wasn't making it any easier. He tried to say her name and warn her again, but he couldn't speak. And before he knew it, he had finished in her mouth. He was so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!"

She swallowed and kissed back up his chest. "It's alright."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she lay back on him. "I tried to tell you, but-"

She pushed herself up so she could look in his eyes. "It's really alright. I heard you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Completely confused.

"Does that gross you out? You have the strangest look on your face."

He couldn't believe it. He quickly shook his head. "No. It's fine."

She lay back down on his shoulder. He realized they were both covered in sweat. Regardless of that, he grabbed the quilt and pulled it back over them.

She asked him quietly. "Tell me how many girls you've been with, Samuel. Honestly."

He continued to hold her tightly and stroke her back. "Counting you, two."

"She didn't do that?"

He held his lips to her forehead. "No."

She teased his chest hair with her fingertips. "It doesn't bother me. It's you. You said you love the taste of me-"

"Oh, I do." He moaned.

"I might like how you taste, too."

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms. "You're amazing."

She giggled and continued to tease his chest hair. "I've always heard the first few times two people do it, it's not all that great."

"Well, if that's the worst we'll ever do….I'm extremely excited for the next time."

She laughed and kissed his chest. "Me too. It was great."

He asked her quietly, "Can I ask how many you've been with?"

She smiled and sat up to look at him.

He propped his head on his arm. "I'm just curious. You don't have to answer."

She ran her hand through his curly, blond hair that stuck to his forehead from the sweat. "Only one other, and it wasn't anything like this."

"Not a whirlwind romance?" He teased.

"Not at all." She giggled.

"How long ago?"

She thought, "Ummm…. about a year ago. It was before I came to school here."

"The reason you left?"

She looked seriously at him. "Yes. A big reason I left. How about you?"

"About four months ago. She wanted to keep our relationship a secret. There was a lot of pressure around it and….it was….complex."

"Parents a nightmare?"

He sighed. "Among everyone else."

She giggled and lay back on his shoulder. He kissed her head. "No. I understand why she ended it."

"Doesn't make it any easier does it?"

"Well. It has its advantages. If she hadn't dumped me and I hadn't left, I wouldn't have met you."

She giggled and kissed his chest. "That's true. Samuel, I just want to stay here, all day with you."

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent again. He wanted to fill every square inch of his lungs with it. It was the sweetest smell. He began to run his fingertips up and down her spine again.

"It's probably snowing again. It feels cold."

He looked at the drafty window. It appeared frozen on the other side. "You have a warm coat to go to class in."

She played with the hair on his chest. "Shh….I don't want to think about class. I just want to go back to sleep. Dream about you."

"Said the woman of my dreams." He whispered.

She giggled quietly. "The man of mine."

He kissed her again, reached over and picked up his phone from the desk.

Arles had sent him a message. _"Mum is demanding a family meeting. Here, at our flat, this morning at 8. I'm going to sleep it off. Wake me before she gets here."_

Karen didn't open her eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. My brother is probably going to be hung over as hell."

She quietly suggested. "Take him some Advil and some Vitex. There's some in the fridge out there. Scott swears by it."

"Yeah?"

"Or he can just start drinking again. Scott would recommend that, too."

Samuel laughed under his breath just as his phone dinged to notify him of another message. This time, it was Genie.

 _"Are you awake yet? I want to make sure you're alright."_

He sighed.

Karen continued to tease the hairs on his chest. "Your brother? What is his name?"

"Arles." Sam told her. "No, it's my sister."

"What is her name?"

"Genie." He said as he replied back to her.

"That's a normal name."

He laughed, "So is Arles. You're just strange."

She giggled.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She relaxed in his arms. "No. There's only me."

Samuel texted Genie back, _"I'm awake. But, I need to shower and do a few things. Breakfast at 7? My flat?"_

He kissed Karen's forehead again. She held him closer to her.

Genie replied. _"Perfect."_

Just as he sent that message, he received another one from Friday.

 _"Your medical records are now complete and ready to view."_

He grinned. He hadn't told anyone that Genie's question of her heritage had made him question his own. He didn't doubt he was the son of John and Rose, but he had no idea what they actually were. Rose refused to tell him anything except that she was human. Everyone had whispered and talked around him about an odd power she had, but it was common knowledge at home that was something Rose wasn't comfortable talking about at all. His Dad had told him he was part of a race that didn't exist any longer. He had also explained regeneration to him, and a few other things. But there was still so much that Samuel felt he didn't know. Maybe he would finally have answers.

He sat the phone back on the desk and held Karen tightly in his arms. He kissed her and whispered. "Karen. Are you awake?"

She moaned.

"I'm so sorry. I need to go."

She didn't open her eyes and held onto him tighter. "No. Do you have to?"

He smiled, "I don't want to go."

She kissed his chest and he slipped out of the bed. He sat on the side and rubbed his face. His clothes and hers, were all tossed on the floor of the tiny dorm room. He pulled on his boxers and jumper just as she sat up behind him.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked him.

He pulled on his trousers. "I'm not sure."

She sighed.

He turned around and looked at her. "I really mean it. I'm not sure. I was planning on asking you to dinner."

She smiled at him and snuggled into the pillow. "Dinner sounds good. I was worried for a moment this was a one night thing."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not like that. No. What time do you get out of class?"

"6:00."

He put on his socks and trainers. "I can do that. I think. If I can't, I'll ring you."

"If I'm in class…I can't take a call."

He stood up and pulled on his blue, ski jacket. "Right. I'll text then. Is that better?"

"That's better."

He knelt in the floor beside of the bed and looked at her. "You are beautiful lying here. I hate to leave you."

"Have a good day, Samuel. It's going to be better than it was yesterday."

He sighed, "I hope you're right. Although, last night…."

"That was amazing."

He smiled with her. "You were amazing. I'll see you tonight."

He met her lips with his own. He became caught up in their snogging, and climbed back onto the bed, and lay down on top of her. She laughed under his kiss. "You need to go."

He groaned in disappointment and tucked her in. "There. Sleep. Do I need to set a clock, or anything?"

"My alarm is set for 10:00. I'll be fine."

He stood up and zipped his jacket. "10:00. No wonder you lot stay up all night around here."

She waved her hand. "Go away." She said playfully.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

She whispered, "Bye, Samuel."

He ran his hand across her cheek. "Bye, Karen."

She snuggled back into her bed, under the quilts, and watched as he quietly closed the door behind himself. Then, she was certain that she heard a pop on the other side of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15 - Momentary Homesickness

_Sorry about the previous chapter's SNAFU before. I have no idea what in the world..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15 - Momentary Homesickness

Sam walked into his and Arles' flat, and closed the door quietly. After a quick shower, he dressed in some football shorts and a sweatshirt. He went up to the ship to check the results that he was certain would give him some answers as to what he actually was.

'100% undetermined.' It blinked. 'Species not found in catalog.'

"Damn it!" Disappointed with their lack of information, he became frustrated. It was only 6:12, so he went to the work-out room and found Lewis and Exton running on the treadmills.

He smiled at them. "Good morning, gentlemen."

Lewis smiled back at him. "And good morning to you. Want to run?"

Sam was busy putting on gloves. "No thanks, Papa. Not this morning."

He enjoyed running, but not when he was annoyed. He reached up and grabbed the bar overhead and started to pull himself up, one right after another. Exton and Lewis watched in amazement as Samuel did chin-up after chin-up. Everyone, perfect. He never appeared to even sweat.

Lewis turned off the machine he was on. "Son?"

Sam dropped onto the floor and stretched his back. "Yes, Papa?"

Lewis was stunned. "How many was that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't count."

Lewis turned to Exton. "Did you count?"

"Looked like 43 to me, Primus."

Lewis pointed at Sam. "Where the hell are you hiding those muscles, man?"

Sam grinned at Lewis. "It's a mystery, Papa."

Exton chuckled, "Probably under that sweatshirt, Primus."

Lewis snapped at Exton. "Man on man. All three of us. Push-ups. I'll pay $500 to whoever does the most."

Exton rubbed his hands together. "With pleasure. He has nothing left after that work-out."

Samuel laughed and pat Exton's back. "I'm young, man. Let's go. Papa?"

Lewis got into the position in front of them. "And go."

The three men did push-ups, one right after another one for what seemed like forever.

After a while, Arcite and Timon walked in with Aemilius and Bassanio. They all stood in the doorway, watching.

Lewis grunted. "How long have we been at this?"

Sam grinned. "Getting tired, Papa?"

Exton laughed and continued. "Come on, Lewis!"

Aemilius cheered. "Kick his ass, Lewis."

Bassanio insisted, "Exton! Come on, man!"

Exton gave up and sat down on the floor. "He's all yours', Primus."

Lewis growled. "All mine! Come on, Samuel!"

Lewis and Sam's faces had begun to show some strain, but the cheers of the Quauhtin kept them going.

After 32 minutes and 14 seconds of push-ups, Lewis lay on the floor and rolled over. "And I'm spent."

The men cheered.

Sam bounced up and stood on his feet. He offered his hand to Lewis. "Hell of a job, Papa."

Lewis laughed and allowed him to help him to his feet. Sam then helped Exton up, too. Exton shook his hand. "$500. I'll pay that."

Lewis laughed proudly. "Hell of a job, Samuel. Damn!"

Sam laughed and rubbed his face. "Oh, that was a good work-out."

The other Quauhtin pat his back and cheered.

Sam realized, "Damn. I'm sorry, Papa. I need to get back. I need to wake up Arles."

Lewis nodded. "Sleeping beauty, huh?"

He smiled, "Yes, sir. Coming to the family meeting?"

Lewis grinned. "Yes. With $500 to settle a bet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel walked back into his and Arles' flat. Genie was already there with Legate, sitting at the bar, having tea.

He stopped walking and looked at them as he opened the fridge. "Umm….late. Yes. I'm late."

Genie grinned. "Go get cleaned up, goof."

He grinned and took a bottle of Vitex that he had taken from Karen's dorm with him. He walked into Arles' bedroom and sat on the side of the bed.

As soon as he sat down, Arles groaned. "It's not morning, is it?"

Sam laughed. "Sorry, mate. Yes."

Arles sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh, this sucks."

"I bought you some medicine, and a Vitex. It should help."

Arles took the medicine. "Cheers, man. But, I'm not drinking that shit."

Sam laughed at his brother's grumbling. "Genie and Legate are already here."

"What time is it?"

"You have time for a shower. It will help you feel better."

Arles rubbed his face. "What happened with that girl?"

He smiled. "I've only just gotten home."

Arles smiled. "That's it, Sammy! We're going to be alright here."

"I think so."

"I'm going back to that club tonight. You game?"

"Nah. I think I'll just…have some dinner with Karen and …. See what happens."

Arles grinned. "Uh-oh."

He rose his finger. "This is not uh-oh-"

"This is uh-oh." He insisted as he sat up. "You are falling for this girl."

Sam sighed. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Not now, you aren't. I'll get it out of your skinny ass."

"See, my ass on your mind, worries me. Do we need to have Tony suggest some clubs for you?"

Arles laughed, then immediately regretted it, and grabbed his head. "Oh. I'm drinking less tonight."

Sam was struck with a sudden thought. "Can I try something?"

Arles rubbed his face and groaned. "If you know something that will help a hangover, be my guest."

Sam put his hand on Arles' chest and seemed to be listening. After a few minutes, he rose his eyebrows and looked back at his brother. "This will be weird. Sure you're okay with this?"

"Do it, man." Arles told him. "I trust- AH!"

Arles' eyes opened widely and he looked shocked back at Sam. "What was that?"

"How's your hangover?"

Arles thought and then realizing he was fine, smiled. "Sammy, you're my favorite brother."

"Phhh. Idiot. I'm going to jump in the shower. They will be here in 28 minutes."

Arles sat on the side of the bed. "Saved my life. Again! Cheers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Samuel got out of the shower, he could hear Rose's laughter coming from the kitchen. It was 7:42. She was always early. It was something he teased her about back home.

His heart dropped thinking of how upset she probably was now. They had been gone long enough that he had begun to miss her, terribly. She had always done everything she could to keep all of them so safe, and so close to her. For the first time since the TARDIS crash, Samuel became homesick. Just the thought of how sad he had made his Mum seemed to crush his spirit.

He stood in front of the mirror of his dresser, towel wrapped around his waist, and began to cry silently. Sure, Rose was in the other room, but that wasn't his Mum. His Mum was 18 years away from here, with no possible way of him being able to tell her how sorry he was. How much he missed her. And even though he couldn't get a straight answer from his father, he knew they were going to be here for a long time.

He brought his hands to his eyes and wiped his tears. He quietly told himself. "Get ahold of yourself, man. You're alright."

He caught his reflection in the mirror. His skinny form showed his muscular chest and shoulders. His wet blond hair hung in loops on top of his head.

He told the guy looking back at him. "Samuel. You are alright. You need to pull yourself together, and get a trim. Seriously, man."

He opened a drawer and took out his boxers and socks. After a quick trip to the cupboard, he appeared back in front of the mirror and saw his reflection again wearing a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved shirt under a grey t-shirt. He leaned in closer to look around his eyes. No one would spot he had been crying.

Lying on top of the dresser was his wallet, watch, and cell phone. He picked up his watch and smiled. His Uncle Tony had given it to him years ago. He had reminded him that he always could tell what time it was, without wearing one, but Tony had insisted.

"I always feel like a watch makes me look, more…complete. Dressed." He had told him. "And this will keep people from thinking you are as weird as John."

He put on his watch and saw his phone light up with a text.

It was from Karen. _"Good morning, Samuel."_

His face spread into a smile. He picked up his phone and text back, _"You're up early."_

 _"Do you mind if I call you? I miss your voice."_

He rang her and she answered immediately. "Well, that was fast."

He chuckled as he looked at himself in the mirror and worked with his curls to make them look the way he liked. "I miss your voice, too. What are you doing?"

She sighed. "It got cold in here, so I decided to get up and put on some clothes."

He thought of the thin window and the snow on the other side of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I made myself some coffee. I now I have my small heater running."

He turned around and leaned against his dresser. "You have a heater that we didn't use?"

She laughed. "I knew you were going to complain about that."

He smiled, "No, its fine. It wasn't even cold."

"I believe I was just used to having your body lying next to mine."

He grinned. "I'll be sure to bring it with me tonight."

She giggled. "Do that."

He smiled, "And I had a thought about this Latin class of yours."

"What is that?"

"Well, I speak Latin. I could tutor you."

"Samuel, you don't have to do that. I truly do want to see you again."

He chuckled at her. "I'm serious, Karen. Let me help. Give this another try."

She sighed. "Alright. But, I believe I'm a lost cause. Just so you are warned."

"Well, I'm warned." He insisted.

"Gosh. I don't want to seem like….crazy stalker here-"

"Believe me. You're not." He told her. He mumbled, "You would be surprised what I know about crazy stalkers."

She giggled. "I'm just really looking forward to seeing you this evening."

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he smiled. "Oh, me too. I'm counting down the hours."

He could sense her smiling. "Me too, Samuel."

"Samuel." He repeated quietly.

She giggled. "Well, I need to probably let you go. I can study for a while. Get some stuff done since everything is quiet here for the moment."

"Decide where you want to eat tonight. Your pick."

"Are you giving me more homework?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Then, bye. I have enough to do." She teased and ended the call.

He laughed and put his phone in his pocket. He looked back at his reflection and decided to put some gel in his hair.

As he worked it through the locks, his phone rang in his pocket. He answered it, "Sam."

"Hey, man. Feel up to a flight?" Tony asked on the other end.

"Oh, hell yeah! What's up?"

"Ah, Pepper has me doing this Top Gear thing today, and I have some guys that are just too close to the line."

He knew he was talking about the soldiers getting too close to danger. "Sure. Be happy to. I've got this meeting with Mum and Dad, but-"

"Meeting? What about?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"Well. As soon as you're done with that, just come and suit up. I'll probably still be here. I'm getting this ass shield ready for you."

"What? An ass shield?"

"Well, yeah. I don't need you getting shot in the ass twice."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was my back, Tony."

"Close enough to your ass."

"Bye."

Tony laughed, "Love you, too-"

Sam ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He laughed under his breath at his uncle's words and turned to look at himself one more time in the mirror.

"Samuel. You've got this, man. You're alright." He gently high fived his reflection and left his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 - Family Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 - Family Meeting

Arles stood at the kitchen island sipping a cup of tea. No one there would have guessed he had been suffering from a terrible hangover earlier from the amount of noise coming from their guests. Rose sat next to Genie at the bar, laughing hysterically about something with her. Legate leaned on the cabinet, across from them, smiling and sipping a cup of tea. The Doctor stood next to Lewis and another Legate at the end of the island.

As soon as Samuel stepped in, the room all greeted him. Lewis sat down his coffee and met him. "And this young man and I have a bet to settle."

Rose smiled, "What was the bet?"

Legate the Third, who had the sleeves of his jumper pulled up to revel his tattoo, smiled proudly, "Lewis found out that Sam is a hell of a lot stronger than he looks."

Lewis handed Sam the cash he owed him. "Yes, I did. And I'll admit, I believe I'm going to be sore as hell after trying to keep up with him."

Arles laughed. "He can out do me in everything."

Sam pointed at his brother. "You seem to be harboring some annoyance."

"No, I seem to be rooming with annoyance."

Sam nodded his head. "I think you need a cheese smack."

Arles grinned, "Better idea. A cheese salute!"

Sam looked back at Legate and smiled. "Yes! Indeed!"

Genie laughed and covered her face. "Oh my God."

Legate the Third shook his head in disapproval. "Really? Must we do this?"

Sam pulled out a slice of cheese from the fridge. "There are two here, so I will join you my brother."

Arles sat down his tea and stood in front of Sam. Genie laughed under her breath and the room watched as Sam broke the thin slice of cheese in half, and then slapped a half to his and Arles' foreheads. They turned to Legate the Third and recited together with their fists over their hearts. "Oh, mighty King Legate."

Legate rolled his eyes and groaned. "Every time."

They continued. "We are but your humble servants."

Sam continued, "See our offerings of your most beloved snack of Terra."

Arles finished, "Forgive us for not bringing chocolate."

They both bowed and the cheese fell off of their heads.

Genie wiped her tears and continued to laugh with the rest of the room.

Legate chuckled. "Cheese is better with chocolate, you nutters. Do we have to do this every morning?"

Legate the Second laughed with them. "Good to see I have this to look forward to."

Lewis laughed. "Ah, Legate is loved."

Legate the Third sipped his tea, "Means I'm part of the family."

Arles pointed at him. "That is does! King Legate-"

"That doesn't even sound right." Legate the Third insisted.

Sam added, "No pressure, your majesty."

Legate groaned.

Rose giggled at him. "You are such a good sport, Legate."

"I've found if I just let them get it out of their system, first thing, they leave me alone the rest of the day."

Sam crossed his arms and looked back at his brother. "We're losing our touch."

"Yes. We've been too distracted." Arles agreed and made Sam a cup of tea.

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked back at Rose. "They are mad. Clearly Tylers."

"And that makes me so proud." She giggled.

Arles handed Sam his cuppa. "There you are, love."

"Thanks dear." Sam replied.

Legate rolled his eyes. "You lot."

Lewis pointed into the sitting room. "We have a lot to go over. Let's go someplace more comfortable."

They all moved into the sitting room. Genie sat on the sofa next to Rose and the Doctor. Legate the Third sat on the arm of the other sofa that Samuel and Arles sat on with Lewis. Legate the Second brought a stool from the kitchen and sat next to himself.

The Doctor picked up a file from the table that sat between them. "Well, first things first. I've spoken with Tony. Tony Tyler. He's fine, and has left Venniz-Beal."

Legate the Third nodded, "Yes. He and Poltious only just missed who they had gone there to see."

The Doctor continued. "They are tracking his movements and ….well, we'll get into that a bit later."

Genie asked. "Can we ring him? While he's out?"

"Sure." The Doctor told them. "In fact, I would encourage it. Might make him abandon this entire foolish idea and return home."

Sam exchanged a look with Arles. Genie noticed. Knowing that they had argued last night, she had wanted to speak to Sam before their Dad had arrived. She would just have to wait until later and hope Sam didn't get annoyed too much and storm out of the meeting.

"What's in the file?" Genie asked.

The Doctor sighed. "This, is answers, to a lot of questions I believe all of us have. I asked both Legates to be here because this concerns them, too."

He opened the file and put on his glasses. "First of all, each one of you has a letter from your Mum." He handed them all a sealed envelope with their names written on it in Rose's handwriting. "That's to be read later."

"How much later?" Arles asked.

"After the meeting. I have a letter here from myself that I'm supposed to read to all of you lot. It says the following:

 _Hello children. It is only me again. By now, I'm certain that you have all gotten settled in to your new surroundings. Some odd things have happened that you all need to be made aware of. Remember, all of this is subject to change. To a point._

 _It is both mine and the other version of myself's option that the TARDIS has been damaged rather severely. Without knowing it, certain systems leaked and bent time. The result of this has now created some….interesting situations._

 _First of all, you have all now separated from your other selfs. What does that mean? Well, you are no longer one person, but two. Genie falling and skinning her knee as a child, will have no affect on the adult Genie in any way. We've already seen this with Legate the Second getting injured in the bar fight with Lartius, but the other Legate has no memory of it happening. This confirms our theory._

 _Second, a much older version of all of you, are now here. And present in our lives. That also confirms this theory."_

"Dad. Stop." Genie asked. "Does that mean that we don't make it home?"

He nodded at her over his glasses. "I'm getting there, Sweetheart."

He continued, _"A much older version of all of you, are now here. And present in our lives. It is our estimation that the TARDIS taking so long to repair herself, and the before mentioned things, is what has caused this. After speaking to Genie here, we estimate you will remain there, in that time, for the next 8 years, 11 months and 3 days."_

Genie covered her mouth and stood up. "I'm so sorry. Please, excuse me." She walked into the kitchen, clearly upset.

Arles and Sam looked at one another quickly joined her.

"Just a second, Dad." Arles insisted as he ran after her.

The Doctor took off his glasses and watched with Lewis and Rose as Sam embraced his sister and held her tightly. Arles joined them, and hugged her from behind. They quietly spoke words of encouragement to one another that only they and the Doctor could hear.

Legate the Third joined them, and stood next to the trio.

Rose said quietly. "They are so close."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed.

Arles and Sam let go of Genie. Sam kissed her forehead and said something that made her laugh.

Lewis rubbed his lip, watching the scene. "I wonder what they are saying."

The Doctor looked back at his friend. "Imagine the kindest words, you have ever heard." He looked back at them. "They are going to be alright."

Rose put her hand on his thigh and covered her mouth. "They love one another so much."

Arles wiped Genie's tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek. He pointed at Legate and pat his back.

Legate grinned warmly at her and embraced her tightly.

The Doctor looked back at the other Legate, that still sat with them. "How are you with this?"

Legate the Second held up his hands. "Very little good will come from getting upset about things you can't change. At least _they_ are all together."

"That's just what you said in there-" The Doctor told him.

"That's not me. That's Legate the Third. I'm my own man."

The Doctor nodded. "That's right. Sorry."

Legate shook his head and looked disappointed.

Rose noticed. "What's wrong?"

He rose his eyebrows and looked surprised. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm tired. Logan and I trained together this morning."

"Is that code for drinking?" Rose teased.

He looked back up at her and smiled. "We had a few last night. Yeah. But, not too much."

She smiled, "The Doctor had to do that, odd thing to Legate when we got here. He said he fell in a bottle last night."

Legate the Second smiled, "I bet he did. Lucky bastard."

Lewis pointed at him. "You need to sleep."

Legate the Second rubbed his face. "I need some coffee. Anyone else?"

The Doctor nodded. "If you're getting up. Yeah."

Legate walked into the kitchen and made him and the Doctor a cup of coffee. By the time he was back, the others had come back into the sitting room and had braced themselves for what could be said next. Genie now sat between Arles and Samuel, holding their hands in her own. Legate the Third, sat across from them on the sofa beside of Rose. He rest his elbows on his knees, not taking his eyes off of Genie.

The Doctor put back on his glasses and continued to read the letter.

 _"Genie, don't worry about your school. In fact, it is so completely successful that I'm sure you would be very proud. It's in the best hands you could imagine. Your own. Now, I just have to keep my hands off of it."_

Genie grinned in spite of herself.

 _"It is still my recommendation that you should avoid your younger versions, although touching one another doesn't seem to be any problem in the event that's needed."_

 _"That's all I have for now, but I promise to be in touch. Your mother has also written each one of you a letter, and has asked me to have each one of you read it in private. You are welcome to write her, or me, at any time. The younger version of me will know how to get it to us."_

He took off his glasses and closed the file.

Genie took a deep breath, picked up her envelope from Rose, and looked sadly at the handwriting.

"I suppose, we should decide how to explain who you all are." Rose suggested.

Sam rose his eyebrows. "You mean the press. Right?"

"Well, it's bound to come up. We should have a common story at least."

Arles shook his head. "Can't we just….keep it completely quiet. Be, no one?"

The Doctor chewed on his glasses. "That's interesting."

Lewis agreed. "Arles is right. They don't have to announce anything. They are simply the officials of the school. That's how you know them. And that should keep them far enough apart that it won't cause much problem."

The Doctor nodded. "That could work. But, their names."

Arles grinned. "I'm Les. He's Sam, and she's Sara. That's sorted."

Genie hadn't looked up from her envelope. Legate the Third still hadn't taken his eyes of concern off of her. "Genie?"

She looked up and nodded. "I'm alright, Legate."

Rose looked over and saw the Doctor chewing on his glasses. She grabbed them from him. "Stop that."

"What?" he asked.

Rose held her hand out to them, as if to tell him to finish.

He sighed. "And your Mum believes it would be a good idea for all of us to go to Caihiri."

"What? When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight." She told them.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight." Sam told them immediately.

"Me, too." Arles told them.

Genie looked back at Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Not going to Caihiri!" Sam told her.

Legate the Third ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I need to remain here with Genie."

Lewis groaned, "Yes. Lartius is coming to meet with Ashena. He wants to see the school and have a meeting with the pair of them."

"Why?" Rose asked.

Legate shook his head and looked as if he couldn't imagine why Lartius would want to see her. "I believe it's to talk about the school. Possible Quauthin recruitment from here. He spoke to me about it last night."

Lewis nodded. "Yes. He mentioned that to me, too. Which works out great. With both Legates here, I can go with John to Caihiri. I know the Guard will be in four, very capable hands."

The Doctor rubbed his lip. "Well, I can't go against the King's ruling on that. His schedule is much more busy than my own."

Arles rubbed his hands together, "Exactly, why are we going?"

Rose explained, "Your Dad and I talked about it last night and realized that we don't know a lot about any of you lot. I believe it would be a good idea for everyone to go to Caihiri, relax, and get to know one another."

Sam looked back at Arles and groaned.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "We can leave this afternoon-"

Arles shook his head. "I'm sorry. We're busy."

"Get un-busy." The Doctor insisted.

Rose held her hand out to stop him. "Alright. Compromise. Can you guys leave tomorrow morning?"

Sam crossed his arms. "How long will we be there? I need to check on Lance's arm anyway."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Ummm…"

The Doctor looked back at her. "How long?"

Rose made her decision. "Two days. That will get me back here in time for that lecture."

The Doctor agreed. "Your mother has made the decision."

Sam looked back at Arles and rolled his eyes.

Lewis clapped his hands together. "Alright! That's sorted. Good meeting, team! Any questions?"

Sam shook his head, "No, Papa. Everything is very clear." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Genie sat back and shook her head. She said quietly under her breath. "Sam."

Sam made himself a cup of tea.

Rose pat the Doctor's leg. "Give me a minute with him."

The others in the sitting room went back to their conversations.

Rose walked into the kitchen. "Sam?"

He looked back up at her. "Yes, Mum. I'm sorry, I should make you a cup of tea."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sam. That would be nice."

He quickly made her a cup and sat it on the island bar in front of where she sat. He took his own and stood across from her, leaning against the cabinet. He crossed his legs and sipped his own cup. "That's still how you take it, isn't it? Let me know if it's not right."

She sipped her tea and nodded. "It's perfect, Sam. Thank you."

He nodded and sipped his own.

"You look like Tony standing there like that." She smiled.

He smiled. "I don't think I've seen him sit down too many times when he eats."

She laughed. "I have. Once. We were at a dinner at the White House."

He smiled, "I have seen him sit down and eat there. Yes."

She sipped her tea.

"I remember, once when I was very young. He was trying to keep me from running out a room. He was sitting in a chair and threw his arm out to catch me."

"What were you running from?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember. Anyway, he threw his arm out to grab me and I flipped the chair over with him in it. Busted the back of his head open. Blood went everywhere."

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaimed.

"I've always felt bad about it, but he told me later that he was sure that he felt worse. The look on my face, knowing I had hurt him….he said it was something he would never forget."

"You two sound close."

He sipped his tea and nodded. "Yeah."

The Doctor walked into the kitchen. He put his hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Rose. We need to go. We'll be late."

She turned and looked at him. "Have a great time. Please be careful."

He grinned at her. "I'm going to show that Stark how to drive."

She laughed. "Really, be careful."

"What are you doing? You should come with us." Lewis told her as he walked into the room and handed Samuel his tea mug for him to set in the sink.

She shook her head. "No. I need to go see Howie and Caroline with Dad. But, I need to go home and change first."

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Alright. Well, tell Pete I mean it. Stop bloody ringing me to come to work."

"Phhh…..that's all you." She laughed.

He grinned. "Fine." He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

He looked up at Sam. "And Sam."

"What time are we leaving then?" Sam asked.

The Doctor sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "What would be best for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Arles. I can work with whatever."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay."

Sam sipped his tea, "Okay."

The Doctor stood and looked at him for a bit, then turned to walk out of the flat with Lewis and Legate the Second.

Rose sat at the island, looking at amazement at her son. "You can work with whatever?"

Samuel sat down his tea. "This is how this works. I tell him an answer, and he'll correct it and tell me I'm wrong. Just like the thing with Genie. He'll find a way to prove that wrong."

Rose held her head in her hands and groaned. "Damn it. Genie. He was supposed to tell you lot about that."

Sam shook his head. "Tell us what?"

Rose turned around. "Arles and Genie. Can you please come in here?"

Legate the Third came with them. He pointed at himself as he caught Rose's eye.

She nodded, "You should hear this, too."

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the cabinet next to Sam. He looked back and asked him quietly, "You alright?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm always alright."

Rose was shocked to hear those words. Samuel had never looked, or sounded more like his father, the entire short time she had known him.

He picked back up his tea and noticed his mother looking at him. "What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

Arles stood on the other side of Sam and pat his shoulder encouragingly.

Genie sat down at the island next to her Mum. "What is it?"

"Umm….Genie." She turned to face her and took her hand in her own. "Your Dad was supposed to tell you about this during our meeting this morning."

"Tell me what?"

"Sam, ran some tests on you."

She smiled, "Yes. And I'm not going to get sick. I'm so relived!"

Rose smiled, "Me, too. But, that's not what I was talking about. He said that you, now, as a child are half human and half Rixalarian."

She giggled, "I know that, Mum. I've always known that. Well, since I was about nine years old."

Rose continued. "But, somewhere between you, as a child….and now you, as an adult….it changed."

Genie was confused, "What? What do you mean?"

"The tests that Sam and your father did, both show that you, now, are 98% Rixalarian."

"What? 98% Rixalarian?" Genie asked and looked back at Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I didn't tell you, Genie, because I wanted to be completely sure. And I knew Dad would be….Dad about it."

Legate held out his hand. "Wait. Just wait. Genie isn't human?"

Rose smiled. "No. She's Rixalarian."

Legate looked back at Sam. "Pinch me."

Arles rose his eyebrow at him. "Believe me. It's not a dream, man. It's been a hell of a morning already for that."

Legate held up his finger. "Just…..excuse me for a minute."

He quickly walked out of the flat and shut the door. No one understood what he said, but the yells of excitement and joy made them all laugh.

Sam laughed, "And will you tell him 'yes', now?"

"I already did." Genie giggled.

Sam and Arles looked at one another and erupted in celebration. "YES!" They both danced together in the silliest way that Genie had ever seen.

She laughed, "You are both such morons."

Sam turned and stopped abruptly when he saw Rose's face. "Oh. Shit! Mum is still here. Umm… excuse my language, ma'am."

Rose looked completely confused with a smile on her face, "It's alright."

Arles stopped dancing, too. Put his hands in his pockets and tried to look as if nothing had happened. He shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Ummm…. how about that? Genie is Rixalarian. Life expectancy on that is what, Sammy?"

"A long ass time." Sam said, as a matter of fact. He looked back at Rose and held up his hand. "Forgive me, Mum. I didn't get a lot of sleep-"

Rose smiled at Sam's reaction to his swearing in front of her. "Right, guys. What is going on?"

Legate walked back into the flat. His hair stood on end and he looked happier than they had ever seen him in his life. He walked with a spring in his step and rubbed his hands together.

Sam held his hand out to him. "Hang on a minute."

Legate stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "What's going on with you being so excited about Genie saying 'yes'?" Then Rose realized what it might be. "OH MY GOD! YOU AND LEGATE!?"

Legate put his hands in his pockets. "Who told? I'm breaking an arm."

Sam and Arles pointed at one another. "He did."

Rose covered her mouth in shock and looked back at Genie. "Am I right?"

Genie took Rose's hands. "Yes. But, he would be in so much trouble if it was found out."

Legate leaned on the island and smiled. "Well, not anymore. Lartius has ruled that you and I, are protected from that."

Genie looked at him in surprise. "So, we can tell everyone?"

"Announce it to anyone you like. I'll be fine." He smiled at her.

Genie got out of the chair and threw her arms around Legate. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly.

Rose wiped happy tears from her eyes. "I love this! And that it's Legate!"

Legate and Genie looked back at her and smiled.

Sam looked back at Arles and pretended to cry. "It's just…so damn…."

Arles pretended to weep dramatically, too. "Special. And sweet."

Sam waved his hand in front of his face, "I have the vapors."

"As do I. I may never stop crying." Arles teased.

Genie shook her head at them. "Shut up."

Rose walked over to Genie and Legate and hugged them both. Then she realized, "Oh my gosh. Your Dad doesn't know!"

"Papa doesn't either." Arles insisted.

Rose smiled. "Oh, this is so good."

Arles narrowed his eyes at Rose. "What's on your mind there, Mum?"

She turned and looked at them. "He thinks it's you and Genie. And I'm still not completely forgiven him for forcing me into that damn pod against my wishes."

Sam grinned at her. "What are you saying?"

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm not telling him about this. Not at all. In fact, I'm going to fuel the fire that it's something much worse."

Sam laughed, "I love it! Yes!"

Arles wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you we would be alright here? Mum is here! And she's exactly the way she is at home."

Sam sat down his tea and embraced Rose. Instead of feeling that rush of instant happiness, she was overcome with his feelings of relief, love and sadness. It surprised her. She didn't know what to do but to hold her son tightly in her arms. "Everything is going to be alright, Samuel."

Sam held her tighter and hid his face in her shoulder to keep anyone from seeing the tears come from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 - Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 - Advice

Tony stood at the desk in his shop, looking at a map on a monitor. He heard a pop, and Jarvis spoke, "Welcome back, Samuel."

Sam walked over to Tony. "Thank you, Jarvis."

Tony didn't look away from the map. "This is actually looking better. Do you see this?"

Sam stood next to him with his hands in his pockets. "They are moving away from the line."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "This might have been a false alarm."

Sam nodded and looked down at his phone to read a message he had just received. "Yeah. I can stay a bit and keep an eye on it if you want me to. Sometimes, they double back."

Tony agreed. "I'd give it ten minutes, but it looks like they are returning to the base."

Tony looked back at Sam, grinning and texting. "Who is that?"

Sam shook his head. "No one."

Tony laughed under his breath. "Miss no one who?"

Sam sighed and looked back at him. "Karen. Her name is Karen."

"Karen." Tony teased him by singing. "Sammy has a girlfriend…."

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. "It's not a big deal."

Tony rose his eyes in surprise. "Hell, you don't deny it?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "We've just met."

Tony turned to him and crossed his arms. "You sure are smiling a hell of a lot for someone who just met a girl. There's this….glow about you."

Sam rose his eyebrows at Tony.

Tony mirrored his expression. "Level with me, kid."

Sam bit his lip. "It's strange. She's….normal."

"Normal?"

"She is a student. Has a scholarship. Lives in a shit hole dorm."

"You've been in her dorm?"

"Drafty windows."

Tony pointed at him, "That gun shot in your ass is going to get chapped."

He rolled his eyes. "It was in my back. Not my ass."

Tony laughed, "Oh no. It will always be your ass to me."

Sam laughed under his breath. "Whatever-"

"You don't deny that either! You've already stayed at her dorm, with the drafty window on your naked, gun shot, ass cheeks?"

Sam grinned and looked back at him. "There was a blanket."

Tony crossed his arms. "Huh."

"What are you about to say?"

"I don't know. I'm torn. This entire thing of….being an uncle…..father…..husband…..it's new to me. In one hand, I'm really proud. Been here a week, met a girl, and got her in the sack. When did you meet her?"

"Last night."

Tony looked surprised and rubbed his chin. "And on the other hand, I want to do the responsible thing and ask you, 'What the hell are you thinking'?"

"She has no idea who I am!"

"How is that possible?"

"No one does! Think about it, Tony. My entire life, anytime I go anywhere, everyone knows who I am. People only want to be my friend, because of who I am-"

"Preaching to the choir here, man."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. "And she's beautiful. American."

Tony sat down at the desk and started to type on the computer. "What's her name?"

"You are stalking her?"

"Yeah. Name."

"Karen."

Tony was already typing. "That part I know. Karen what?"

"Karen Bennett." Sam sighed, crossing his arms.

Tony grinned. "And she's a student where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in New -"

"Got her!" Tony celebrated as he pulled up her school records. "Damn, she's hot."

"Looking at my girl, man."

"I prefer a redhead. And she's smart as hell. 4.0 grades. Full ride there."

"I have no idea what that means."

Tony explained as he read down the file. "Perfect scores in all of her classes. She has so many scholarships, good grades are paying for everything she has."

Sam nodded. "Makes sense. And she's….."

Tony turned and looked at him. "She's what?"

Sam shook his head. "Well, something odd happened with her."

"You think she's…maybe…"

"Is that mad to think that?"

Tony turned around and continued to type on the computer. "Well, I can look here inside of Torchwood's files and see….."

Sam crossed his arms and watched Tony work.

Tony found what he was looking for. "Yep. Human. Completely. She's from here. Born overseas on a military base in….New Germany. Huh. I've been to that one."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Damn. I was sure there was something to that."

Tony turned back around to look at him. "Why? What happened?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't even really know how to describe it."

Tony went back to work on the computer. "Being the son of John and Rose, it wouldn't surprise me if it was you."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I've always been able to make people smile. Feel better."

Tony looked back at him, "Yes. But at a price. You told Rose that is exhausting to you."

"I've learn to shield that over the years. Had to. Samuel as a baby, nah. He can't help it."

"But, you can't shield when people touch you-"

"They will feel something. It might not be the full effect, but….yeah. It's always there. Skin to skin contact."

Tony grinned at him. "And the more skin you touch….?"

Sam pointed at Tony. "That's a good question."

Tony went back to looking on the computer. "Well…..I'm not….saying anything else about that."

Sam nodded, "For the moment."

Tony chuckled as he continuing to look at the file. "Father is….military. High ranked in Jacksonville."

Sam looked surprised. "Really?"

"Means he not only knows how to shoot you, but he's been properly trained how to do it. Something to keep in mind, man."

"Brilliant." Sam groaned.

"From Florida. Why would anyone move to New York from there?"

"She said to start over. I don't know."

"Sounds like my Pepper. Smart as hell. Starting over a new life. What does she want to do? If she's a math wiz, I'm going to insist on a DNA test to make sure she's not Pepper's long lost sister or something."

Sam grinned. "History. She wants to be an archaeologist."

Tony laughed, "That would piss John off, completely."

Sam looked confused as Tony spun around in the chair. "Why?"

"You've never heard him talk about archaeologists?"

"No."

"Bring it up. It's entertaining." He looked back at the screen. "What are you doing today? I mean, before you go see this girl you are keeping secret from everyone but me?"

Sam crossed his arms. "Mum asked me to escort her to the White House. Howie is asking to see me and Arles."

He looked back at him. "Not Genie?"

"Genie is busy with the school."

He nodded his head. "Genie is busy with something else, too."

Sam grinned. "Not getting into that with you."

Tony pointed at him, "Fucker, you know! Fucking, tell me!"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I didn't say anything, man."

Pepper walked into the room. "And you are supposed to be in London in ten minutes for Top Gear."

Samuel smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hello, Sam. I didn't know you were here."

Tony clapped his hands together, spun around, and stood up. "Yep! Pepper, you'd know."

She stood between them. "I know a lot of stuff."

"Imagine, you are back in California. First, maybe second year in college. And you met a boy."

She crossed her arms. "Is this is a cute boy?"

"So handsome, that you can't even….keep your hands off of him."

She grinned. "You've been reading my memoirs."

He was shocked. "Wait…what?"

She laughed, "Continue. I like this."

He shook his head. "That conversation isn't over. Anyway. So, you meet this boy. And….hey! It's me! But you don't know it's me."

"Why don't you know it's you?"

"Because….I'm not famous. I'm normal. Not a Stark. Never been in a magazine. No True Hollywood Story, just a guy. Somehow, no one has never even heard of me."

"But, you're still you?"

"Yes." He rocked on his feet and looked back at Sam. "And this is all hypothetical, by the way."

She nodded. "I see. Well, what are you asking? If I would be interested?"

He crossed his arms and thought. "I don't know if I want to know that or not."

She grinned. "I would. Relax."

"Me. Not….Tony Stark."

She put her hands on her hips. "Why are you worried about this?"

Tony looked back at Sam. "And she's all yours."

Sam smiled. "Well, what if he asked you out on a date? Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm…. Probably for pizza? Hamburger? Something simple. Nothing where you have more than one fork."

Tony nodded. "Makes sense. Simple. Okay."

"And don't go crazy with flowers. That's just….strange. In fact, no flowers."

"No flowers?" They both asked at once.

She counted on her hands. "No jewelry, no flowers, no big things."

Tony was confused. "Why?"

"Because she can't give them back to you. If she's in college, she doesn't have a lot of money. Don't give her anything she couldn't, or probably wouldn't buy for herself. It will make her feel awkward."

Sam nodded. "This is good advice."

Tony shook his head. "Hang on. I buy you stuff like that."

She smiled, "But, it's you. I know you are crazy and just want to show me that you are thinking about me."

Tony grinned, "Always."

"Don't get me wrong. I love that you do that. But, I'm no longer in college. If you decide to buy me flowers-"

He pointed upstairs, "Just delivered for you. Everyday, they will be there."

She smiled, "Exactly. Something like that would be strange for a college student. You have to stay on her level."

Tony shook his head, "But, what if….this boy…..was to send you flowers, maybe once? To say he had a nice time on a date the night before."

"Well, how involved was this date?" Pepper asked as she crossed her arms and looked back at Sam.

Tony turned to Samuel, "I've got this. New line of questioning. Imagine, you were…..intimate with this boy. Had no idea who he is. Could he send you flowers?"

"You mean you, and I-"

"Yes. And you don't know who I am. I'm just, a normal guy."

She grinned at Tony, "You _have_ been reading my memoirs."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't change the subject, Pepper-"

She laughed. "Well, then yes. In that case. Roses. One or two dozen…."

Tony looked at Sam and held up two fingers.

"White. Not red." Pepper told them.

"Why?" Tony and Sam asked at the same time.

"Red means love. White….just means that you are thinking of me. Red would frighten me off. Especially, if we've just met."

Samuel nodded, "This is good advice."

Tony crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "So, what would you get for me?"

"You? Now? Probably a car."

He grinned, "Yeah? What kind?"

"But, we're not talking about that, we're talking about this fictional boy who I knew back in college."

"Who may or may not have been fiction."

She grinned. "I knew that would make you crazy."

He smiled at her. "Oh, what a chat we will have later. You have memoirs?"

Sam rubbed his lip. "What if….he….the boy, wanted to take her someplace?"

"On a date?"

"Like….on a trip. Overnight? New York City?"

"Without drafty windows breathing on his ass." Tony added.

Sam rolled his eyes.

She looked from one of them to the other. "What is this really about?"

Tony shook his head. "Just a fun conversation. Isn't this fun?"

She rose her eyebrows at Tony.

He knew she wasn't falling for that.

She glared at Tony, "I want the full story, later. I don't have the time right now."

He nodded energetically. "Yes, ma'am. The entire thing. Promise."

She laughed. "Without drafty windows. Well, a nice hotel. The sort they have conferences in. Does he have any sort of job?"

Tony pointed at Sam as both of them seemed to have the same idea at once.

Sam grinned. "I've got it. Thank you, Pepper."

She smiled. "I have no idea how I helped, but alright."

Sam turned to Tony, "Go on to Top Gear. I'll give this another hour, and then I'll meet up with Mum."

Pepper looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked at the monitors. "An experiment I'm running. Tony's computers are faster than the ones on the ship."

"That's a map."

"Yeah, I have a sensor measuring the weather there." Sam told her.

Pepper looked back at Tony. He shrugged his shoulders. "Knowledge is power."

She sighed. "Are you wearing that?"

He looked at himself. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a long sleeved shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Ugh." She exclaimed and left the room. "Bye, Sam."

He sat back at the desk. "See you, Pepper."

Tony looked back at the door close. He watched her legs as she walked up the steps and rubbed his face. "You know, kid. I find that I'm envious of your situation."

Sam leaned back at looked at him. "Yeah?"

"It's one I always dreamed of having. Being with someone who really knows you. Someone who takes that time to really get to know you."

He smiled, "That's Pepper."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, it is. And the thing is, I knew that. But….didn't realize it."

The monitor beeped. Sam pointed at it. "And they are completely back in the green safety area."

Tony sat on the top of the desk and crossed his arms. "This is the problem with this, kid. At some point, she's going to find out. Maybe not that you are John and Rose's son, but that you know them. That you know me. You can live in this entire land of fantasy for a little bit, but how is she going to react once she finds out?"

Sam turned around and looked at him. "That's what I keep going back to."

"You're a smart guy. You've known her for a matter of hours. I recommend, slowing down. WAAAAY down."

"That's your advice?"

"I can't even believe I'm saying it." Tony admitted. "But, yeah."

"What do you think Pepper would say?"

"This how you can tell you are about to mess up."

He looked confused at him.

"If you ask for the opinion of a lot of people about something, you are really looking for someone to tell you to do something you know isn't right. That way when it goes wrong, you can blame them. You are a smart guy, and you know I'm right about this. So, I'm going to say, that I'm sticking to the 'slow down' plan. In the meantime, I'll talk to Pepper and see what she says."

Sam chuckled. "So, 'Slow Down' and 'Stand by.'

Tony snapped his fingers at Sam. "Exactly. That's the plan."

"Alright. Thank you, Tony."

"You bet." He turned to walk out of the shop. "I've got to get my ass to London, take a suit out and blow off some stream if you need to."

Sam crossed his arms and sighed. "I really don't have time to. I'm going to watch this a bit longer. I'm not completely 100% sure."

Tony leaned on the desk and looked at him. "Where are you then?"

"About 92% sure. But, until it's 100%, I'm not going."

Tony smiled proudly. "That's my guy. Thanks." He started to walk out of the shop, "And don't get shot in the ass, again."

"It was my back!" Sam insisted.

Tony laughed and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 - Genie and Samuel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 - Genie and Samuel

Genie sat in the kitchen inside of Sam and Arles' flat. She held her phone out and was speaking to Tony Tyler. Tony was in a dimly lit cockpit of a ship. Dozens of buttons, could be seen behind him.

Arles, wearing a nice suit with a loose tie, joined Genie. He sat a cup of tea in front of her and began to sip his own.

"So, John and Sam are arguing." Tony stated.

Arles sipped his tea. "Yeah. How long did that take?"

Genie shook her head. "Why are they like that? I wish they could just get on-"

Tony sat back and shook his head. "I don't know. Very few times in my life I can remember them, actually getting along."

Genie sighed. "I just don't know. I hate that Sammy feels this way."

Arles looked back at his sister. "Well, how do you know how Sam feels?"

"It's oblivious when he storming off and being short with Dad."

Tony nodded. "Still storming off? You know, I remember him doing that once a few years ago. John and he were arguing. He ran out of the room and Tony grabbed him. Do you remember that?"

Arles shook his head. "No."

Genie realized. "I do. Tony cracked his head on the floor and had to go to the ship. Mum rushed us all out of the room."

Tony rose his eyebrows, "Because there was blood everywhere. I remember that. Yeah."

Arles looked at Genie. "I don't remember this."

"He was probably, 14?" Genie thought.

"You were probably asleep." Tony teased.

Arles sipped his tea, slurping it loudly.

Tony groaned. "Could you please just….tip the phone closer to the tea?"

Arles grinned. "Oh, and it's perfect, Tony. Missing a nice cuppa?"

Tony groaned. "You have no idea. I feel like I'm an addict going through withdrawal here."

Arles pointed forcefully at him. "Good! You sorry son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking going off without at least consulting us? Aren't we all in this together?"

Tony sighed. "I know. Believe me, I've thought about it."

"Clearly, not when you should have." Arles insisted.

Genie rose her eyebrow. "Guys, stop. Tony, I think the word you are looking for here is…"

Tony looked back up at them. "Sorry. Really guys I am. This entire thing of us being here is my fault. But, you know that I have to try."

Arles sat down his tea and became serious. "I know, man. I'm not cross about that."

Genie hugged Arles' arm. "Tony. Dad is taking Arles and Sam to Caihiri."

"Lance's place?"

Arles nodded. "And to show you there's no hard feelings, I'll bring the digital reading so you can make tea in your own food replicator on your ship."

"Yes!" Tony celebrated and clapped his hands together. "Oh! You are brilliant! I'll see you guys there. Genie, are you going to be there?"

Genie glanced back at Arles. "I won't be."

Tony nodded, "Well, damn. I'll miss seeing you."

She smiled, "I have something to tell you, but I've decided not to until we see one another again."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Arles has started drinking and you have a big secret. This will be easy. I'll get Arles drunk and he'll sing like a bird."

Arles flipped Tony off, "Here's your bird here, ass."

Tony laughed. "Nice."

Samuel, wearing a nice dark grey suit, walked into the flat and closed the door. He ran his hand across his shorter hair as he heard Genie laughing in the kitchen.

"What's this?" He asked as he joined them.

Tony smiled at him, "Oh, Arles is giving me shit."

Sam grinned. "Good! Son of a-"

Arles stopped his brother, "We covered this."

Sam nodded. "Alright. Good."

Tony laughed. "I'll see you guys on Caihiri. I can be there tomorrow. I'm going to stop over in ummm…. Gacriulea, if you guys want anything."

They all stopped and thought.

Genie smiled, "I would like some really, large socks."

Tony rolled his neck back. "Socks?"

"Yes. But, some big enough for….you. A man sized pair. You know, the water proof sort."

Tony spun around in the chair. "I'll never remember this. Let me get something to write this down."

After he looked around, he found a bit of paper and started to make notes. "Socks. Man socks. Alright, what else?"

Arles rubbed his lip. "I'd like some pants. I hate these here."

Sam agreed, "Yes. Me, too. Please."

Tony nodded, "Me three. I'll get that sorted. Do you think Legate wants some, too?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, go on then."

Tony continued to write. "Yeah. Boxers for the boys, and what else?"

Sam bit his lip. "I need a navigation ball."

Tony looked surprised. "A navigation ball?"

"Yeah. The sort that lights up and has all of the stars and planets in it. But, small enough you can fit in your pocket. I need two."

Tony made a note. "I'd never remember this shit. Alright, is that it?"

They all agreed it was.

Tony grinned, "Alright. See you tomorrow. Genie, man socks? Save the cross dressing for later."

Genie looked back at Arles, "Please show him the bird, again."

Arles flipped Tony off again.

Tony laughed and ended the call.

Arles looked back at Genie. "Socks? For Legate, huh?"

She groaned, "He goes out and plays in the snow and his feet are like ice! He delights in sticking them to me and I'm going to smack him."

Arles stood up and rubbed his face. "Damn. Honeymoon is already over."

Sam chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator to take out a bottle of water. "That was quick."

Genie giggled as she sat back and crossed her arms. "Arles, I need to talk to Sammy."

Arles rubbed his hands together. "I need to go set up my drum set." He leaned down and kissed Genie's cheek and walked out of the flat shouting back to Sam, "Good luck, honey!"

"Thanks, dear!" Sam called back as Arles closed the door.

Genie looked at her brother.

"What's on your mind, Gene?" He asked.

"You. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. There's no reason to worry about me."

"That's what you want everyone to think. Don't think you have me fooled."

Sam grinned and sipped his water. "I don't think I have anyone fooled-"

"Sam. I know you are furious with Dad-"

"I'm not." He insisted.

"You're not."

"And I don't really want to talk about it."

Genie sighed and sat back. "Not now. But, I feel you might. When you are ready, you can talk to me-"

"You're busy with your own stuff."

"What stuff?"

"The school. Legate. Just….life-"

"Sammy. You are part of my life. A huge part."

Sam leaned on the cabinet. "How's it going, sis?"

"What?"

"This…conversation. I feel like you have been practicing it all day."

"Ugh! Sammy. You are the hardest person to talk to-"

"There's no reason for you to be worried about me-"

"You are the one I worry about the most-"

He smiled just to annoy her, "That's sweet-"

"You never talk to anyone-"

"I have no reason to-"

"There's no way you are alright with everything-"

"I'm always alright."

Genie sighed and glared at him. "Fine. You want to pretend everything is alright-"

"Sunshine and roses." He insisted.

She groaned, "Alright. I want to offer you a job."

He grinned, "Do you?"

"Yes. I want to ask you to teach at the school."

"What will I teach?"

"Whatever you want. Arles has already picked maths, so that's out."

"I wouldn't want to teach maths."

She smiled. "I know you wouldn't. Maybe, science? Biology? Chemistry? Engineering?"

He sighed, "Gene. I'm not planning on leaving. You don't have to do this."

"It was all you talked about, Sam. And now you and Dad-"

"Dad is just going to have to get over himself."

Genie looked frightened. She whispered. "Please promise me you won't."

He sighed and walked over to sit next to her. He took her hand, "Gene. I can't promise that I'll always be here, but I can promise that I won't leave. Not anytime soon, like I had planned."

She looked in his eyes. "Sammy. I just can't lose anyone else. I thought losing Grand and Grandfather was the worst-"

"I know. But, now we've lost everyone but each other."

Genie closed her eyes tightly. "I can't even believe this has happened. Eight years?"

"If we're rounding, we might as well say nine."

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about it."

He grinned, "But it's a short time for you. My Rixalarian sister."

She slowly smiled. "I'm amazed. Legate is thrilled."

"I would imagine so."

She held his hand tighter. "I don't want to talk about me. I feel like we need to sort this out with you."

"Gene, it's not something we can sort out. Not in one conversation."

"You and Dad-"

"Ah. Don't worry about us. Makes me feel at home to have him….breathing down my neck about stuff."

"Sam. You are such a good person. So special-"

"That's what they say."

"What did your letter from Mum say?"

"I haven't read it."

"Why?"

"I just…..haven't."

Genie sighed. "I admit. I haven't either. I just….don't want to."

"Arles said he knows he's really here if he reads it. So, he's waiting, too."

Genie nodded. "Well. You said you have plans tonight. What are you doing?"

He shook his head. "Nothing really. Just, dinner….something Arles doesn't cook."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled, "Drives you mad that you can't tell if I'm lying, doesn't it?"

She smiled, "It's actually refreshing. The only one I've ever met that I can't really tell. It's interesting you found a way to block that."

He grinned and propped his head up on his fist. "If I can't be telepathic like everyone else…."

"It's really, not all that great of a thing."

"Says the person who is. Legate told me you joined with him. Be careful, not to do it too much. It will give you a terrible headache."

"I'll remember that." She decided to lighten the mood. She let go of his hand and sipped her tea. "Arles says we all American citizens."

"Dual citizens as it turns out." Sam told her. "Uncle Howie told me that needed us to all vote for him in the election."

Genie laughed, "That is so like him."

He chuckled, "Yeah. He is exactly the same. Younger. It was odd."

"Did you see Jake?"

He shook his head. "No. He was away at school. Gosh, we won't see Jacob or Soli for nine years." He realized and propped his head up on his fist again.

She sipped her tea to hide her pained look on her face. "Sammy, I'm so sorry. Your best friend-"

He dropped his hand in his lap. "He's alright. He's here."

"Not our Soli."

He sipped his water and didn't say anything.

Genie looked back at the arched windows and saw that it had gotten dark outside. She looked back Sam, "I like your hair."

He looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you. Too short?"

"I don't see the curls as much. But, it looks nice."

He rubbed his chin. "I probably need to shave. I skipped it this morning."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Looks alright. Do you have a date?"

He grinned at her. "Of course I do. With an extremely, beautiful woman. I'm going to take her to eat chips."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe that."

He laughed. Even though he could lie to Genie, he found it entertaining that she still didn't believe him when he was telling the truth. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Legate went to get us some take away so I can go through letters." She looked down at her bracelet for the time. "I probably need to go."

"How many students do you have?"

"As of today, I think 24."

"Wow. Gene, that's amazing."

She stood up and stretched her back. "What will be amazing is that they will all be a good fit. I want this to be a safe place. Just like at home."

He nodded. "Biology, Chemistry, Engineering and Physics. Any of those, or all of them. I know you need the help."

She clapped excitedly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sammy!"

He smiled. "Sure."

She danced as she walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19 - The Painting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 - The Painting

Sam walked out of the lift inside of the dorms. He wore a pair of jeans with his blue ski jacket. As he stepped off of the lift, he immediately heard the sound of music blaring loudly, although he couldn't make out the song.

He rubbed his chin and walked over to the source of the loud music. It was coming from the room that he had seen Scott pop his head out of the night before. He grinned and walked over to knock on Karen's door.

A lovely young lady answered, "Hi."

He smiled, "Is Karen here?"

She pointed to Scott's room. "She just went over there. Scott wanted to show her a drawing he had done."

He looked back at the door. "Oh."

The girl laughed, "Scott is harmless. He just looks frightening."

He followed her as she walked over to Scott's. Taking her fist, she pounded loudly on the door and shouted, in a deep voice, "Police! Open up!"

Scott jerked the door opened and grinned, "The police are getting better looking every day."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Scott noticed Samuel, "And the gentleman is here. Karen!" He motioned for Sam to come in.

Scott's dorm was lit brightly. The smell of incense was nearly over powering as he walked in that it made his eyes water. Paintings sat on their easels in various stages of completion. There were about ten students sitting around a short table in the sitting room. They looked to be getting together a game of some sort.

Scott wiped his hands on a rag that he held. "Forgive me for not shaking your hand again. I have been using charcoal."

Samuel shook his head. "It's alright."

Scott picked up a remote and turned down the barring music. "Karen!"

Karen walked around the corner. As she saw Samuel, they both smiled warmly at one another. "Hi you."

Sam took her hands in his, "Hi, you."

She looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the back of her head. She wore a pair of jeans and light blue blouse. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. The tingle started again just as it had the night before.

She laughed, "You're early! I haven't even changed-"

"You are lovely."

She giggled, just as Scott walked back up to them. He pat Karen's back. "Go on and finish getting ready for your date, Karen. I need to talk to this man."

She turned to Scott and pointed forcefully, "Do not scare him."

Sam grinned, "I don't scare easily."

Karen kissed Sam once more and rushed out of the door. "I'll just be a minute."

Scott motioned for Sam to come into the kitchen with him. "You look familiar to me."

Sam put his hands in his pockets. "I get that a lot."

"I never forget a face. I know I've seen yours' before." Scott nodded. "Samuel who?"

"Smith."

"Hmmmm. I don't know anyone named that."

Sam grinned, "Now you do."

Scott chuckled. One of the people setting up the game behind them, called out for Scott to join them.

"We're playing D&D in here tonight. Do you play?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Do you smoke?"

Sam put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Honestly…..I've never tried it."

Scott nodded. "That's cool man."

"I'm glad you brought it up. I was planning on asking you about it."

Scott, with semi clean hands, pat Samuel on the back. "Then you came to the right place. Karen told me you were cool, so come this way." He yelled at the people in the sitting room, "Give me ten minutes."

Sam followed him to his room. The incense smell seemed to be coming from there. Sam's eyes watered so much, he had to wipe them on his sleeve. "Geez."

Scott told him quickly, "Now, Karen doesn't smoke. So, don't expect her to."

"She doesn't?" He was surprised.

Scott chuckled. "Karen doesn't do anything that might jeopardize her scholarships. And I don't blame her one damn bit. She was able to quit working at the club this semester. I am rather surprised she's even going out with you."

Scott opened up a cigar box and picked up a joint. After explaining to him how to smoke it, Sam took several puffs and suddenly the ground beneath him seemed to slow down. The voices in his head became quieter. "Karen worked at the club?"

"Yes. She was a waitress there for a while. She can mix drinks, too. She worked assisting the bartender some."

Sam felt more relaxed than he had all day.

"Her Dad didn't approve, so she quit." Scott inhaled deeply off of the same joint, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Oh, that's good shit. That's the best I have."

Samuel coughed and looked around Scott's room. There was a painting of a landscape seen through a heavy rain storm. Sam could see a river, with many waterfalls feeding it. A high mountain in the distance showed a tall pyramid with a diamond shining at the top. It was a planet he had been to, many years ago, with his Dad.

"This is nice." Sam told him as he pointed at the painting. "I really like it. Where is it?"

Scott took another drag off of the joint. "That my friend, is home."

Sam rolled his neck back in surprise. "That looks like I place I've been before."

Scott shook his head and handed him the joint. "I doubt it, my friend."

Sam looked closer at the painting as Scott opened a desk door and pulled out five, pre-rolled joints in a Ziploc bag. He took another hit off of the joint he held and immediately felt his head swim a bit more.

Scott stood up and smiled at him. "So, what do you think?"

Sam coughed a bit and grunted. "I really like this."

Scott laughed. "That's the best I have. I rolled these just today. I'll admit to you, that I mixed some of the shit I had in with it. Just use it up. So, I won't charge you for that. But, if you want some more-"

"Hell yeah. Let me see what you have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose rubbed a sleeping baby Samuel's back as she watched the news playing quietly, inside of the bedroom of their island home. She had just given him a bath. She held her face to his tiny shoulder, inhaling that sweet scent. He felt so peaceful, sleeping in her arms.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Your Mum loves you so much."

He smiled in his sleep.

The Doctor walked in the door with a huge smile on his face. "That. May have been the most fun I've ever had. In all of my lives. Thank you, Rose."

She could feel his excitement and happiness. _'Top Gear went well, huh?'_

He looked up in surprise, realizing she was speaking to him telepathically. _'The baby is sleeping. I'm sorry. Did I wake him?'_

 _'No.'_ She held him tighter in her arms.

The Doctor sat down next to them and smiled at his infant son. _'He feels so peaceful.'_

 _'He's had a good day. He stayed with Grand while I went to Washington. I think his face is sore from all of the kisses.'_

He chuckled, _'He loves it. He felt happy all day.'_

She smiled back at him, _'How did Genie like Top Gear?'_

 _'That girl! Wow.'_

Rose giggled, _'What did she do?'_

 _'Oh, she just had a great time. Her and Tony both. It will be interesting to see how they, edit it.'_

Rose kissed Samuel's sleeping face again. _'She's alright?'_

 _'She's worn out. I just tucked her in.'_ He rubbed Samuel's back, _'And this one is sleeping better tonight, too.'_

 _'You're home tonight. I think that was his problem.'_

 _'I think he was just cross because Arles was. I talked to him and he's missing Lance and Jane.'_

 _'You should take him with you guys then-'_

He looked confused. _'You're coming, too.'_

She shook her head and whispered, "No. I need to stay here with these children. You get the older ones, and I'll take these little ones." She cradled Sam in her arms.

The Doctor looked away and sighed. She could feel he was disappointed and a bit nervous.

"Are you anxious? Is that what I'm feeling from you?"

He propped his head up on his fist. "I just, well…."

"Genie says you two of you just don't get on."

"I know. There was a lot of that letter that I edited."

"You edited? You mean you left out?"

He nodded as he looked back at her.

"Baby, you can't do that."

"I just don't understand this, Rose. How I can go from this….to what he is now?"

She shook her head. "That's the problem. You think you know him."

"They are all the same-"

"They are not! Why would you think that?"

Rose's outburst had disturbed Sam's slumber. They both put their hands on him and whispered, "Shhh…."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Want me to take him?"

"I want you to sort out how you are going to fix this with Sam." She insisted.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Things can't remain this way. Genie told me that you guys were always arguing. He spoke a lot about leaving Earth, and going out on his own. Does that sound like anyone you know?"

He knew she meant him. "You're saying, that I'm driving him away."

"I'm saying, that you and his relationship could be a damn sight better."

"But it's not me!"

"I know that! But, to him it is."

"Then, I'm going to have to build a relationship with someone who already hates me."

"No." Rose told him seriously, "This isn't someone. This is your son. And I don't need to know what you took out of that letter that you read to the children, but I do want you to fix this. I can't stand him feeling this way."

"He's fine-"

"He hugged me this morning. And when he did, he felt as though he is barely keeping it together. How could he be alright? With everything that has happened to them? How?"

He held his finger out for baby Samuel to grab in his fist.

"You believe that you already know him, but you don't. Take some time to actually, properly, get to know him. You might find that this entire thing is over some, silly misunderstanding."

"That's not even happened yet. I wasn't there when Genie was treated and he's livid with me about it."

"But, it wasn't you-"

"To him, it was. I'm the same."

"And this that you say about them all being the same….baby that's not true. If they were, why aren't you fighting Arles or Genie?"

"They aren't mine."

"As much as he is."

She could feel that her words had hurt him. She couldn't believe she had said it.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You know I don't mean-"

He shook his head. "No, you're right."

"No, I'm not. He looks like you, he regenerates, he has visions-"

"He's you." He stood up and sighed, "He's always been you."

She grabbed his hand to stop him from walking out of the room. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That's not what I meant."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I just remembered I had to go check on something."

Rose knew he was just saying that to have an excuse to leave. "This…between you and I..."

He rose his eyebrows.

"I'm willing to completely forgive the entire thing if you will just be honest with me."

He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "You weren't even really cross about that."

She grinned, "Humor me. I should have been."

He chuckled and looked around the room. "Okay. Honestly, I just want some time to myself."

Rose nodded. "And that's alright."

"Yeah?"

"Of course it is." She pulled the blanket around Sam. "Just don't be too long. I'm planning on going to take a bath, then putting on my silk gown-"

"Oh." He looked surprised.

"Maybe some….I don't know….some of that lingerie you gave me."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked away from her with a huge smile on his face. She could feel his mood completely change to excitement.

She looked back up at him. "I'd like to tell you good-bye, proper. I won't see you for a couple of days."

He grinned, "Take your time, and let me know when you want me back. I'll run."

She giggled, "Run, huh?"

"I'll be here as fast as I can."

She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20 – Nursery Rhymes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20 – Nursery Rhymes

The Doctor walked down the hallway of his home, still thinking about what Rose had said. He knew she hadn't meant it, but it still had hurt. He was certain that she was trying to say that he had always treated Genie as his very own, even though she adopted. Maybe he was just better at this entire parenting thing with daughters rather than sons.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps. Not really sure where he was headed. As he got to the bottom of the staircase, he heard a voice humming. He stopped and listened.

From up the stairs, he heard Genie's sweet voice whisper, "That's not it. It sounds like this." And she began to hum again.

He stood at the bottom of the steps and listened. He recognized the song Genie was humming as a nursery rhyme. She must be teaching it to the TARDIS in her room.

He smiled at her insistence to get it right.

"I don't remember the words. They were mad anyway, so that doesn't matter." She told the TARDIS. "But, it's funny, and you're supposed to be happy when you say it."

He smiled and quietly walked back up the stairs.

Genie sat, on her knees, in front of the huge tank that contained the TARDIS plant. The Doctor quietly walked in and put his hand on her back as he sat down next to her on the floor. She jumped. "I know I'm supposed to be sleeping, Daddy."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's alright."

She looked confused at him. "Are you sad?"

He shook his head. "No. Why, do I look sad?"

"You are sad. Why? Are you and Mum still cross with one another?"

He smiled at her, "No. We're fine. I had an argument with someone else. Someone I should be close to, but….it seems I'm not."

"Doctor Sam." She nodded.

"Now, how do you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I heard you argue. Tony doesn't like him, either."

He chuckled, "Why doesn't Tony Tyler like him?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure."

He held out his arms for her to join him on his lap. She snuggled into his chest and he held her tightly. "You shouldn't sit on the floor in your jim jams. They are thin and you will get cold." He turned and pulled a blanket around her.

"Daddy. Why do you think you should be close to Doctor Sam?"

"He's…..well…someone I know."

"He's a good Doctor, Daddy."

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"You've only just met him. He's new. Where did he come from?"

"He, came a long way to be here."

"No, he didn't. But he did. Daddy, that's strange."

He rolled his eyes. "New plan. Let's talk about what you're in here teaching this TARDIS to sing."

She shook her head. "But, I'm curious about Sam."

"Daddy, doesn't want to talk about that."

She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Yes, you do."

He looked down at her eyes looking up at him. "Genie-"

"You do what to talk about it. And you say that you don't. Why?"

There was no escaping the Master Interrogator. "I want to talk about Sam, but not with you."

"Then who?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Myself. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, "Yes. I like to do that, too. Let's face it. Sometimes, I'm the only one that understands me."

He laughed at the small girl. "I'm the same way."

She giggled.

"What were you in here singing to the TARDIS?"

"Something. I don't remember the words to it."

"I know the words to it."

She looked confused at him, "How could you know the words to that?"

He grinned, "It's an old nursery rhyme. I've sang it myself."

"The words are strange. I don't remember them."

"Where did you hear it?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, it will make me sad. And then that, will make you sad."

"Why will it make you sad?"

She kissed her Goofy doll and held it to her. "It just will."

He kissed the side of her head and held her tightly. "Genie. When people go away, you can still sing the same songs they sang. It's alright. You don't have to pretend it never happened. Your Mum loved you, so very much."

Genie looked at Goofy. "You're making Goofy sad."

He sighed and kissed the Goofy doll. "It's alright to be sad, Goofy."

Genie held her Goofy doll tightly in her arms.

"Now, you've squished him. I can't hear what Goofy is saying." He told her softly.

She held her Goofy doll out, "He says he wishes he knew the words."

"Goofy, I'll teach you the words. Will that be alright?"

Genie nodded, "He says it's alright."

He held her tightly in his arms.

 _"_ _ **There was a crooked man,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who walked a crooked mile.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He found a crooked sixpence**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Upon a crooked stile.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He bought a crooked cat**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who caught a crooked mouse,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And they all lived together in a**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Crooked little house."**_

 **Genie smiled up at him. "That's it."**

He pointed at the TARDIS. "You hum, and I'll sing the words. We'll do it together. Okay?"

Genie and him sat on the floor and sang to the TARDIS until she was able to sing the words by herself.

Rose spoke in his head. _'I've drawn a lovely, warm bubble bath…..if you want to join me.'_

He grinned, "Genie, you need to get to bed!"

She giggled as he stood up and carried her over to her bed. He tucked her in and sat beside of her.

She smiled up at him. "I had fun today. Thanks for taking me to your car show."

"Thank you for going. Umm….I'm going to have to go to see Lance for a few days."

She sat up and crossed her arms. "You just got back!"

"I know, my sweet Sara Gene. I'm sorry. But, it's not a long trip."

"Can I go?"

He sighed. "I promise you can go on the next trip I take. I need you to stay and help your Mum with the baby. Can you do that for me?"

"How many days?"

"Three?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Two."

She nodded. "Okay. Two days. But, then….ice cream date when you get back."

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "Ice cream date. Yes. You and me."

She lay back down and he tucked her in. "You aren't taking Legate, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No. Why?"

"He is taking me for an ice cream date tomorrow."

"Is he?"

"Yes. He's so gross. He asked for ranch dressing on his ice cream last time. Daddy. He's mental."

The Doctor laughed. "Get some sleep."

As he walked out of Genie's bedroom, his head was full of what she had said. "Legate? Could Legate and Genie be together?"

He thought about it all the way back to his and Rose's bedroom. He walked in and found Samuel sleeping in his cot, close to the floor.

He walked into the bathroom and Rose was already in the tub. She smiled and pointed her leg out of the bubbles. "And he's here!"

He grinned and rubbed his chin. "Oh, yes. I'm here."

"Then get undressed and get in here." She told him.

"No wine?"

She pointed at two glasses that she had already filled.

He started to undress. "Right."

She sipped her wine. "Genie sleeping?"

"No. She was singing to the TARDIS."

Rose sipped her wine and watched as he finished undressing. He slipped in the bath in front of her. The bubbles surrounded him. "Did you use the entire box?"

She giggled, "Accidently, too much."

He laughed as he pushed some of the bubbles onto the floor.

"And you're just making a mess."

He coughed, "Nah. It's alright."

She rolled her eyes. "Like a child."

"Tell me. What do you know about Legate?"

"There are two of them." She smiled as she handed him glass of wine. "Which reminds me that I have a question about them."

"What?"

"They are Legate the Second and the Third. Who was the First?"

He smiled, "Lartius insisted on that. Legate was named after the great King Legate, who was Lartius' grandfather. I think that's right. I might be wrong."

"Okay. Now that makes sense."

"Do you think, him and Genie….?"

Rose looked over her glass at him. "Why are you so upset about who Genie is seeing?"

"She told me she was seeing someone."

"I hope she is-"

"But, Legate?"

"I would love that." Rose insisted.

He sipped his wine. "Well, that's strange."

"Why?"

"Well, he's….here with her….and here with her…."

"Here? In the tub?"

"No." He groaned. "I can feel that."

"Feel what?"

He coughed again and cleared his throat. "You are being cheeky. What is that about?"

"I'm just trying to get a clear picture of what you are talking about."

"He's here. In this time, came back with her-"

"Here? In the-"

"Damn it, Rose! I think it's him."

"I think you're mad. And what does it matter-"

"Legate is the prince of the Quauhtin. Genie would get roped into…that madness there. Not to mention there are serious rules that he would be breaking-"

"Like you've always been one to follow the rules."

"Phhh. Yeah, well. We're not talking about me."

"Explain that to me. The rules?"

"Well, dating a Primary. That's….just…..they trust them, more than anyone. That has…..ways that it can be, taken advantage of."

Rose sat down her empty glass. "Genie is much wiser than that."

"And that Legate-"

"Oh, now he's ' _that Legate_ '?"

"He's been around. Probably has some sort of….space disease-"

Rose covered her mouth and laughed. "I can't believe you."

"We'll find out that's the reason he eats all of those odd things. Some, mad disease he got from sleeping with a-"

"Just stop!" She held up her hand and insisted.

"What? I'm concerned for my daughter-"

"You are completely, mental." She insisted.

"Well, what have you heard?"

"She said she has a guy."

He drank all of the wine and sat the glass next to the tub. "Yes. She told me that, too."

"But, if he's here, she wouldn't have been so upset when you told them they were going to be here for so long."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. It's not him. Who do you think it is?"

She laughed, "I haven't any idea. She's keeping it very quiet. I imagine she's trying not to think about him."

He put a wet wash cloth over his face and sighed as he relaxed in the tub. "My daughter with some….guy."

"You don't have to say it with such…distain."

"I thought I would have years to prepare myself for this."

"They grow up overnight!" Rose teased.

He pulled the wash cloth back off his face and pointed at her. "You know something. I can feel that. Are you playing games with me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You would love that."

He pulled the wash cloth back on his face and coughed again. "I'm too old for this."

She stroked his leg under the warm water. "You said you spoke to her about this?"

His muffled voice spoke from under the wash cloth. "Yep." He popped.

"What did she say about him?"

"She said that he always brings her a flower." He took the wash cloth back off his face. "I've not seen Legate do that. It's not him."

"Well, if it was him….would he do that in front of you?"

He groaned, "I don't want to think about this."

Rose smiled, "Legate, wouldn't be a terrible choice."

He relaxed and put the warm cloth back on his face. "I'm not thinking about this anymore."

She rose her eyebrow at him and smiled as she felt his confusion.

He coughed again.

"Why are you coughing?"

He spoke from under the cloth, "The track was dusty were we were. It's all in my chest."

Rose refilled her glass and took a sip. "You know, talking about Genie. It could be…"

"Oh, don't do that." He groaned.

"A scientist-"

"I'm not thinking about this anymore-"

"A politician-"

"I've not drank enough for this-"

"Maybe-"

He swore in Gallifreyan.

Rose sipped her wine and whispered, "An archaeologist."

He snatched the wash cloth from his face. "Seriously?"

She laughed hysterically at him.

"Mocking my misery."

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. He could feel she was absent minded. "You need to be mocked. I don't do it enough."

"Is this payback? For the entire…."

She sat down her wine glass and moved closer to him. She pressed her chest into his and he felt the bubbles pop between them. She sat on his waist and wrapped her arms around his. She whispered, "You feel, so unsettled."

He grinned. "Try again."

She thought, "It's changing. It feels…."

He watched her eyes. He could feel his erection, under the water and the millions of bubbles, growing as she sat on his waist. She shifted and felt it against her thigh.

"Now, that's more like it!" She laughed.

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The bubbles stuck in her hair. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "How do I feel, now?"

She continued to look into his eyes. "Like I do. Completely randy."

He kissed his lips and she ran her fingertips across the back of his head.

She could feel how uneasy he became. She stopped their kiss and looked back at him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He looked longingly in her eyes. "Please come with me to Caihiri. Please don't make me go alone."

"Baby. You feel so sad."

"I don't want to go on my own. I've missed you so much. This, entire, discussion we had. I just, don't want to leave now."

She continued to hold him. "Sweetheart, I need to stay. These children shouldn't be in the same place. And you need to talk to him."

He closed his eyes tightly. "What if he doesn't listen?"

She caressed his face. "You are really frightened about this-"

"I don't…..want to do the wrong thing here. I've already lost Tony."

She put her finger over his lips. "Husband training….lesson one."

"Alright."

"Rule one: No talking about children while nude."

He rose his eyebrows. "I like that rule."

"Be here. With me. Tomorrow will bring its own problems."

He nodded.

She caught his face in her hands. "You, need to pick out what lingerie you want me to wear."

"None." He grinned.

"None?" She smiled as she leaned back in to meet his lips.

He laughed as he kissed her and spoke, "None. Nothing. Just you. Me. Silk.

She giggled as she felt his hands on her hips under the bubbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 - Reconsider

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 - Reconsider

Samuel, feeling more relaxed than he can ever remember, walked with a spring in his step to Karen's dorm room and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

He scratched his head and thought he heard a hair dryer running inside of the dorm. With that noise, no one would ever hear him knocking. He knew that from living with his sister all of these years. He slowly opened the door. "Hello?"

Emily was vacuuming, which explained what he thought had been a hair dryer.

"Hey." Karen smiled at him as she walked out of her bedroom, putting on a pair of long earrings.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. She was stunning. Her long, brown hair hung in long curls and seemed to have a glow about her. She took his hand in hers and pulled him into her bedroom. The loud vacuum was muted as she closed the door.

"That's the loudest vacuum in the world." Karen smiled. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry to have just pushed in…."

"It's alright. My roommate has gone crazy cleaning. She should be studying."

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Procrastination, huh?"

"That's her major." Karen giggled and turned around to get some mascara from her make-up box. "I'll be ready in just a bit. Did you decide where you wanted to eat?"

He sat down on the chair at her desk and watched her put on her make-up. He had seen Genie do the exact same thing so many times. She stood in front of him, with her back turned using the mirror that hung in her cupboard. He looked at her bum. Those curves that he had thought about all day were just there where he could reach out and grab them.

"Umm…. " He rubbed his hands on his jeans. "You were picking the restaurant."

She stopped and turned around to look at him. "I'm not doing that."

He grinned. "Why not?"

"Well. I've had a lot on my mind today."

"Really? Like what?"

She put her mascara back in the make-up box and started to look for something else. He took the opportunity to grab her hand and pull her to him. She giggled and sat on his lap. Her lips met his just as he grabbed her bum and held her tightly. The electrical wave began as soon as his tongue wrapped around hers. It seemed to come from her and move from his lips, to his chest and stomach. Slowly at first, and then it grew.

He whispered to her. "You are beautiful."

She laughed, "I've not finished putting on my make-up!"

He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked in her eyes. "This is the face I've longed to see all day."

She began to kiss him again, running her hands through his short hair. She stopped and looked at him. "Where are your curls?"

He kissed the end of her nose, "I needed a trim."

She began to kiss him again, and the electrical charge gave him goose bumps all down his arms. He could feel her grab his face and seemed to be as enthusiastic as he was to see her again. Maybe that was what was really giving him goose bumps. Maybe he could convince her to just stay here. Did they really need to eat?

Their snog was interrupted by her phone ringing. They stopped and looked down at it sitting on the top of the desk.

She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, I need to take this. Do you mind?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

She accepted the call, "Hi, Mom."

He sat back on the chair and looked at her desk. It was full of papers and files. Notebooks and a stack of library books that had been bookmarked sat to one side. Her laptop sat opened with a screen saver of bubbles floating across the screen.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to seeing you both."

Samuel rubbed her legs and she smiled back at him. Her fingertips stroked his face, making his hair feel as if it was standing on end.

"That's perfect. I'll be out of class by the time you arrive. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye!" She ended the call.

Sam held her as she continued to sit on his lap. "Parents visiting, huh?"

"Take a good look at the dorm room. My Dad is insisting I get an apartment. That's why they are coming up."

Samuel's heart leap. "Really? An apartment. Just you?"

She giggled. "He's….insisting it would be better for me to study. Quieter. Safer."

He grinned at her, "And how are you about this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I feel safe here. But, he says it is a 'shit hole'."

Samuel nodded his head. "I don't even know this guy, and already agree with him on something."

She leaned down and kissed him before she stood up and looked back at the mirror.

Sam cleared his throat. "Umm. Trying to keep my hands to myself is a problem. I'm sorry."

She turned around and giggled at him. "I'm determined that we'll at least make it through dinner."

"Okay." He rubbed his face. "So, parents hate the dorm."

"He's never liked me being in the dorms." She looked at herself in the mirror.

Sam rested his hands on top of his head. "Well, how long have you lived in the dorm?"

"Since I came here." She told Sam as she brushed her hair. "About a year ago."

Sam nodded.

"You live in an apartment, right?"

He rubbed his hands together, "Yep. Me and Arles' share it. Been there two days."

"Wow. Brand new, huh?"

He smiled, "Just moved here."

She turned and smiled at him. "Samuel, I don't know anything about you."

He smiled at those beautiful words. "Well, ask me anything you like."

She sat down her hair brush. He continued to look up at her as he sat in the chair. He thought about grabbing her, pressing her against the wall, and kissing the hell out of her. Maybe, locking the door and seeing if those jeans she was wearing were actually that tight. He was sure he could slip them off easily.

"I love how you are looking at me." She smiled.

He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "How long will they be here?"

"Until we find an apartment. And he's already been looking. He has appointments with several tomorrow. Then, Dad will go back home while Mom and I get everything else. They are crazy and are giving this entire project…. three days."

He looked at her through his eyebrows. "Three days? Can that even be done in that time span?"

"It will have to be." She insisted. "Dad can't be gone for too long."

"Work?"

"Oh yes." She smiled and sat back on Samuel's lap again.

He gripped her bum again and smiled at her. "Was your day better than yesterday?"

"It started with you. Maybe, it will end with you." She said hopefully.

He grinned, "Maybe."

She put her finger over his lips. "I'm really finding it difficult to not kiss you."

"Then kiss me." He smiled.

She stood up. "We'll never make it to dinner if I kiss you right now."

He knew she was right. He ran his hands through his short hair. "Right. Okay. Dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate the Third sat with his sleeves pulled up on his jumper. The tattoo of the lighthouse showed clearly. He drank beer from a bottle as he read over a file. Genie sat next to him on the sofa in her flat, and had gotten distracted by the telly. A man was on a news program complaining about President Howard Shepherd.

The reporter asked. "Well, you're saying-"

"I find it completely convenient that the largest weapons manufacturer in the world, and the largest medical company in the world, are both lead by the President's three best friends."

Genie crossed her arms. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Legate looked up at the telly just as the reporter asked, "With the President's approval rating higher than any President's in history, are you trying to make an unfounded accusation that he has done something, inappropriate?"

Genie shook her head. "I really don't like this guy."

The man continued, "I'm just pointing out what everyone seems to have turned a blind eye to."

Legate drank some more of his beer and watched the report.

The reporter asked, "So, let me this straight. You are saying that the President, has in some way-"

"Let me be clear. The President has helped us all. They are no exception."

Genie shook her head in disapproval. "He's a moron. The reporter can even see it."

"Well, she's not human. But, this is bad for Howie. All you need a bit of doubt. He needs to head this off, before it grows. Otherwise, he will lose the confidence of his rule."

"His rule." Genie laughed. "He's the president, not a King."

"He's a leader. It's the same thing." He sat the bottle on the table.

Genie looked back at him. "You and I have never really talked about that. I know you don't want to go back and rule. Is there a reason why?"

He sat back and sighed. "I've done it before. I found it….umm…..limiting."

"Why? You are in charge of everything."

"Well, yeah. Both good and bad. You have an invasion of Cybermen? Hey! That's your fault. Why didn't you do something to prevent that? You have a plague break out? Hey! What the hell, you should have been paying more attention to prevent that. Your entire life exists in prevention, while you are dealing with what has already happened."

"Well, isn't that what a Quauthin does? You are working like mad to prevent something from happening, while dealing with whatever already has?"

He sat back and sighed. "You're saying that a Quauthin Warrior role is similar to one of a King?"

She thought, "Well, isn't it?"

He rose his eyebrows. "I'll have to give that some thought. That's interesting. But, I'll tell you that Lartius will agree with you."

She smiled, "Why?"

"Because it's you. Look at you. You could talk me into anything."

She teased, "Even being King?"

He drank the rest of his beer and laughed. "I would do it, if it was something you wanted. But-"

"That's the reason you say no." She realized. "The same reason you want to leave the Quauthin when we make the Promise."

He nodded, "Exactly. It will take me away from you. I don't want to be away even one minute."

"Well, that was when we thought I was human. Legate, you didn't know that I was Rixalarian when you asked me. You said you wanted to leave, because my life was so short."

"What are you saying?"

"If, you want, to reconsider-"

"What? The making the Life Promise? Are you mad? No! It took me forever to get you to agree to that. Are you saying you don't want to-"

"I want to be sure, that it's what you want. Before it was a short span of your life, and now….it will be your entire life."

"It will be your entire life-"

"It was that before!" She laughed. "This is just a conversation we need to have. Leaving, would mean forever now. Not just a few years. I want you to think about it-"

"I already promised Lenox-"

"You're not marrying Lenox! Things change. This decision is yours."

"Well, and yours."

"I want you, to rethink this entire thing. Legate, I don't think you would be happy without being a Quauthin."

"Would you be?"

She turned on the sofa and took his hand in her own. "Legate. This isn't about me. This is about you."

"You're involved in this. A big part, actually!"

She smiled. "Legate. I want you to rethink this. The entire thing. Not about us making the Life Promise, I'm completely for that. But, all of this. The Quauhtin. Your rank. The role you will play. Legate, you can't walk away from your responsibilities. Particularly, when so much has now changed. There are two of you. My life will hopefully last a lot longer than we could have dreamed."

He nodded. "You're right. It's something I need to think about."

Their attention went back to the telly. The reporter shook her head and tried to not show how annoyed she was at the guest. It wasn't working. "And well, thank you for coming."

Legate held his hand out and complained. "This guy is a jerk. If I wasn't a Quauhtin Warrior, I'd go break his damn arm."

"Then you would be called a fugitive." Genie teased. "Just, let it go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 – A Date

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 – A Date

Samuel and Karen sat inside of a diner, not far at all from the dorms. It was full of students. Some sat studying with others, while others laughed and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sam smiled as he looked around. The jukebox played Tina Turner's song, 'What's Love Got to Do with It'.

The sidewalks outside seemed to have had the snow shoveled off of them. It was dark, and the street lights seemed to make the snow glow beneath them.

Karen sat next to him on the bench. She had worn his wool coat that he had given her the night before, and it was presently lying on the bench between her lap and the wall. He had taken off his blue ski jacket and laid it on top of it. He found that he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He just wanted to either hold her hand, or feel her put her hand on his thigh all through dinner. Just the idea of her wanting to touch him, make his heart leap.

They had both had a hamburger and shared a large plate of chips. They were still working on them as they spoke to one another.

She sipped her soda, "And imagine that. I picked a place that serves….chips."

"Comfort food." He smiled at her.

She giggled as he laced his fingers into hers. "Did you have a better day, today?"

He looked away and thought of the terrible news he had gotten today. The fuss with his Dad. The demand that he had to join them to Caihiri. He realized, for the first time all day, he was relaxed about it. He wasn't cross. Not even a little bit. He must still be stoned. "Nevermind me. You?"

She grinned at him. "One of my professors told me that I'm eligible for a grant."

"A grant?" He asked in surprise.

She laughed. "I was shocked. She's sent in a paper I wrote to a prestigious magazine."

"What is the paper about?"

"Oh, this battle that took place in my hometown. I lost my mind and took five classes last semester. In three of them, I had to write term paper. I just, didn't have time with that. So, I decided to write one for all three classes."

He looked confused. "How does that work?"

"Well, I was taking physics, history and psychology. So, I wrote a paper about 'The Physics and Psychological Strain of a Forgotten Battle and Siege of St. Augustine.' That's what I titled it. Oddly enough, my history teacher gave me the lowest grade on it."

He chuckled, "That's bloody brilliant!"

"It was bloody long." She insisted. "It was about a battle that was fought in St. Augustine. I've heard the story a million times. Amazing at how different it became when I really dug into it. She said it was so well thought out, researched, and had such good theories to it that she wanted to put under some more eyes. I'll admit that I completely blew the twelve page restriction. It turned into a monster. The first page, to all of my professors, included an apology."

He smiled proudly at her. "I would love to read it."

She grinned. "Maybe I'll let you. It was fun. As crazy as that sounds. I researched as much as I could, but there are a lot of unanswered questions. I find I still want to get those answers. I'm still reading about it. I have two books in my dorm room right now! Ugh, Samuel. My roommate tells me that I have brain damage."

He laughed under his breath at her. "You know, Einstein said, 'The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing.' You're just curious."

"Or crazy."

"Nah. You could lead a dig and get some answers. Is that what they call that?"

"Yes." She giggled, "And be like Indiana Jones."

He chuckled. "When will you know if they will publish it?"

"I'm not sure. I hope I get it. If for no other reason to show my parents that I was right to move here."

"They didn't approve?"

"There is a large school, right there at home. But, I wanted to go away. See something new. You grew up at the beach. Don't you get enough of the ocean?"

"Oh yes. I was actually back there. Not long ago. The breeze from the sea was nice, but I forget about all of the stuff that comes with that."

"Like having to put on sunscreen just to go run."

He smiled, "You run, too?"

She giggled. "Yes. I love to run. I usually run here, in the park when the weather is nice."

"Run in the park?"

"Well, of course."

He rubbed the side of his head. "It…just doesn't seem…safe."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…." Sam started to explain. She put her hand back in his lap which made him forget any reasons he had anyway.

"You sound like my parents, Samuel. Geez. But, the student center has a nice work-out room. That's where I've been running for the past few months."

He sipped his milkshake and felt butterflies in his stomach dance as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"Where do you usually run, Samuel?"

"A work-out room. My Mum loves to run and I sometimes run with her."

"Your _Mum_." She teased his accent.

"Mum." He laughed. "Yes. We will run there, or…just around where she lives. It's nice."

"Your brother doesn't run?"

He shook his head. "Not usually. He prefers to lift weights. I sometimes will go with my uncle, or Papa."

She smiled, "Papa. I've never heard anyone call their father that."

He smiled, "Well, he's not my father. I have a Dad, and a Papa. I didn't feel like running this morning, so I just did some chin-ups and push-ups. I actually won a bet because I did the most."

"This morning?"

He nodded, "Yes. After I left."

"Gosh, that was so early."

"I had some stuff on my mind. It seems to help me think if, I just…." He looked away and lost what he was thinking about.

"Well, we should run together sometime." She smiled at him.

He grinned at her. "Sure. A little snow doesn't frighten me."

She pointed out the window. "Samuel. That's not a little bit of snow."

He laughed. "Alright. Well, if you are published. What then?"

"I get the grant to research it further. I would probably take a semester off from school, and live in the library. Make a few trips to Florida. It would be a lot of work. If they don't….well, nothing changes."

"You could always add to it, publish it yourself."

She laid her head back dramatically and sighed. "A paper turned into a book. Oh God. I think I'd just die. Can you imagine the work that would go into that?"

He laid his arm behind her on the bench and leaned into her. "Why Karen. That almost sounds lazy. You haven't managed to get distracted by a boy, have you?"

Karen grinned at him. "A cute boy."

He smiled. "He's cute?"

"And I haven't known him long, but I really like him."

He bit his lip and chuckled. He felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He wondered if she could feel it from where she sat.

She smiled at him and whispered. "Samuel."

He smiled, "I love how you say my name."

She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned down to kiss her proper. The electrical current moved through his body and made his brain short out. All he wanted was her.

He could feel her hand grip his thigh as it moved closer to his groin.

She stopped and sat up. "Wow. I just….we need to…"

He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Yeah. Oh wow. Slow down."

She looked back at him and giggled. "Yes. Slow down. I'm determined to get through dinner. So, behave."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Dinner." He blew out slowly to steady himself. The tension between them was so thick, he wasn't sure how he was going to control himself. He looked around and reminded himself that it was a public place. He couldn't actually take her there in the booth. Although, he began to daydream about doing exactly that.

He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. "Ummm…. published. That's brilliant!"

She shook her head. "Ugh. I'm thinking about changing my major to something completely different. How does this even happen?"

"I have no idea about things like that."

She smiled at him. "That's a nice shirt."

He looked down at his dark blue oxford. "This?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to dress up for me."

"I was wearing a suit earlier today. I just…took everything else off but this."

"A suit? With a silk shirt? What did you do? Go see the President?" She teased.

He nervously scratched his head. "Umm…"

"And I love your hair."

"Not too short?"

"No. It looks very nice."

"Thank you." He grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "You know Sam. I really don't know a lot about you at all."

He smiled. He loved hearing those words. He tossed some chips in his mouth and wiped his hands. "Well, we haven't known one another for very long at all."

She smiled. "That's very true. I know it sounds crazy, but I hoped that we could get to know one another a bit better…."

"If we went someplace where we had to keep our hands to ourselves?" He teased.

She giggled. "Yes. Samuel, I swear. I'm never like this."

Sam looked her up and down and couldn't help undressing her in his mind. He sipped the last of his milkshake. "Slow down." He mouthed to himself.

She was clearly having as hard of a time keeping her hands to herself as he was.

"So. I should, ask you some questions. Get to know you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what your room mate suggested?"

She smiled, "Rather oblivious, huh?"

"It's alright. There are things I want to know about you, too." He chuckled. "Ask me anything. You get the first question."

"You're not a student."

"No."

"So, what are you?"

He smiled, "I actually just took a job today. I'm a teacher."

"Oh God, not here-"

"No." He laughed. "Not here. It's a private school."

"Like a high school?"

"Yes. There are some younger students, but that's a case by case thing."

"Wow. You're 18 and a teacher?"

"Yeah." He tossed another chip in his mouth.

"What? Did you graduate really early? Are you some sort of genius kid? Or something?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Would, it be alright, if we didn't talk about that?"

"What's wrong?"

"People, find out things about me and start to treat me differently. I really am enjoying this between us."

She nodded. "Well, I suppose that's better than my asking and you telling me something that isn't true."

He held up his hands. "I can promise you that I'll never, knowingly, tell you something that isn't true. But, there are just a lot of things that I would prefer not to tell you at the moment."

"Want to be..."

"Mysterious." He teased. "And I've, never met anyone like you."

She nodded, "Okay. Start simple. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He told her. "You?"

"Brown." She giggled.

"Brown?" He laughed.

She giggled and sipped her drink. "Yes. Strange, I know."

He smiled, "Very Indiana Jones."

She giggled, "Okay, another question. Your favorite sport?"

"To watch? Or to play?"

"To play."

He thought. "Well, it really doesn't have a name. Back home, there are a lot of, really tough men who live close to us. We all get together and play football."

"You mean, soccer?"

"Yes. But, you can beat the hell out of one another. Anything goes."

"Isn't that actually called, 'rugby?'" She teased.

He laughed, "Rugby has rules. Our game, doesn't. Except that Mum can't find out that we're playing. That's the only rule."

She giggled. "What sport to do you enjoy that your Mom can know about?"

He rubbed his hands together and thought. "Boxing. My Uncle and I enjoy that."

"The American?"

He nodded. "What about you? Baseball?"

She smiled, "Softball, actually. And I'm not bad. I was the pitcher for our team back home."

He looked impressed.

"Ever played baseball?"

"No. I've watched it, but didn't really like it. Seemed to be a lot of, waiting around."

"Have you seen it….in person?"

"Yes. My uncle took me to see….the playoffs…."

"World Series." She helped.

"Yes. That's what he called it. But, it was…. Long. Boring. And then I found out that one game didn't even determine a winner. Strange."

She giggled, "Okay, another question. If you didn't have to sleep, how would you spend your spare time?"

"You have to answer that first." He grinned.

She sighed, "I suppose, I'd study. Take another class. Something."

He looked at her up and down.

"What would you do, Samuel?"

He smiled, "Listen to you say my name, as you lay in my arms, covered in sweat from us making love over and over again."

She blushed. "What if I needed to sleep?"

He looked in her eyes, "How long would you need to sleep?"

"Until ten the next morning."

He nodded. "Okay. I can work with that."

She leaned over and kissed him. He was sure his hair had to have stood on end. The energy from her seemed to spread all over his body. She was such an excellent kisser, but the sensation she gave him only left him wanting her more.

She looked into his eyes and asked quietly, "Can you walk me back?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Samuel quickly paid the bill and they left together, walking with her arm hugging his. It had started to snow again and the campus was quiet. Some students threw snowballs and laughed loudly in the distance.

"So, I don't know how to ask you this." She began.

"You just ask. It's that simple."

She stopped walking and seemed to be having a hard time thinking what she wanted to say.

He looked back at her. "What is it?"

"I don't want to make you angry or hurt your feelings."

"Phhh. Don't worry about me." He smiled at her.

She bit her lip. "My parents will be here tomorrow…."

He rose his eyebrows, "And?"

"Can I ask you, not to come?"

He laughed. "I'm relieved."

They began to walk again. She hugged his arm again. "I haven't told them about you."

"Well." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all so new."

"Yes. And, I just, really don't know what to say."

"They wouldn't approve?"

"Honestly, Samuel. I don't know you well enough to say that I approve."

He nodded. "That's fair. And I've been trying to find a way to tell you that I can't come to see you for a few days."

"Why not?"

"I'm going out of town. Some….annoying family thing that I can't get out of."

"Ugh. Those are the worst." She groaned. "But. In everything, there is something you can look forward to."

He nodded. "Where we are going is beautiful. I've not been there in a few months."

"Where is it?"

"Hmm… my Uncle's place. It's in the mountains and this time of year, it's just lovely."

She smiled, "Oh, that does sound wonderful. What do you do there?"

"Usually, we play cards. Go hiking. There's also rafting and rappelling."

"That sounds like you will be busy."

"The busier the better. Keeps me from having awkward conversations."

"Samuel. If you look for bad things to happen, they always do. I don't know what's going on, but keep an open mind."

"You're right. Easier said than done, really."

She took off her gloves and put them in her coat pocket. "I want to give you something."

"Really? What?"

He watched as she took off a small gold necklace that she wore. It had a small pendant of a lighthouse hanging from it. He leaned down and she fastened it to his neck. "There. Reminds you, of me. And you have to bring it back to me when you return."

He beamed at her. "I'll bring it back to you, Karen."

She sipped back on her gloves and smiled back up at him.

He heard a shout in the distance that made him look up. But, relaxed when he saw it was just some students playing in the snow. Karen didn't seem to jump at all. "That looks like your brother."

He grinned, "It does."

Arles ran up to greet them. As he got closer, he slipped on a patch of ice and grabbed a tree limb to catch himself.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Sam asked as he helped his brother up.

Arles laughed. "I'm fine." He let go of the tree limb and it snapped back, hitting Samuel right above his eye.

"Ow!" Samuel grabbed his eye.

"Oh man. Are you alright?"

Sam rubbed above his eye, not wanting to appear hurt in front of Karen. "I think I'm alright."

Karen looked up at his eye. "Well, it's really pink. Maybe we'll put some ice on it."

"It's fine." Sam smiled.

"Man, I'm sorry." Arles told him.

"It's alright." Samuel insisted. "Don't worry about me."

Arles grinned, "And, this is Karen? Was that right?"

Karen smiled, "Yes, it's nice to see you again Arles."

He smiled at her just as someone smacked him in the back with a snowball. He turned around and held out his hands. "Time out for me. Nutters!"

They laughed.

Sam pulled the stocking cap off that he wore and put it on Arles' head. "Here. You need this before you freeze. And take these gloves, too."

Arles sighed, "Going all doctor on me-"

"Just looking out for you." He told him as he handed him the thick ski gloves he had been wearing. "I'm going to walk the lady home."

"We're leaving at six."

He whispered, "Then don't wait up. You need your rest, big guy."

He pat Arles' shoulder and Karen and him walked away. Arles rejoined the snowball fight.

Karen rubbed Samuel's arm. "So, what did you think of Scott?"

"He's interesting."

"Did you see that drawing he did of you? Looks just like you."

He looked at her. "No. I didn't."

"That's why I was over there. He wanted me to see it. He said you looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out who you looked like."

Samuel put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm.

They made it back to Karen's dorm and found it empty. Karen shook her head. "And my roommate is supposed to be studying."

"Maybe, she went someplace else to study."

Karen walked into her bedroom and took off the wool coat. "Right. I doubt there is a lot of studying going on at that party two blocks away at the-"

She turned just in time for Samuel to catch her lips with his own. He pressed her against the wall and held her hands beside of her head as he snogged her. The tingling sensation was screaming in his body almost immediately. He managed to find the door, blindly, and push it closed. He felt her pushing his ski jacket off of his shoulders. His mind was full of nothing else but her. He had wanted to do this since he had first seen her this evening.

He ran his hands under her blouse and unfastened her bra. He massaged both of her breasts as they continued to kiss one another, her still pressed against the wall and palming him through his jeans that were tighter than he had ever felt them. Electricity seemed to come from her lips, her breasts, her hands and run completely through his body. He only wanted more.

As both of them lost more clothing, and more of their skin could touch, sensation that he had craved all day grew stronger. It was almost an electrifying sensation that he could feel all over his body with each passing second.

They lay down on her small, single bed. The draft from the window seemed to bring him back to his senses. He grabbed the quilt and pulled it over them. They lay in each other's arms, completely nude, looking into one another eyes.

The tingle continued and seemed to come from her hands that played with the hairs on his chest.

He asked her quietly, "Why do I feel this way with you?"

"Explain how you feel, Samuel."

He became lost in her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen in his life. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine, sending shockwaves through his system. He closed his eyes and moaned. "It feels like, electricity. Does it feel that way to you?"

She whispered, "It feels like, comfort. Whenever you touch me, I feel like, no matter what, everything is going to be alright."

"Do you feel the tingle? The energy?"

She smiled, "You give me goose bumps, Samuel. Like I've never had before. Is that what you are feeling?"

He grinned, "It's like my hair is standing on end. Is it?"

She laughed quietly, "No."

"May I ask you something? And it's completely alright. It won't change anything."

She kissed his lips, "Ask me."

He looked in her eyes and asked, "Are you human? Or something else?"

She caressed his face. "I'm human. Completely. 100% from here."

"Are you sure?" He whispered. "It doesn't matter to me. I swear it doesn't."

"Yes. Oh, Samuel, I love the way I feel when you touch me."

He was sure that sensation was coming from her. He continued to stroke her spine.

She whispered to him. "Samuel, you are completely safe with me, and it doesn't matter. Are you human?"

He continued to look in her eyes and admitted. "I don't know what I am."

He wasn't sure what he expected from her, but her warm gaze into his eyes made him feel more relaxed than he had ever been. She began to stroke him slowly under the quilt.

She smiled at him, "I can tell you what you are."

He kissed the end of her nose. "Tell me."

"You are Samuel. And you are very good at this."

He crashed his lips in to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 - Lance's Rice Dilemma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 – Lance's Rice Dilemma

Lance sat on the balcony at his home on Caihiri. The weather was beautiful and he sat at a glass table wearing a pair of football shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. He had only been there a few days, but the beard he had grown might have made one think he had been there much longer. He blamed it on the coffee that Jane had made him.

He watched the birds fly beneath were he sat with his feet propped up in the chair next to him. The balcony of the home that was built into the side of the mountain side, was the only thing that might have hinted that there was even a home there. The large water fall underneath them hid the large opening to a hanger where he had piloted the ship, and parked it.

All around the canyon where he overlooked everything, he saw mountains and trees with golden and red leaves. The sun reflected the afternoon sun and the three moons were visible through most of the day.

The home, inside, looked very similar to a modern home back on Earth. Shiny white floors and walls that cleaned themselves, with lovely, yet modern furniture throughout, decorated the home that was situated so high in the hills.

Jane, in a lovely red dress that hung to her knees, walked barefoot through the sitting room, and out to the balcony. Lance seemed to be daydreaming.

She sat down a glass of some sort of blue liquid that bubbled in next to him. He looked up at her and smiled as she sat down across from him and sipped the glass she held.

"Oh, that's nice. Try that." Jane told him gently.

He sipped the drink. "Oh, that is good. What is that?"

She giggled. "That odd blue drink you like…"

He drank some more of it. "And something else."

"Champagne. A bit of your world, and mine." She smiled as she sipped her drink.

He nodded, "That might be how we drink it from now on. What did you call it?"

"Well, I couldn't remember what you had called the blue drink."

He smiled at her.

"So, I just called it 'azul'. That means 'blue'. It would have been 'blue liquid', but, I…..let go of the button before I should have."

He smiled proudly at her. "Inventing drinks."

"And you cooking. Who would have ever thought?" She teased.

He crossed his arms, "I've always hated cooking."

"You seem to like it, now."

"I don't think that is actually called cooking."

"Well, let's talk about that." She smiled and sat down her drink. "We're in the kitchen."

"Yes."

"We're….preparing food."

"Yes."

"And we eat afterwards. That sounds like cooking."

"Well, yeah. That part. I'm talking about while it's cooking."

She smiled, "My favorite part."

"Mine, too." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to return a fat Quauthin."

She giggled.

On the table sat a large tube that had managed to keep Lance's attention the majority of the time they had been there, when he wasn't with Jane. Complete with odd wires and such, it was nearly as long as his arm. Jane hadn't asked what it was feeling that he would tell her if he wanted to later.

Next to that, sat a bowl of dry rice and a straw. That had her attention. "So, did you do your rice and straw?"

He groaned and looked at his injured hand. "I think it's much better."

"All of the feeling back?"

"Not completely." He told her as he crossed his arms again.

"Then, you need to do it."

He sighed. "Putting rice. In a straw?"

She sipped her drink. "Great for fine motor skills."

He looked back at her. The sunlight reflecting off her of dark hair made his heart skip a beat. She looked up and smiled at him. He had to remind himself to start breathing.

He cleared his throat. "Yes. Fine motor skills."

She took the straw and held it in front of him. "I'll hold it. You just put the rice in the top."

"Then, it will just go on the table." He complained. "And then I'll have to pick it up again."

She smiled at him. "I like the beard."

He rubbed his face. "It is itchy. I was thinking about shaving tonight."

"Then shave. You're so handsome either way."

He smiled and then looked back at the straw and groaned. "I think I'm good, Jane."

"Lance. Samuel is coming tomorrow. There is no way you have had some…amazing recovery in that time."

He nodded his head stubbornly. "I could have."

"Samuel said you need to work on this."

He cut his eyes back at her. "I worked on it."

"Today?"

"I think this morning. All of the days have run together."

She nodded. "I see. Well, let me help you. The first day we were here, you showed me where the bedroom is."

He looked back at her. "I know what you are doing."

"And we stayed there until the next evening, so you didn't do the rice thing."

He looked back at the view and grinned. "Then we bathed in the waterfalls."

"That is still my favorite place."

"You shouting. The echos. That was nice." He rubbed his beard as he remembered.

"Then, the kitchen."

"That's been daily."

She smiled, "Yes, it has."

He blushed and continued to rub his beard. "We should do it in the pool. Before they arrive."

"Yes. But, you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"We haven't done it out here, either."

He looked around and grinned. "That's true."

She held the straw in front of him. "Come on. I'll count. Then we'll do it out here."

Lance looked back at her and considered. "Or, we can just go to the pool. Forget the rice thing."

She smiled, "Lance. You've only done this twice."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm fine, Jane."

She put the straw back in the bowl. "Have you spoken to Lewis?"

He nodded, "Yes. Arles is sleeping terribly. He didn't tell me about it those first few days, but he finally has let me know."

"Why? Is he ill?"

"He is cross. John says he misses us and wants us to come home."

"Why wouldn't he tell you that?"

"He said he didn't want to spoil our holiday."

Jane shook her head. "Well. How is he? Right now?"

Lance listened. "Lewis says he's eating. They plan to bring him tomorrow with the others."

"We're going to have a houseful." She smiled and sat back. "And this place is huge. It's like, a castle. I doubt I've seen half of it."

He smiled at her. "It was intended to mirror the castle, on the homeworld. One day, I'll take you there. The castle is in repair from a few battles, and being renovated. I would rather you see it, in its beauty."

She smiled, "You know, I would love that."

He looked back at her. "Maybe, you could show me this, Venezuela."

She sipped her drink and shook her head. "I would prefer to not to go back there."

He turned and looked at her. "I've upset you."

"No, Lance. You haven't."

"You're certain?"

She nodded. "I'm certain. I just, don't want to return."

"Too hard?"

She nodded. "Yes. So, Arles will be here. Both of them?"

He rubbed his beard. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Yes. Both versions. Samuel and John are arguing and Lewis tells me that Rose is sending them in hope they will, work it out."

She sipped her blue drink.

Lance looked back at her. "Do you want to go back?"

"No. But, if they are only going to be here a few days. Maybe we should plan to leave when they do. I do need to return. Pay some bills."

"Phhh…." He insisted. "That's the worst reason to return someplace."

She rolled her eyes. "I live in the real world, Quauthin."

He looked back at her and grinned. "That's not the reason you want to return."

"Lance, you love that little boy so much. This has to be hard on you."

"The thought of him being so upset. It's terrible."

She nodded, "I know. Well, you'll have to go shave."

He grinned and stroked his beard, "Don't think he'll know me?"

She laughed, "I wouldn't know you."

"I think I could convince you that it's me." He grinned.

"If you turned around and put on some tight jeans. I'd know you." She teased.

He laughed at her. "All about my bum."

"Don't even toy with me. I've seen how you look at mine."

He smiled and rubbed his beard. "It's nice."

She giggled and sat back. "Alright. I've not ask the entire time we have been here. What is this tube thing?"

He took his feet out of the chair and leaned on the table. "This. Is something for you."

"For me?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I was curious if I could do it. I believe it's working."

"What is it?"

"This is a lens. There are people who live here, but they are far away. Very primitive people. With this, you might be able to see them. I know you will be able to see the birds in the trees and more of the wildlife." He picked it up and looked through the end. The smile on his face made her heart leap.

He walked over to where she sat and put it in her hands. She looked in the end of it and laughed in surprise. "I can see….for miles with this!"

He kissed her neck as she looked through the lens.

She laughed. "Lance! This is amazing."

He knelt down next to her showed her a button on the side. "This is a force field, so you can set it on the table, and it won't shake. Think, invisible legs."

She giggled. "Wow."

He pointed to the side. "And this, you can attach your camera to it. That, wire that attaches it to the laptop."

"So, I can photograph what I see?"

He smiled, "I can't wait to see the photos you have already taken."

She covered her face and laughed. "I love this! Thank you!"

He laughed under his breath and then became serious as he looked at the view again.

She noticed his serious look. "Lance, what is it?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided not to. "Ummm. Nothing. Go get your camera, and see how you like it."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you, Lance."

He stood up and watched her bounce away in excitement. He looked back down at his injured hand and rubbed his fingers together slowly. He walked slowly back to the railing of the balcony. Becoming annoyed with his lack of improvement, hit the top of the railing with his fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor looked around the familiar barn with the sandy floor. He wore his long, brown trench coat on top of his suit like he used to wear.

Like the other Doctor wore.

He became angry. He took off the trench coat and threw it against the wall.

The Bad Wolf spoke from behind him. "Woo, that temper."

He turned and pointed at himself. "I do not wear this!"

She grinned, "So, go naked. It really wouldn't bother me." She stopped and looked him up and down. "Not. At. All."

He put his hands on his hips and groaned. "What do you want?"

She stood up, "I need to talk to you about the children."

He nodded, "Yeah, Genie. Who is this guy?"

"Oh. He's someone you've known a long time. Someone you trust her with."

He crossed his arms and thought. "Someone I trust her with. That's a lot of people."

She pointed at him, "And as pissed as you get is as happy as you will be. That's all I'm saying because Rose already knows."

"Rose knows? Now?"

She laughed, "Oh yes. And she's having a great time tormenting you about it."

"So, she approves? Damn it. Who is it?"

She became serious. "I shouldn't have told you that." She looked up at him. "Never mind, you won't remember that part. Anyway. Just know that I've picked him. Just like I've picked this girl for Samuel, now."

He rose his eyebrows. "What? Samuel?"

She looked seriously at him. "Yes. She's exactly what he needs. Otherwise, he's going to steal a TARDIS, and run very far away. Like someone else I know."

He put his hands on his hips. "Samuel wouldn't do that."

"Samuel _just_ did that." She insisted. "A week ago? Crashed it in your shop. How soon you forget."

"Yeah, but that was because of this entire Pete and Jackie thing-"

"Well, that's true. But, it was also to get away from you. You two, somewhere along the way, have lost a way to talk to one another. The three of us are going to be together for a very long time. He's not like the rest of these….shooting stars."

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly as that phrase made him feel as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. That was exactly what it was like. Shooting stars. Only there in his life for a short period of time.

He cleared his throat. "Samuel hasn't met a girl."

She sat back on the hay bale and crossed her legs. "My Samuel, sorry, our Samuel. I know you are still on about that. Our Samuel, has met a girl who I have sent to him. They are already together."

"What? Now?"

She nodded her head and grinned, "Right now. Yes. And he's completely safe, so don't worry about that."

"This is too clear of a conversation for us."

"I'm talking about our children. I want to make sure this is crystal clear."

He rolled his neck back in surprise. "Really? What's Arles up to?"

She laughed. "Arles is amazing. The best brother that Samuel could have ever had. Especially in the next few weeks. And please, don't worry about Samuel then. He is, whether we like it or not, an adult. If you're not comfortable with that, just see him as an adult in training. But, please treat him as such right now. It will save so many lives of those around you."

"So, he's-"

"He's you! He will regenerate, but he doesn't want to do that right now. He's so young."

"You can't save him from this?"

"He needs to experience this. So that he knows what he is capable of. So, you know what he can do. Samuel doesn't understand so much about himself. His powers are in their infancy. Some of them are masked as other things. He needs you to help him through this."

"And this girl?"

"She's no threat to anyone. Welcome her, from the beginning. Believe me, she's going to be more frightened of our mad lot and wonder what in the hell she's managed to get herself into while processing demons of her own past."

"But?"

"And that Arles. She'll sort that guy right out. Geez. He's out of control. Two girls at once? Is anyone watching these children?"

The Doctor shook his head in surprise. "What? Arles and two girls-"

"I had nothing to do with that. But, damn it. He needs something to distract him before he gets himself into a lot of damn trouble."

"Well, I could sort that-"

"Ha! Arles is Lewis times 100. You have no idea." She laughed.

"So, let me get this straight-"

She shook her head. "Oh! You need to wake up!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor jumped awake. He was still lying on the bed next to Rose in the island home. He looked around the room and Samuel's cot was empty. Had Rose put the baby in the bed with them? He looked next to him and didn't see him.

"Samuel?" he called and looked around the room. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He could feel that Samuel was a bit frightened, but also a bit excited. The Doctor looked around the room, frantically. Where was the baby?

Rose woke up. "What's wrong?"

His heart was in his throat, "Where is he? Samuel! Answer me."

He continued to feel the excitement grow.

Rose sat up, "Samuel, you answer your Dad right now-"

Baby Samuel babbled in the hallway.

The Doctor ran into the hallway to find that baby Samuel had pulled himself up on the railing and was already on the top step looking down. He looked back at his Dad and laughed. "Da! Da!"

The Doctor's eyes were as large as saucers from the fear. "Stop. Just, don't move."

Rose walked out into the hallway behind him, pulling on her dressing gown. She gasped as she saw where Samuel was standing.

The Doctor held his hand out and slowly walked towards his son. "It's just a game. See how still can you be. Daddy is going to grab you. Keep looking at Daddy, and remain still."

He held himself standing up by the railing at the top of the steps and laughed. "Da! Da! Da!"

The Doctor crept closer. "Keep looking at Daddy. Daddy sees you."

Samuel bounced. "Da! Da! Da! Da!" His foot slipped on the step and his tiny body fell right into Lewis' hands.

The Doctor relaxed and held out his hand to Rose. "He's alright. Lewis caught him."

Samuel laughed and clapped his hands. "Papa!"

Lewis held him close to his chest and finished walking up the steps. "Papa has you. What are you doing out of your cot?"

Rose rushed to Lewis, "He's alright?"

The Doctor sighed in relief. "He's fine. Lewis heard him talking and phased up here." He pat Lewis' shoulder. "Scared the hell out of me. I didn't know if he was going to fall before you became solid or not."

Lewis handed Samuel to Rose and laughed. "Makes two us, mate. Oh wow. Okay, well. I'm awake."

Rose kissed Samuel's face and held her forehead to his. "Samuel. That is naughty. You could have gotten hurt." She turned and walked back to the bedroom with him in her arms.

"Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum." Samuel said.

The Doctor looked at the ceiling and shook his head. "I'm too old for this."

Lewis laughed, "Ah. They keep us young. I'll go warm up the ship with Arles. Shorter version."

"Cheers." The Doctor coughed again.

Lewis smiled at him. "And John. Nice pants."

The Doctor looked down at his lack of clothing and laughed. "You're lucky I put on anything, mate."

"I'm grateful." Lewis laughed as he walked down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 - Departure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24 - Departure

Samuel woke up warm under the quilt in Karen's bed. He rolled over on his back and rubbed his face.

Karen spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He looked up at her sitting at the desk wearing his blue, silk oxford. The glow of the laptop screen reflected into her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

He stretched out his hand to touch her knee. The tingle started in his hand and slowly crept up his arm. "No. I'm still asleep."

She giggled, "You look awake."

"Not awake." He told her as he rolled closer to her. The gold necklace he wore reflected in the computer's light against his skinny but muscular chest.

It was 4:52 am. The street light outside illuminated the parking lot, showing that it had finally stopped snowing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned off the computer. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up to check my e-mail. I couldn't remember the exact time Mom and Dad are getting on the Bullet."

He yawned. "When are they going back?"

"So you can return." She slowly climbed on top of him as he rolled onto his back. He ran his hands under the shirt she wore and found she was without her knickers.

He was so tired, his eyes burned when he opened them. He had only been asleep for 42 minutes. He had watched her sleep until he had drifted off. He felt her kiss above his eye where the tree limb had hit him earlier. It was as if a sudden sliver of electricity had touched him. "That looks like it hurts."

"It's fine." He told her. And indeed it didn't really ache. Her touching him had made the electrical feel return and he knew he would forget it within moments.

He grinned. "I like your shirt."

She smiled at him, "It smells like I guy I like." She leaned down and kissed him. He could taste toothpaste in her mouth, or maybe it was a mint.

"You taste good." He told her as he grabbed her bum.

"You do too. Why?"

"Something about my saliva cleaning my teeth. It's a thing I know I can do."

"That would be amazing."

"You kissing me is making it clean yours. The more we kiss, the more it will work."

"Really? Or is this just a way you trying to talk me into kissing you some more?"

He grinned with his eyes closed, "Do you really need any reason?"

She giggled and rubbed his chest, slowly. It made his stomach feel as though butterflies danced inside of it. The sensation spread through his entire body the more she touched him.

She asked him quietly, "Are you awake? I want to tell you something."

He didn't open his eyes. "It is possible that I'm talking in my sleep."

She giggled, "Do you do that?"

He didn't open his eyes. "If I do, I've always slept through it."

She lay down on top of him and laughed. He continued to stroke her bum and hips with his fingertips. Savoring the feeling it sent into his body, and knowing he wouldn't be able to enjoy it for a few days.

"Samuel, I wasn't completely honest with you earlier."

He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Just you." She laughed.

He continued to run his fingertips across her body, "You, have gotten distracted by a boy who isn't very cute?"

She kissed his lips, "That's totally not it. He's completely handsome."

"Then tell me. It's alright." He said as he relaxed and closed his eyes again.

"You. There's only ever been you, Samuel."

He opened his eyes in surprise and grinned, "What?"

"There was never another guy. We dated, but we never did…..anything like this."

He rose his eyebrows and sat up. "Really? So, I'm your first?"

She smiled and continued to rub his chest, "I didn't want to tell you in case I was terrible-"

"Oh, wow. Karen." He laughed under his breath, "That's something you never should never worry about."

She blushed, "So, not bad?"

"Amazing. And to know that…" He shook his head and looked in her blue eyes. He became lost looking at her. "Karen. Your eyes are my favorite color in the universe."

She whispered, "Your brown eyes are my favorite, too. I could look at them all day."

He realized what she had said. "Well, wait a minute. Why, me?"

"Why you, what?"

"Why….would you…."

"It felt right. I can't explain it."

He smiled, "It does feel right, doesn't it?"

She giggled, cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him. He lay back on the bed and ran his hands up the shirt she wore. The sensation grew stronger.

She moaned. "More, Samuel."

A ding that notified him that he had received a message on his phone. She sat on his waist, reached over for the phone.

He rubbed his eyes. "Read it for me. I'm not awake."

She looked at the phone, "From Arles. It says, _'Wake up call. Might want to kiss her bye and get your ass home. I packed your stuff, so just go straight to the ship.'"_

She sat the phone back on the desk. "A ship? Are you riding on a Zeppelin?"

He began to run his fingertips across her bum again. "Ugh. I don't want to go on this trip."

She continued to sit on his waist. "I wish you didn't have to leave. Promise me that when you return, we'll spend an entire day together."

"Clothing is optional." He teased. "Yes, and we'll work on Latin."

She groaned. "Latin."

He chuckled and said something to her that she didn't understand. She looked confused at him. "What is that?"

"I said that I'm looking forward to studying Latin with you. Do not drop that class until you have one more exam."

She held up two fingers, "Two. I'll know then."

He smiled, "Two. Alright."

He could see a pained look on her face as she leaned down and ran her fingertips through his hair. He took her hands in his own and kissed them. The electrical current seemed to dance slowly through his body. "What's wrong, Karen?"

"I'll miss you. I know I've only known you for two days, but I feel like I've known you forever."

He smiled and grabbed her bum again under the shirt. "That's how I feel. Since the first time I saw you."

She rubbed her nose to his. "You'll call."

"Or I'll text. Probably easier." He kissed her as he sat up and held her tightly.

She moved over so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Their clothes were tossed all over the tiny room. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on.

"What is this?" She asked as he felt her fingertip on his back. He closed his eyes tightly. She had seen the scar from the gun shot.

"That's just a scar. It's alright." He told her as he pulled on his jeans.

"What is it from?"

He pulled on his t-shirt and lay back on the bed in front of her. "It will cost you."

She grinned, "What's the price?"

He tapped his lips.

She smiled, leaned into him, and kissed him slowly. He held her face in his hand as he felt her tongue wrap around his. The electrical charge pulsed through his body.

She smiled at him, "And?"

"I love that feeling." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Let me explain that, when I return."

She sat back and tapped her own lips. "It will cost you."

"I'll gladly pay." He grinned and kissed her slowly sending the shockwaves through his system again.

His phone rang. He sighed and answered it. "Yes. I'm awake. I'll be there shortly." He ended the call.

Karen stood up and pointed at the shirt of his that she wore. "You'll have to come back for this."

He smiled, "Keep it. It looks brilliant on you."

She pulled out a file from her desk. "Here it is. And I don't want you to grade it."

He opened the file and looked it over. "What is it?"

"The paper you asked to see. The one that might be published. I'm serious, teacher-boy."

He chuckled at his new nickname.

"I don't want a grade, but if you get bored on your trip."

"I teach science." He told her as he closed the file. "This will be interesting to read. Thank you."

He sat back on her bed and pulled on his trainers and jacket.

She crossed her arms. "Well, hopefully when you return, it will be in my new apartment."

He stood in front of her, holding the file. "I'll send something to make it brighter."

"Send yourself. But, please do remember to call."

They wrapped their arms around one another. He laid his forehead to hers. "I'll call."

She playfully slapped him on his bum. "You need to go. You're going to be late. Arles is probably about to call again."

He leaned down and kissed her. He looked in her eyes and smiled, "I'll return. In just a few days."

She whispered back. "I already miss you, Samuel."

"Your libido misses me." He teased.

She giggled. "Yeah, it does."

He asked her quietly, "Could you get a place with a larger bed?"

"Oh geez. That reminds me!"

"What?"

She opened the desk drawer and took out the box of condoms. "You should take these, to avoid an awkward conversation when I'm moving."

He looked in the box. "There's only one."

She looked into the box along with him. "There were twelve in there!"

He chuckled, "It's been a hell of a couple of nights."

She blushed and covered her face. "Eleven times? No. Samuel, that's not right."

He put the box in his pocket. "If you find out it's not, don't tell me different." He kissed her lips quickly again and winked at her.

She blew him a kiss and watched as he closed the door. She stood for a bit and suddenly remembered something she wanted to say to him. She quickly opened the door and only saw darkness. She stepped out of her bedroom and looked around. "Samuel?"

There was no answer. How had he disappeared like that? She didn't even hear the door to the dorm open. She rushed over and opened the door to look down the hallway. The lift's doors stood open, but no one was inside.

She shook her head. His sudden disappearance was strange. Maybe she had been standing there staring at the door longer than she had thought.

Uneasy, she walked back into her dorm and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis sat at the navigation controls of the _Asclepius_ with baby Arles in his lap. He pointed at the lights on the panel. "Do you see this?"

Arles, not quite ready to sit up yet, sucked his fingers.

Lewis pointed at it. "This is where we are. That's Terra. Just there. And we're going to see Lance. He's on Caihiri."

Arles looked up at his Papa and laughed.

Lewis smiled proudly at his son. "You'll be flying soon. Papa has a ship that we need to name. But, it has to be something that will annoy your Dad."

The baby coo'ed at him.

Lewis laughed and kissed Arles' face. "I'm taking all suggestions, son. Especially, from you."

The Doctor walked into the control room of his ship rubbing his hands together. "Alright. I think we're ready."

Lewis cleared his throat, "Friday, list everyone who is presently aboard."

"Primus Lewis, Doctor Johnathon Smith, Arles, Les Smith, Samuel Smith, and Peter Tyler."

Lewis looked surprised at the Doctor, "Rose isn't going?"

The Doctor collapsed in a chair next to Lewis and pressed a few buttons. The ship turned and jumped into light speed. "Nah. She decided to stay home with the younger lot."

"You two still….?"

The Doctor looked back at his friend, "We'll getting on fine, mate."

"Just seems strange…."

He sighed, "It was her choice. I would rather her come, but…"

Lewis nodded his head. "Well, Arles…or Les….said that the older Sam didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"No idea. Maybe, cross-?"

"Oh, hell. I doubt that was it." Remembering the visit from the Bad Wolf, he asked. "Do you know anything about Samuel and a girl?"

Lewis looked surprised. "What? A girl? No. What have you heard?"

"You and I have a lot to talk about on the way there. And Arles. Wow."

Lewis rose his eyebrow at his friend. "What are we actually doing?"

"The plan is to get me and Samuel together, so we can have a chat."

Baby Arles grabbed his Papa's finger and pulled it into his mouth.

Lewis asked, "We can't do that at home?"

"Why, Lewis? Not up for a trip?"

Lewis grinned, "Oh, I'm always up to go someplace. Especially, when I need to have a think."

The Doctor coughed, "What are you thinking about?"

Lewis grinned, "I have a ship to name."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I already know what you are thinking-"

"And it has to be good. I'm thinking-"

He pointed at him, "Shut up-"

" _Incest_ -" He whispered.

"You suck-"

He teased, " _Brotherly Love_ -"

"Oh, hell-"

Lewis laughed hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25 - The Chat

_This turned into a long ass chapter, but these guys had a lot to talk about. Thanks for the reviews! I'm starting a Karen Fan Club. She seems to have gotten a large following already!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25 - The Chat

Samuel managed to sleep the entire short trip to Caihiri, only waking when he managed to roll over on his bruise where the tree limb had smacked him. He jumped up and rubbed it. Why hadn't it healed yet? Normally, any injury he had healed extremely fast. If he hadn't forgotten to turn back on the personal force field after they had finished the snowball fight the day before, it wouldn't have even happened. Papa was always reminding them to check their personal force fields. Even the Quauthin. They were the worst about it. Although, if it had activated, he would have had to explain to Karen what it even was. He shook his head and decided a bit of discomfort was worth it to be normal in her eyes a bit longer.

Upon their arrival, all of them went rafting with the exception of the Doctor. He elected to stay behind at the house with baby Arles. Samuel suspected he was brooding and using it as an excuse to avoid him, and that was fine with him. He had managed to not be alone with his Dad the entire time they had been gone, dreading the inevitable talk that he knew was coming.

Karen had been on his mind all day. As soon as they had returned to Lance's home in the mountain, changed from rafting, he had checked his phone to see that he had missed several texts from her. She apparently had him on her mind, too.

After an amazing meal cooked by Arles, everyone became engrossed in conversations and laughter. The atmosphere was playful, and made Samuel forget he was so far from his actual home. Aside from having Arles there with them as an infant, and the heavy heart in his chest for Karen, nothing really seemed unusual about their visit. All of them were dressed casually, which was always odd for Samuel to see his Grandfather that way. Pete Tyler seemed to always be in an oxford and tie. It was just the picture that Samuel called to mind whenever he thought of him.

Pete Tyler, the same man who was currently drinking a beer, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, and insisting that Jane pick some music for them all to dance to.

Whenever Samuel came to Caihiri, he always wore a ball cap to help keep the sun off of his face. He had worn it backwards when they were rafting, and now had a lovely sunburn, along with his black eye from the tree limb. His Grandfather teased that Rose was going to be cross with them all for returning him in such a state. "Your Mum is never going to let us out, again." He insisted.

Arles laughed with Samuel because it was something that Pete always told them when they were out together. Something always would happen that he was certain would make Rose cross. It never did. Granted, Rose always got a different explanation than what usually did happen. Unless Genie was involved, they could always get away with it.

Samuel decided to step out on the balcony to watch the sunset. He took with him his favorite drink that his Uncle Tony had always insisted reminded him of blueberries.

The suns were setting and the colors of the sky were painted in beautiful pinks, blues and yellows. The golden yellow leaves of the millions of trees on the hills around them seemed to glow in the light. He sat down and propped up his feet in another chair. Feeling the breeze blow through his hair, he looked out at the scene. How simple everything there seemed. This had always been a place where he could come and relax. No press. No annoying onlookers. Just beauty. In its finest form.

He text Karen to see if it was a good time to ring her. He had time to sip his drink again, and become lost in his thoughts briefly before his phone alerted him that she was ringing him. He grinned and accepted the call.

Karen's image filled the screen. She was wearing a beautiful brown blouse with a scarf. Her long hair was down and her ear rings dangled against her neck. She was breathtaking and seemed to be wearing a bit more make-up today than she had put on the night before. "And there you are, Samuel."

He smiled at her. "Is it a good time?"

She seemed to be closing a door behind her. "Perfect timing. Ew. Your eye looks-"

He pat it. "I'm alright. I can't believe it hasn't healed more. I might have slept on it."

She nodded, "Ice, Samuel. Put something cold on it."

He teased, "I didn't know you were a doctor."

She pointed at him, "And you look pink. Are you sitting under something?"

"Stop worrying about me. Where are you?"

"We're at a restaurant. Some…. Expensive place….in the city." She shrugged her shoulders.

He rose his eyebrows, "So, you have me in a loo?"

She giggled, "Relax. I'm sitting where they nurse babies. Nothing gross."

He ran his finger across her cheek. He missed feeling her skin more than he had imagined he would.

"You look sunburned. Haven't they heard of sunscreen in Britain?"

He shook his head. "I forgot to put it on. We just returned from rafting and the reflection of the water…..I really did it to myself."

She rose her phone to her lips and kissed the screen. "There. Does that help?"

He smiled. "Oddly, it does."

"And I have great news! I have an apartment."

"You do?"

She giggled, "I'm staying with Mom and Dad in a hotel tonight, but we'll move everything there tomorrow."

He smiled, "That's amazing."

"My Dad is amazing. He found it online. I think he had already decided that was the one before I even got the choice."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I'll send you the address. I'm in shock. It's really, so nice. Lots of space. Furnished, so I don't have to worry about any of that."

"Karen, that's brilliant."

"And there are two bedrooms. One with a fold out sofa bed-"

"That doesn't interest me at all."

She smiled, "And the other with a lovely, queen sized bed."

Samuel nodded his head and glanced back at the sunset. "I can work with that."

She giggled. "I knew you would say that. I want you to be comfortable when you come see me, so is there anything I can get? Besides sunscreen? Aloe?"

He chuckled, "Cheeky, woman. Don't worry about me. You just study."

She rolled her eyes. "Latin, huh?"

"Latin is more important than you would think."

"So, you say. Anyway. Oh, I probably need to get back. Dad is returning home tomorrow. I'm sure they think I've jumped out a window by now."

He laughed at her. "You're mad."

"Show me where you are. I just can see you in a chair."

He put his hand to his chest in mock disappointment. She saw the gold chain of her necklace glitter on his neck. "Am I not enough to look at?"

"Come on. Real quick. I need to get back."

"It will cost you."

"What?" She grinned.

"Please say it. I love to hear you say it."

She smiled, "Samuel."

He chuckled and turned the camera around to show her the sunset. Both of the suns were out of view but the sky was still lit up with the beautiful colors. He panned the view to show her the mountain across from where he sat with the millions of trees. The river and waterfalls roared in the distance.

He turned the camera back around and smiled at her. She had her mouth covered, "Samuel, that is beautiful."

"I love sitting out here and just….looking at it."

"I don't blame you. It's amazing." She smiled. "Well, I need to go. Call me?"

"What shall I call you?"

She pointed warningly at him. "Don't be….British with me."

He laughed.

She blew him a kiss and ended the call.

He sipped his drink and relaxed. The skin on his face felt tight from the sunburn. He sat and watched the birds fly from the trees below him. It was amazing how much they looked like the birds on Earth. If he didn't see the odd moon that had began to rise, he would think he was back on Earth. Well, that and the stars were all in the wrong place.

His phone rang again. He accepted the call and Genie's image filled the screen. She was in her office at the school and her excitement at speaking with him, brought a smile to his face.

"Sammy!" She exclaimed and covered her face. "You are…..oh! My favorite brother."

He laughed, "Meeting with Scott went well, huh?"

"Leave it to you to find an artist from Mersey!" She shifted some paperwork. "And his work, is brilliant! He even showed me how to draw something simple. Amazing….teacher."

Samuel laughed, "Wonderful."

"He's going to be a perfect fit. Amazing!"

"So, he's…."

"Moving in next week. Uncle Tony thinks I'm mad, but I explained that the entire world this guy is from is full of the most brilliant artists in the galaxy. Creating is just in them. And he's inspiring."

"Inspiring?" Sam asked.

"Okay, maybe it was his work. But, oh Sammy! He's…." She mouthed the word, "perfect!"

Sam laughed, "Well, great then!"

She looked closer at the screen. "And you're sunburned."

He sighed, "I forgot sun cream. Like a clot."

She giggled, "Climbing rocks?"

"Rafting. And Grandfather went with us."

Genie laughed, "I would have paid to see that."

"Jane was the best. That woman has no fear. She bounced out of the boat, and then Lance jumped into save her."

"What happened?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Papa had to rescue them both. It was hysterical."

Genie laughed. "Man. I hate I'm missing that. I love rafting."

"Jane only went once. She took a million photos of us. I can't wait to see them."

"You're going to have your flat all decorated with her photos here like you do at home."

"The woman's work, is amazing." He insisted.

"Legate loves it, too."

"Has his grandfather arrived yet?"

"Not yet. He has been delayed. I didn't ask, but it might be a few days. But, that gives me more time to go through these interviews." She said as she picked up a stack of paperwork and dropped it on the desk. "This is a beast."

"Do you need me to return-"

"Nope. I have it under control."

He sighed. "I'm only a ring away."

She blew him a kiss, waved as she ended the call.

Sam laughed at his sister. So happy and excited to be back doing what she loved best. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and relaxed, sipping his drink.

The glass door to the balcony opened and he briefly heard music playing. He turned around to look and Jane was dancing with Arles to Federico Aubele's 'Postales'. Lance still with his beard that he always grew when he came to Caihiri, stood between Lewis and Pete Tyler holding baby Arles. Pete was playing with baby Arles and laughing.

The Doctor closed the door as he stepped on the balcony. "I brought this from the ship. It might help."

He handed Sam a small tube of burn cream.

Sam nodded, "I don't think it's that bad."

He sat down in a chair, feet from Samuel. "Ah. Whatever you think."

Samuel narrowed his eyes at his Dad. He had never said that to him before. "Whatever I think?"

He coughed and looked back up at him. "Well, yeah. I'm not the one that is sunburnt."

Samuel put some of it on his forehead, cheeks and nose. It immediately felt better.

"So, I haven't asked what happened to your eye."

Sam grinned, "I got into a fight with a tree branch."

"A tree branch?"

Sam laughed, "Yes. And I have no idea why it hasn't healed more than it has."

"Do you normally heal very fast?"

Samuel sipped his drink and nodded. "Yes. This, normally would have been gone by the morning. I don't know why it is….I don't know."

The Doctor nodded. "Huh. Interesting. So, you heal quickly, and you can heal others?"

"To a point. If it's…something like broken bones, things that are cut, that's never a problem. Infections and that sort of thing, I can't do anything about. Not that I know of."

"But, not to yourself?"

"Usually, I can. But, not always. I don't really understand why. But, even now….if say, Papa was to fall and break his arm. I could put it back together. Lance's shoulder is alright. He says he's lost some feeling in his hand, but he needs to wait for some of the nerves to grow back."

"Makes sense. He's lucky to still have it." The Doctor nodded, "Rafting was good?"

Sam closed the container and slipped it in his pocket. "Yeah. Missed Jacob. That's his favorite thing here."

"Not Soli's?"

"Not really. He likes rock climbing. Rappelling. That sort of thing more."

The Doctor nodded. "Water. Khrele. Not a good mix. Usually."

"He does enjoy surfing." Sam insisted as he brought his blue drink up to sip.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But, Pepper can't stand him doing it. She's always fearful he's going to get hurt."

The Doctor sipped his drink. "Well, that's just what a mother does."

Sam looked back at his Dad. "I know Mum is insisting that you talk to me about….stuff."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "But, this is always what happens. We….argue. She….has you take me someplace and we chat. It's a pattern. Well established pattern."

"Well, if we're still arguing, perhaps we need to try something different."

"Like what?"

"Like….explanations."

Sam looked surprised at him. "Explanations?"

"Samuel, you have known me nearly nineteen years. I've known you for a week. The things that have happened between us, haven't happened yet. But, to you, they have. I'm that same man, but I'm not."

"With me being out of my own time…. I don't know what of this I can tell you and what I can't."

"And that is the problem, son. Me and you, should be able to tell one another anything."

"Even if it messes up time and all of that?"

He shook his head. "Anything. It won't mess it up. As I see it, you and I are unique in this matter."

"Why?"

"I have visions. And you do, too. We already know what's going to happen, to a point. I like to be surprised with everyone else, but….it's rare. What has happened to you, needs to be talked about. I feel as though 18 years of spoilers isn't really going to hurt anything. Besides, it was in the letter. You can tell me everything."

"Are you sure? That sounds...I don't know."

"You…..me…and your Mum. Are unique. Different than anyone else in the entire, known Universe."

"So, this is the chat we're having tonight?"

"This….is a chat that we should have had a long time ago. I've spoken to me. The me, that you are familiar with, and he ….. well, he's a daft old man who feels you shouldn't be told certain things."

Samuel grinned. His Dad calling himself daft. "But you feel I should know these things?"

"I do. So, you can relax about the worry of telling me things that will happen in the future. It's divided now into two timelines. Anything you say, happened in your time. There's no reason to think it will happen in this one. Your past, is not your future."

The Doctor sipped his drink and coughed, "In fact, if there are two time lines….you can speak to whomever about these events. With the exception of Pete and Jackie's abduction and murder. I think, that would be best, if they weren't told about that. They would never stop looking over their shoulders."

Samuel groaned, "I don't want to ever think of that again in my life."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Believe me. After reading that report, I think you all could do with some therapy concerning that-"

"Phhhh….." Sam groaned. "You sound like Mum."

He grinned at his son's grumbling. "I know you ran a heritage test on yourself."

Sam sighed, "That, was really stupid."

"No. It was interesting. It answered some questions that I've had myself."

"About me?"

The Doctor nodded, "Oh yes. I'm going to be all over the place about this explanation, so bear with me. First of all, the universe as you know it, isn't correct. Physics, cause and effect, just general day to day working, even fixed points in time and space can be changed."

Samuel had longed for this conversation with his Dad. "Dad, that's not correct. Fixed points are just that. When I see, visions. They can't be changed."

"They can. But, only by one. And believe it or not, it's not either one of us."

This was going against everything Samuel knew to be true. He took his feet out of the chair and sat on the edge of his seat. "Dad. This isn't what I've always been told. Fixed points, have to happen."

"And there are reasons you were told that. Which I'll explain. The letter that I read to you lot, yesterday, was edited. There were bits in there that do not need to be heard by Arles or Genie. Or Legate for that matter. Only you and I should know these things. That's the reason I waited to come out here and speak to you, alone."

"Why only me?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and sipped his drink. "In the past, it was only me. In an effort for me to never be on my own again, I believe your Mum is responsible for this. Completely."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm sorry. Explain that."

"It's all because of your Mum. I met her when she was….around your age. Gosh. So young."

"Yes. And you traveled in your TARDIS before you lost it."

"Did I ever tell you how I lost it?"

"No. Mum told us not to ask."

"I lost it because it still exists. In another Dimension. With another version of myself."

"There are two of you?"

"No." He told him quickly. "There is him, and there is me." He explained how he had grown out of the spare hand that Jack Harkness had found. "And then he left me and your Mum here. She was human, and so was I."

"But, you're not human."

"Neither is she. Rose is something no one has ever seen and the reason why all of what you think to be true, is a lie. I sent her away in my TARDIS, that he has, to prevent her from getting hurt."

"Platform One with Jack."

"Yes. And she managed to look inside of the time vortex. It consumed her. I didn't know how much until I had arrived here. I had taken as much out as I could to save her, and in turn, it caused me to regenerate."

"But, you can't regenerate if you're human."

"That was before the meta-crisis and I was….born."

Samuel crossed his arms. "Okay. This is beginning to make sense. But, you're not human now."

"I was killed. Shot, multiple times in the chest. About two months after I arrived here. You son, are literally, talking to a dead man."

Samuel chuckled, "That's mad. I've seen your x-rays of your chest. How your lungs are….tubes. You have two hearts."

"Tell me, do we talk at all about your Mum?"

"No. I know she can do, odd things. But, it's something she's not comfortable talking about. So, it's a forbidden thing to discuss."

"She doesn't want to talk about it now, either. But, you can speak to me about it. This being that exists inside of your Mum, is what brought me back to life as a Time Lord."

"Mum can do that?"

The Doctor held his hands out, "Exhibit B. Jack is Exhibit A. She brought him back to life and now he's immortal."

Sam shook his head in amazement. "So, Mum's…weird thing that we don't talk about. She's actually a…."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Choose your words carefully, son. I have lived millions of years and have never encountered anything like her. And I'm not being….gross….as you kids call it."

Samuel laughed under his breath.

"I'm telling you what you need to know. Which, I feel is everything at this point. Rose exists beyond physics. Beyond reason. Anything that she wants, she only has to think it. She wanted me. I managed to make a copy of me and brought me here. She bent time and space to do that. I died, she brought me back."

"What about…well, what does that make me? Where you human when….I was created?"

"No. You….are her. I've never told anyone this because it's something I have always been, rather ashamed of. But, Rose wanted you. Of course I did too, but she wanted, more than anything, for us to have a child of our own. We couldn't have one together, but she became pregnant anyway. There was a blast, right after we found out you were to be born."

"That's the one that Samuel the Quauhtin saved me from."

"Yes. He shielded Rose, and you. There was still no reason you should have lived. Or Rose for that matter."

Samuel's head was reeling from this information. "Well, does that mean, you're not actually my father?"

The Doctor looked back at him. "Rose wanted you to be my son. You have visions, regenerate and do several things I can."

"But, how? Was there another….guy?"

"No. There was only her. You exist, because she wishes it. I tell you this because I've also spoken to the entity that lives inside of her. Many times. She speaks of you, long after I'm gone."

"After you're gone? But, this is your first regeneration."

"It doesn't make sense to be either. I apparently, join, with your Mum at some point, far into the future. You are still there."

"So, I'm immortal?"

"I imagine, that you are. I have been told that you are, just like me. And so, you will regenerate. But, I don't know for sure. The reason I think that is because I know Rose is not going to allow anything to happen that will take you away from her. Just like Genie is now 98% Rixalarian and free of her sickness."

"So, you finally believe me about that."

The Doctor sat up, rested his elbows on his knees, and looked at his son. "Samuel. I don't really know you well enough to….."

"Trust me. I get it." Sam nodded.

"I'm working on it, but…."

"Well, from what you're telling me….you, me and Mum might very well see the end of time together."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. And all the bits in-between."

Samuel sipped his drink. "Well, I only lie to one person. Genie. And that's because it's really entertaining and she enjoys not being able to tell."

"Genie can't tell when you're lying?"

"Not at all." He chuckled. "I've learned to block that over the years. Lartius begs me to show him how."

The Doctor laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, shit. I've never heard of anyone that can do that."

"Never?" Sam smiled.

He shook his head and grinned proudly. "Amazing."

"I tell you what, Dad. Based on what you're telling me, I believe it would be best if you and I, right now, establish that we won't keep things from one another, nor lie."

The Doctor smiled. "Agreed. And I'll fully admit I'm learning about this as I go. I can't tell you much about yourself, nor your Mum. Except for what I've already seen. In fact. I'm curious about something. Hang on a bit."

Samuel sipped his drink and sat back as he watched his Dad close his eyes. The Doctor rubbed his own forehead and Samuel knew he was speaking to his Mum from the smile that spread across his face. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and grinned, "Yep. Just as I thought."

Sam shook his head. "What?"

"I told your Mum about your eye and your sunburn. And now it's gone." He told him simply as he sipped his drink.

Samuel felt of his forehead and indeed, it had completely healed.

Jane opened the glass door and smiled at them. "You are both missing a good party."

The Doctor smiled back at her. "You lot are just enjoying winding up a baby for his Papa."

She laughed, "Lance has missed him so much."

Lance danced by her, holding baby Arles in his arms. "And we're ready for a dance, Jane."

Jane laughed at him.

Samuel looked back at her and smiled. "We'll be in a bit later. Thanks."

She smiled at both of them and closed the door as she walked back into the house.

Samuel looked back at his Dad. "So, whatever Mum wants…."

"Your Mum gets. The universe, bends to her every desire. She's only really started to realize it. She'll wake up in the morning, and imagine a cup of tea next to the bed. It will appear. I will share visions with her that she doesn't want to happen, so she changes them."

"The fixed points? Mum is the one that can change those."

"The only one."

"You've mentioned this….once before. I didn't understand it, but it's coming together now. Making sure though, I can tell you anything about the past."

"Anything. Completely different time line of events." He insisted.

Samuel nodded, "When I was a little boy. Very small. Arles and I were playing with this other little boy we had met at a….thing you had gone to. Even though we were surrounded by Quauthin, I was taken. Never figured out how."

"I didn't realize anything was wrong for days. I was treated very well. I remember thinking it was just a sleepover. Looking back at it now, I'm sure you and Mum were beside yourself."

"Without question!" The Doctor insisted.

"That last day I was with them, this man came to get me. He was taking me someplace. I don't know where, but I remember it was important. I told him that I wanted to return home, and he told me I couldn't. I kicked him and ran out of the building, onto the streets and all I could think about was I needed to get away."

"I ran into some large pipes. I remember it smelled, terrible. Water was everywhere. It was cold. Ice in places. I remember thinking, that just had to stay in one place. That's what you have always told me. 'Don't wander off, and I can find you.' So, I found a place to hide where the man couldn't find me. Or, at least I thought. He pulled me down and I shouted at him. He had a knife and when he tried to stab me, yellow light came from my chest and consumed him. Just, dissolved him, where he stood. As soon as he disappeared, you ran around the corner and found me."

Samuel looked up at the stunned look on his Dad's face. "That's what happened?"

"What was supposed to happen? That was because of Mum, wasn't it? Not me."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Most likely. I honestly, don't know. And it's not often I can say that. Tell me Samuel, what odd things can you do? List them all."

Sam sighed and crossed his arms, propping his feet back up in the chair that sat in front of him. "Well, you know about the healing thing. Umm….."

The Doctor held his hand out and started to count on his fingers. "Regeneration, visions…"

"Voices in my head, making people feel better when I touch them. All stuff from you?"

"I don't make people feel any certain way. That's something unique to you. You're the only one I've ever met who can do that."

"Not even Mum?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I don't think she can. What else?"

He shook his head, "That's all I can think of. What about Mum?"

"Rose can move things with her mind-"

"I can't do that."

"You know about the telepathy-"

"That my entire family has that, but me. Even my sister."

"You can though. As a baby. That's how I can tell how you feel, and be connected to you."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Never been able to do it. Not that ever remember. And our connection….that ended when I was….about twelve."

"Let me guess? That's when the arguments got worse?"

Samuel nodded. "Oh yes. You were sure I was blocking you at first. But, as time went on, we realized that I wasn't."

The Doctor thought. "Ummm…. Rose heals fast, like you. You being able to do that is probably because she doesn't want you hurt. She can also heal others. I can also do it, but it takes time from my life. Rose doesn't like to me to do it for that reason. I only have to mention it and she'll sort me out. I've had a cough for the past couple of days. Now, I'm fine."

"What about electricity?"

"Like Soli?"

"No. Like, when I'm touching someone. I run my fingertips across her and it is like electricity is sent from her, and into me. The more I touch her, the more the sensation continues. Actually, it grows. Makes all of the voices stop in my head."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow, "Her, huh?"

Sam grinned, "Focus, yes. It has only happened with her."

He sipped his drink. "Are you sure it's not just….goose bumps when you first meet someone? Butterflies?"

"It's never happened before."

"Well, it's the first girl. It's probably-"

Samuel cleared his throat, "Not the first, Dad."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at his son. "How many opportunities have you -"

Sam covered his face, "Dad. You're going to have to remain objective about this. Is that something from me?"

"Objective. Right. Oh, Rose help me." He cleared his throat. "She's not a Khrele, is she?"

"She is human. As many Khrele as there are in the universe, I really doubt that's what it is."

"She's on Earth. Here?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that or not."

The Doctor ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Well, I have had a message that I want to talk to you about."

"Message, Dad?"

"I was told that you would meet a girl."

Samuel looked away and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Which you have already met."

Samuel bit his lip. "Let's get back to this. The electricity and….odd things."

"Right. Well, it might be from you. There are things you can probably do that neither of us even realizes. And things might change as you get older."

"What about, things I can't do?"

"Like what?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"Have…children. One day. You and Mom wasn't able to, is that something that will be a problem for me?"

The Doctor looked painfully at his son. "I don't know. I can run some tests, but-"

"Well, I could do that."

"Are you thinking about having children-"

"Not presently, Dad." He grinned, "I'm just curious. I thought I was mostly human up to ten minutes ago. Now, I find out that I'm some…..odd…..something that's never existed before. Will I even age?"

The Doctor thought, "I don't think so. Most likely, if you do, it will be very slow. Like me. Lewis. Arles. Your Mum looks exactly the same all through the ages."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "And you think that will be good news, until you hear it."

The Doctor sipped his drink and watched his son's expressions. "Tell me about her."

"Her, who?" Sam asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, don't even play games with me, son. Don't ever think you are capable of that."

Samuel chuckled under his breath. "You remind me of you, right now."

He lifted his hands, "Same guy. Same…ole….Dad."

"No, Dad." Samuel told him seriously, "You are a lot more relaxed than the man I know. We would have never been able to sit out here and chat about any of this back home. You would have already….exploded and stormed off. At least once."

The Doctor nodded, "Let's try to stay like this. As I see it, we're in this together."

"For a very long time." Samuel grinned.

The Doctor pointed at him, "And you're changing the subject. What's her name?"

Samuel smiled, "Karen. Karen Bennett."

The Doctor repeated it, tasting the name in his mouth. "Nice name. I like that. Karen. English?"

"American. From Florida. Grew up next to the ocean."

"Well, you have that in common."

"She, has no idea who I am. She asks me about, things no one has before. She thinks Arles' name is strange."

"Lewis made it up. It's his own creation." He told him as he sipped his drink.

"What does it mean?"

"It's after his Mum. She died in a car accident, along with his sister."

"Arles has a sister?"

"Arles is a twin. You didn't know what?"

"Papa never talks about anything about that. I don't even know Arles' Mum's name."

"Arla. Her name was Arla. She was from New Germany and I swear Lewis and her were made for one another. From the moment they met, they….well….I probably shouldn't tell you that."

Sam grinned, "That goes against what we agreed."

"Falls under the 'gross' category. Trust me." He insisted. "Tell me more about Karen. How long have you known her?"

"Really?" Samuel laughed.

"I'm guessing…..four days."

"Three. She's a student at a college in New York." Sam smiled.

"Really? How did you meet?"

"Ummmm….well, we were in a club together and she brought me a drink."

"Why?"

Sam looked surprised back at him. "Not going to shout at me for being at a club?"

"No, I'm going to shout at Legate. You don't drink."

He chuckled. "Legate doesn't need to get involved. We waited until he was distracted and left. He was sure we were going to stay put."

"What does she study?"

"History."

"History?! Why?"

"She wants to be an archaeologist-"

"Oh….." He laid his head back on the chair and started swearing in Gallifreyan.

Sam laughed under his breath. "What's wrong with archaeologists, Dad?"

He slapped the arm of the chair and bit his lip. "Did Tony tell you to say that?"

He held his shoulders up and laughed, "I'm not kidding! That's what she wants to do."

The Doctor groaned, "My son is in love with an archaeologist-"

"I didn't say I was in love with anyone." Sam smiled back at his Dad.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "You have that look-"

"No, I don't-"

"Yes, you do-"

"You need your eyes checked-"

"Puppy face, Karen-love-"

"Oh, geez." Sam groaned.

The Doctor laughed and sipped his drink.

Sam shook his head as he looked back out at the darkness. His face spread into a grin as he thought about Karen.

"What do you mean, she doesn't know who you are?"

"Well, back home…..everyone knows who we are. We can't go anywhere without being recognized."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Oh. I can see where that could be a problem. It's only starting to happened to me here. I can't take Rose Tyler, anywhere."

"It really sucks. I spoke to Tony about it. He told me to enjoy while it lasted, she's going to find out. Just like everyone else."

"Well, it's going to be an odd explanation. People aren't stupid. Well, some of them aren't. Some of them are….apes."

"Mum would be so cross right now."

The Doctor tapped his lips.

"Are you saying I should be honest with her?"

"Well, that's usually the best policy. But, this entire thing is….rather remarkable. And the environment….you need to be extremely cautious. What have you told her?"

"Nothing. We have rules about that sort of thing at home. She doesn't know anything."

"I'll have to give that a think. What an odd situation." The Doctor sipped his drink. "Who is with you when you go to see her?"

Sam rose his eyebrow and looked back at his Dad. "Ummm…."

"You're going on your own? No Quauthin-"

"Dad! How would I explain that to her? Hey. This is my babysitter to make sure no one shoots me in the ass."

"Still your Dad. Don't be rude." He insisted.

Sam groaned. "No one knows me. I'm being careful."

"Apparently not if you can get beaten up by a tree limb." The Doctor pointed out.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The Doctor sipped his drink. "I know what you mean. I hate having them around like that, too. That's the only reason I put up with this Primus shit. It's the only way I can go someplace, just on my own, or just with your Mum. I get it."

Samuel looked back at his Dad with his eyebrow rose. "But?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Because, I promise it won't. Jane and Lance have known one another only days, and she's all over the telly."

"That's Tony's fault."

"It just happens. I can tell you that we'll do everything we can to keep all of you guys' identity quiet, but it's just not realistic. They are going to find out. As much as the press is in our business, I imagine it won't be very long."

"I remember that Tony did everything he could to keep Soli from being discovered."

"How long did that last?"

"I don't know. I remember it became a problem. Tony never wanted that life for him. He complains about it all of the time."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Well, I can sympathize with your feelings-"

"That's totally Mum talking." Samuel grinned.

"She's helping. I won't lie."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "You two are so ridiculous."

"She says, 'You need to realize that you are still the same person. Even if no one else does, yet.'"

Samuel sighed. "Oh, this sucks."

The Doctor tapped his own lips. "But, between you and I, personal shield, on the highest setting. And make sure at least Arles knows where you are."

Sam grinned, "Thanks, Dad."

The Doctor nodded, "Maybe that will make up for some of the arguments."

Sam shook his head and sipped his drink. "The arguments aren't all you."

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Some adults don't even get that. I blame the ape heritage."

Samuel laughed, "Oh wow. Mum would slap you so hard."

"What did your letter from Rose say?"

"I haven't read it." Sam admitted. "I can't bring myself to look at it."

The Doctor nodded, "Missing her?"

"So much. I know she's here, but…."

"Not the same Rose. Believe me, I know what you mean."

"I know, she's heartbroken. And I know, that it's all my fault."

"Fault is not important. The responsibility of the act, is. I'm sure your Mum plays into this some way that we're not even sure of yet."

"Mum's fault?"

"And my own. I'm sure I work into that." He groaned. "Probably more than I would even admit."

Sam laughed under his breath. He had never spoken to his Dad like this. Like, two adults.

The Doctor sipped the rest of his drink and pointed at Samuel. "I want to meet this Karen-"

"No, no, no."

"Why not?"

"I've only just met her!"

"And….?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I want to enjoy being….normal for a while longer. It's, rather nice."

"Normal. There's nothing normal about nor-" He stopped speaking and rolled his eyes in his head. "Sorry, your Mum."

Samuel sat down his empty drink and looked back at the darkness.

After a few moments, "Sorry. She was asking me about something. Anyway, I have one more question, and then I need to go back up to the ship."

"Why are you going to the ship?"

"Ah. The King of Nordlingen 5 has been admitted on Plentitude. I'm trying to get out of going, but it looks like I'll have to."

"King Reslean. Yes. Go on. Trust me. You'll be grateful you did." Samuel told him.

He smiled, sat up and rubbed his hands together. "And the question I have is-"

"I have a bet about this-"

"How are you already a Doctor?"

Samuel grinned, "With-"

"A big 'D'…" He popped the 'b'.

Samuel chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "I bet Arles that you would ask me that the next opportunity you had."

"How much did you win?"

"$2,000, and rafting again tomorrow." Sam laughed. "Easy money. Same, old, Dad."

He held his hands out. "Well?"

Sam he looked back at him. "I grew up on the ship. Watching you and Jack."

"One of my first memories was you pulling up a chair for me to stand in. One of the Quauhtin had been shot and it had shattered the bone. Mum said it would make me sick. Give me nightmares. But you let me stand and watch everything you did. I found it, fascinating. How everything could be put back together. Just like a machine."

"As I got older, and realized I could heal people to keep them from being cut into. I memorized all of the parts of the body. All of the species. How they fit together. What felt normal. I can feel all of that, under the skin when I put my hands on someone. Then I found I could move it."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, "You are telekinetic. You are just using like this. I bet that's how that works."

Sam rose his eyes in surprise. "Maybe so. It was something that you told me to keep quiet that I could do."

"Obliviously."

"When I was….fifteen, Legate took me, Arles and Soli to the colony that he helped create."

"Kaitos." The Doctor continued to hang on his every word.

"We were bringing some more colonists to the community. Important people Lartius only entrusted Legate to bring. And we crashed. Light years from where we should have been. Didn't even have time to send a distress signal."

The Doctor shook his head. "But, Legate could speak to me. Through the Quauthin connection-"

"Legate nearly died. He crushed his arm, broke his neck and his skull in multiple places. He was in a coma for three weeks."

"Damn."

"He really went through it. Arles, Soli and I were fine. Well, as far as we knew then. Personal force fields. Legate had turned his down days before because he was surfing. Thankfully, he hadn't turned it completely off. Genie completely hates him surfing and insists he keeps it on, at least a bit."

"She does that even now." The Doctor smiled.

"As we went down, Soli grabbed seven of the children and held them close to him. He tried to extend the personal shield using the energy from his hands. He mostly did. Half of them, walked away. Hell of an idea. The other half, I put back together. Legate was the worst. What with being up at the front. He cracked the…. occipital bone of his skull, I have no idea how. And then broke the parietal part of his skull into nine places. His brain was too swollen for me to put the skull back together, but I was able to keep him breathing. Keep him alive. Soli worked with an engineer we had onboard. Soli providing the energy for it to work, and after a few days, it shot a distress call across the universe. You, Tony, and Papa were there within hours with the Quauthin fleet. After hearing what happened, you declared that I was no longer just an Assistant to the Doctor, but actually, a Doctor. With a proper, big D."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "That makes sense."

"There's no reason at all that Legate lived. I don't understand how he did. Not to mention his recovery has been, amazing."

"Yeah. I can't even imagine this happening to the Legate I know. He looks….fine."

"He's stronger now than he was before. His recovery….I'm telling you, Dad…..it's unlike anything either of us had ever seen."

The Doctor nodded, clearly impressed.

Samuel continued to explain. "Soli became a Tertium."

The Doctor looked impressed, "The third ranking of a Quauthin? He was how old?"

Samuel chuckled, "24. Lartius says he's unlike any Quauhtin Warrior he's ever seen. Soli is a force. We all believe he will achieve Primus even before Lenox did."

The Doctor smiled, "Tony is probably ridiculously proud."

"Always talking about him." Samuel agreed.

"But you said, 'as far as you knew.' What didn't you realize?"

"Arles stopped being able to phase, or be able to talk to the Guard after that. Neither one of us can find a reason why. It has to be, psychological."

The Doctor looked surprised, "He walked away, but…."

Sam nodded, "Yep. Completely fine. You and I both agree that he is…..dealing with some sort of PTSD from the event. The entire time, he sat right next to Legate and held his hand. Didn't sleep. He wouldn't leave him. At one point, Legate stopped being able to swallow. We didn't realize that and gave him water. That, was the only point, that I thought we had lost him. Arles…well…he."

The Doctor knew Arles had to have been upset by that. "But, he didn't leave him."

"Never did. And Arles insists he's fine without being able to phase or telepathy join. He never wanted to join the Guard. Papa hasn't pushed him about it. He says him not being able to phase will probably keep him out of trouble. Arles sees it as a challenge."

"You know him better than me. He says he's alright, but is he?"

Sam shook his head. "Arles, would make one hell of a Quauthin Warrior. He's strong, brave, hell of a trouble maker."

The Doctor laughed, "Just like the best of them."

"He's always said it's something he prefers to never do."

"And you?"

"It's not something I want. I'll run to help anyone, but…"

"I understand." The Doctor smiled, "This was a good chat."

Samuel nodded. "It was."

"Can I be as bold to ask for another one, say, tomorrow evening? Same sort of thing?"

Samuel laughed under his breath. "I can work that into my schedule."

The Doctor stood up and seeing that he was leaving, Sam stood up out of respect for his Dad. The Doctor looked at his son standing in front of him. "The letter did tell me a lot of other things, that you probably should know. And this Karen."

Samuel smiled and looked away, "And she's already 'this Karen'…"

The Doctor smiled, "I already can tell she's good for you. I know more, but I want you to discover that on your own. It's more fun that way. Helps you grow. Both of you."

Sam nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Then, we'll have something to talk about tomorrow."

The Doctor grinned. "Precisely."

Samuel ran his hand through his hair and didn't expect the arms of his Dad to wrap around him when they did. He held him tightly and relaxed in his arms. For the first time in many years, he felt like he had been heard. And not just spoken to.

The Doctor pat his back and smiled at him before he pulled the transport trigger out of his pocket. "And I would recommend, someone cut Pete off. I'm sure that's not his first one."

Samuel laughed. "I'll take care of it."

The Doctor nodded and disappeared.

Sam walked back inside of Lance's sitting room. Pete was now dancing with Jane who was laughing hysterically. Lance stood next to Lewis who was holding baby Arles and watching. They both were shaking their heads at the display.

Arles laughed, "Who taught you to dance, Grandfather?"

Pete pointed over Jane's shoulder at his grandson. "This is called 'Ballroom Dancing'."

Lance laughed, "It looks like you are stumbling over something."

Jane smiled at Pete. "Don't listen to them Pete. You're doing fine."

Pete told Jane quietly, "Lance is worried I'm a better dancer than he is."

Lance crossed his arms and huffed, "It's like this, Pete. My Primus is here, so I can't actually break your arm. But, I trust that Jane can."

Pete smiled and twirled Jane around. He saw Samuel. "Sammy is back! Pick a song, son!"

Jane laughed. "You will be dancing without me. I'm finished."

Lance walked over to quickly pick her up in his arms.

She held his neck and laughed loudly, "Lance! I'm not that tired!"

He smiled at her. "Your feet have to be aching. Good night, everyone!"

Jane held him tightly around his neck and giggled as he walked away with her in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26 – Lance Makes a Decision

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26 – Lance Makes a Decision

The lights automatically turned on when Lance arrived in his bedroom, carrying Jane in his arms. She held him tightly around the neck and continued to laugh. "You are so mad!"

The white duvet and mountain of pillows on the bed, was extremely inviting after such a long day. The room was white, and trimmed in silver and light blue. The large oval window showed the beautiful view of the canyon and the night sky. The blue moon, hung over the mountain across from them, making the trees below it appear green in the light. Lance had tossed their clothes they had brought for the week, across a chair that sat in the corner. Jane had teased how much of a slob he was. He had simply insisted that he was on holiday.

Lance gently lay her down on the large bed. She wore a pair of jeans and one of Lance's oxford shirts open on top of a tank top. He lay down on his side in front of her with his football shorts and a black t-shirt.

She laughed at him. "I can't believe you carried me in here."

He propped his head up on his fist and smiled at her. "You, are stunningly beautiful. It's hard to even catch my breath when I'm around you."

"You, have let me drink too much."

"I'm not going to tell you not to do something. Besides, you are on holiday. So what if you have drank too much?"

She laughed. "Lance. This has been so much fun. I love it here."

He continued to look at her with a smile on his face. "How much have you laughed?"

She lay back on the pillows and covered her face. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow!"

He stroked her leg. "Good holiday, then?"

"Oh, Lance. This has been the best." She said softly.

He smiled as he looked at her.

She felt his eyes on her and sat up slowly. "Lance. What is it?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Why do you think there is something? Everything is fine."

"You have had this look. Not since we've been here, but since...yesterday-"

"It's not something I need to talk to you about right now. I'll wait until you have a clearer head. Can I help you get more comfortable?"

She unfastened her jeans. He helped her slide them off. She ran her hands through his hair as he began to kiss the cloth of her knickers and her thighs as he pulled off the jeans. Lying against the pillows in only her knickers and Lance's large shirt, felt amazing to her. She ran her hand through her long, dark hair and relaxed.

"Lance?" She asked him quietly.

He sat up and dropped her jeans in the floor. "Yes, Jane?"

"There's something."

"We'll talk about it later-"

"We'll talk about it now." She insisted. "Are you...cross?"

He smiled at her, "No. Hand me the lotion there."

She looked next to the bed where she had put a bottle of lotion that they had used on one another during a massage the night before. "Why?"

He sighed. "Just, hand it to me."

She gave him the lotion and watched as he put in his hands and began to rub her feet. She lay back and groaned. "Oh Lance. I've never been into this."

He laughed. "Does that make them feel better?"

"I didn't realize how bad they really ached until you started that."

He continued to rub her small feet in his large, strong hands. "You have such, tiny feet. I don't even know how they carry you around."

"Calling me fat, Quauthin?" She playfully fussed at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "Not at all."

She closed her eyes and relaxed, "Oh, you worry me. Why are rubbing my feet? Are you trying to butter me up?"

"I have no idea what that means." Lance confessed.

"You are going to tell me something bad-"

"It's not bad. I shouldn't have said anything."

She watched him continue to rub her feet. "I've never had anyone do that."

He grinned at her. "Do what?"

"What you're doing. Massaging my feet. Lance. I've never known any man like you. You bring me a warm towel when I'm leaving the shower-"

"I like the view."

She giggled, "And taking me all of these places here. I can't wait to see how these pictures turn out."

"They will be beautiful."

"But, I can't show them to anyone!" She realized.

He laughed. "Tell them you were in the mountains. John told me some….place. I'll have to ask him again."

She giggled and ran her hands through her own hair again. "Yes, ask him. Oh, Lance. You treat me like a princess."

He let go of her feet and rose up to kiss her. "You are a princess. My beautiful princess."

She giggled as he went back to work massaging her feet. "I'm so drunk. Have I made a fool of myself?"

He smiled at her. "No. I saved you from that."

She pointed at him, "Jealous! That's what it is!"

He laughed under his breath. "I'm not a jealous guy-"

"All guys are jealous-"

He shook his head, "Not me. Especially with you and Pete Tyler. Jackie would break his neck. Forget his arm."

She laughed. "I imagine you're right. So, Samuel is happy with your shoulder?"

"Sam and John have both said I am free to return to duty."

She smiled, "Lance, that's wonderful!"

He sighed.

"That's what it is-"

"It's not anything I should talk to you about-"

"Start talking, Quauhtin. Or you're sleeping with Pete Tyler." She demanded.

He sat up and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

She pointed at herself. "This, is Jane being serious. Drunk, but serious."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, that might be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life-"

She playfully kicked his chest. "Keep it up, tough guy."

"Jane." He continued to rub her feet. "What if, I left the Guard? We came and lived here?"

"Here? On Caihiri?"

"Yeah? What do you think about that? You'd be safe here."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is this really about?"

"That's it. Honestly-"

"No, it's not. You haven't thought about leaving the Guard-"

"Oh, I have. I had already decided to go before the Cyber Invasion of the homeworld. Then, one thing and another happened, and this is where I am."

Jane lay back on the pillows and crossed her arms. "I love it here...but..."

"But?"

"Well, for starters, I have a job back on Earth."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Quit."

"I'm not quitting that. I love what I do. You love being a bodyguard."

He sat up and put his hands on his hips to look at her. "I don't like it as much as you would think."

"So, get another job."

"I don't need a job."

She looked confused at him. "Everyone needs a job. That's just….strange to even think about. Besides, you have another job you are forgetting about."

"I'll quit it, too!" He insisted.

"Oh, yeah?" She pointed towards the bedroom door, "You march your Quauthin butt in there and tell that baby that you quit being his Uncle. Then, you turn around and tell the adult the same thing! Like Hell you quit."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Damn. Walked right into that."

"Lance, you would be miserable after a few weeks of being here. You would miss Arles so much. I think you see him, as an adult, and believe your work is done."

Lance shook his head. "I don't think that. No-"

"Yes, I think you do. And you know what? That's scary. I realize this is something most people never have to even worry about, but...we do. There is a baby, _our nephew_ , who needs you. It's oblivious he's not the only one."

"Sam?"

"Yes. Both of them are so amazing. You're responsible for some of that. This isn't the time to bow out and call it quits. It's time to work even harder. There's not just two of them, now there's four! Of all of these children. I'll never forget who they came to when they first landed here. That, alone, should tell you something-"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Not to mention...Lance. We've known one another less than a month. This might not work out-"

"This. Us. Works. I can already tell."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "How's that?"

"I'm not a master strategist like my brother, but….you're in this with me….completely. No denying it." He insisted.

She still wasn't convinced. "Sure of that, huh?"

He chucked, "Oh, yes I am. I was completely unsure until now. 'Our nephew?'"

She smiled as she realized that is what she had said. "Our nephew."

He stood up and pointed at her as he walked to the loo. "Totally caught that. Ha!"

She covered her face and blushed. "We've not known one another long enough-"

He washed his hands with a huge smile on his face. "Yes, we have. I've made a decision."

She watched him walk back into the bedroom and sit in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Jane."

She smiled at him. "You can't make big decisions after knowing someone for such a short period of time."

He grinned at her. "Look me in the eye, and tell me that you're not completely in love with me."

She smiled and looked away. "Well…."

He laughed under his breath and whispered, "Try to deny it. You're drunk enough you can't."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "You said you are trained to withstand torture."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

She pushed him down on the bed and sat on his waist, holding his hands beside of his head. Lance was such a huge, strong man that it was clear to her that he was simply allowing her to "restrain" him.

He laughed. "What is this, Jane?"

She kissed the end of his nose. "You're not trained to withstand the torture I would deliver to you."

"I think I'd like it." He grinned. "Do whatever you want to me."

She rubbed her nose to his and said quietly. "You think I'm completely, in love with you."

"I know you are."

She bit his neck and he jumped in surprise. "Aw! What is this!?"

She continued to hold him to the bed. "I believe _you_ are completely in love with me, Lance. That's the reason you say that."

"I won't deny it." He smiled up at her. "You fill my soul, and make it sing as it never has before."

She smiled at his words.

He smiled up at her. "I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I realized it yesterday, and ….just couldn't make my mouth to say it."

"How can you say it now?" She asked.

"Well….." He thought.

She leaned down and bit his chest.

He jumped and shouted again. "Aw! You're like a…." He said something she didn't understand.

She glared at him, "That better be a good thing."

He laughed, "You are so drunk. I don't know if you'll remember this in the morning."

"So." She continued to play the integrator, "If you were to tell me this, and I didn't feel the same way-"

"But, you do. I know you do." He smiled at her.

She put pressure on his wrists again as she continued to hold him down. "I could lie-"

"You wouldn't do that." He smiled. "You're right. I'm enjoying this. Are you wearing those black knickers? What did you call them? A thong?"

She giggled, "I don't even know why I wear knickers around you."

"I agree! Just….toss them on the chair."

She giggled as she leaned back down and caught his lips. "Maybe we should get some rope-"

"No. I wouldn't like that."

"I have you trapped." She bit his chest again.

"Aw!" He complained and laughed all at the same time. He said something in an odd language. "I could get up if I wanted."

"So, you don't want to-"

"You don't want me to do. You like being in charge."

She grinned, leaned down, and kissed his neck.

He told her quietly, "Oh, those lips on my neck. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life."

She leaned down on his chest and looked in his eyes. "So, you're so sure-"

"I know it." He insisted.

"Do you really want to quit being a bodyguard?"

"I….well, what do you think?"

She propped her head up on her hand. He relaxed and looked back at her.

"I don't think you would be happy."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "We're not talking about that-"

"You brought it up!"

"You did!" He laughed. "You're never going to remember this in the morning."

She sat up and pointed at herself. "I, big, scary, Quauthin, Lance, am fine."

He quickly grabbed her and lay down in the pillows, pulling her to him. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just tell me, Jane. I already know."

She giggled, "You won't remember this-"

"I'm not drunk!"

"You should be!" She laughed.

He watched her stop laughing and grab her head. "Oh, the room is spinning."

He pulled her to him. "Shhh…. Go on to sleep. I'm just here."

She groaned. "Oh, I drank too much."

He kissed her forehead, "Shhhh…..it's alright."

"I hope I don't get sick-"

"You're not going to be sick. You're alright. Shhh…."

She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. He slowly ran his hand across her head. After a few moments, he was certain that she had fallen asleep or passed out. He relaxed and propped his arm up behind his head. Catching the button for the lights behind him on the wall, he dimmed them. He held Jane as he looked out of the window at the stars twinkling in the night sky. She was right. He couldn't leave Terra now. Arles needed him. So did Lewis for that matter. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Jane's head.

"Lance." She whispered.

"I'm here." He told her quietly.

"I love you, Lance." She whispered, maybe in her sleep.

He smiled, "I love you, Jane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same evening, Samuel and Arles sat on the balcony together. Everyone else had gone to bed. Tony Tyler still hadn't arrived yet. Samuel told Arles of the conversation that he had with their Dad as they passed one of the joints that he had got from Scott.

Arles crossed his arms. "Wow. So, you're weird. Proper weird."

"That's not what we should take from this conversation."

Arles laughed, "Proper strange. I always knew it. It's not surprising to me at all."

"Me neither." Sam took a hit off of the joint and slowly blew smoke rings.

"Now, you're just showing out." Arles smiled. "Give me that damn thing. I'll see if I can do it."

He passed it back to his brother.

"I've never smoked this shit before." Arles admitted.

"I really like it. Slows everything down. Relaxes me."

"Is it still illegal?"

Sam coughed and grunted, "Not on Caihiri. Where's the smoke rings?"

Arles laughed, "Lord of the Smoke Rings!"

They both laughed hysterically.

Arles inhaled deeply off of the joint and held his breath long enough that Sam found it humorous again. "And after the tour of the lungs?"

Arles flipped his brother the bird and exhaled. "Oh, that's amazing. I love this shit."

"Where were the rings?" Sam asked.

Arles looked surprised back at his brother. "What rings? I forgot!"

They both laughed hysterically again.

Through the night sky, they both saw a small ship come into the atmosphere. It moved slowly as it descended into the canyon they overlooked from where they sat.

Arles passed Sam the joint, "You think Tony's piloting that?"

"Of course he is." Sam insisted. "Poltious would have landed it at light speed."

Arles watched his brother smoke the remainder of the joint. "Tell me you have another one of those."

Sam smiled, "Oh yes."

Arles lay back and closed his eyes. "Brilliant. Although, I need to wait a bit."

Sam tossed it over the edge, into the canyon, as he slowly exhaled. "Oh, wow. Me, too. That's some amazing shit."

They sat next to one another, feet propped up in chairs they had drug in front of them, and relaxed.

Arles, with his eyes closed still, asked his brother. "Can you feel the planet moving?"

"Yep." He popped.

Arles turned his head and looked at his brother. "I'll tell you a secret, mate. I can too right now."

They both laughed hysterically at one another again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27- Hot Bacon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27- Hot Bacon

The next morning, Lance was busy in the kitchen cooking something in a skillet. Lewis stood next to the cooker and kept grabbing stuff out of the skillet to eat. "Oh, that's hot."

"Moron." Lance laughed. "It's going to be hot."

Lewis inhaled slowly and waved his hand in front of his mouth. "Oh, but it's good. There's nothing like this sort of thing straight from the cooker."

Pete Tyler held baby Arles in his arms as he leaned against the counter. Every so often, he would pick up his tea and sip it. Then, set it back down so he could hold Arles with both of his arms. "I don't believe my Tony was ever this small."

Poltious sipped a cup of tea and smiled at Arles. "Legate was smaller than usual. But, I don't remember him being this small. Was he?"

Lewis shook his head. "No. He was a bit larger of an infant."

"Yeah, it helped with his lungs when he screamed all night." Lance teased.

Poltious grinned and looked back at Arles. "Yeah. He was a screamer."

Arles sucked his fingers and continued to sleep.

Lewis quickly grabbed another piece of bacon out of the skillet and tossed it in his mouth. "Ow!"

Lance looked over at his brother and laughed. "How burnt is your mouth?"

Lewis shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm counting it for training."

Lance laughed.

The Doctor appeared in the kitchen in a mist of blue light. "And good morning. What's for breakfast?"

Poltious grinned proudly, "Enjoying that upgrade on the transporter?"

"That is brilliant!" He insisted as he busied himself making a cup of tea. "I just blinked and I was down here. Amazingly fast."

Pete smiled, "Have a look out on the balcony."

The Doctor sipped his tea and looked over at the balcony. Sam, Arles and Tony Tyler slept in the chairs still. Sam, with a cap pulled over his face.

The Doctor shook his head. "What kept them up all night?"

Pete chuckled, "I don't know. Tony and Poltious got in late, so I guess they just were up talking."

"Anyone tried to wake them?"

Lewis shook his head as he looked over in the skillet, "Nah. Let them sleep. They are on holiday."

Jane walked into the kitchen with her eyes closed. She wore a huge robe and her hair was pulled all around her head in an odd way. The grimaced on her face told them all how she was feeling. Lance handed the fork to Lewis and simply told him, "Take over."

"You stand relieved." Lewis told him as he tossed another piece of bacon in his mouth and yelped.

Lance quickly met Jane and wrapped his arms around her. "You're alright."

She didn't open her eyes. "I'm never drinking again."

Pete and Poltious looked at one another and laughed under their breath.

Lance kissed her forehead. "How bad is it?"

She didn't open her eyes and held her head as Lance continued to hold her. She moaned and then said something in Spanish that no one understood but the Doctor.

He laughed. "It's not that bad-"

She pointed at him from under Lance's arm, "I don't feel like it at the moment, but I will hit you, John."

The Doctor looked back at Pete and Poltious who were both laughing hysterically, completely silent, at her comment.

Lance picked her up and carried her over to the sitting room. He sat down, with her in his lap, and held her. "You'll feel better in a bit. It's alright."

She didn't open her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to stroke her hair and reassure her.

Pete brought her a cup of water and sat it on the table in front of them. "Can I get you anything, Jane?"

She grunted. "A new head."

He chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, I've been there."

The Doctor sat down on the table in front of Lance and Jane.

Lance told her quietly, "John can make this stop. Do you want him to?"

She held her eyes closed tightly, "Please. I'll never drink again."

The Doctor grinned at Lance. Both of them laughing quietly at the scene. He spoke quietly to her. "Okay, Jane. I'm going to put my hands on the side of your face."

She groaned.

Lance immediately kissed her head. "It's alright."

The Doctor put his hands on the side of her head.

Poltious, holding Arles, counted with Lewis and Pete as they all watched. "And in 3….2…."

Jane's eyes opened wide and she shouted. "What the hell is that?!"

The Doctor jumped off of the table holding his hands over his head. Apparently he had taken the threat that she was going to hit him, seriously.

Lewis doubled over laughing at him. "Oh shit. John. I think you need protection from your Quauthin's girlfriend."

The Doctor cheered. "She never got me. Ha!"

Poltious laughed, "Because she didn't want to. My money is on you, Jane."

Jane laid her head back on Lance's shoulder. He kissed her head. "Give it a few minutes. You'll feel better."

The Doctor picked back up his tea and sipped it, looking back out at the teenagers sleeping on the balcony. "My Samuel has a girlfriend."

Lewis nodded, "So he told you."

He nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Karen. And she's…a student."

Pete grinned. "A student? What does she want to be?"

"Never mind that. He is going out and seeing her, without anyone knowing?"

Lewis shook his head. "I have some questions for that Legate."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows and grinned. "Well, hello kettle."

Lewis pointed at himself. "I wasn't a Primary."

Poltious laughed. "And Papa's past is coming back to bite his ass. I live for this."

Jane had recovered. She walked into the kitchen with Lance, but appeared completely fine. Lance handed her a cup of coffee and she sipped it as she listened to the conversation. She sat on top of the cabinet, legs crossed under the long robe of Lance's that hung past her feet. Lance stood next to her and sipped his tea.

Pete Tyler laughed. "Hell, that might be me. That is my grandson after all. He's just dating his girl?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly and groaned. "No."

Pete rose his eyebrows. "Really? Well, no wonder he's sneaking out. I wouldn't want Quauthin waiting on me while I was shagging." He grinned, "I like to take my time."

Poltious grinned, "Good man."

"He doesn't even have his personal force field turned on! Anything can happen to him!" The Doctor insisted.

Pete grinned, "Well, if he's lucky. Sounds like it is. My grandson there."

Poltious laughed.

The Doctor dropped his head dramatically. "He's not old enough to be doing anything like that. Am I wrong?"

Poltious looked back down at Arles in his arms. "He's what? 18?"

"18! Yes."

Poltious shrugged his shoulders. "That's an adult."

"A baby adult." The Doctor insisted. He looked back at Lewis. "And the kettle here is being quiet."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "He's an adult! We've had this conversation! You are mental!"

"You're telling me that you're alright with this?"

"Well, I don't know if I even have a vote in this, but I'm not." Jane told them.

The Doctor looked surprised, "Tell me why."

"Well, who is this girl? Is she going to run off and tell everyone Samuel is a …." She asked Lance, "What is he?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "Samuel."

"Exactly!" Jane insisted. "Who are her parents? Could he say something he shouldn't? Put all of you at risk?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "He's smarter than that. And I've been told this girl isn't a threat."

"Isn't a threat?" Lance asked. "Who told you that?"

Poltious grinned, "Let me guess. Sam?"

Jane continued, "Well, he's rather unknown at the moment. Would a…." She asked Lance. "What was that thing called that attacked you?"

"A Vesuos." He told her and returned to his tea to hide his smile. He knew what she was doing.

"Yes, a Vesuos….even know to look for him?"

Lewis looked back at the Doctor. "See? Exactly what I said. Vesuos are resourceful. He's safely unknown now, but….how long is that going to last?"

The Doctor nodded. "He doesn't want Quauhtin hanging around him. He wants to, enjoy this bit where she doesn't realize who he is. Where the press isn't, all in their faces."

Jane sighed, "Poor kid. He grew up in that, didn't he?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I almost want to agree with him and say to let him enjoy what little bit of it he can." Jane said, "Personally, I don't think it will last. She'll have to be really, damn, special to find out he's keeping who he is from her…and then be alright with it."

Lance looked back at her. "What's your bet?"

She grinned and whispered something in his ear.

His mouth dropped open. He cleared his throat, "I actually hope I lose."

The Doctor looked back at Jane. "So, you're saying, let this go."

"I'm saying, 'Pick your battles.' I don't think you need to show up for this one. Yet."

Lewis nodded, "I actually agree with her. No one knows who he is. He can get away with it for a bit, but…it won't last long. And if you demand he has Quauhtin, he's just going to continue to slip out. What does Rose say?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I haven't told her. I was going to speak to her about it last night, and just….didn't."

Pete rose his eyebrows. "Then what's stopping you, son?"

Poltious laughed, "Yeah. What would she say?"

The Doctor groaned and walked back into the sitting room with his tea. He sat on the sofa, closed his eyes, and rubbed his head.

Jane looked back at Lance. "What is he doing?"

"He can speak to Rose." Lance told her. "They are both telepathic."

"Even out here?"

Pete smiled, "Anywhere in the universe. It's some odd….thing they can do."

Lewis took Arles in his arms and kissed his sleeping face. "They are joined. It's something unique of John's people. They can feel one another's emotions, speak to one another, and I'm not even sure of what else."

Jane looked impressed.

Poltious sipped his tea. "So, when are you and Jane going back to Terra? John said you were back on duty as soon as you returned."

Lance nodded and rubbed his beard. "Well, Jane and I talked about it and we're just going to return with John. We've been here nearly a week. Jane is ready to go home."

Jane leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Lance smiled. "Jane says it's time for me to shave."

"He always grows a beard when he comes out here. I'm convinced he would look like a bear if he lived here all of the time." Lewis teased.

Lance looked back at Jane.

She smiled at him. "Something to keep in mind."

Lewis sipped his tea. "John is going to have to leave today. You two could go home with him."

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Some….somebody King has requested to see him on Plentitude. Rose wants to go to Plentitude, too. So, he's going to leave, go get her and the children, and then go out there."

"So, are you going with him to Plentitude?" Poltious asked.

"Nah. I need to get back to Terra. One Primus needs to remain there in case there is trouble. I've already spoken to John about it and he wants me to take those children back. Pete, you're welcome to come with me. Lance and Jane, too. Whatever you decide."

Poltious pointed out, "He'll need someone to help him with that big ship."

Lance nodded. "He will." He looked back at Jane. "Would you like to leave today? We could be there in three hours on John's ship."

She smiled, "That would be wonderful."

He looked back at the room. "Then Jane and I will co-pilot for John. You guys just don't burn down my house. This is my favorite one."

Poltious chuckled. "Mine, too. The one on Brazenus, isn't terrible. I like that one, too."

Lance looked back at Jane. "I'll take you there sometime soon. It's too cold now, but it's completely, under the sea. You can watch the large creatures swim about."

She looked concerned, "That sounds frightening."

Lewis shook his head. "I don't like that one. Too much water. Too….enclosed."

Lance nodded, "Lewis is a bit….. claustrophobic."

Pete looked surprised back at Lewis. "I didn't know that about you."

Lewis shook his head, "It's not something I advertise."

Pete rolled his shoulders, "I imagine not. I don't have a problem with that, but I may in that environment. That's just…well, how did you do on the Bullet? Didn't you do that with John?"

Lewis groaned as he handed the sleeping baby to Lance, "I hated that. Couldn't wait to get off of it."

The Doctor rejoined them in the kitchen. "And Rose tells me I need to tell you the entire thing. She makes a good point."

Lewis looked back up at him. "I agree with Rose. Go!"

Pete held out his hand, "Hang on….you already know about this, Lewis?"

Lewis tossed another bit of bacon in his mouth and yelped, "Sure, I do. We had three hours to talk about it on the way out here." He looked back at the Doctor, "Said the kettle."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Kettle. I've been….visited by….well, Jane. This is all going to sound mad-"

She sipped her coffee. "What conversation of yours doesn't? Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just….okay. Well, I've been visited by an entity that has told me that she has sent a girl to Samuel."

Pete asked, "What do you mean, sent a girl?"

"She said that this girl would be exactly what he needed. Otherwise, he's going to…..leave."

Lance shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would he leave?"

Lewis told them, "According to Genie, and this…entity…. They don't get on in the future. Which is why he was probably so quick to come back. Well, actually no. Never mind. Burnt mouth talking."

Pete shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. What else did she say, son?"

The Doctor continued. "She said that we were to not worry about this girl, that…she would force Arles to grow up."

Lance looked confused. "Arles? But this is Samuel's girl."

Lewis grinned and shook his head. "Oh, your nephew. That's all I'll say at the moment."

Lance rose his eyebrows at his brother in surprise. "Worse than you?"

Lewis tossed some more bacon in his mouth and inhaled slowly as it burnt his mouth to avoid answering the question.

"I don't understand it either." The Doctor complained. "And I can't remember everything she said. It's….so frustrating. But, I do remember that he's to be treated as an adult, and she's not anyone we should worry about….like you were talking about Jane."

Lewis recovered. "Have you told Samuel this?"

"No. And that's another thing. I don't want him to know."

Jane asked, "That an entity, has send a girl for him? How will he know who she is?"

The Doctor nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "He knows. She said he would. He's already met her. You should see the goofy look on his face when he talks about her."

"Worse than you and Rose?" Lewis teased.

The Doctor grinned and then shook his head. "Shut up. We're not talking about me."

Jane laughed, "That…is adorable, John."

He put his hand on his hips and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Lewis tossed some more bacon in his mouth and inhaled as it burned. "Oh, this is good."

Poltious crossed his arms. "I agree that he shouldn't know that we've had this conversation."

Pete looked at him, "Why?"

"That's one of the best parts of any relationship. That newness. That…getting to know one another. Learning that you can trust one another. That's something that, you just know. No one can tell you. And if this entity has brought them together, he'll know. I wager rather fast from what Tony has told me about him."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Young man Samuel there is a speed junkie. Cars, ships, Stark's stuff, anything. Fast as he can go. Wide ass open." Poltious told them.

Lewis groaned, "Oh, great. Another Poltious on our hands."

Poltious grinned proudly. "Well, I don't calm responsibility for that, but….alright."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "Papa. Sounds like this kid is a handful."

Lewis spoke around the hot bacon in his mouth, "That's why we have two hands."

The Doctor chuckled. "Rose agrees with you."

Jane shook her head. "That just sounds strange. Does stuff like that even happen? Do you trust this entity? Whatever?"

He nodded, "I do.

Jane smiled. "Well, I'm not saying I'm right. But, I still feel that he should be cautious. That…" She leaned back over to Lance. "What was that thing called again?"

"Vesuos." He helped.

"Yes. That Vesuos nearly tore Lance's arm off. What would he have done to Samuel? The relationship is one thing, but his personal safety is another matter completely."

Lewis smiled back at her proudly, "Where did you find a Quauthin Warrior here on Earth? She's a natural!"

Jane shook her head. "He's a kid! These Vesuos are dangerous. Decisions like you guys are talking about allowing him to make is best left up to professionals like yourselves. Or at least to someone with a frontal lobe that has finished forming."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked impressed at her. "Wow. How do you really feel?"

"Safety and comfort are completely two different things. I understand he doesn't want to have bodyguards around while he dates this girl, but that is not only putting him at risk, but her, too. There's not only Vesuos out there, but a lot of other threats. Simple, everyday stuff. He could get robbed, shot, kidnapped, murdered, or be victim in a way you lot seem to be overlooking. Sorry, it's just my opinion. But I think he needs a bodyguard with him. You can do the…." She looked back at Lance, "What is that thing called that you can do?"

"Where I disappear?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Phase." He helped.

"Yes!" Jane insisted.

Lewis was impressed, "So, you are suggesting that we remain in the shadows so he doesn't see us?"

Pete crossed his arms. "I think that's a great idea. That's what we did with Rose for years. I agree with Jane."

The Doctor grinned, "Jane the Quauthin."

Jane sipped her coffee. "I'm sorry. He's young, and it's truly frightening what you guys are talking about. It's just my opinion-"

"Which I value." The Doctor insisted. "Humans and this….adult thing. Ugh."

"Well, when are your people adults?" Pete asked.

Lewis laughed, "Based on John, I'd say it takes millions of years."

The Doctor nodded. "You're not wrong."

Lewis nodded, "And Samuel is half of John. So….well…poor guy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Lewis false pity.

Pete wasn't convinced, "My Rose wasn't completely alright with that, and regardless of whom this girl is, he still needs to be protected from going out like that. What did she really say?"

"Well, Sam is here. Safe with us for the moment." He insisted as he rose his shoulders with his hands in his pockets. "And you're forgetting. Rose has Jake."

Jane asked, "Who is Jake?"

Pete laughed in relief, "Jake Simmons. The other Director of Torchwood. He's running a background check on this girl, isn't he?"

The Doctor nodded, "Oh yes."

Jane shook her head. "This is not healthy."

The Doctor looked back at her. "Well, what would you do?"

"Hell, I'd do the same damn thing. I've just never had the resources." She insisted as she jumped off of the cabinet. She looked around the room. "Well, hang on a bit. Did you lot run a background check on me when me and Lance started-"

All of them insisted, "No."

"Never." Pete told her.

"We wouldn't do that." The Doctor told her.

Lewis shook his head. "No way."

She wasn't convinced. She looked back at Lance. "Did you?"

He rose his eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

She playfully smacked him in the chest. "I'm going to pack. You are all, ridiculous and mad with power."

They all watched her walk away.

Poltious laughed under his breath. "Where the hell did you find that woman, Lance? Does she have a sister?"

Lance laughed.

Lewis smiled back at Poltious, "Isn't she perfect for Lance?"

Poltious nodded his head. "Without question. Are you sure this entity hasn't sent Lance, Jane? She's….frightening. I was completely turned on." He held his hand out to Lance. "I'm sorry, mate. I'm just…wow. Are you safe from this woman? Do you need Quauthin protection?"

Lewis laughed, "I'll remind you to check your personal shield, Lance."

The Doctor cleared his throat and asked Lance. "Stark did her background check, didn't he?"

"It was more detailed than the one that Jake did." Lance nodded, "And I bet my left eye he's done one on this girl of Sam's, if he knows anything about it. I'd ring him next."

The Doctor grinned. "Didn't think about that. Cheers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28 - Up in Rings of Smoke

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and kind words!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28 - Up in Rings of Smoke

The Doctor, Lance and Jane all left after a few hours and returned to Earth to retrieve Rose and the children. Lance took baby Arles insisting that he had missed him and wanted to continue training him how to pilot the _Asclepius._

The ones who stayed behind spent the remainder of the day rafting and swimming in the river. The weather was perfect. Samuel had remembered sun cream this time, but had also insisted that Tony and Pete also use it. No one had mentioned Karen, although Samuel had been unable to keep her off of his mind. He found himself daydreaming about what she might be doing.

The Doctor promised that he and Sam would have a proper sit down once he returned from Plentitude. Although, neither of them knew how long he would be there. Even if he had actually found himself looking forward to another chat with his Dad, Samuel couldn't help feeling as though he had escaped somehow. Arles told him it was just habit for him to be nervous about having the dreaded "talk with Dad."

After they returned that evening to the home, Tony and Poltious got a notification that a ship they were looking for had been spotted. They left nearly immediately, Pete completely dumbfounded as to why. Nevertheless, he hugged his son and wished him the best of luck at whatever it was that he was doing. All of them agreed that he wouldn't have been so quick to dismiss Tony's lack of explanations had Poltious not also been with him.

After dinner that evening, Pete and Lewis excused themselves. Pete insisted that he had to get some work done and ring Jackie, while Lewis simply stated that he had a headache from being in the sun all day.

Samuel and Arles found themselves back out on the balcony, smoking the joints that Scott had given to Samuel.

"You talk to Karen?" Arles asked.

"Nah. She said it wasn't a good time. Her Mum and her were…shopping." Sam told him as he blew smoke rings and passed the joint. He wore a dark, baseball cap that had the New York Yankees emblem on it.

"Shopping, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll ring her later."

Arles closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "Oh, I love that shit. Can you get some more of it?"

Sam inhaled the last of the joint and tossed it over the edge of the balcony into the darkness. He grunted, "Yeah. You and Tony smoked all of the joints I had but…..well…..I have one more."

"And that bag." Arles told him as he relaxed in the chair. "Oh wow. I'm so….relaxed. Vesuos could come here, right now, and I'd just…..voluntarily go. Fuck the fight."

Samuel laughed, "A Quauthin saying, 'Fuck the fight.' I didn't know your mouth could even form those words. What would Papa say?"

Lewis spoke up, "He'd probably start with, what are you lot smoking?"

They both looked behind them. Unheard, Lewis had walked out to the balcony and was currently standing looking at both of the boys with hands on his hips.

Arles stood up. "Ummm…Papa. Didn't hear you come out-"

"Yeah. I imagine not. Couldn't hear me through the smoke, huh?"

Samuel laughed, "I couldn't."

Lewis shook his head. "Pete! Come see this."

Arles sat down, "Oh shit. Grandfather is walking this way."

Samuel told him. "At least it's not a Vesuos!"

They both laughed hysterically just as Pete Tyler arrived.

Lewis shook his head in disapproval. "And this is how I found them."

Pete surveyed the scene. "I knew this laughing shit wasn't natural."

Arles coughed, "Begging your pardon, but Samuel said it was….organic-"

"Oh shut up." Pete insisted. "Where is it?"

Arles pointed at Samuel who was holding up the last, unsmoked joint. "Last one."

Pete rose his eyebrows and looked back at Lewis. "It's a holiday."

"Are you serious?"

Pete took the joint from Samuel and sat down in front of him. "Pass me that lighter."

They all watched as Pete smoked the joint and relaxed in the chair, "Oh wow. It's been years." He coughed, "Lewis. Bring your ass out here."

Lewis laughed under his breath, "Getting high with my sons. This is not something I ever foresaw happening." He slapped Arles' feet out of the chair in front of him and sat down. Pete handed him the joint.

Arles looked back at Samuel. "Is this really happening, mate?"

Samuel was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "I might piss myself."

Pete laughed at him, "And he needs a break. Do you have anymore of this?"

Arles handed his grandfather the bag.

Pete took a hit off of the joint as he looked at the bag and thought. "And, I can work with this." He handed the joint to Lewis.

Lewis grinned at Pete as he got up to walk away. "Where are you going?"

Pete smiled. "To make something to smoke that in. These idiots didn't think this out."

Arles laughed, "Do you hear this shit, Samuel?"

Sam relaxed in the chair and pulled the cap over his face, "I can't hear through the smoke, man."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a surprisingly short period of time, Pete returned from the hanger where the ship was docked below them in the mountain. He had fashioned them something to smoke the loose weed from the bag that Samuel had purchased. After Pete educated all of them how to use it, they were all finding everything funny.

Samuel shook his head and passed the device back to his Grandfather. "Oh, I need to stop."

"Shit, me too. I don't think I can stand." Lewis insisted.

Pete pointed to Arles. "You pass it to the left."

"Yes, sir." Lewis groaned as he passed it to Arles who blew smoke rings a few moments later.

Samuel looked back at his grandfather, who was sitting with his feet propped up in the chair Sam sat in. He wore a dark blue oxford and seemed relaxed. As much weed as he had smoked, Samuel wasn't surprised to see him lay his head on the rail behind him and sigh.

"Sam. That is the best I've ever had. Amazing stuff." Pete moaned.

Lewis chuckled, "Lance is laughing his ass off at me. He says talking like" and he said something in Quauthin.

They all looked at him and laughed hysterically.

Lewis laughed, "What did I even say?"

Pete wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't know."

Lewis threw his head back and continued to laugh. "This is worse than an oxygen high. I wonder what that would be like together?"

Sam shook his head. "No. That's simply too much."

"You've done this?" Pete asked.

"No, sir." Sam smiled. "Legate did something similar. He said to stick to one. Not both."

Lewis nodded, "Yeah. I can see that. I can't take my ass down the ship anyway. So, forget that."

Arles shook his head. "And I'm not completely surprised by Papa…"

Lewis coughed and passed the device to Pete.

Samuel pointed at Pete. "But, Grandfather?"

Arles looked back at his brother, "Right?"

Pete smiled up at them. "Where do you think I got all of my ideas?"

They all laughed hysterically again.

Pete sat the device in the floor and rubbed his face. "Oh, we all need to stop. Can anyone walk?"

Lewis sighed as he sat with his head lying on the rail behind him. "I need to remain."

Arles laughed, "This was us out here last night. Tony Tyler-"

"Tony smoked with you lot?" Pete asked.

Sam coughed as he relaxed in the chair. "That bag used to have a lot more in it. Tony rolled …..I don't know how many. I had thought about telling you it was his."

"Well, he needs to relax. He is hell bent about finding that ship isn't he?"

Lewis nodded. "Yep."

"Why? He said he couldn't tell me."

Arles pointed at himself, "Then, what makes you think we can tell you?"

Pete grinned, "Because I'll tell your Grand you are both smoking weed if you don't."

Lewis looked back at Pete. "Empty threat. Jackie would kick your ass harder than theirs."

Pete groaned, "Yes, she would. Damn it."

Samuel and Arles laughed hysterically.

Arles shook his head. "Can you imagine Grand smoking?"

Samuel laughed, "No way."

Samuel's phone rang in his pocket. Shook his head to focus his eyes as he held it in his hand, "It's Karen."

Arles grinned and teased, "Karen."

Lewis laughed, "The girlfriend."

Pete lay back and coughed. "Good luck with that, son."

Sam started to stand up and realized he couldn't. He fell back in the chair and dropped his phone on the floor.

The three men laughed at him. Pete picked up the phone and handed to his grandson. "Stay seated, light weight."

Lewis suggested, "Think….sober thoughts."

Arles laughed, "I wouldn't answer it."

Samuel accepted the call. Karen's image filled up the screen. She was lying on a bed wearing a grey sweatshirt with her brown hair in a long braid that hung on her shoulder.

"There you are." She smiled.

"Here I am." He grinned. "I'm going to warn you, straight away, that I'm not by myself out here."

She laughed, "Then, hello Arles. I know he's there."

Arles leaned over and waved. "Hey, Karen." He nearly fell out of the chair and all of them laughed at him.

Karen laughed with them. "Careful, Arles."

Samuel helped push Arles back into his chair next to him. "Sorry about that. Ummm…. he's a bit….."

She smiled. "I'm not even going to ask. I can't see you, Samuel. Can you take off that ball cap?"

Samuel took off the cap and tossed it to Pete. Pete grinned back at Lewis and put it on. "He has a skinny head."

"I don't know where he's hiding those brains." Lewis insisted.

Arles laughed with them.

Samuel ran his hand across his hair. "There. Better? My hair is probably everywhere."

She smiled, "But I can see your face. Your sunburn looks good."

"Completely fine." He smiled. Stoned or not, he was thrilled to see her.

"Who is there with you?"

Samuel smiled, "Arles, Papa and Grandfather. We're just sitting out here, looking at the stars."

Arles said quietly, "Through the smoke."

Lewis laughed as he continued to lay his head on the rail with his eyes closed.

Pete adjusted the cap and pulled it down on his face. He propped his feet up in the chair and Samuel grunted. "Grandfather is trying to take over the chair I'm sitting in." He looked back up at Pete. "I am occupying this space."

"Your skinny bum doesn't take up that much room."

"Must you put both of your feet up here?"

"I dare you to try to get up again." Pete grinned.

Lewis and Arles laughed.

Samuel rolled his eyes and laughed. "Anyway. Nevermind them."

Karen smiled. "I love their accents."

Lewis coughed, "I'm speaking English. I don't have an accent."

Pete laughed, "Yes, you do!"

"Do I?" Lewis asked.

Arles laughed, "Seriously, Papa. What do you think you sound like?"

"Oh, shut up. Both of you. Let me see this girl."

Samuel shook his head, "I'm sorry about this."

Karen giggled. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Samuel handed the phone to Lewis. "And hello, Karen, is it?"

Samuel couldn't think straight. He sat in the chair and used the time that Karen was speaking to the others to try to catch his breath and sort himself out. It didn't help.

Lewis passed the phone to Pete who smiled at her, "Hello, Karen. I'm Sam and Arles' grandfather, Pete."

"It's nice to meet you."

Pete smiled back at her and handed the phone to Sam.

Karen smiled, "Arles looks like Lewis-"

Lewis clapped his hands together. "Thank you! I like her!"

They all laughed.

Karen giggled, "You are all so silly. You sound like you are having a good time. I won't keep you."

He smiled. "It's alright. We're leaving…when Papa?"

Lewis rubbed his face. "In the morning."

Sam grinned, "Brilliant. I should be back about lunch."

"I have a lecture to attend, but I'll be back about 1."

Pete pointed at Samuel. "Ask her what lecture?"

"Grandfather wants to know which lecture?"

"Oh, this satellite lecture that they are broadcasting. Rose Tyler talking about General Physics. Looks interesting."

Samuel looked back at Pete, who rose his eyebrows and mumbled, "Small world, son."

"Alright." Sam nodded. "Parents still there?"

"Dad left today. Mom is leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure when. She says the morning, then she says the afternoon. She has an open ticket on the Bullet, so I don't believe she's decided."

"All moved in, then?"

"Yes. It was just the stuff from my dorm. There wasn't much. I wanted to call and thank you for my flowers."

Pete and Lewis looked impressed. Pete gave Samuel the thumbs up.

He grinned, "So, they got there."

"Yes. That was so sweet, Samuel."

He smiled and repeated quietly, "Samuel."

Karen laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow then? Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good. Yes. Tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm sorry to interrupt you being with your family-"

"My mad family. It's alright." He chuckled.

"Good night."

He grinned, "Good night." And ended the call.

Lewis insisted, "She clearly is perfect. The only person who has ever said that Arles looks like me, and not Lance."

Pete laughed and looked back at Lewis from under Samuel's cap. "I caught that, too. I think he looks like you."

"Phhh….how could you? He looks _exactly_ like Lance! I have a mirror."

Pete crossed his arms and continued to look at Lewis. "Well, maybe he just has some strong genes."

"That's Lovell's damn strong, Quauthin genes. They both look like him! I'm going to need to smoke some more. Hand me that thing." Lewis groaned.

Pete handed him the device and looked back up at Sam. "Your Dad was talking about this girl this morning."

Samuel laid his head on the back of the chair he sat in and groaned, "He doesn't approve-"

"He never said that." Pete insisted. "And you should thank Jane. She really went to bat for you."

Samuel grinned, "That's Jane. She always does. What did she say?"

Lewis coughed, "Do I not get some credit? I did tell John he was mental."

Samuel chuckled, "You're always telling Dad that."

Lewis laughed. "Damn. Still true. But, Jane. I want to start a bet now."

"About what?" Arles asked.

"I think, she's going to hit someone. She's….a female Quauhtin."

Pete grinned, "Like punch someone being daft?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah."

Pete laughed, "I had to go get her from jail already for sending a guy to hospital. She kicked him in the balls. Severe testicular trauma."

Arles and Sam both groaned uncomfortably.

Lewis laughed. "Already had forgotten about that. Okay, she's going to hit someone else."

Pete laughed, "She broke that guy's nose. He has a weird name. Friend of Stark's."

Samuel guessed, "Happy?"

Pete nodded, "That's the one. Punched him. I don't know what about."

Arles laughed, "He needed it. I'm sure."

Pete continued, "Nah. Jane is worried about you and this girl. She brought up a lot of points, but seems to have your feelings in her consideration. Impressed the hell out of me. Not many people would talk to John or me like she did. I like her."

Samuel smiled, "She's brilliant, she is."

Pete continued, "She did say that this Karen would have to be really special to not be pissed when she finds out who you really are."

"NO! Shit! I can't believe I did that! Damn it! Shit!" Sam covered his face and shook his head. "No. Damn it."

Arles laughed.

Pete looked back at Lewis. "What is this?"

Sam groaned, "I showed her your face! She knows who you are! Pete Tyler!"

Pete shook his head, "I don't think she saw me. I was wearing the cap-"

"She….looked at you. You told her your name!" Sam insisted.

"I didn't say Tyler." He looked back at Lewis. "Did I?"

Samuel already had the phone back out.

Arles grabbed it from him. "You're not ringing her-"

"I am, too!"

Arles shook his head. "What are you going to say? Did you notice that you spoke to Pete Tyler?"

"She had to! She saw his face."

Lewis leaned up and took the phone. "Let me have the phone. Everyone shut up."

Samuel nearly stopped breathing. Had he totally blown it in that moment? Lewis rang her back and smiled when she accepted the phone call. "Hi, Karen. This is Lewis. Sam's Papa."

Sam sat with his hand over his face and mumbled. "This is so bad. Damn it."

Karen asked, "Is everything alright?"

Lewis continued, "Everything is fine. I'm sorry to bother you, but I just realized that I said we're coming home tomorrow by lunch…"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sam's grandfather had asked him to go to lunch with him, and I had just thought about that. Can I send Samuel to you later in the day?"

"Of course, that's fine. Where is Samuel?"

"He stepped in the house, and doesn't realize I'm ringing you. I realize that's odd. I apologize."

She laughed, "It's completely fine. I appreciate you calling me to let me know. It was nice to meet you and his Grandfather. I'm sorry, I didn't catch his grandfather's name. The phone did a thing."

Lewis smiled, "Pete. His grandfather's name is Pete."

"Pete. Alright."

Lewis looked up. "Okay. I'll let him know that I've contacted you, and he'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lewis." She smiled.

Lewis ended the call. "She doesn't know. You're good. She didn't see his face."

Pete took a hit off of the device he had made and coughed. "I believe we're in the clear."

Sam relaxed. "Oh my God. Papa. You're a freaking genius-"

"Yes, I am." Lewis grinned proudly.

Samuel covered his face and moaned, "Oh my, that was close."

Arles looked back at his brother. "It's called, 'Voice Mail'."

"Yes! I'm not answering that damn phone again." Sam insisted as Pete laughed and relaxed in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose walked beside of the Doctor, who was holding baby Samuel in his arms. They had just come aboard the Doctor's ship. Genie and Tony Tyler ran in front of them, excited to get to the Zero Gravity Room.

"So, I think it went well." Rose smiled.

The Doctor smiled at Samuel, who put his hand in his Dad's mouth. "I think so."

"And you were so worried."

The Doctor kissed Samuel's hand. "I was known as the Oncoming Storm. Apparently, he's seen that too much."

"All I could think of was how much I want you two to get along. It's so important. He's out of his own time, and has to feel lost."

"We're here. Why would he feel lost?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "When I first came here, I felt that way. My Dad was here, but….it was a different world. I remember you telling me that you felt the same way."

He kissed baby Samuel's forehead. "I did."

"I think that it's humorous. The man who can stand up to a Dalek army, was frightened of speaking to his own son."

"Well, that relationship is much more important." He told her.

Baby Samuel clapped his hands, "Da! Da! Da! Da!"

"And I'm happy to see you, too." He smiled at the baby.

Rose rubbed the Doctor's back. "I might need to you speak to Genie next."

He groaned. "Why is this suddenly, my job?"

"Because you're good at it." Rose insisted.

He sighed. "I hope it pays well."

Rose stopped walking and looked at him with her tongue in her teeth. She could feel his emotions change from annoyance to lust as he looked at her. She teased, "You know what your payment will be."

She turned and continued to walk down the hallway.

The Doctor nodded his head. "I can do that."

He called to Rose, "Okay, what is going on with this daughter of ours?"

She laughed, "Oh, so much. But….first of all, she hasn't gone to speak to her Grandparents. I think she should."

He nodded, "Well, when do you think would be best to talk to her?"

"Let's go on this trip, and if she still hasn't gone to see them, talk to her. I feel that she's keeping herself busy to avoid it. It's not healthy."

"You're right, it's not."

"Said 'The Doctor.' So, work your treatment plan there." Rose laughed.

He smiled at her playful mood. She turned and looked back at him. "I'm going to the Zero Gravity Room to play with the children. See you later?"

He laughed. "Sure. Samuel needs a nap."

Samuel waved his hands and complained.

"Well, you do." The Doctor insisted.

Rose leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'll see you a bit later."

He watched as she walked away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 - Pete the Grandfather

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29 - Pete the Grandfather

The older version of Samuel stood leaning on the railing of the balcony that next morning enjoying the view of Caihiri. He had taken a shower and gotten dressed back in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The weather was perfect, but a dark storm cloud could be seen in the distance on the other side of the mountain. The warm breeze was relaxing and he wished he had been able to go rappelling while they had been there. He decided that would be the first thing he would do the next trip there.

They had all stayed up late, smoking…and thus had slept much later than they had all imagined they would. They decided to just embrace their tardiness and make the best of the holiday. They slowly got ready to return, eating a big breakfast and taking their time before their departure.

"Hey, son." Pete smiled as he walked out to the balcony to join Samuel. He was back in his familiar oxford and jacket that Samuel always pictured him wearing. He handed him the ball cap he had worn the night before.

Samuel grinned and held it in his hands as he continued to lean on the balcony's railing, "Cheers. New York Yankees. Only baseball game I've ever been to."

"Stark?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah."

"I never liked baseball. Too much, waiting around."

Samuel smiled. "I agree."

"Got a minute?" Pete asked.

"Sure."

Pete leaned on the railing next to Samuel. "Umm. I don't know what sort of relationship we have, where you are from."

Sam turned to look at his grandfather. "It's good."

"Good?" Pete smiled.

Sam chuckled, "Yes, sir. Why?"

"Well, I know you lot are going to be here for a while. I want to have a good relationship with you here."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Pete crossed his arms. "Especially, since I don't exist there any longer."

Sam's heart could have stopped. "How do you, why would you say that?"

"I'm not thick. Tony is running off to prevent someone from hurting me. I've put it together from things he said. I can't even really tell you how I know. But, it makes sense."

"That might not be it-"

Pete rose his finger. "But, I'm certain it is. And it's okay. I'm an old man."

Samuel shook his head. "No. You're not-"

"In 18 years, I will be." He laughed.

"No, you won't. And not old enough for what happened. No one should have been put through that."

Pete nodded his head. "My Tony, too. That's the reason he's so hell bent on this."

Samuel sighed. "You're worse than Papa! I swear."

Pete chuckled. "I haven't lived this long not paying attention to what was going on around me. That's what I want to talk to you about."

Pete held out his hand out and they both sat down at the table, facing one another.

Sam leaned on the table and sat the cap down. "Dad says it won't happen now. Tony still remembers it, because it's part of our time line. You are safe."

"But, you aren't. And the frightening thing is, you don't even realize it."

Samuel looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

"This girl. This, Karen. I really like her, already. I can't explain why. She's lovely. "

Sam smiled. "She is."

"Charming. Human. Makes you feel special."

Sam nodded.

"But, you don't realize that you are special, already without that. Samuel, you are….who you are. The very idea that you can hide this from a woman that you want to have a relationship with, well….it's dishonest. It's not the way to began something that you want to last."

"We're not getting married-"

"You don't know that. Never date any woman who you couldn't see yourself marrying. Trust me on this."

Samuel chuckled at his grandfather's famous saying.

"I don't know what you know about me and your Grandmother, but….my Tony is….ummmm…. 6 or 7. Don't tell Jacks I don't know. I can't keep that shit straight. And thus, I have been widowed for that long."

Sam sat back and crossed his arms. "Widowed?"

"Jackie Tyler, your Grand, was from another Dimension. John introduced her to me, after I lost the Jackie Tyler from here."

"So, there were two?"

"Completely different. Well, equally forceful and terrifying, but….well. The other Jackie and I were separated. Howie had helped me with as much as he could with this brother of his, a divorce lawyer. He's extremely good, but Jackie would have still taken everything away from me."

"Why?"

Pete rose his eyebrow. "You're clever. You can guess why."

"Another woman?"

"Oh yes. Jacks and I had a huge fight. It wasn't the first by any means. And I left. Told everyone I was going to the states for a business trip. Managed to pick up a woman in London before I left. We drank entirely too much and I ended up having her share my suite on the ship as we crossed the Atlantic. It was all over the papers. Hell, I have no idea how they found out. We never left the suite."

"I never knew this about you."

"I was in a dark place. I left, with really no intentions of ever returning. I knew Jackie Tyler was going to take everything I had. Do everything she could to make my life miserable. And she did a hell of a job at it. I volunteered to spy on this….maniac that was responsible for the Cyber Invasion."

"Lumac. That's why you did that."

"Howie tells me all of the time how brave it was. I'll fully confess to you that it was a coward's way of dealing with my life."

"Why?"

"I was certain, that I would be discovered, and killed. Completely sure of it. I just didn't know when. As Howie would say, I was too chicken shit to off myself. As I agreed to do it, as I sat at that desk, I knew I was signing my death warrant. There was no looking back."

"Grandfather, that's….just…."

"I want you to know that, because whatever has happened to me, I came to terms a long time ago with my life. It's okay."

Sam leaned back on the table and fought back tears. "It's not okay. It's a completely separate thing."

"It is. And it's not. Please, don't feel guilty about whatever happened. That's the last thing I would ever want."

Sam wiped his eyes and shook his head.

Pete sighed. "My absolutely mad son in law has given me every reason to live now. He gave me your Grand, and we completely love one another. She gave me two beautiful children, and I even got to double up on one."

Sam smiled in spite of himself.

"You, Arles, and my Genie, are the icing on the cake. I'm so sorry that I left you the way that I did. In some, terrible way that made you all risk so much to save me from it. It is humbling to know I mean so much to someone to do that."

Sam shook his head. "I can't even think about that. It was so terrible."

"Whatever happened, trust that me being away from all of you, is much worse. If I could live forever, I'd do it. But, I'm only a man. You, my Rose and John have that happy privilege. If I could ask you to only, one day, when you look back at me and my life, remember the good bits. Never the parts where I was really a moron. When I made the mistakes that I'm not proud of, or least of all, when I hurt you all so badly with whatever I put you through. Think of the life we had together. Not that last bit."

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And I tell you that, to hopefully, make you realize something."

Samuel looked back up at him. "What's that?"

"You. Going out to see this Karen. John and Lewis are both completely convinced that no one knowing who you are will keep you safe. Son, if you never do anything else for me, please consider having Quauhtin protection. Karen will ask, and…you will have to tell her really why at some point. But, having bodyguards from the beginning, might lessen the blow when she does find out."

Samuel wiped his eyes and nodded. "That's true."

"Because as hurt as you are to be without me, and whatever I have put all of you though. Please don't make me have to be in that place. Hurt, without you. Especially, when it was something just this damn simple to prevent. Alright?"

Samuel smiled and sniffed as tears continued to leak from his eyes. "I understand."

They stood up and wrapped their arms around one another. They held one another tightly for several minutes. Pete pat Samuel's back and smiled at him. He whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry, son."

Samuel wiped his tears. "It's alright."

Pete nodded his head. "So. You, Tony, Arles and Genie. What about Soli?"

"He's with us. And Jake. Jacob Shepherd."

Pete smiled. "John told me that the lines were separate now, and there will be two of you."

Samuel took out his wallet and nodded. "Yes, sir. It seems that is what has happened. I'll show you something you'd be interested to see."

Samuel took a photo from his wallet and handed it to Pete. He saw six teenagers. Four he recognized immediately as Genie, Tony, Samuel and Arles. They were all wearing suites, with the exception of Genie who was wearing an elegant dress. They seemed to be a movie premiere and stood on red carpet all hugging one another and smiling for the camera.

Sam told him quietly as he pointed. "That's us. Me, Tony, Genie, Arles, Soli and Jacob."

Pete looked at the picture and smiled proudly. "Soli is huge."

"Seven foot tall. Hell of a footballer." Sam grinned.

Pete pointed at Jacob. "Jake looks like Caroline. Thank God."

Samuel chuckled as Pete handed him back the photo. "Howie says the same thing."

Sam closed the wallet and slipped it in his pocket.

Pete looked back at him. "Think, about what I said with Karen. You can't build anything you want to last, on an unsteady foundation."

"I just want to be normal-"

"You will never be that. Adjust your thinking, now. Pretending you are, is lying. And that's how she's going to see it when she finds out."

"She might not."

Pete laughed, "Oh, she will. She's a woman. Imagine if I had met Jackie Tyler this way."

Sam exhaled as he rose his eyebrows. "Oh my God."

"Exactly." Pete insisted as he slapped his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 – Henry the Schnauzer

_Thank you for the reviews! You folks are so wonderful! Enjoy the fluff and love...I'm about 200 pages ahead where the shit is hitting the fan. SPOILERS!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 – Henry the Schnauzer

A woman stood at a cooker in a lovely, new apartment. She had curly hair and wore a red jumper over her blouse. A silver miniature schnauzer lay on the floor watching her.

The doorbell chimed. The woman grumbled as he barked. "Now, why is Karen ringing that doorbell? She knows it makes you crazy."

The schnauzer continued to bark as the lady opened the door to the two men standing there. Both wore warm smiles.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

Legate pat Samuel on the back.

Samuel's face spread into a nervous smile. "Umm….Hello…. I was looking for….Karen?"

The woman smiled. "I'm her mother. Please come in."

Samuel and Legate stepped inside of the apartment. The lady turned and fussed at the dog who was still barking. "Henry. Hush. They could have already killed me four times by now."

Samuel chuckled. "I assure you, we're harmless. My name is Samuel and this is Legate."

The lady's eyes lit up in realization. "You are Samuel. She's told me about you."

He smiled. "Has she?"

"Good things, dear." She insisted. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh! I'm cooking. Come in the kitchen with me."

They passed through the sitting room and which had cream colored carpet, grey walls, and arched doorways. The window had brown drapes that hung open. The telly played some day time drama as it hung on the wall. Three vases of white roses sat on the table in front of it. A brown rucksack sat on the floor, full of books. Three notebooks and index cards lay stacked on the table in the living room.

The silver schnauzer walked over to the window and lay down to watch the birds that played in the treetops outside. The apartment was on the fourth floor and the view to the parking lot showed very few cars. Snow had been piled into one parking space to the side.

Samuel and Legate followed the lady into the kitchen which was small, but probably four times larger than the one had been back at Karen's dorm. The aroma of something wonderful filled Samuel's lungs as he stepped inside. "Smells like biscuits."

She opened the oven and took out some chocolate chip cookies. "English. Karen didn't tell me that about you."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised. She enjoys teasing me about it."

The lady laughed and pulled the cookies out of the oven. "Let them cool, but both of you, help yourself."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

"You may call me Anne." She smiled and shook his hand still with the oven mitt on. Samuel smiled in relief not to have to touch her. She looked back at Legate.

"I'm sorry, your name was…."

"Legate." He smiled. "I'm a friend of Samuel's."

She smiled. "Legate. I love that name. I've never heard it before."

"It's an old family name. I'm named in honor of my Grandfather."

"You and Karen have that in common then. I named her for her grandmothers. Karen Eleanor Bennett."

Samuel's face spread into a while smile. "Karen Eleanor." He tasted in his mouth.

"It's lovely to meet you, Anne." Legate smiled and handed Samuel a warm chocolate chip cookie.

Samuel agreed. "Yes, ma'am. And thank you for these."

She smiled. "I'm so glad you dropped by. The other roses you ordered for her just arrived about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, good." Samuel smiled and looked back at Legate.

Legate nodded and ate the chocolate chip cookie.

"And that treadmill. She was shocked about that."

Legate looked up and asked in surprise, "You sent her a treadmill?"

"Well, she likes to run."

Anne laughed, "Believe me. I said the same thing, Legate. Anyway, Karen went out to the store to pick up some things. She won't be long. She said you must be running late from your lunch with your grandfather."

Samuel nodded, "Yes, ma'am. We ran later than we thought we would."

They had all been so stoned the night before that they all slept until they were supposed to arrive back home. They had laughed about it all the way home in the small ship. Jackie Tyler, of course, had gotten another explanation.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She offered.

Legate opened the refrigerator. "Let me do that. May I help you with anything?"

She teased. "If you're offering, I'll have you do the dishes."

Legate rubbed his hands together. "I actually like washing up. I'll trade that for some more of those cookies."

She laughed. "Men and their stomachs. Let me pour you some milk then."

Legate laughed and started to gather the dishes in the sink.

The door open and the schnauzer barked again.

Karen spoke. "Yes, Henry. It's only me."

Anne pointed to Samuel, "You can go help her with that. I'm sure she's trying to do too much."

"Yes, ma'am." He rushed to the door.

Indeed, Karen had four bags of shopping. She had sat them on the floor to free her hand to open the door. Samuel picked up two in each hand. "Why don't you do some shopping, Karen?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're finally back."

He held the bags and smiled at her. "Finally back. I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

She smiled at him. "Gosh, I missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. She closed the door as he took the shopping into the kitchen. "And where can I put these so they won't be in your way, Anne?"

Anne pat a spot on the cabinet. "And see! That's polite. You could learn a thing or two from these gentlemen, Karen."

Samuel sat down the bags.

Karen groaned, "Mom. You haven't been embarrassing me have you?"

Anne considered, "I'm not sure. Have I been embarrassing?"

Samuel laughed, "She has nothing on my Mum."

Legate agreed, "That's the truth."

"Hell, I haven't even gotten started." Anne laughed.

Karen noticed Legate washing the dishes. "And this is?"

Samuel looked back, "Oh. Sorry. That's Legate. Umm…a friend of mine."

Legate wiped his hands on a towel and shook Karen's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

She smiled, "And you. Are you doing the dishes?"

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah. Your Mum made cookies."

Karen slowly smiled. "Mum." She repeated.

Legate looked confused. "What does she call her?"

"Mom." Samuel told him.

"Oh. I knew that." He said.

Anne laughed, "I should hope so. I'll unpack these bags, Karen."

Samuel handed Karen a warm, chocolate chip cookie. "These are amazing."

"Karen's favorite 'Study Food'." Anne informed him as she started to unload the bags.

Karen smiled, "If I ate those as much as I've been studying, I'd weigh a million pounds. Oh, Samuel. Thank you so much for the treadmill. That was such a surprise."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You said you like to run. I didn't know if there was a workout room here."

"There's not. I was just planning on going to the student center."

"Ah, this way you can be here. Run in your own flat. I imagine it will be safer."

Karen smiled back at her Mom. "He's always telling me how to be safer. Samuel, you sound like a MP."

Anne explained, "Military Police. Karen and I have had to have body guards assigned to us a lot."

Legate looked surprised. "Really? Why?"

Karen groaned, "My Dad is in the military. It's annoying. He would take us to these foreign countries. And then, meet your babysitters!"

Samuel laughed. "I didn't know that about you."

Anne nodded, "It drove Karen crazy. He threatened to assign a detail up here when she moved."

That caught Legate's interest. "Was there a reason in particular?"

Anne laughed as she unpacked the shopping. "Conditioned learning if you ask me. He's just used to having them around when he's at work. His daughter, far from home…."

Legate nodded, "Makes sense to me."

Karen explained, "He the Commanding Officer of a base down in Jacksonville. They send him all over the place, though."

"So, you haven't always lived in Florida?" Samuel asked as he took another cookie.

Anne smiled, "We have. He hasn't. He was stationed in New Germany when Karen was born. A few years later, I inherited a home on the beach when my parents died. We came back to settle the estate, just as he was deployed. So, we decided to stay in Florida. He's only been in Jacksonville for….what? Two years?"

Karen continued to eat the cookie. "Three."

Anne nodded. "Three? Really. Already?"

Karen finished her cookie. "I'm going to have to run a lot with all of these cookies. Mom, these are really good."

Anne smiled. "Well, thank you." She reached in another bag and pulled out a magazine. "And you got my People magazine!"

Karen shook her head. "I don't know why you bother reading that."

"It's interesting." Anne insisted. She pointed at the cover that had a photo of the Doctor, Rose and baby Samuel. "Do you follow this crazy story about Rose Tyler, Samuel?"

Samuel rubbed his chin. "Which one?"

Anne laughed, "Exactly. I find it interesting. Having a bodyguard for years that you fall in love with."

Samuel looked back at Legate and grinned, "Yeah. That does sound rather unbelievable."

Legate flicked water into Samuel's face.

Samuel laughed.

Karen remembered, "Oh! I got something for you, Samuel."

Samuel smiled. "When you were shopping? What?"

She looked in the shopping bags and found a box of tea. "And this says it's England's Top Tea."

Samuel smiled at her. "That one is good. Do you drink tea?"

"Sweet, iced tea. Hot tea….phhhh…."

"Iced tea?"

"How can you drink hot tea at the beach?" Karen asked.

"Really, easily." Samuel told her. "Just make a cuppa and throw it back."

She laughed. "Well, you'll have to make me a cup. I've never had it."

Samuel shook his head in surprise. "That's the maddest thing I've ever heard. Can't drink tea at the beach. I've honestly had a lovely cup while floating in the pool."

Legate laughed as he washed up. "Genie has done that, too."

Samuel laughed with him. "Yeah, she's the one that brought one for me that day."

Karen giggled and explained to Anne. "Genie is Samuel's sister. And drinking hot tea in the pool is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Do you drink coffee?" Legate asked.

Anne groaned, "Oh, I do."

Karen smiled. "Yes."

"At the beach?"

Karen smiled. "Okay, you might have a point. But, you're going to try iced tea."

"I didn't agree to this madness." Samuel laughed.

Anne laughed. "You guys are funny. He sent you more flowers."

She looked back at him in surprise. "Three?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "I was gone for three days. Three dozen. Seemed like simple math to me."

Anne pointed at him. "I like him. And I really like this one doing the dishes."

"Mom." Karen insisted.

Legate laughed.

Samuel beamed at Karen and mouthed, "She likes me."

Karen laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness."

Samuel's phone rang in his pocket. "Excuse me."

He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the leather sofa. The silver schnauzer lay down on the floor in front of him as he accepted the call. He put the phone to his ear. "Sam."

Tony Stark spoke on the other end. "Hey. I didn't Facetime you because I figured you are with the secret girlfriend."

Samuel leaned down and stroked the dog as he spoke to Tony. "She's not too much of secret any longer. I told Dad and he's….."

"Being a pain?"

"Being a blabbermouth. Everyone on Caihiri knew about it."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, he called and told me, too."

Samuel sat on the edge of the sofa and held the phone with his shoulder. He felt of the schnauzer's spine and could sense it was out of joint in several places. He moved the bones around and realigned everything as he spoke on the phone.

Tony was eating something. Samuel could tell through the phone.

"What are you eating? You sound like horse." Sam asked.

"Creme Brulee." Tony told him. "Anyway, I'm calling you because I need to blow off some steam. I'm taking a suit out to the desert and want to know if you want to join me."

Samuel's heart leap. "Sure! When?"

"As soon as you can get here. But, I also have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Soli has asked if he can attend the school. Ugh. Can you talk him out of it?"

"Let's talk about that in a bit." Sam nodded.

"Alright. I'll warm up two suits then. Oh, and Sam."

Sam finished healing the dog's spine, and stroked his back. "Yeah?"

"I've got that ass shield ready. Just for you, Ace."

"Cheers, mate."

Tony laughed and ended the call.

Sam looked back down at the dog. "How's that. Better?"

The dog looked up at Sam and spun in a circle. He barked happily and ran as fast as he could through the apartment. Sam laughed at him.

Karen walked into the room. "Mom. Henry has gone crazy."

Henry ran into the room as fast as he could, barked, and turned to run off at top speed. Karen laughed, "He's never like that. I don't think I've ever seen him run."

Sam laughed, "He must be feeling good."

Karen sat down next to Samuel and handed him a glass of milk. "I thought you might want this. With you eating cookies."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She turned to him. "Gosh, Samuel. I'm….just…overwhelmed. Thank you."

He sipped the milk, "You're welcome?"

She giggled. "For the roses and the treadmill. Seriously. A treadmill?"

"Was that too much? I have a problem sometimes with-"

She shook her head. "It was just very thoughtful. My Dad was impressed. And now, my Mom will return and say it's because you wanted to keep me safe."

"Well, I do."

She smiled. "He will be very happy. Serious, brownie points."

Henry the dog ran back through the room at lightning speed again and barked as jumped on the sofa and ran across their laps. The turned and dove off of the sofa and ran back into one of the bedrooms.

Both of them laughed. Karen insisted, "He's never like that! This is hilarious. Mom! What is wrong with your dog?"

Anne called from the kitchen. "What's he doing?"

Karen laughed. "He's lost his mind!"

Samuel drank the rest of the milk and looked back at Karen.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Why?"

"The phone call…."

"Oh." He didn't admit that looking at her had made him began to daydream about asking to see her bedroom. He realized he couldn't do that anyway with her Mom just standing in the kitchen. Legate would have just popped away.

He reached over and took her hand in his. The familiar electrical sensation began. Karen looked down at their hands and smiled. "I've missed this."

He smiled, "Me too. Umm…. I can't stay, but I wanted to come by and invite you to dinner tonight."

"We were going to dinner tonight. Goofball."

"We were?"

"I called you last night-"

"Oh, yeah. I was….oh, that's a good story."

She laughed, "I spoke to you, your brother, grandfather and your Dad."

"My Dad?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Papa. No, that's not my Dad."

She looked confused. "Yeah. That's right. Papa. Lewis."

He smiled. "Alright. Tonight. When is your Mom going? Is that going to mess her up spending time with you?"

"She's taking the 5:00 Bullet back to Jacksonville."

"So, I can pick you up at 6:00?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Class tomorrow?"

"I don't have class for a few days. Some, goofy holiday that has closed the school."

"Really?" He looked surprised.

She giggled. "Yes. I'm so glad. I need the break. But, I do need to study, too. But, I'm taking the next few days off. Rest my brain."

"Then, in that case, let's have dinner…tonight….at my place."

She smiled. "Your place?"

"We can come back here if you like-"

"It's fine." She looked towards the kitchen and whispered, "We'll talk about that later."

He grinned. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel and Tony Stark both flew in Tony's metal suits in the desert of Arizona. It was amazing to be back inside of the suit, even if it was older than any one he had ever used. He had asked Jarvis where a lot of things were to find that they hadn't been installed yet. Jarvis had thus, began a list.

Tony became more excited with each suggestion.

They flew together to a narrow plateau and landed the suits. Both of the suits opened and they stepped out to look over the edge of the cliff where they had landed. The rock formations around them were beautifully stunning as they rose out of the ground. It was completely silent as they were miles away from anyone or anything. Samuel smiled at the view. "And back on Rhodey Rock."

Tony looked surprised back at him and smiled. "What?"

"You call this spot, 'Rhodey Rock' at home."

Tony looked back at the view and laughed. "Rhodey Rock. That's perfect."

"You told me that you and him flew together."

"Well, we only got to fly together about three times. No, four. Rhodey loved the suits. This is always were we came. It's close to Malibu, and didn't take long to get here. He would loop around that formation over there until he made himself sick. You two, would have really gotten along."

Samuel grinned. "How long as it been at this point?"

"Without Rhodes?" He asked. He bit his lip and shook his head.

Samuel looked back out at the formation.

Tony sat down and dangled his feet over the canyon below. "You know, Doc'. I have to agree with your treatment methods. I'm completely at ease."

"Me too. There's just something about flying as fast as you can."

"And it helps that no one is shooting at us." Tony laughed. "The cloaking system on the suits were a great idea. I'm putting them on all of them. I need to ask John to pick me up some parts."

Samuel sat beside of him and picked up some of the sand in his fist. He let it pour out of his hand slowly back to the ground and smiled.

Tony complained, "And so, Soli hit me with he wants to go to this damn school."

"Yep. You mentioned that. Why don't you want him to go?"

Tony sighed, "Well, I always hated the fact that my Dad sent me away."

"But, you didn't want to go. Soli does."

Tony shook his head. "But, I don't want him to go. I want him with me. Pepper tells me I should let him decide."

Sam leaned back on his hands. "Well, what do you think?"

"I could show him everything he would need to know."

"Yeah, you could. But, having him go someplace, a few hours a day might not be a bad idea."

"Well, he already does that. He's over there with that old lady Nanny of yours."

Sam looked confused. "Old lady Nanny? Who is that?"

"I have no idea. But, she's educating him there on the island."

Sam thought. "The only Nanny I can ever remember us having was Ma'am Ress-"

"Hang the hell on. Ress? Cressida? That's your Nanny?"

"Yeah." Sam looked confused. "Know her?"

Tony threw his hand up and grumbled. Of course he remembered the woman he had picked up at the Feast of the Fallen on the Andromeda. "Damn that, John. I'm going to leave my footprint in his ass."

Samuel laughed. "I take it you do remember her-"

"Oh. Wow. She…." He stopped talking and looked back at Samuel.

Samuel rose his eyebrows, "She what?"

"Never mind. Cressida is on the island." He rolled his eyes. "Jump into my nightmare, the water is warm."

"So. What if he just went to the school instead of the island for his lessons? And then, you could work with him some at home, too."

Tony looked surprised. "Huh. I should have thought of that."

Samuel smiled, "Too close to the problem."

"I suppose. Yeah, I'll agree to that. He's safe there with you guys, and hell, he's with his Samuel. He really likes you."

"Soli is my best friend at home. I find that I miss him probably more than anyone else, but that's probably because he's the only one really missing here. It's so strange to see him as this skinny kid."

Tony grinned, "So, he's not a skinny guy in the future?"

"Soli, is a huge, 7 foot tall, Quauthin Warrior. Well, my Soli is. I don't know how that will work with the timelines now."

Tony grinned proudly. "My Soli. Does he still box?"

"You don't want to box him. Trust me." Samuel chuckled.

"Nail that ass into the ground." Tony laughed. "That's awesome. I love it."

They looked back at the view. The birds flew over the canyon.

Tony spoke. "Your Dad had me do a background check on this Karen."

Sam dramatically dropped his head, "I bet he's having one done at Torchwood, too."

"He did. Mine was better. Her Dad, worked for the CIA on an alien crash several years ago."

"He did?" Sam was shocked.

"There was some…classified assignment through the state department. Some alien crash with some soldiers that looked like potatoes. Seriously. I never laughed so hard at the images."

Samuel grinned, "Sontarans."

Tony pointed at him and continued. "Yes. That's them. It was a small unit that had gotten themselves bumped by a bigger ship. They crashed. Over in Wyoming. Side of a mountain. Injured the majority of them. He was doing some training thing there, and led the first responders to the crash. Torchwood took over after the first 18 minutes, but he was in charge before that happened."

"What happened?"

"He insisted that they were to all be treated fairly. Most of the soldiers he was with were scared shitless. It was only months after the Cyber Invasion, and that was fresh on their minds."

"Especially with Sontarans. They live for battle."

Tony agreed. "That's what the report said. He managed to keep them all calm, his soldiers, too. And no one got hurt. Well, except from the accident. John says he has never heard of him, but it's completely remarkable."

Samuel agreed. "It is. Sontarans?"

"He received a commendation from our friend, President Howard Shepherd. And when Howie asked if there was anything he could do, he simply asked to be stationed in Jacksonville so he could be close to his family. He's been there for three years."

"Wow. So, he's….not a sort who is going to flip out if his daughter is dating someone strange?"

"I wouldn't take it that far." Tony warned him. "I talked to Pepper about this problem of being normal."

"What did she say?"

Tony rubbed his hands together and laughed. "Oh, it's was the best talk we've ever had!"

"Why?" Samuel laughed.

"She said, that no matter what you want others to think. The truth will come out. So, it's better to be honest from the beginning."

"That's what she said?"

He laughed, "Yes. Perfect."

Samuel was confused. "Why is that perfect?"

Tony looked back at him, "Because then I reminded Mrs. Stark that she's still pretending to be Miss Potts."

Samuel laughed, "Oh, you planned that."

"From the moment you told me you had this problem." He admitted. "So, thank you. I'm going to finally get to announce that I am officially, off the market. Although, she hasn't told me when."

Samuel laughed, "That's totally not what happened where I'm from."

Tony looked back at him, "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes." Samuel laughed. "You were on a news program being interviewed. I never saw it, but mentioned your wife during the interview. Derailed the entire thing."

"How angry was she?"

"I don't even know. I was still a baby."

Tony nodded. "Good. So, we're still around the same time then."

Sam smiled. "Yes. What else did you find out about Karen?"

Tony looked back at him and rose his eyebrows. "Not telling you that. John has asked me not to. But, I imagine you already know."

Sam groaned. "What does that mean?"

Tony got up and dusted his pants off. "That I'm going to get back in the air conditioned suit. It's fucking hot out here."

Samuel rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 - Finally Alone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 - Finally Alone

Samuel knocked on the door of Karen's flat and rocked on his feet. He couldn't help his excitement of finally being alone with her again.

She answered the door and smiled at him. She was stunning in an a-line dress that had been sewn from five different patterns of cloth that went in large strips to her knees. She wore her hair down.

"Wow." Samuel insisted as he looked her up and down.

She smiled, "Mom's gone. Finally alone."

He stepped in the room and cupped her face with his hands. She met his lips and held him tightly to her as they kissed. The electrical sensation that he had craved so much began immediately and seemed to move through his body the more that they kissed.

He looked at her and asked breathlessly. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She smiled. "Are we expected anywhere…."

"Not for a bit."

He looked in her beautiful eyes and smiled. She was thinking the same thing he was and it was clear as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

He looked around as they walked into the lovely room. The walls were grey and the carpet beige just like the sitting room. The arched doorway and windows accented the room nicely. She had moved two of the vases of roses in the room.

The bed had a beautiful red and white patterned duvet cover on it. Her stuffed animals from the dorm sat in a chair to the side.

He grinned, "We don't have to share the bed with Goofy."

She giggled. "Well, I was planning on sharing this bed with you, Goofy."

He laughed at her teasing.

He took off his blue ski jacket and tossed it in the chair. She met his lips again and began to kiss him. He slowly unzipped her dress, running his fingertips down her spine. He smiled at her, "I love this dress."

She smiled. "I really think it's too cold outside to wear it. But, I wanted you to see it."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "It's lovely."

She stepped back and slipped it off. He was able to see her beautiful figure wearing only her bra and knickers. "I want to just burn this image into my brain."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as her lips met his. She pulled off his jumper and tossed it on the chair. They both slowly walked together to the bed. She climbed on it and unfastened his trousers as she began to snog him again.

He didn't remember even getting undressed, or removing her clothes. He was so caught up in the feeling she gave him that he focused completely on that. His brain had completely shut off except to tell his body about all of the pleasure he was feeling. All of the pleasure he had craved so much. She was moaning in his ear as he teased between her legs and begged him to continue.

Her thin gold necklace that he wore dangled between them as he rose up. "I need to get the condom. It's-"

She grabbed his head and pulled him back down to her lips. He cupped her breasts and continued to snog her. The feeling grew stronger. He had missed her so much. Never able to get her off of his mind, and only thought of this moment when they would be back together.

He slipped his fingers inside of her. She was so warm and wet. The strong sliver ran through his body, and he only wanted more. All of the voices had stopped, he felt like time might have stopped, there was only her.

"Samuel." She whispered as he kissed her neck. "Oh, Samuel. I missed you so much."

She stroked him in her hand. He moaned from the throbbing that ached for her. "Please let me have you."

"Samuel." She whispered and wrapped her legs around his back.

He could barely speak as both of them clumsily kissed one another. "I need to get-"

"I went to the doctor and had a shot. You don't need to use a-"

He crashed his mouth into hers. Anxious to see how it would feel and not caring if it was even true or not, he slipped easily inside of her. The feeling was even better than he could imagine. He stroked deeply and slowly. The electrical sensation seemed to center in his core as it came from hers. It redirected in his body and went all over with such intensity that they both began to pant loudly. Karen's legs dropped off of his back as cried out.

He twisted his hips and she shouted. He laid his forehead to hers, neither of them able to kiss more than a peck from the panting and moaning. Finally alone. Finally able to be as loud as they wanted. Finally with as much skin that could touch.

Samuel closed his eyes tightly as continued to stroke.

Her fingertips ran through his short hair. "Samuel." She whispered.

He pressed into her deeply.

"Samuel. Slow down." She said.

He slowed down his stoking and found the sensation only became stronger. They both panted. She arched her hips and he was spent.

The sensation didn't stop like before, but seemed to stay inside of him. He lay still, trying to catch his breath in her arms.

She panted under him and ran her hands across his sweaty back. "Do you still feel it?"

He nodded that he did.

She whispered, "What is that?"

He opened his eyes and looked in hers. "I don't know."

"Tell me what it feels like to you."

"The tingle. And then, it was like the….umm…." He started to explain.

"It was different. More intense than it was before."

He lay down beside of her and rubbed his face. "I really hope that shot you mentioned is what I think it is."

She laughed. "Yes. I went to the doctor yesterday and asked for it. So, six months, no condoms for us."

He nodded. "That's amazing. Although, I've heard it's only like….82% effective."

She groaned. "Samuel. I'm so relaxed right now. I don't even want to think about that."

He looked startled. "How did we get under the duvet and sheets?"

She laughed. "You were really into it. Will you please hand me a towel?"

He sipped on his boxers and walked into the loo. "Yep!"

He brought back a towel he had wet with warm water.

After he helped her clean herself up, he lay back on top of the duvet. "Alright, we really need to have a chat."

She propped her head up on her arm. "You don't like me using that shot."

"I don't like it, because….well….I can't tell you why."

"You don't trust that I've done it and-"

"No. That's not it." He insisted. "You've told me you've done it. I believe you. That's how that part works."

She took his hand and the current began to move between them again. "Samuel. I want us to be together and make love like this. Wasn't it amazing?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Is it supposed to be like that?"

He looked in her eyes. "What with the….tingle feeling?"

"Yes. It seemed so strong this time."

"That's from you?" He asked.

"That's from you!" She rolled her eyes, "It's not from me."

He shook his head. "It has to be."

"I thought it was from you."

"I usually make people feel happy when I touch them. Not tingle. That's like electricity, or something."

"Well, Samuel. I have no idea." She insisted.

"I've never felt like this. I can still feel it. Can you?"

"Yes. I love that feeling." She smiled. "Samuel. I'm human. Completely. Maybe, you're some….something that does that."

"I've had sex before and it didn't feel like this. Nothing like this. Hell, I just touch you and it starts for me."

"Me too." She smiled as they threaded their fingers together and felt the sensation.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Is it something we should be worried about?"

"I hope not. I really enjoy it." He smiled. "And, it hasn't hurt us yet."

She smiled, "Why don't you like the shot, Samuel?"

"What if I told you, that….years from now, they find that women who use that are unable to have any children. Like, later when they wanted them."

"How would you know that?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "Just….the way it works. It's like, ummm…..taking a sleeping pill. If you always take them, then your body stops making the chemical and you always have to have the pill to sleep."

She sighed. "Samuel…."

"I'm not cross, just….let's think of another way."

She shook her head and sat up. "Samuel….I've only ever used that shot twice."

He looked confused. "But, you said I'm the only one you've ever been with."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Was that not true?"

"Do you want to fight? Is that it?" She asked.

"No. I just want….to understand. Why would you take it twice?"

She closed her eyes and groaned. "The guy I was dating, in Florida, was a soldier. He was about to be deployed and I took the shot so we could have sex the last night he was home."

"Okay. That's alright."

"I chickened out. I told him I wasn't ready. I couldn't explain it. It didn't feel right. We would just do it when he returned."

Samuel already knew the rest of the story. "He didn't come home."

She covered her face.

"Karen, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear this…."

He lay back down and held her in his arms. "Of course I want to hear it. You can tell me this stuff. You can tell me anything. I'm so sorry."

She exhaled slowly. "Samuel. I just don't want to even think about this."

He kissed her head and held her tightly. Neither of them said anything for a while.

She began to tease the hairs on his chest. It made him shiver.

She giggled. "This feeling is so strange." She flattened her hand and rubbed his chest.

He moaned as it sent a wave of pleasure through him.

She whispered, "This is all I've wanted for days."

He replied quietly, "Me, too. Just, being here in your arms. Makes me feel…."

"Safe."

He looked back at her and grinned, "Right. You make me feel safe."

She giggled and kissed his chest. "Oh, I've missed you. Do you travel a lot like that?"

"Well, it depends. This was a family thing."

She started to play with the hairs on his chest again. "I just….want to know if…"

"If I'll be gone a lot?" He asked.

She sighed and rose up to look at him. "Well, it's a reasonable question."

"It is." He agreed. "I'm a teacher though. I imagine that will probably keep me rather close."

Her face spread into a smile. "I suppose it will."

He tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked up at her, "You are so delicate."

She rose her eyebrow. "I've never been called that before."

He caressed her face. "Lovely."

She lay down on top of him and kissed him again. She saw his goofy smile as soon as she rose up.

"And what's on your mind, Samuel?"

"A suggestion. Let's take a shower, get dressed, get some take away-"

She laughed, "Crazy British words."

"Okay. Some….take out-"

"Nobody says that either. It's simply 'fast food'."

"That sounds gross."

"It usually is."

He wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I was so weird about the shot. I do appreciate you doing that so I wouldn't have to wear a condom. I hate those things."

"I do too. After this, I never want to use another one again. Feels….unnatural."

"I'll figure something out. It lasts for six months. We can get something sorted by then."

"Sorted?"

"Americans don't say that?"

"I don't."

He told her and kissed the end of her nose. "Come on. Shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 - Sexy Cars and Sam

_I just got a review from a reader that told me I had made a mistake in how everyone is addressing Karen's Dad. Yikes! Thank you for letting me know! I'm working through the chapters that mention him now. He is now simply "_ _Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy." I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause. Maybe, we can talk Howie into giving him a promotion. :) I'll have a word with the President and see.  
Thank you, user 'A Nony Mouse', for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it. And thank you for reading! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32 - Sexy Cars and Sam's Place

Samuel and Karen took a shower together. After carefully running their fingertips across one another and not dying under the water as the electrical current seemed to run through their bodies, Samuel picked her up and took her roughly against the shower wall. The same intense sensation returned. This time, both of them stopped to make sure they were feeling the same thing. Neither one could explain it.

It was 7:30 by the time they got out of the shower. Karen dressed in a pair of jeans and a lovely, tunic style blouse. The song, "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon, played from her computer.

She wrapped her hair up on the back of her head and walked back in the bathroom to see Samuel messing with his hair without his shirt on. He sang along with the song, causing her to smile.

"You sing." She smiled.

He looked up at her as he continued to sing and play with his hair.

She smiled at him. "Let me burn this image into my brain."

"Getting distracted by a boy. I see it all over your face." He smiled back at her.

She giggled. "Well, can you blame me?"

He walked over to her and laid her hands on his shoulders as he began to dance with her and sing.

She laughed. "I never expected this from you."

He kissed her as they danced. "This is one of my favorite songs. Arles and Legate play it."

"And do you sing it?"

He grinned, "Sometimes."

She giggled and kissed his lips. "Sometimes?"

"I actually do a really good 'Supremes'."

She laughed. "Oh, I really want to hear that."

He bopped her on the end of the nose, "You can't hurry love."

She giggled.

He rose his hands up to take off the necklace. "Oh. I need to give this back to you."

She turned around and let him put it on her neck. She turned and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"It's a lovely necklace."

She pulled it up to look at it on her. "It reminds me of home. The lighthouse there on the beach. Is there a lighthouse were you grew up?"

He smiled, "Yeah. There is. Legate, the nutter that was here with me earlier, put a Batman symbol on it."

She laughed. "That's hilarious."

"My Grand didn't think so. It annoyed her so much. But, there it was, all over the sea. Batman!" He laughed. "My Dad loved it."

"And your Papa?"

He thought and shook his head. "I don't know what he thought. He never really said anything about it. I'll have to ask him."

She kissed his lips.

He held her hands and looked in her eyes. "Do you want to stay here? Or go to my place? It's completely up to you. I don't mind either way."

"Well, you've seen my place. I'm rather interested to see this new place of yours."

"Well, it's really new. There are places that we'll probably have to add on even more. It's madness."

She giggled. "Sounds like the school has gotten popular."

"24 students already. Well, that have applied. It might be more."

"The apartment is at the school? Is that what you told me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"So, I'll get to see the school, too." She smiled.

He agreed. "Yes. It's….impressive."

"Do you get paid more to say that, Teacher-Boy?"

He rose her hands to his lips to kiss. "I'll have to check. Oh, I left my jumper in here."

He walked by her standing in the doorway. She saw the scar on his back as he slipped back on his jumper. "I can bring you back tonight, if you like. But, you're welcome to stay if you want. No expectations."

She smiled. "I packed a small bag. Without Latin."

He sat on the side of the bed and put on his shoes. "Without Latin?"

She pointed at him, "I'm on a break, Samuel. No Latin."

He laughed under his breath at her. "No Latin, right."

She crossed her arms. "The scar on your back."

He sat up and sighed. "Yeah, I was going to explain that."

"I'm just curious. You don't have to explain-"

"No. It's alright. It's from a gunshot."

She looked shocked. "You were shot?"

He stood up, put his hands on his hips, and bit his lip. "Yep. I can't believe it left such a scar. I haven't seen it in a while."

"How old were you?"

"It happened last year. I'm fine."

"Who did it to you?"

He covered his mouth and thought. "I was….umm….someplace I shouldn't have been. My uncle was there, too. He didn't know it had happened. I thought I was protected, more than I actually was. Umm…I really can't tell you much more about it."

"Why not?"

"Umm….I ….."

"Don't like to talk about it?"

He shook his head and groaned, "But, it doesn't hurt. I'm fine. And….wow." He smiled, "We've really talked a lot about things tonight."

She smiled and took his hands in her own, "I feel like I know more about you than I ever have."

"Still like me?"

She giggled. "Of course. Do you still like me?"

"Oh yes." He laughed. "Coat. It's cold outside."

She giggled and pulled on her wool coat he had given her.

He noticed a silk scarf hug on it. "This is lovely. Where did you get it?"

She smiled. "When I was shopping with my Mom. I thought it was pretty."

He pulled on his ski jacket and smiled. "Brown."

She stood in front of him and smiled. "Like your eyes. So pretty."

"Pretty?" He asked.

She mocked his British accent. "Yes, pretty!"

He laughed.

She picked up her small overnight bag and he took it from her hand. They left the apartment and went to the parking lot. A small group of people surrounded a car. Samuel stopped and groaned. "Well, shit. I didn't think about that."

She watched as he tapped his bracelet and a display appeared on his arm. He moved a bar as high as it would go and tapped his bracelet again to turn out the light. He looked back at her. "Hold this arm, alright?"

She nodded, a bit confused with what she just saw. "Okay, Samuel."

He took her to the silver, sports car the crowd had gathered around and opened the passenger door.

One of the men standing there asked Samuel, "Is this your car?"

"It's not. It's on loan." Samuel told him as Karen slipped into the car and he closed the door.

The man crossed his arms and looked at it. "That's a beautiful car, man. What the hell is it?"

Samuel grinned. "A fast one." He told the man as got into the car.

Karen had sat her overnight bag in the floor. He pressed the button and the engine roared to life.

"Do you have enough room? I didn't even think about putting that in the boot."

She laughed, "I'm fine. This car is amazing!"

He grinned, "I love this car. It's one my favorites."

Karen laughed, "What is this? I've never seen anything like it."

He put on his seat belt and drove out of the parking lot. "You're kidding."

She laughed, "I'm not! It looks…."

"Posh." Samuel told her. "That's what I told my uncle."

"It's his car?"

"It's a prototype. Well, a copy of one. It's another version of a Bugatti Chiron. They haven't named this yet." He pulled onto the interstate, "Quiet simply, the fastest car in the world."

She giggled as he accelerated. "I've never seen anything like it."

"My uncle let me borrow it. I asked for something….fun, but not too …..ummm…"

"Flashy?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "Is it?"

She shook her head. "Samuel. I need to educate you on some things. This….is a sexy car!"

Samuel laughed, "I love it. The sound it makes. That it is so comfortable. The speed." He glanced back at her, "The co-pilot."

She giggled, "Smooth."

He grinned, "Yes. The original Bugatti Chiron would go from zero to 186 MPG in 60 seconds. My uncle asked me to keep it under that."

"I agree with him." She insisted. "So, you're a car guy."

He pointed at himself and shook his head, "Me? Petrol head? Not really. I just like speed."

"Our relationship is a testament to that." She agreed.

He laughed, "This is….Day 5-"

"Six." She corrected him.

He glanced back at her. "Six? Did I lose a day?"

"I think so." She laughed. "You must have gone to China for your little vacation. Yes, this is Day Six of this…craziness known as you and me."

He smiled and nodded as he watched the road. "You and me. I love how that sounds. Then, tomorrow is our anniversary. We should do something special."

"Phhh….people don't celebrate their one week anniversary."

"They don't?"

"I've never heard of it."

He thought, "Hmmm. I'll have a think."

She smiled as she looked back at the road. "This is just an amazing car. And it makes such a noise."

He smiled, "The other one was much louder. This one still has the noise. You're just used to those, electric cars that are silent."

"Well, yeah." She insisted. "That's all we have at home."

"They don't drive gasoline powered cars in Florida?"

"No way! Do you know how much gas is?"

"I can honestly tell you that I don't. This car, is to make the …..umm….what do you call it? People who monitor that environmental things?"

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about, but don't know what it's called either."

"The original one, if you drove it flat out, would completely drain its petrol tank in nine minutes."

She covered her face and laughed. "How in the world did it pass any inspection?"

"I don't know. This one, is electronic, but also has that petrol engine, too. That's the reason for the noise." He grinned as he accelerated.

He reached over and took her hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed it. He relaxed as the current of electricity seemed to come from her hand and into his fingers. The sensation ran up his arm. "Three days, completely apart, and the first day I come home, I'm taking to you my place. I'm going to apologize in advance. My plan is for us to be alone, but I might not have thought this completely through."

She smiled. "Arles will be there?"

"He is helping Papa with something. If he is, he won't be there long. But, everyone else might be. It's…..madness."

She smiled, "It's your life. Samuel, I want to be part of that."

He nodded, "Even if it's not what you expect?"

"Boy, this other girl you had did a number on you." She insisted.

He sighed. "It wasn't just her. There are things, that are unique about my life. I worry that exposing you to all of it at once, will completely make you run."

She grinned, "I don't run away that easily. And I think I've already figured some of it out."

"You have?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "So what if your Dad is gay?"

"What? Gay?" Samuel asked in shock.

"Well, that's what you're talking about, right?"

Samuel laughed, "No!"

"You have a Papa, and a Dad. That's two Dads-"

"Oh my God. No! I can't believe this."

"Then, how do you have two?"

"I have a Mum. She's….lovely. And Papa is Arles' father. Dad is mine. Arles' mum died when he was very small. So, Papa and Dad agreed that we would grow up as brothers."

"Oh. Like military buddies?"

"Exactly! Yes!" Sam agreed.

"Oh. Well, I get that. I have a Godfather who Dad always told us would take care of us if something happened to him. I get that. Okay. So, Lewis is your Papa. What is your Dad's name?"

He kissed her hand as he thought if he should tell her or not. John was a common name, so maybe it would be alright. "John."

She laughed. "John?"

He immediately became nervous. Had she figured it out? "Yeah, why is that funny?"

"My Dad's name is John. John Bennett. Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy."

He sighed in relief. "Oh. Well, common name. John and not Johnathon?"

She smiled, "I know it's strange. He's just John. Not Johnathon."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Two Johns."

"Your mother isn't named Anne, is she?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No."

"What is it then?" She smiled.

He glanced back at her. "I'll tell you, when I introduce you one day. Fair?"

"Fair." She giggled.

He pulled off of the interstate, and onto a two lane, country road. It was dark, and the winding country road was fun to drive on.

Samuel squeezed her hand, reveling in the feeling that was slowly creeping up his shoulder. "You don't have class for four days?"

"Yes. Four days. Gosh, I'm so happy about that."

"Well, if all of this doesn't frighten you off, and you decide you actually want to see me again. I was wondering if you would like to go someplace with me?"

"Where?"

"Well, I have to go to New York City for a few days. We'll have a lot of time to do whatever you would like."

She covered her mouth and laughed, "New York City? The price of the hotel-"

"Paid for. It's for work. An…independent thing I do. Would you like to join me? We'll count it as an Anniversary trip."

"Nobody celebrates that." She laughed.

"Well, we should. Maybe it will catch on."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. Samuel, I've always wanted to see New York."

He smiled back at her. "Here's your chance."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you that sure that you're crazy life is going to scare me this bad?"

He glanced back at her seriously, "Yes."

She laughed and squeezed his hand, "Samuel, I'm sure it will be fine. That's how I feel when I touch you. Reassurance, that everything will be alright."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it again.

They pulled up into the school's drive. In the darkness, the large mansion and school looked even more massive. Samuel parked next to a small limo that was sitting under a roofed area. After he turned off the car, he got out and opened the door for Karen. Taking the overnight bag from her, she took his arm and they walked up the stone steps and inside to a small room.

The wooden doors held beautiful, ornate, glass inside of them. Samuel took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. "And anytime you want to go home, just tell me."

"Boy, you are really worked up about this." She insisted.

He smiled. "I'm fine. It's just….well…. okay, perhaps I'm not."

She laughed as he opened the other door for her.

As soon as they walked inside of the large room, Samuel shouted. "Hey! Hey! It's me!" He looked back at Karen's face that was smiling in surprise. "That's what everyone says when they come here."

She giggled at him.

Arles was walking down a long, wooden staircase. "And you are just in time."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Logan and Ashena are upstairs." He told him and then smiled at Karen. "Hello again, Karen."

She smiled. "Hi, Arles."

"Sam!" A small boy shouted from the top of the steps.

Sam smiled. "Soli! I didn't know you would be here."

Soli ran down the steps and jumped in Samuel's arms.

Karen laughed, "Who is this little boy?"

Samuel held Soli and smiled. "This is a small body guard named Soli."

Soli held his hand out to Karen. "It's my pleasure to meet you! May I take your coat?"

Arles laughed, "We've been watching telly. He's….insane."

Samuel sat Soli down. Karen smiled at him. "It is rather warm in here. If you would like to take my coat."

He handed the wool coat to the small boy. He energetically turned around and ran up the steps.

"Careful on the steps!" Samuel and Arles both shouted at him.

Samuel took Karen to his flat, following Arles and Soli. Soli was thrilled to be so helpful. As soon as they opened the door, Samuel shook his head at what he saw.

"Why is everyone in my flat?" He complained.

Legate leaned on the island bar with Logan standing next to him, both drinking beer.

Legate waved, "Hey! You brought Karen!"

Karen smiled, "Hi, Legate."

Ashena and Genie sat next to one another, sipping glasses of wine. Ashena's hair was wrapped in a dark cloth and she wore a lovely, simple dress. Genie wore her hair in a long braid and had on a long skirt with a grey sweatshirt.

Soli quickly took Samuel and Karen's coats, along with the overnight bag, to Samuel's bedroom. Sam and Karen joined them in the kitchen. Arles closed the door behind them.

Genie rushed over to embrace Samuel. "And you're back! I haven't seen you today!"

He kissed her cheek. "Hello, Genie. How many have you had?"

"Ugh. Sammy, this is my first one!"

He chuckled, "Right."

She playfully smacked him in the chest and looked at Karen. "And this is…."

Samuel introduced her, "This is Karen."

Genie smiled warmly at her. "Of course I knew that. Legate told us about you."

Karen continued to hold Samuel's hand, "Yes, I met Legate this afternoon. He was with Samuel."

Genie looked back at Samuel, "You took Legate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "He needs to get out more." He pointed at them. "Do not frighten her."

Karen laughed at his insistence.

Genie grumbled, "Nonsense."

She wrapped her arm around Karen's and pulled her to the bar where Ashena and her sat. "Have a seat. I'm Genie. Sam's sister."

Karen sat down next to Genie, "It's nice to meet you. You have the most beautiful eyes."

Genie smiled, "Thank you. And excuse me, this is Ashena."

Ashena offered her hand, "It is so wonderful to meet you."

Legate pointed to the guy next to him, "And this is my best mate, Logan."

Logan smiled, leaned across the bar, and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. We're all harmless. Well, except Samuel. But, you probably shouldn't be told that."

Samuel put his hands in his pockets and laughed under his breath. "Yeah, easy there."

It was clear to Samuel this had been a bad idea. What had he been thinking? He could be back at Karen's, having sex in her empty flat. The thought crossed his mind to just leave and go back there.

Arles opened the refrigerator. "Karen, glass of wine?"

Karen smiled, "Please."

Arles poured her a glass. She smiled at Samuel, making him instantly feel better about the situation. He took a deep breath as Arles handed him a beer. "And….?"

"I don't drink." Sam reminded his brother.

"Then hand it to Legate." Arles groaned. "I'll get you and Soli some milk."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Karen. "This madness. I'm sorry."

Karen sipped her wine. "It's completely fine."

Sam slapped the countertop. "I'm such a clot. I totally forgot to get dinner! Karen, I'm sorry."

Karen giggled as she sipped the wine. "It was the car. Your brain was in a car haze."

Genie laughed. "Oh, he does that. We ordered pizza. Ashena picked."

"Is that alright?" Samuel asked Karen.

"Of course."

Ashena smiled, "I love pizza. I believe it to be the best!"

Logan nodded, "You should have grew up in my house. When my Mom went to work for their Dad, he bought us pizza every night."

Sam explained, "Logan's Mum is our Mum and Dad's secretary."

"Oh. That's interesting. He bought you pizza?"

Logan chuckled, "Yes. Still does. My brothers love it."

Soli ran back into the kitchen. "Sam! I need to talk to you."

Sam picked him up and sat him on the bar. "I'm all ears. Go."

"I want to go to school here."

"Well, how much school do you need, Soli? I mean….what is the Second Law of Thermodynamics?"

"I have no idea!" Soli threw his hands up.

Logan grinned, "I have no idea, either. Maybe I should go back to school."

Legate looked surprised, "You don't know that?"

Genie smiled, "Do you?"

Legate shook his head, "That's why I have you. I don't need to know that. How to break an arm? I have that covered."

Logan laughed. "The full 26 Techniques. Yes."

Legate smiled, "Which is your favorite?"

"So far, I prefer the Fourth. But, I've not really had any real world application. Which do you recommend?"

Legate crossed his arms. "I prefer 14 and 19. Arles though…."

Arles smiled. "I'm a solid Technique Seven."

Legate pointed at Arles. "And I would probably ask him for some training on that. He holds the record on breaking more arms in a-"

Genie cleared her throat. "Can we please, not talk about this?"

They all looked back at Karen.

Samuel shook his head. "Guys. I asked you not to frighten her."

"They haven't." Karen laughed. "What do you guys do?"

"Break people's arms." Legate teased.

Samuel grinned, "They are bodyguards. Well, not Arles. He's just….scary."

Arles pointed at himself. "Me? Scary?"

"You can be."

Arles nodded his head. "Good to know."

Legate smiled at Samuel. "And your favorite Technique?"

Genie groaned. "Karen. Don't listen to these guys."

Sam put his hands on either side of Soli, who still sat at the bar in front of where he stood. "What's yours?"

Soli shook his head. "I haven't learned them yet. See! That's why I need to go to school here."

Samuel dropped his head.

Karen laughed at him. "He's determined."

Soli crossed his arms. "Will you talk to Tony about me going to school here? He'll listen to you."

Samuel stood up and tickled Soli's neck. "Yeah. I already talked to him about that. I think we might have worked something out."

Genie smiled. "That was your idea?"

Samuel nodded. "Yep. Soli can come during the day, and he'll be back home at night. There. Everyone is happy."

The little boy embraced Samuel. "Brilliant! Thank you, Sam!"

Ashena smiled. "That sounds like a reasonable solution. I might need to chat with you, Samuel. You seem to be as level headed as John."

Samuel chuckled and shook his head. "I'd prefer if you spoke to him about matters you deal with, Ashena."

Ashena smiled. "As you wish."

Samuel smiled at Soli and tossed his hair. "And Genie, here is your first, official student. Young and skinny Soli."

Genie smiled, "Seems appropriate. Student number one."

Legate pat Samuel's back. "Logan is here. And now you have arrived."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Football! Come on, we have a pitch to break in." Logan laughed. "And with you here! We have six."

Legate sat his beer down and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yes! Jack and Jake are coming, too."

Samuel took a deep breath. "Well, I had actually planned on spending time with Karen-"

Genie held onto Karen's arm. "There will be time for that later. She can watch with me and Ashena!"

"Karen, do you want to go back to your place-"

"No." She laughed. "Samuel, it's fine."

Genie smiled back at Karen. "She's fine. We'll watch you guys play football and try to embarrass you, Sammy."

"That's what I'm worried about." Sam insisted.

Karen looked interested back at Genie, "Shall I take notes?"

"Perhaps. I'd recommend you sharpen your pencil."

Sam pointed warningly at his sister. "House rules, Gene."

Genie rose her eyebrows at her brother. "Relax, Sammy."

Legate teased Samuel, "A football match is just what you need. It might help Arles and Sam sleep tonight."

Genie shook her head. "That's why there we so late getting back today. They slept in."

Legate grinned as he sipped his beer, "That wasn't the entire reason."

Karen looked confused. "What was the entire reason?"

Legate rose his eyebrow at Sam. "Ummm. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything in front of your girlfriend. And your boss-"

"Shut up." Genie insisted. "What did you do?"

Sam looked at Arles, "Help?"

"You're the one that brought it!" He insisted.

Karen smiled, "Tell us, Samuel. Why?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Me and Arles were smoking with Papa and Grandfather."

Genie covered her mouth and laughed hysterically. "You did what?"

Ashena was confused. "What is this?"

Legate said something to her in another language.

She laughed with the rest of them. "Lewis?"

Samuel nodded his head. "I was shocked! Me and Arles were smoking and Papa found us. The next thing I knew, Grandfather was out there."

Karen laughed, "You got high with your Grandfather?"

Arles nodded. "He called it a 'bonding experience'."

All of the room was laughing, except Soli who had found the knife block. Arles always kept the knives sharpened so they would be ready for anything he might cook. Soli sat on the cabinet and pulled a knife out of the block. Sam and Legate saw him seconds before he managed to cut the palm of his hand with one. They both jumped to try to prevent him from hurting himself, but it was too late. The knife dropped on the cabinet top as Soli screamed.

Legate grabbed a towel and wrapped Soli's hand in it. Samuel quickly grabbed Soli in his arms and rushed him out of the room.

Arles looked back at Logan. "Secured?"

"I have it." Logan told him.

Arles rushed off to where they had taken Soli.

Karen was in shock. Genie rubbed her back. "Soli will be alright."

Ashena uncovered her mouth. "Shall I go see if I can help?"

Logan shook his head. "Shen, you know that in a medical emergency the Doctor is the one that is in charge. If Samuel needs one of us, he'll yell."

Genie shook her head. "Poor Soli. I didn't even see him playing with those."

Logan nodded, "Yeah. He'll be back out here, bouncing off the walls, in about ten minutes. We probably need a game of football after this."

Karen spoke up, "I'm sorry, what?"

Arles walked back in the room. "Sam says he has it. Everything is alright. No need to contact Tony at the moment."

Genie sipped her wine. "That's good because I don't think he can actually get to a phone. He's….doing a thing."

Karen wasn't sure why everyone was so calm.

Arles cleaned the blood off of the cabinet and washed the knife.

Logan quickly jumped in to help. "I'm sorry. I didn't see all of this."

"This is my fault." Arles told him. "I should put these out of his reach. Especially, if he's going to be over here all of the time."

Logan shook his head. "I doubt he'll ever play with them again."

Ashena nodded. "It's a hard lesson for a little one. But, I agree with Logan."

Logan winked at Ashena. "And for that, I'll score a goal. Just for you, Shen."

Ashena smiled and looked back at Karen. "Logan has five brothers. All of them are younger than him."

Arles shook his head as he made room in the cabinet for the knives. "Nah. I'm putting them up."

Karen shook her head. "Are you sure we don't need to go help? Call 911?"

Genie smiled. "Why? Samuel is here."

Arles had finished putting up the knives and returned to bar with the others. He sipped some of Legate's beer and made a face. "Oh, that's terrible! How do you drink that, Logan?"

Logan shook his head.

Legate returned to the kitchen, "Arles. Sam needs you."

Arles followed Legate back out of the room.

Karen was completely confused. "But, Samuel being here. Why would that make a difference?"

Logan refilled all of the ladies' wine glasses, "Samuel is a Doctor. Soli couldn't have cut himself in better company."

Genie nodded. "Yeah. He hadn't told you that?"

"He told me he was a teacher."

Genie smiled, "He is. I've drafted him to come teach here, at this school."

"What school is this?"

Genie smiled proudly, "The Maria Carbonell Institute. He hasn't told you?"

Karen was shocked. "No. He hasn't told me that."

Genie grit her teeth. "I might have said too much. He probably had a reason not to tell you." She covered her mouth. "Ummm…. I'm very sorry-"

"No. It's alright." Karen insisted.

Sam walked back into the kitchen with Arles and washed his bloody hands in the sink. "And everyone's blood pressure can return to normal. Everything is fine."

"Where is Soli?" Genie asked.

"Legate took him to Tony. He was upset and….I'm not dealing with Tony if he finds out that happened without any of us telling him. They won't be long." He told them as he dried his hands.

Ashena exhaled in relief. "My heart is still racing."

"It was deep. But, he's fine." Sam told her. He looked back at the stunned look on Karen's face. He took her hand in his. "You alright?"

The feeling of that always spread between them, began. She looked at his hand and whispered. "I'm okay."

Sam was still wound up. He ran both of his hands through his hair. "Gosh, I could do with some tea. Anyone else?"

Arles clapped his hands together. "Now, you're talking!"

Sam looked up at Karen. "Want to try a cup of tea?"

She was lost for words. "Ummm…. I'll just have the wine."

He nodded. "Right."

"Actually, could I speak with you?" Karen asked Sam and pointed towards the door.

"Sure, Karen." Sam agreed.

Arles pat him on the back, "I'll make you a cuppa, honey."

"Thanks, dear." Sam said as he took Karen's hand and walked into his bedroom. He closed the door quietly and looked in Karen's face. "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and held onto both of his hands. "I'm just….well…."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry about that. He's fine."

She held onto him and relaxed. The current of pleasure quietly moved between them.

He kissed the top of her head. "You smell lovely."

She smiled and looked back up at him. "You always know what to say."

He kissed her lips quickly. "I didn't know all of this lot would be here. I had planned for this to just be me and you. Do you want to go back to your place?"

She giggled. "No. I'm enjoying being with everyone."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can-"

She slipped her hands under his jumper and rubbed his chest. The sensation became stronger. Butterflies moved in his stomach, all the way out to his extremities.

He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh, that feels amazing."

She whispered, "I'm still thinking about how it felt before. In the bed. In the shower."

"I can think of some other places we can try."

She giggled. "I'll stay here tonight. With you. You guys don't all sleep in one room, do you?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Then, we'll just look forward to that. I'm sure you want to play football-"

"I don't have to go play-"

"Your face lit up like Christmas when he mentioned it!" She laughed.

Samuel smiled at her. "You want to play?"

She looked in his eyes and smiled. "Only with you."

He groaned and bumped his forehead into hers. "Oh, this is torture. Being with you, without being able to be with you."

She continued to run her hands across his chest. "Samuel. You and me will have our date, a bit later."

"Are you certain?"

She smiled, "Of course. Your sister is telling me some things about you that I'm going to need to fact check later."

He laughed under his breath. "Oh wow. I hesitate to think."

She played with the hair on his chest. "She wouldn't…lie-"

He thought. What had Genie told Karen? Then he relaxed remembering the house rules he had mentioned. Genie knew what she could say, and what she shouldn't.

"That's one thing about my sister. Anything she ever says, you can trust to be true."

"Really?"

He nodded and laid his forehead back on hers. "Absolutely. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your place? We can drive the car-"

"That's what you want to do. Drive that car again!" She teased.

He grinned. "Yeah. Oh, I love that car."

She giggled, "You are such gear head."

"And that's alright? You still like me?"

"I really like you."

He kissed her forehead. "Can we lock the door and let me show you how much I like you?"

She looked around. "This is your room?"

He laughed, "I wouldn't offer to shag you someplace else."

She giggled. "I've decided. I would love to go to New York with you."

He insisted. "That's completely, just us. None of these…."

She grinned, "Our anniversary trip. It might catch on. Right, Samuel?"

"I love how you say my name." He leaned down and licked her lips, slowly. She held onto him tightly as he found his hands under her blouse, cupping her breasts. The electricity moved from his hands, all throughout his body. He wanted more. He craved it more than he had anything.

She stopped their snogging and smiled back up at him. "We need to stop."

His nodding turned to him shaking his head. "No, we don't-"

She grinned and whispered. "After your football game." She turned around and walked out the door.

Sam groaned in frustration and threw his hands up. "How the hell did Genie and Legate do this for so long?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33 -A Quiet Evening at Sam's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33 -A Quiet Evening at Sam's

Soli had returned to play football with the rest of the guys. He wore three band-aids on his hand. Even though Samuel had healed the cut completely, it was necessary to complete the illusion that he was still injured to Karen.

The indoor pitch had been copied there from the island home. They had elected to play in the tank. Samuel, Soli, Arles and Logan were against Legate, Jake and Jack Harkness.

Genie, Karen, and Ashena sat on the bench outside of the tank.

Jack laughed, "So, who is shirts, and who is skins?"

Samuel put his hands on his hips. "We'll be shirts."

Jack groaned, "Damn. Well, Jake isn't bad to look at-"

"That better be your damn reply to that!" Jake smacked Jack in the chest.

They began to play, all of them helping Soli when they could.

Genie clapped loudly. "Come on! Nutters!"

Ashena laughed. "Who are you actually cheering for?"

"All of them. They all fall under that title."

Karen laughed.

Genie took Karen's hand. "So. What can I tell you about my brother?"

Karen smiled, "I really don't know a lot about him. We've known one another less than a week."

Ashena smiled, "Oh, those are the best romances."

Genie laughed. "Well, I'd love to be all….you shouldn't date him because of this reason or that….but Samuel is a great guy."

Ashena sipped her wine and agreed. "If he's anything like his father, absolutely."

Karen nodded, "He explained to me about how he has a Papa and a Dad."

Genie laughed, "Grand says it makes them sound like two gay men."

"That's what I thought it was!" Karen laughed with Genie.

Ashena looked back at them. "John isn't gay. My father wouldn't have offered me to a gay man."

"Wait. Stop. Your father offered you to my Dad?"

Ashena nodded. "Yes. He told me that he was flattered, but already had his wife. He only wanted one. And, it would have worked out if he had agreed. But, Logan is so….special. I'm grateful it didn't."

Karen looked surprised at Ashena. "That sounds so odd."

Genie shook her head. "She's not from here. She's….from some other place."

Ashena giggled. "I remember the look on your father's face when I told him I had been taught to pleasure a man. I wish I had an image of it."

Genie laughed hysterically. "I cannot even imagine his reaction."

Karen was sure she hadn't heard that correctly. "I'm sorry. You've been taught…what did you say?"

"How to pleasure a man. It's a course all residents take where I'm from. Logan and Legate have both taken one that is similar. It's rather good."

Genie nodded her head. "I would like to take that class. Can anyone take it?"

Ashena shrugged her shoulders, "Certainly. But, I could tell you the majority of it. I mean, it's a man. They are much less complex than a woman."

Karen and Genie both became extremely interested. Genie looked back at Karen, who sat next to her and pat her hand. She moved so Ashena sat between them. "Alright. Tell us everything."

Ashena laughed. "I haven't had such an attentive audience in ages."

Karen held up her finger to tell them to wait as Samuel ran over to the wall to shout through it. "Gene. I forgot to tell you that I'm going to New York for a few days."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm doing…..a thing." He told her as Jack Harkness ran up behind him to slam him into the wall. Just as he got close enough, Samuel grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. Jack landed with a loud thump on the ground.

Samuel shook his head as he looked down at him. "Every time."

Karen had covered her mouth in shock. She was certain Jack was going to hit Samuel. Ashena was still laughing under her breath.

Genie hadn't paid it any attention. Jack and Samuel tossing one another about was nothing unusual for her. "Okay. A thing? What? With Tony?"

"It's just a thing, Gene. I don't want to go into it. But, I'm there if you need me for anything."

"Why do you always have to be so damn secretive about everything?" Genie complained.

He grinned at her. "Makes me interesting." He winked at Karen.

Jack got up and noticed Karen. "Hey, you haven't introduced us."

Samuel pointed at Jack. "Karen, this is Jack."

He smiled. "And hello-"

"Stop it." Samuel insisted.

Karen giggled.

He pointed at Jack. "Don't think I don't know what you-"

"I'm just saying hi, man." Jack defended himself.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Sammy. Are you going by yourself to New York?"

"No. I wouldn't do that." Jack pat him on the back. They both smiled and jogged back to where the action was happening on the pitch.

Genie shook her head. "Okay, whatever with them. Ashena. We need to be educated. Go."

Ashena laughed. "Okay. Where do I start? Okay….first….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Karen sat propped up next to Samuel on the sofa in his sitting room. The room's lights were dimmed. Soli sat on Sam's other side and had fallen asleep. Samuel had his arms wrapped around both Karen and Soli. Karen was snuggled into Sam's shoulder, watching telly.

Samuel had run his fingertips up and down her arm for the majority of the program. She hadn't noticed when he had stopped, only when the sensation that they always felt when they touched one another had ended. When she looked over to check on Soli, she found that Samuel was also sleeping. She grinned at him. She had never met anyone who could fall asleep sitting up on a sofa.

He wore a long sleeved t-shirt and a grey pair of trousers. Both of them had taken off their shoes and were barefoot. She still hadn't agreed to try a proper cup of tea telling him that she had drank a bit too much wine and wanted to enjoy that effect just a bit more. Another glass of the wine sat on the table in front of her.

She thought about what Ashena had told her and Genie. She wasn't sure if she could even do half of what she had told her, but was anxious to try. She hoped there would be wine in New York when she and Sam went. She might try some of that they discussed there. She couldn't believe he had asked her to go with him. But, she really couldn't believe that she had agreed to it.

Her mother had given her a long talk about how she should guard her heart after she had told her about Samuel. She had told her that they had known one another for months, but had only started dating recently. That seemed to lessen the blow, even though it was completely untrue. When she had asked to go to the doctor, she was grateful that he Mom hadn't asked why. Although, she was certain she had to know.

Samuel smelled so good. She had never experienced him fresh out of the shower, with his own soap and shampoo. He had taken a quick shower after the football match with the rest of the men who played. Karen couldn't help but be impressed with the school's indoor stadium. Everything she had seen so far was amazing.

The school looked like a castle with its beautiful wood carvings and stonework. She couldn't imagine where the original home even had been before it had been expanded from home to the school.

Samuel's flat was less formal, and made her forget she was even at a school. The beautiful stonework and roaring fire in the encased fireplace made her feel warm, comfortable, and oddly at home.

Karen wasn't paying attention to the telly and was consumed in her own thoughts when her phone rang in her pocket. The sound make Samuel jump awake.

She rubbed his chest, "Shhhh…."

He rubbed his face with both of his hands. "No, I'm up."

She smiled as she quietly answered the phone. "Hello."

Samuel kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I'll take Soli to Arles' bed."

She returned to her phone call, "Yes, Mom. That was Samuel. We're babysitting."

As she spoke to her Mom, Samuel carried Soli out of the room. He returned to the kitchen and made himself another cup of tea. She knew that was what he had done when he returned to the sofa drinking it and rubbing his face. He picked up the remote and turned down the volume of the television.

She rubbed his thigh and thanked him quietly.

Samuel sat down his tea and checked his phone's messages. He replied to one from Tony, telling him to just let Soli stay there tonight. He explained that he had already fallen asleep and had been put to bed. Tony replied his thanks back. Samuel tossed the on the table and picked back up his tea.

Karen smiled at him, "My Mom says that Henry has lost his mind. He must have really liked you."

He grinned at her. "We had a chat while he was here. He's a good boy."

Karen laughed, "He's sitting here drinking tea. I think he's obsessed a bit with it."

"I'm not obsessed with it." He chuckled and sat it down on the table.

Karen continued to listen to her Mom's conversation.

Samuel, ran his fingertip up her neck and started to quietly kiss it.

She closed her eyes tightly and gripped his thigh. "I'm sorry, what Mom?"

He grinned and blew his warm breath on her neck as he continued to run his fingertips across her neck, dipping them into her blouse. He nibbled her ear lobe. He was picking up the tingling sensation from her. From how she was reacting, she was feeling it, too.

Karen smacked the inside of his thigh. He smiled and licked her ear lobe, slowly.

She cleared her throat. "Mom. Can I call you back a bit later?"

He kissed her neck. The electrical current was running through his body and he was sure it had returned to hers. He continued to kiss her. Putting his hand under her blouse, he ran his fingertips across her chest. He could feel goose bumps rise on her skin.

She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as she could. "Yes, ma'am. I'll call you later."

She ended the call and turned to him. "I can't believe you!"

He smiled, "You loved it."

She laughed, "Because I love you."

He couldn't believe he had heard it. "What?"

She covered her face. "Never mind. I didn't say that-"

He took her hands and tried to stop her from covering her face in embarrassment. "No, no, no. Don't do that. It's alright-"

"I didn't say anything, Samuel."

"Yes, you did. You said you love me."

"I didn't mean to say it….you were kissing me…"

He grinned, "I think you might have meant it."

"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing." She insisted as she covered her face.

"Well, hang on-"

"Can we forget it?"

"It's not something you should forget."

Samuel's phone rang. He continued to look at her.

"Your phone is ringing."

He glanced at it to see that it was Genie calling him. "She'll have to try later. I'm busy."

"Samuel. What are you thinking?"

"Nevermind that, what are you thinking?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm such an idiot. I don't want to scare you off-"

He smiled at her, "You're not."

She threaded her fingers through his. "I love how this feels. I love being with you."

"It's never been like this for me. Whatever that, feeling is…..I find that I only want more of it. The more I'm with you, the more I realize, I want to be around you more."

She smiled as she told him quietly, "I feel the same way. Your sister and your friends are wonderful. They treated me so….they were so nice."

He smiled, "Genie is great. Ashena is fun."

"One day, I'll tell you about the conversation we had."

"I'm not done with this one we're having."

"Tell me though, Genie and Legate?"

He smiled, "They are engaged. It's a secret to most people. Especially, my Dad and Papa."

"They wouldn't approve?"

"We have bets on Dad's reaction. I believe that he'll punch him out. He'll hit him, at least twice. Legate has to lose consciousness and bleed."

"How much money?"

He rubbed his chin. "$5,000…"

"On a bet?"

He grit his teeth. "Yeah, well….there is a big pool. A lot of heavy rollers are going to get involved in that."

"Do you have a gambling problem?"

He shook his head. "What? Why would you say that?"

"$5,000 on a reaction?"

"Well, it's….these people I've grown up with. They bet on….everything. The weather. A game. What's for dinner. Everything. It's how we entertain ourselves."

"That's a hell of a lot of money."

"Mum has $10,000 on it."

Karen was shocked. "$10,000 on one bet-"

"But, she's helping us keep Dad distracted, so I guess it's fair."

Karen shook her head in disbelief. "You guys are crazy. I can't imagine even betting a $1,000 on anything."

"Mum knows Dad better than any of us. So, she'll probably win. She says that he will catch them kissing, hit Legate, and knock him out. Genie will get cross and ….." He stopped talking as he realized Rose's prediction was too clear. She had to have seen a vision of that moment. He mumbled to himself. "Huh. Well, that's just unfair."

Karen laughed under her breath. "All of you are crazy. Just so you know."

He smiled proudly at her, "Completely mental! Anyway. You said that you-"

She put her finger over his lips. "Shhh. Samuel, I need a minute."

His phone rang again.

He spoke from behind her finger out of the side of his mouth, "So, I should probably take that."

"Go ahead."

"Right."

He answered the phone, "Sam."

He sat back on the sofa, "Oh, hey Mum. How are things there?"

Karen rubbed his thigh and sipped her wine.

"No, she's here. We were watching telly." He laughed, "No, ma'am. No chips."

Karen pat his chest and whispered, "Join me when you finish your call."

He nodded at Karen and continued to speak to Rose. "Yes, ma'am. I think it was a good talk. I keep thinking of more questions, but he's asked me to wait and address them with him later."

Karen walked down the hallway to Samuel's room. Her bare feet on the tile floor made her feel comfortable, just like when she was at home in Florida. The tile floor there even looked similar to the one in her parents' home on the beach.

After a quick trip to the loo, she walked back into Samuel's bedroom and opened her overnight bag.

Samuel spoke to her as he walked in the room. He emptied his pockets and put everything on the top of his dresser. "I checked on Soli. He's completely out."

"Who is he? You never said."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "He's….umm…Soli."

"That part I got."

"He's my Uncle's son. Sortof. He's…adopted. Nearly. I'm not sure."

"Have you been smoking again tonight?"

"No, I'm naturally this thick." He laughed.

She sat on the side of his bed and giggled. "Soli is your cousin, then."

He nodded, "I have never thought about that. I suppose he is."

"Well, he must be new to you."

"That's the thing, he's really not. Just….well….he sortof is."

"Sure you haven't been smoking?"

"Maybe it's some sort of….haze from how much we did smoke."

"Do you smoke a lot?"

He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "No. It was the first time I had really ever done it. We were going to leave that morning, but….we wasn't able to….go anywhere."

She laughed. "Too stoned to drive, huh?"

"Too stoned to do anything. I couldn't believe it." He admitted as he sat down next to her on the large four poster bed.

She turned to him. "Samuel. How do you feel about me? Can I ask that?"

He smiled, "Yes. You can ask anything."

"I just don't want to put you on the spot. Be this, nightmare girlfriend. Pressuring you about-"

"You're not."

"Okay. Well, Genie said-"

"Oh God." He laughed. "Let me get comfortable for this." He lay down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "You and my sister. This might not have been a good thing at all."

She giggled as she moved to sit above him. He looked up at her just as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, "That's nice. Now my head tingles."

"Your sister looks so familiar to me. I love her eyes."

He smiled, "Yeah, not many people have the same color eyes as Gene."

"That's really her eye color? Not contacts or anything?"

He laughed under his breath. "That's her real eyes. They are light brown."

She continued to run her fingers through his short hair, "Genie said that you are a doctor."

He was so relaxed, "I am."

"Like a real doctor?"

"Like a proper, general, put people back together, Doctor. Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He felt so at ease. The tingle from her touch had relaxed him. Had it ever done that before? "It's just….something. People treat me differently when they find it out."

"You have to go to school for years for that. Don't you?"

"Or study under someone. That's what I did."

She looked confused. "I've never heard of that."

"It's like…an apprenticeship sort of thing. I really never planned to become one. It just…happened." He opened his eyes and looked back up at her running her fingers through his hair. "Are you cross that I didn't tell you?"

"No." She smiled, "I understand why you didn't."

"You do?"

"Well, when were you going to tell me?"

He thought, "Probably tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I mean, how do you begin that conversation?"

She giggled. "Well, let me see. I would recommend, 'Hi Karen'."

He smiled up at her. "Hi Karen."

"I have something to tell you that you probably won't believe."

He laughed under his breath at her. "That's how I'll have to tell you?"

"It would probably help to tell me I'm pretty, or whatever I'm wearing is nice."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, do you work at a hospital or anything?"

"No. Well, if my Dad needs me to, I'll go and help."

"But, you're so young."

"It's never a problem. He always prepares them if it's necessary."

"So, he's a doctor, too?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and relaxed. He realized that the voices had stopped speaking in his head as the feeling coming from her hand seemed to move further into his body. "Karen, this is nice."

She smiled and continued to stroke his hair, "You are going to go back to sleep."

"I feel like I might. Come here. Let's get more comfortable."

He took off his shirt and tossed it in the floor. Then, pulled the duvet and sheets back and lay down on the pillows on his side. She lie in front of him and rubbed his chest. He pulled the duvet back over them. He held her back, under her blouse so he could feel her skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The current of relaxation began again the more that she rubbed his bare chest. "Oh, that's amazing."

She giggled, "I believe you are tired. Football has taken the rest of your energy."

"What Soli hasn't taken from me."

She giggled. "That little boy loves you so much. He said you are his best friend in the universe."

Samuel smiled. "And he's mine."

He brought his hand up and began to caress her face. He became lost in her eyes, only inches from his, "I can touch you and look in your beautiful, blue eyes. I've waited for this all day."

"As long as you keep your eyes open."

He grinned. "I'll do the best I can."

"Genie said this was that school they are talking about on the news."

"The Maria Carbonell Institute. Yes. She's the Head Mistress. Although, I think 'Institute' sounds….strange. She's talking about dropping that part and it's going to be the Maria Carbonell."

"She's drafted you and Arles?" She asked.

He grinned. "I would have volunteered. She's my sister and I know she needs my help."

"So….you don't want to tell me things because you are worried that I'll treat you differently."

"You'll see me as someone else. Someone, who isn't who I really am."

She continued to rub his chest. "Samuel. The speed junkie."

He laughed under his breath. "Okay. That's a new one."

She started to play with the hairs on his chest. "Relaxed?"

"How does this feel to you?" He asked her.

She slowly smiled, "It's nice. An odd sensation. It's different than before."

"Yeah, for me, too. It's….soothing."

"Yes. Very comforting." She closed her eyes.

He agreed and kissed the end of her nose. "Yes. Maybe we're just tired."

She teased, "Maybe one of us is still a bit…stoned."

He laughed under his breath. "Maybe."

"Samuel. Your Uncle who lives in New York?"

He opened his eyes to lose himself in her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "Yes?"

"You called him Tony."

He closed his eyes tightly, "Damn it."

"Tell me I'm crazy, but the school where he used to live, the car…."

He nodded his head with his eyes closed, "I know what you are on about."

"Is not, is it?"

"Would it make a difference? Would you still like me, because of me?"

"Samuel." She whispered, "You can be honest with me."

He looked into her eyes and considered telling her everything.

"Samuel. I don't _like you_ because of who you are. I _love you_ because of who you are."

His face spread into a wide smile. "You do love me."

"And I don't say that because of this. I really do. I slipped and said it out there, but after I thought about it, I knew I meant it. Samuel, I've never felt like this with anyone. All I can think about is you. I only want to be where you are. I feel like I'm only, truly, alive when we're together. It has to be love. That doesn't scare you, does it? Please, don't let it-"

"No." He told her seriously and kissed the end of her nose. "Karen, I feel the same way."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Let me….just be the one to say it tonight. I don't want you to feel you have to say anything you might not mean."

"But, what if I do?"

"I haven't known you a week! Samuel, I feel like I've lost my mind. You are in my every thought."

He laughed under his breath. "Then we're mad together."

She met his lips with her own and giggled. "Maybe we're too tired to have this conversation."

"I'm enjoying it." He laughed with his eyes closed.

"Oh, go to sleep." She teased.

He continued to laugh under his breath. After he felt her relax in his arms, he whispered, "Karen?"

She kissed his chest. "Yes, Samuel."

"Thank you for buying me that Pina Colona." He said as he started to run his fingertips up and down her back.

She giggled and snuggled back into his chest. "Thank you for sharing your chips."

He kissed the top of her head and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 – Bad Wolf Messages

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34 – Bad Wolf Messages

Jane woke up. She looked around the island bedroom and yawned. She found herself alone in Lance's bed.

The night sky outside showed the stars that twinkled in the sky as the sun started to rise out of the ocean. The light house on the island shot a beam of light across the sea.

She ran her hand through her long hair and looked at the time. It was nearly 7:00 am.

She lay back against the pillows and heard a faint noise. Was Lance speaking to someone?

She got up and pulled on her dressing gown over her tank top and knickers that she had fallen asleep in. She walked quietly down the steps. As she rounded the corner and saw into the sitting room, she smiled.

Lance lay on his side, facing baby Arles who was pulling his beard and laughing. He had put the baby on a thick blanket on the tile floor. Baby Arles was in a light blue sleeper. Lance was in a pair of football shorts and a grey t-shirt.

Lance smiled at him. "Come on. I've decided get rid of the beard. You can pull it off of me. Come on. You're strong. Pull."

Arles coo'ed and put his hands back in his mouth as he kicked his legs. Lance rose up and blew air on Arles' stomach. The baby squealed.

Lance sat up and laughed. "Shhh. Our Jane is sleeping."

Jane laughed.

Lance looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I was-"

She walked over and sat down on the blanket they both lay on. "It's alright. You were playing with the baby."

He rubbed his beard. "Yeah. I've decided to shave. Holiday is over."

Arles rolled over on his back and upon seeing Jane, he laughed.

She smiled down at him. "You are so happy this morning. Did you sleep well?"

Arles pulled his foot to his mouth.

Lance took it out of his mouth and fussed, "You're going to get your sleeper all wet again, and then your toes will get cold."

Jane giggled at his insistence. "I wish I was that flexible."

Lance looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not saying anything-"

"Don't." She laughed.

Lance picked up a small toy bear and baby Arles took it from his hands. He pulled it to his mouth and kicked. "Lewis was called away to Torchwood a few hours ago. So, I kept Arles down here so I could rock him. He seems to like that."

"That, or walking around with him."

Lance agreed. "We did that for a while, too."

Jane held her finger out for the baby to grasp.

Lance looked back up at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Lance, I had the strangest dream."

He propped his arm up on his knee and looked back up at her. "What happened?"

"Well. It was Rose. But, it wasn't Rose. I can't explain it."

Lance rose his eyebrows. Lewis had told him about the entity that lived inside of Rose. She seemed to appear in John's dreams, and he had seen her a few times as well. "What do you mean, it wasn't Rose?"

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "It was so strange. We were at a restaurant-"

"You and I, or-"

"No, just me. I was waiting on someone….it wasn't you. It's hard to remember. The food was weird."

He reached over and took her hand. "It's okay. Just….tell me what you remember."

"I was waiting on someone. Someone who was supposed to be there. And she sat down across from me and told me that he was okay. Not to worry about him."

Lance rubbed his beard. "Huh. She didn't say who?"

"No. And I'm sure it wasn't you. She told me that you needed to know that he was okay. That he would return."

Lance thought. "Huh. That is strange."

She ran her hand through her hair and smiled down at Arles. "I think your Jane just needs some coffee."

Arles coo'ed at her.

Lance rubbed his head. "Umm. Jane. This entity that John spoke of."

Jane took Arles' bear made it speak to Arles in a gruff voice, "John thinks there is an entity at work here."

Arles kicked his legs and laughed at her.

She smiled at him.

Lance continued. "Umm. Yeah, that entity looks just like you are describing."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You're saying I've been visited by this entity?"

"It sounds like it." He thought for a moment. "John agrees it was. She didn't say who you were expecting?"

She stood up and shook her head. "I think it was simply a dream. You guys are just…."

Lance looked up and asked, "Did she identify herself as Bad Wolf?"

She stopped walking and turned back around. "I didn't tell you that part."

Lance picked up Arles and joined her. "That was her!"

Jane crossed her arms and looked up at his face. "Well, why is she visiting me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why does she look like Rose?"

"There's something….strange there."

"No kidding!" She insisted.

"She must like you to appear in your dreams. I've never seen her."

She laughed under her breath in disbelief. "I don't believe this. Lance. If you guys want to believe this woman has…"

Lance didn't hear the rest of what she said. John was speaking in his head.

"Okay, Jane. I can prove this to you. The restaurant you were in."

"Yes."

"You had a salad, with blue leaves. And wine that when you spun it around the glass, it changed colors. Am I right?"

She looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

"John had the same dream. It was her."

Jane threw her hands up and started speaking Spanish. She turned to walk into the kitchen as she continued to speak the language at top speed.

All Lance understood was, 'café'." He looked down at Arles and grinned, "I love it when she does that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel found himself alone in a dusty barn. He looked around and saw several odd machines and tools sitting among hay bales. The floor was sand. The smell was odd and he immediately felt as if eyes were on him. Had he been taken? What was this place?

He continued to feel the electrical sensation pulse through his body as if he was still in Karen's arms. Was she here? How did he get here? He was oddly relaxed, even if he was unsure of what was going on around him.

He mumbled, "This is mad. I'm never smoking again."

"And that's probably a good idea." He heard a familiar voice say.

He looked back at a hay bale that he had just seen moments ago. Only now, Rose Tyler sat on top of it. She wore her long, blond hair down. A sun beam broke through the walls of the barn and shown against her back making her appear to glow in the white clothing she wore.

"Mum. What are you doing here? What is this place?"

She crossed her legs and looked around. "This?" She looked around. "Huh. I hadn't thought about taking you to a different place. This is where I always bring your Dad. Well, except for that restaurant tonight. I probably should have taken you there."

"Why?"

"I thought it was about time that we met."

He crossed his arms and looked back at her.

"Do you know who I am, Samuel?" She asked.

He looked at her and thought. He dare not say it.

She smiled, "Come on, Samuel. I know you know. It's alright to tell me."

"You are the entity that lives in Mum."

She clapped her hands together excitedly and laughed, "So clever. Just like your Dad. Gosh, you look just like him."

He ran his hand through his hair. "We don't talk about this….booga thing-"

"You and I do." She insisted. "So, John finally told you everything."

"Well, not everything. I still have a lot of questions."

She nodded, "I see. What are they? I can probably help."

He crossed his arms and continued to look at her. "This is strange. I'm not certain I'm comfortable with you wearing my mother's face."

"I'm wearing it, because we're one in the same."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, Sammy. We are." She smiled.

He watched her for a few moments and then shook his head. "No. I don't believe it. My Dad has warned me about things like this."

"Really? What did he say?"

"To trust what I feel. I don't feel like this is right."

"But, you do feel that it's right. You just don't want to tell me that."

She was right. Samuel wondered why he didn't feel more uneasy about this entire situation.

She stood up and put her hands behind her back. "What questions did you have?"

"Questions, ma'am?"

She smiled proudly. "You are so polite. I remember John insisting that of you and Arles."

"How do you know Arles?"

"Samuel. You are out of your time right now, and I know that makes you feel strangely."

"I don't feel odd at all-"

"But, you do. And you can't explain it."

He looked confused at her. "I really don't, I'm sorry."

"Then tell me. How do you feel? Right in his moment?"

The thought, "I'm relaxed. Completely at ease."

She smiled, "Because you are lying in her arms. You're still there."

He pointed at her, "Don't bring her into this."

She held up her hands. "Wow. So protective."

He continued to glare at her.

She smiled, "Your Mum, is extremely proud of you, and is not heartbroken as you might think."

"I would prefer if you refrained from speaking about her." He insisted.

She held up her hands as she sat back on the hay bale. "Wow. You are much more protective than I thought you would be-"

"With Karen? My Mum? You bet I am. Why must you continue to wear her form? If this is some way to get me to trust you, it will simply not work."

The Bad Wolf looked impressed. "Wow. Samuel. How old are you?"

"Old enough. What is the reason you have brought me here?"

She smiled proudly at him again. "Gosh. So grown up already. Just 18. You're ready for this."

He sighed and glared at her. "The purpose of this?"

"Samuel. I do not mean you any harm."

"That's what people usually say before they do harm-"

"Do I even look like people?" She laughed.

"We've covered this, miss."

She covered her mouth to hide her proud smile. And then pointed at him. "Two things. First, I want you to deliver a message from me."

"To whom?"

"Your father."

"Dad? Why?" He asked still with his arms crossed.

"Tell him that we've spoken. He'll ask what about, and if you can remember, please tell him. Everything."

"I don't keep things like that from my Dad. He'll know every word that I can remember."

"Woo. So forceful."

"And what is the second thing?"

She relaxed and smiled at him. "Rose loves you. So much. She has a message for you."

"What it is?"

She grinned, "You already have it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. He sat up in the bed, and panted. He felt ready to fight. Karen sat up next to him and rubbed his back. "Samuel!"

He closed his eyes. "I'm alright. Just…" He fell back on the pillows. "Oh, that was strange."

She looked concerned at him. She propped herself up on her elbow to better see his face. "Samuel? Are you alright?"

He continued to pant. "I'm fine. Just…an odd dream."

"Do you need anything-"

He took her hand and laid it on his chest. "Karen. I'm fine. Honestly."

She looked back at him. He noticed that she had changed her clothes. She was wearing a pink tank top and had washed the make-up off of her face.

"When did you change?"

"You went right to sleep. I got up and washed the make-up off. I don't want to look so scary to you in the morning. Waking up, with mascara all over me like a freak. It's not Halloween."

He gently touched her cheek and a wave of comfort seemed to come from her. "You're beautiful."

"It's dark." She grinned.

"I can see you. Baby, you are…beautiful."

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "I hope you still believe that when the lights come on."

He smiled, "I know I will."

"Are you really alright? You nearly jumped out of your skin."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you. It's not even 3:00."

She lay back down on the pillow next to him and rubbed his chest.

He looked back at her. "When do you want to leave to go to New York?"

She snuggled back into the pillow. "Let's sleep a bit longer."

He laughed quietly at her. "Well, of course. You have to bring your books-"

"You're a lame cruise director." She complained.

He looked hurt. "Why, Karen. Have you gotten distracted by some boy?"

She snuggled back into the pillow, "I've gotten distracted by having a break. Ugh, my brain needs the rest."

He laughed under his breath. "Go back to sleep. I need to get some water. Do you want anything?"

She yawned. "No."

He kissed her before he slipped out of the bed.

He ran his hand through his own hair as he walked, wearing only his trousers, over to his dresser. He took off his watch. He replayed the dream in his head. He could remember it, so vividly. It wasn't like a dream at all. What had she meant that he already had a message from Rose?

He opened the top drawer of the dresser and took out a pair of jim jams to change into. As he changed, he noticed the envelope with his letter from Rose that he had been given. That had to be the message she had meant. He slipped his phone into his pocket.

He closed the drawer, quietly, and walked along the tile floor back to the kitchen. He automatically made himself a cup of tea without thinking. He sipped it and realized what he had done. It made him smile thinking what Karen would say if she knew.

He sat down at the bar and looked at the envelope. He stared at his name written in the blue writing as he blew his cuppa. He thought of his Mum writing the letter and a lump grew in his throat. He sipped his tea and debated if he wanted to open it or not.

He took out his phone and dialed a number. The Doctor's face filled the screen. He was sitting on a sofa holding the baby Samuel with Rose sitting next to him. Baby Samuel was putting his mouth on his Dad's chin to "kiss" him. "Hey there!"

Samuel grinned. "What is he doing?"

"He's kissing me."

Rose laughed, "Yes, please tell me you got better at that."

Samuel chuckled. "Oh, I think so."

Baby Samuel babbled and excitedly smacked his Dad in the face. The Doctor took his hands and kissed his face. "Aw. Be careful, Sam. Gentle."

Baby Samuel laughed loudly and clapped his hands together. "Da! Da!"

He blew in the baby's face and laughed with the little boy.

Rose took baby Samuel in her arms. "I'll take him. Sam, who do you need to speak to? Me or Dad?"

He rubbed his face, "Dad. Well, it can wait-"

"Ah…. You have good timing. This one needs a feed anyway." The Doctor sniffed and made a face. "And a new nappy."

Rose laughed. "Oh goodness. It's just a bit of poo-"

"Bit of poo? Smells like…..chemical warfare in that man's pants."

Rose laughed as she walked away from the sofa carrying the baby in her arms.

Sam sipped his tea and sighed. "Maybe, I'll try back later."

The Doctor propped his arm up on the back of the sofa and after watching Rose walk away, his full attention was back to the older Samuel. "Nope. I'm here. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I have a message for you."

"Oh yeah, from whom?"

"A woman who looked like Mum. She told me to tell you that we had spoken."

"Oh!" He realized. "Is Karen still there?"

He nodded, "She's asleep. I closed the door, so we're alright to speak."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay. Well, what happened?"

"I was sleeping. It was like a dream. I was in this…barn…with a sandy floor."

"Really? She took you there?"

"Where is that?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "What did she say?"

"She said it was time we had met. That she wouldn't harm me."

"Well, no. She's your Mum. They are the same."

"Dad. They aren't the same-"

"Oh, they are. Completely the same. You weren't rude to this woman, were you?"

"No. But, the entire thing was just….odd."

"Well, that's how it usually is with her. But, you are always to treat her with the same level of respect as you would your Mum. And, like your Mum, you shouldn't have any reason to fear her. Remember that. It will be important. I'm sure of it."

"Why is she..."

"Well, she usually has a message. It could simply be that she felt it was time you two met. What else did she say?"

He sipped his tea and thought. "That Mum is proud of me."

"Well, never think any differently. You'll remember more I'm sure. Normally she appears to me to warn me about something. Very rarely does she ever speak, plainly, about something. It's usually a riddle or something to just wind me up. But, that could be because it's me. She might be clearer with you."

Samuel nodded his head and scratched his bare chest. "Okay. Well."

The Doctor looked closer at the phone, "Are you wearing anything?"

"Yeah. I have on jim jams-"

"My jim jams have a shirt with them-"

"I prefer to sleep without a shirt."

"Yeah. And Karen is still asleep-"

"Dad." He said warningly.

Rose returned and handed him the baby again. He sat on his Dad's lap and looked at Samuel's image.

She looked back at the Doctor. "Did you ask him what he thought-"

"Oh, no. I should."

Samuel asked, "Ask me about what?"

Rose looked back at the phone at Samuel, "Are you wearing anything?"

He groaned. "Yes, ma'am. Dad already asked me the same thing."

The Doctor looked back at her. "Jim jams. No shirt. Gosh, it's….3:02 in the morning there."

Rose pointed at him, "You need to go to sleep."

Samuel grinned at her fussing. "Believe me. It's on my mind."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Before I forget, I had a think about what you were saying, the electricity when you touch."

"Yeah? It changed tonight."

"Changed? What happened?"

Rose teased, "Are you sure you want to talk to his madman about this, Sammy?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's just….medicine."

Rose laughed under her breath. "Yeah, some medicine that Genie is probably enjoying, too. Probably with…a Slitheen." She teased.

The Doctor looked back at her, "Really? A Slitheen?"

Rose laughed hysterically.

The Doctor shook his head. "Your Mum is mental. I'm sorry if that's a surprise to find out, Sam."

Samuel smiled. Aside from the baby sitting in their lap, and his Dad being in such a good mood, this was nothing unlike him being at home.

The Doctor smiled back at the phone. "Let me have another think about this."

"You don't think it's something…"

He looked at Rose. "I need to chat with him. Do you mind?"

She was busy with the baby. "It's alright."

He stood up and walked down the hallway. Samuel noticed he closed the door to their bedroom and looked back down at the phone. "Okay. About the Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf." Samuel repeated. "That's what she calls herself?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. And your Mum, doesn't want to talk about it at all. She's still coming to terms with it even being true. So, this conversation….."

"Got it." Sam understood.

"I haven't thought about it, but it's possible that it's something the Bad Wolf is doing. Did she say anything about it?"

Samuel thought, "No. Well, she asked me how I felt. I was relaxed, like when I am in Karen's arms."

He looked back expecting his Dad to complain. He didn't. "Alright."

Samuel, surprised, continued. "Well, and she told me I was still there. That's the reason I was relaxed."

"You've never felt this with anyone else?"

"No. Never."

"If you see the Bad Wolf again, ask. I'm curious what her reply would be. Although, I think I have it sorted."

"Well, if you have it sorted…"

"I know we're being honest with one another. But, let me wait on telling you that bit."

Samuel groaned. "Selective honesty?"

"Trust me. I have my reasons, and you'll agree with them. Anyway, you said it changed?"

"Yes. Instead of the…tingle….it was more of a soothing, relaxing feeling."

"Karen feels it, too?"

"She does. Same thing I feel."

"This has to be coming from her."

"She's human."

"Ah. Can't be. What does she look like?"

"A human." Samuel insisted.

The Doctor groaned. "Cheeky. Send me a picture."

Samuel shook his head, "Not completely comfortable with that."

"Humans can….well, hang on. What have you told her about yourself?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Dad."

He nodded. "I feel it's fair to tell you that Jake has done a background check on her."

He groaned. "Tony already told me that."

The Doctor sighed. "Sam. You're not an idiot. You know why."

"I know. It's just…."

"I get it. Son, believe me. You don't know this, but I know how you feel. Away from everything that is familiar to you. Lewis and I have spoken and we're going to keep the Quauhtin away for the moment."

Sam shook his head. "Nah. I've had a think about that. I need to have someone around. Most of the time. It just…makes sense."

"Really? What changed your mind?"

Samuel smiled, "My grandfather can really drive a point home."

The Doctor smiled, "I should have started there. Pete is brilliant. When you see the Bad Wolf again, you can tell her that we've spoken. Also, tell her to pick a different restaurant. I never liked that one."

Sam agreed. "Yes, Dad. I'll do that. If I remember. It's such an odd thing."

"And before I forget….I have an account at Tiffany's. When you're in New York, pick up an order for me. And get something for your Karen if you want. But, it will cost you a photo."

"How do you know I'm going to New York?"

He grinned, "Your sister told me. Who is this guy she's seeing?"

Samuel laughed, "I can't tell you that."

"Sure, you can. We're being honest with one another. You know don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do I know in the future? I could just ask him."

"He doesn't know. Genie has kept it very quiet."

He sighed. "It's making me, mental. And your Mum has decided to torment me about it."

Samuel laughed. Rose was doing exactly what he had expected.

He groaned. "Well, is he at least-"

"He's a good guy. You'd approve."

He sighed. "Well, I hope so. I know Genie has to be anxious to get back to him. Doesn't encourage me to repair the TARDIS at all."

Samuel grinned, "See, that's the Dad I know."

He sighed. "My son with an archaeologist, and my daughter with a….member of a biker gang."

Samuel laughed, "Boy, Mum is really tormenting you."

"She's in my head right now. Oh, she's….putting images in there that just aren't right." He looked back at Samuel. "Can you encourage Karen to change her major? Why the hell would anyone study that? Archaeology?"

"What shall she change it to? Alien studies?"

The Doctor groaned. "Not funny."

Sam laughed, "I'll call you later."

"You even are sounding America." He complained and ended the call.

Sam laughed under his breath and sipped his tea.

To give him a few moments to think, he walked over to Arles' bedroom to check on Soli. He had kicked off the duvet and lay curled up in a ball. Samuel pulled the duvet back over him, and he rolled over to get comfortable again.

He had almost gotten used to seeing Soli like this, rather than the huge man he knew back home. He took a deep breath realizing that he was having trouble remembering exactly what the older version of Soli even looked like.

He went back into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. He looked at the envelope again and sipped his tea. He was sure she was disappointed. The words would be hard to read. He already felt so guilty for causing her so much pain.

He thought of the argument he had with his Dad just before they disappeared. He had just told his Mum that he wanted to go someplace, besides Earth, to live. Someplace where he wasn't known. Someplace, where he could be Samuel. Not the son of John and Rose. He remembered the look of shock on her face. It caused him a pang of guilt, again.

He decided he would only read the first paragraph. That would probably tell him what he needed to hear. He sat down his tea and opened the envelope. Unfolding the papers he was surprised to find his own handwriting on the first page.

 _Hey Samuel,_

 _Mum and I are sitting here together, trying to decide what we should actually write to you. First of all, she wants to reassure you that she's not cross at all. Nor disappointed. So, get over that. As she says, 'Tell him to get over that right now.'_

 _As you can see, I'm still here. The time lines divided and there are now two of me. Well, two of us. I, am actually you, aged 36, now. That's right. If you do the math, you will see that you never return in the TARDIS. There is a good reason why, which I'll get into in a bit._

 _The other Samuel is only 18 and never went back to the time you are at now. It's rather hard for me to wrap my head around, too. But, well….you just think of him now as a much younger brother. And don't forget Arles… his younger version. Our partner in crime._

 _Genie is also here, twice. That's good, because the world could always use another Genie. And I know you agree with me on that. Although, Genie here is half human whereas the older Genie is completely a Rixalarian. Little Genie, never contracted Sluyahiri…although Arles still broke some arms. Funny how things like that happen._

 _I remember when I first landed back there…or crashed rather (damn that Tony)…and how I felt. So, I wanted to write this letter to give you, what Dad would call, some expert advice._

 _The first few days were rough, yeah. But, then I met someone who became very special to me. I'm not sure if you have met her yet or not, so I won't say anything except you'll know who she is. From the very first time that she touches you, a spark will tell you that she's the one. Someone you can trust with anything, and will love you in a way you can never imagine. Someone, you will decide is worth remaining in the past for. Take care of her and keep her safe. Always. She is simply amazing beyond what she even knows. Even if she is an archaeologist. Mum is still laughing about it. Dad prefers to call her a 'history enthusiast'. That probably doesn't surprise you at all._

 _Danger is still present here, and there. The time line is not solid at all. What happened to me over the last 18 years, might not happen to you. All I can say is to keep your eyes open, trust your feelings, and invest in the stock market._

 _Alright, might be kidding a bit about that last bit. Mum smacked me. (See the reverse side of this page for stock figures.)_

 _You and Dad find a common ground. The trip to Caihiri was the first of many really good chats between you both. Remember, he's a stubborn old man (Mum's words) and sometimes just needs to think he's right (again, Mum's words)._

 _Mum's letter is also enclosed. She tells me to say that she is extremely proud of you. (Awwww, thanks Mum). That she loves you very much. (As I'm sure you know.) And that she'll be in touch. You can always write to her or me. Jack will bring it so you don't have to deal with Dad if you are still cross with him._

 _It's probably best that you keep what this letter says to yourself. Well, Grandfather would be helpful with the stocks. I'll send the football scores next. It will help with Legate. Totally, keep that to yourself._

 _I'm late for dinner with Grandfather. Yes, him and Grand are fine._

 _Have a wonderful time. I remember it fondly._

 _Sam_

Samuel held the other pages, still folded, in his hand. He was sure that was the message from Rose. He decided that one letter tonight was enough. He put the pages back inside of the envelope and finished his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel quietly walked back into his room and closed the door. Karen lay on her side, asleep. He positioned himself in front of her so he could watch her. She was so peaceful.

He caressed her cheek and began to feel the tingle on his hand. Overcome with her beauty, he kissed her sleeping lips.

"Karen." He whispered and kissed the end of her nose.

Her hand lay on his hip and mumbled. "Samuel."

He leaned in again and kissed her lips. As he licked them, she inhaled deeply and returned the kiss.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Always wake me up like that."

He continued to caress her cheek and look into her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked him quietly.

He looked longingly into her eyes. "Karen."

"What's wrong?"

His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest, but suddenly the sensation from her filled him with relief. His face slowly spread into a smile. "I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you."

She closed her eyes and groaned, "You're just saying that because I told you-"

He caught her lips snogged her. His stomach began to tingle immediately. The sensation moved outwards to his arms and legs. He grabbed her bum and realized she only wore cotton knickers with the pink tank top. She wrapped her leg around his. He pushed the knickers down easily and began to tease between her legs causing her to moan and grab his face.

"This is okay?" Samuel asked quietly.

She smiled at him, "I was wrong. Always wake me up like this."

He grinned back at her. "I love you. I really do."

She began to kiss him again.

All of the voices in his head stopped and he only heard her gasps. He could feel her heart beating, and was thrilled to know it was soaring as much as his. She only stopped snogging him to take off her tank top and toss it in the floor. Through the windows, the light from the moon illumined the room so he could see her bare chest clearly. It made his brain stop as he rolled over on top of her. He ran his fingertips up and down her chest. She was so beautiful, that he wanted to see every curve. The current got stronger the more excited she became.

She wrapped her arms around him as he began to suck her breast. He brought his hand back down to tease between her legs. She held him tightly and began to climax.

The electrical feel was more intense the more she moaned. He found himself moaning as she bit his shoulder, trying to keep herself from shouting.

Her lip quivered, "Samuel."

He pushed his jim jams and pants down to enter her. She rolled over on top of him and sat, pushing him deeply inside of her.

The current stopped and then began again with even more intensity as she began to move on him. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts as they bounced. "So beautiful."

She took his hand and moved it back between her legs. "Do it some more."

He began to tease her while she slowly began to move on him again. She became so loud that he stopped.

She moaned, "Oh, don't stop."

He met her lips and started to snog her again. "You're so loud. Baby, you're going to wake up New York."

She pushed him into her deeply causing him to temporary lose every thought in his head. She leaned down and kissed his chest causing shockwaves to start on his skin with every touch of her lips.

He rolled her over to lie on top of her. She wrapped her leg around his back and he continued to stroke slowly into her.

She held him tightly, feeling the muscles of his back.

He brought his lips back to hers to continue their kiss. The lightning between their bodies began to subside. Samuel rose up and looked in her eyes. She noticed his lip tremble. She cupped his face and smiled.

"I love the way you look at me, Samuel."

He smiled at her. "You make me love my name."

She giggled, "This is only getting better."

He chuckled, "We haven't died from electric shock, yet. I half expect they will find our dead bodies in a compromising position."

"With a huge smile on your face." She teased.

He laughed under his breath. "I can't think of a better way to go."

He lay down beside of her and she turned to look in his eyes again. She ran her hands through his short hair. They wrapped their arms around one another again.

"Karen. I mean it. Really."

"Mean what?" She continued to play with his hair as they looked in one another's eyes.

"I've completely fallen for you."

"Samuel, this is crazy. We've not known one another long enough to know-"

"I know. So do you. Karen, promise that no matter what you ever find out about me, you'll still love me."

"Unless you turn out to be some….serial killer-"

He laughed. "I'm not a serial killer. No. I just….fear that what we have….will change-"

"What was this girl's name? Can I go kick her ass?"

He laughed and laid his head on her forehead. "Oh wow. Really?"

"I'm serious, Samuel. She really screwed up your head."

He rolled his eyes and looked back at her. "It wasn't all her."

"So, are you confessing that you were the one at fault?"

He bit his lip. "No. Not really."

"Get me a name. I'll totally hit her."

He chuckled, "You don't need to do that, Karen."

She groaned. "That damn girl."

He ran his fingertips up and down her spine as the feeling of relaxation began. He grinned, "And it's changed. This is so strange."

She caressed his face. "Because you need to sleep."

"I'm completely awake." He smiled.

She rose her eyebrows, "Because you drink too much tea! I bet you had a cup of it when you got up."

"When?"

"Just now."

He laughed, "What do you want to bet?"

She rolled her eyes. "You do have a gambling problem. I can see it now."

He continued to laugh. "I don't."

"As much as your tea problem." She teased. "Completely, obsessed with it."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay. Say I did have a cup. Then what?"

She groaned, "I have no idea. I'm not one who bets on things. You'll have to work this out."

He nodded, "Okay. If I did, then….ummm…..you get something you want."

"Like what?"

"Name it. Anything."

She propped her arm up behind her head. "And if I lose?"

"I get something I want." He explained.

She thought. "Okay, simple. Geez. What do I want?"

He suggested, "A carriage ride, in New York?"

She smiled, "Love it. Yes."

"Then we'll do that because I'm not going to tell you something that isn't true. My cuppa was excellent."

She laughed, "Obsessed! And now you're wide awake."

He smiled, "Well, I probably need to apologize for waking you-"

"No!" She insisted. "That was great. Wake me, anytime, for that."

He kissed her lips and smiled.

She threw her arms out, "I'm wide awake."

"Want some tea?" He teased.

"No!" She laughed.

He ran his fingertips back down her chest, looking at all of her curves that lay in front of him.

"Samuel. That is making the feeling change."

Indeed the feeling was now making him more tired with every touch. He felt relaxed and totally at ease. "What does it feel like?"

"It was really strong before. Almost, electrifying."

He nodded as he continued to tease her chest, "For me, too."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. "It's…soothing. Makes me want to sleep."

He pulled the duvet back over them and kissed her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Samuel?" She asked quietly.

He kissed her forehead, "Karen."

"You don't have to say anything just to make me feel better…"

He turned his head so he could see into her eyes. "Karen. I'm completely serious."

"And of sound mind?" She grinned.

"That's questionable." He admitted.

She giggled.

"But, I really do. I love you."

She smiled, "Samuel, I love you."

They kissed one another again and held each other tightly.

The current of relaxation moved through them both as they went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 - Stocks and Pizza

_Ever wonder what I'm reading? Look for "Another Chance at Forever" by a friend of mine, Schaarli. Amazing!  
I need to read the other story she's written, but every moment I have, I'm writing my fingers off! And reviews keep me posting and writing. Thank you again!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35 - Stocks and Pizza

Pete Tyler sat behind his desk at Torchwood looking over a file. Jake Simmons sat across from him and rested his arms on the top of his head as he relaxed in the chair.

"As you can see, I don't believe this Karen to be any sort of a threat." Jake told him.

"I've met this father of hers."

"Yeah?"

"You did, too. That crash in the States."

Jake shook his head. "They all run together after a while."

Pete smiled back at Jake. "He seemed to be a good guy. I remember that he rang me the next morning to make sure that our 'out of towners' were alright."

Jake snapped his fingers. "I do remember that. His second in command kicked one of them in the face-"

"And Lieutenant Bennett punched that guy in the face. Yeah, that's the guy."

Jake grinned. "Pre-Rose days."

Pete nodded his head, "Yep. That was right after I became Director. Two months after the Cyber Invasion."

Jake rubbed his hands together. "Well, that's everything we have on him and the lot of it."

Pete looked it over. "Looks alright. I still want Quauhtin with Sam."

"I'm not in charge of that."

"I know. I've already spoken to Lewis. He's been instructed to work with you."

"Samuel knows about thi-"

"He is the son of John and my Rose. If and when that ever comes out, he's going to be a hot target."

Jake held his hands out. "I don't disagree with you, Pete."

He closed the file and looked back up at Jake. "What about this guy that shot Legate?"

"Still keeping his mouth pinned shut. It's pissing all of us off. Pat, that integrator that John brought in, can't get anything out of him. I could have Nash or Grey, encourage him."

"You mean, rough him up?"

Jake crossed his arms. "It gets results."

"Nah. Give Pat some more time with him. She's not the only Rixalarian I know. I may ask Genie to give it a go."

"Does she do that?"

Pete was looking over another file. "I don't know. But, it would be worth asking."

Jake nodded. "Space traffic seems normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. I have Thomas Trout up there."

"Ugh." Pete groaned as he closed the file. "That guy. If there's some shit, he'll sniff it out."

Jake chuckled. "That's what Jack says."

Pete leaned on the desk. "Are you alright? You and Jack?"

Jake smiled, "We're fine. He's not my Jack, but….he's fun to be around."

Pete nodded his head in approval. "Good. You need someone to keep you out of trouble."

"Totally not the right guy that for assignment." Jake smiled.

Pete laughed. "One can hope."

The phone on the desk beeped. Pete pressed the button, "Yes."

"There is a Sam here to see you, Director." His secretary told him.

"Send him in, please." Pete insisted.

Samuel walked in wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. He had gelled his blond hair and looked sharp. Both Jake and Pete stood up as he walked in.

"Forgive me, for just popping in." Samuel smiled.

Pete shook his hand. "Not at all. It's good to see you! Jake Simmons, Samuel Smith. My grandson."

Jake looked Samuel up and down. "Oh. Wow. Ummm. Yeah, we've actually met."

Pete asked. "Really?"

Samuel smiled back at Pete. "Yeah, he played football with us last night. I don't think we really handled introductions though."

Jake shook his head. "No. Ummm. And the suit is rather…." He cleared his throat. "Different."

Samuel narrowed his eyes at him. "You alright, man?"

Jake cleared his throat again. "Yeah! Umm… I need to….do something." He looked back at Pete, "Thanks, Director."

Pete laughed under his breath. "Thanks, Jake."

Samuel watched as Jake left the office and closed the door. "What's his deal?"

"You." Pete laughed as he poured himself a glass of the Damn Whiskey.

"Me? What's that about?"

"Oh, I think Jake might have a crush on you." Pete teased.

Samuel laughed under his breath. "I'm taken."

"Indeed you are. Drink?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink." Samuel insisted as he walked over to sit on the sofa. It was clear he was at home inside of Pete's office. It made Pete smile to know he was comfortable there.

"Right. Well, some water then?" Pete offered.

"Sure. Thank you."

Pete took a bottle out of the refrigerator as he joined Samuel. He sat on the chair next to him. "And what brings you down here?"

"I know you'll be honest with me." Sam told him.

"Of course."

"What…is going on? I meet this girl, and normally everyone would be so….."

Pete rose his eyebrows at him. "Cautious, I believe is the word you are looking for, son."

"That's it. Everyone is…..it's like they've known her forever. What am I missing?"

Pete grinned. "Your Dad, spoke to us all on Caihiri. He told us that she wasn't a threat, and that we were to treat her as such."

"Why? That's not the entire story."

Pete sighed. "Tell me. Where is she now?"

"She went to have lunch with some friends of hers. Roommates she had. She forgot that she had agreed to it, so I took her back to her place. She needs to pack anyway, so it worked out."

"Packed?"

"We're going to New York for a few days."

"Really? Who is going with you?"

"Papa assigned that new guy. I've never heard of him before. Aaron?"

"Oh yes. The only man that I've ever seen beat Lance at cards."

"Nobody beats Lance at cards. Well, except Mum."

Pete sipped his drink. "Aaron. He's one of the new recruits. Came with Chiron and that guy with Stark."

"Arcite."

"Yes. That's him. He's not with us in the future?"

"There are a million reasons why he isn't with us. Quauhtin, come and go. Especially recruits. They rarely stay. There is such a need for Quauthin help, we can't keep them all."

Pete nodded, "Makes sense."

Sam sat back and relaxed, "Aaron is in the shadows, keeping an eye on Karen now. I've told him that if he frightens her, Arles will break his arm."

Pete sipped his drink. "Thank you, for taking my talk with you seriously."

He nodded, "You always manage to put it into perspective for me."

"But, you're here on your own?"

"No, Jack brought me. There was no way I would have been able to get through security without him."

Pete grinned, "Yeah. Jake's been busy."

"Procedures are exactly the same as they are at home. Brilliant."

Pete sat down his drink. "So, Aaron is with Karen."

"It just made sense."

"You really like this girl."

He smiled, "I really do."

"How long have you known her?"

He groaned, "Not long enough to know that-"

"Oh, that's bullshit."

"You believe in love at first sight, Grandfather?"

"Well, I've never experienced it. But, don't tell your Grand that."

Samuel chuckled.

"But, I think it's possible." He smiled.

"But, that's not why everyone is treating her like this. What did Dad say?"

"He said, that he wanted you and her to discover all of this on your own."

"All of what?"

"This. This entire…..getting to know one another bit."

"Oh. So, he's had a message concerning her?"

Pete pointed at him, "You….are as damn difficult to dance around as Lewis."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "I haven't even gotten started."

Pete groaned, but then smiled back up at Samuel, proudly. "This….could be something. Someone…..extremely important to you. I want you to take your time and not rush anything."

Samuel nodded his head.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Ah. Well, I've had a message from myself. That's why I came here."

"About this? Karen?"

"Well, yes, sir. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about-"

"AH! But, I do. What did it say about her?"

Samuel sat back and sighed. "That…she would be….never mind."

Pete laughed at his grandson's embarrassment. "Sounds like a steamy letter."

"Electrifying. Anyway." Samuel took a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "This is why I came."

Pete looked at the paper, "What is this?"

"At home, you and I play the stock market. We've done it for years, just for fun. Those are the numbers."

Pete covered his mouth and swore as he looked at the paper. "This is for the next 18 years?"

"Yes. I don't know how you feel about it-"

"Well, it's cheating." Pete told him flatly as he continued to look over the paper. "Oh, that's going to be a bad day. I wonder what makes it drop so much?"

"That's my thought. Except."

Pete looked back up at him. "What?"

"There's no way to know if those are accurate. The time lines are divided, but those are from this version of me."

"18 years of stock quotes? You don't return to the future, do you?"

Samuel shook his head. "According to a letter I have written myself, I don't want to leave."

Pete nodded his head. "Karen is good for you. Keeps you here with me. I like this girl."

Samuel grinned and pointed back at the paper. "This though."

"There's so much money here, son. Holy shit." Pete said breathlessly.

"But, this sort of information is illegal."

"If! You get caught." Pete told him.

"That's Howie's words there." Samuel laughed.

Pete nodded, "Oh, let's do this."

Samuel smiled. "I'm game."

Pete handed the paper back to him, "Need this back?"

"That's yours. I made a copy."

Pete put the paper in his jacket pocket. "Put it in a safe, then. Do you have one?"

"No-"

"I'll get you one. I'll have it at the school this afternoon."

Samuel smiled, "I'll be in New York this afternoon."

"With your Karen."

"What did Dad say? Are you serious that you won't tell me?"

Pete picked up his drink and nodded his head, "Dead serious. Somethings are better discovered on your own. Let's order lunch. I skipped it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pizza place where Karen and seven of her girlfriends sat was crowded with other students. The remains of what was a large pizza sat in the middle of the table. Each of them sipped a soda as they spoke.

Emily, Karen's former roommate told her, "Well, the school didn't waste any time. We already have another girl living in our dorm!"

Karen laughed in disbelief. "Really? Already?"

Another girl nodded. "Yes. And I don't like her. I can already tell. She's…..weird."

"Like you aren't weird." Karen teased.

"No, she's proper weird. I wouldn't be surprised if we find out later she's an alien."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, that would make a lot of sense."

"So what if she is?" Karen insisted.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You are….so strange. Why would you want to room with an alien?"

The other girl continued, "And they won't tell us if we ask. I think that's crap. That alien could kill us in our sleep."

"A human could do that." Karen pointed out.

Emily waved her hand. "I'm not talking about this. I don't think they should allow them to come to school with us, but…Karen would argue that."

"You know I would." Karen insisted. "And if you and I want to remain friends, you know we can't talk about this."

Emily nodded. "We'll agree, to disagree. Anyway, tell me about this apartment."

Another girl smiled, "I can't imagine living in my own apartment. How wonderful."

Karen smiled, "It's nice. I'm thrilled. And it was less expensive than the dorm."

"And your Samuel likes it?" Emily asked.

Karen's face spread into a wide smile. "He does."

Emily sipped her drink. "Who is this Samuel? A student?"

"No. He's not a student here."

"Hmmmm." Another girl at the table huffed, "You told Steve that you wouldn't go out with him-"

"And I still won't." Karen insisted.

"You said you didn't want to get distracted by a boy. And now, you're dating this guy?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "Samuel is different. Steve is…."

Emily quickly shushed Karen as a man walked up to the table. Emily looked up at him. "Hi, Steve."

He smiled, "Hi Emily. Did you girls hear about Scott?"

"No." One of the girls said.

"He's leaving. Packing his stuff. He's got a job at some school teaching art."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"That's what he told me. He's moving there in the next few days. I'm going to have to find another supplier."

"But, he's not finished with school." Karen added.

"He said it was a great opportunity that he would be crazy to turn down."

"What school is it?" Emily asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. Some….prep school. Private thing. Maria…something."

"Maria Carbonell?" Karen asked.

Steve pointed at her. "That's it. And what is this I hear about you dating someone?"

"None of your business." Karen told him and sipped her drink.

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Karen. I don't want to make a scene-"

"Then walk away."

"But, you told me that we couldn't go out because-"

"Well, you know. I changed my mind."

"For him?"

"Yes. And I don't see where this is even anything you should have an opinion in."

"Because I asked you first!" He insisted.

Emily stood up and put her hand on his chest. "Steve. That's enough."

The restaurant got quiet. Everyone had stopped to look back at Steve after his outburst.

A young, skinny man wearing a nice suit that no one had noticed before that moment, walked over to Steve. "Excuse me, sir. Is there a problem here?"

Steve looked back at the man who appeared ready to strike at any moment. "I'm just having a talk with Karen."

The man looked back at Karen. "Is this man bothering you, ma'am?"

Karen crossed her arms, "Actually, yes."

That's all it took. Aaron grabbed the man by the arm and twisted it behind his back. "And you're leaving."

Karen covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God!"

Emily and the rest of the girls at the table laughed as the restaurant watched Aaron push Steve out of the front door. No one heard what they said, but Aaron pointed at him and cracked his knuckles. Steve threw a punch at him, which Aaron quickly blocked and pushed him down on the ground. Within seconds, three other men in suits had arrived from some place unseen. They held him down as the campus security drove up. Two officers ran out and the restaurant watched as he was handcuffed and taken away.

Emily looked back at Karen. "Oh my God! Did that just happen?"

Karen shook her head in awe. "That was crazy."

Another girl at the table shrugged her shoulders. "Steve had it coming. Dickhead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Samuel stood next to this bed. He was wearing the same dark blue suit with a red tie. He stood over the clothing he had laid on the bed and sighed as he ran through his mind what he would do while he was in New York with Karen. Then he remembered, he needed to grab her paper that she had given to him to read when he went to Caihiri. He went back into his closet and took it out of the small overnight bag, and laid it on the bed next to his things.

He stood back and looked at what he had laid out to pack, just as an apple flew into the room from the hallway and activated the personal force field. He didn't look up as the apple fell harmlessly to the floor. "You missed." He mumbled.

Genie walked into the room and picked up the apple. "I didn't think you would have it on."

He smiled, "I turned it back on when I took Karen home this morning."

"I thought you would have already left." She told him as she sat down on the bed.

"Nah. Her roommates asked to have lunch with her."

She crossed her arms. "Well then, where have you been since then?"

He looked up at her, "With Grandfather."

"Doing what?"

He smiled, "Business luncheon. Don't worry about it Gene."

She rolled her eyes. "You and Grandfather. Your secrets."

He chuckled as he turned around and pick up a small bag. He put his hair brush inside and zipped it up. "Picked right up where I left off."

"I would expect nothing less of you." Genie smiled. "So, you're taking Karen to New York?"

"Yes."

"You know, I like her."

He was distracted as he put his clothes in a piece of luggage. "Well, that's why I'm with her, Gene. It's all for you."

"But, I do worry about you."

He zipped it up. "There's no reason to worry about me-"

"You are my brother! I worry the most about you!"

He looked back at her and smiled. "That's sweet."

She stood up and pointed at him. "Dad told me to treat her kindly. Why? What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"What did he tell you?"

Genie sighed. "That I shouldn't say why-"

"I know you Gene. Why?"

She closed her eyes and groaned. "He had a message from himself in the future and it…..told him some stuff."

He grinned, "That she's made for me."

"Okay, it didn't say that."

He bit his lip and put his hands on his hips. "What if I told you that my letter from Mum, wasn't from Mum."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "It was. I saw the handwriting on the envelope."

"It was from me. Gene, I'm not going back."

"Why? Samuel-"

"Karen will make me want to remain here. I can already tell you that I've made that decision. If the TARDIS was working now, I wouldn't go. Would you?"

She crossed her arms and considered. "No. I have too much going on here."

"Huh. Maybe you don't return, either. What did your letter say?"

"I haven't read it. But, Sam. Please, guard your heart. You are letting this Karen get too close to you. What happens if she…."

"Does like Denise? You can ask that, Gene."

Genie sighed. "Sammy. I just…worry. You are putting all of yourself into this relationship with her."

"She's the one-"

"You've known her a week!"

He grinned, "I know she's for me. She's not like…..anyone."

"Sam. If you get hurt, you're going to leave."

He stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to leave."

"Dad has told us to treat her kindly so you won't leave."

"How does he know I wanted to leave?"

"I told him." Genie groaned.

Samuel sighed. "Well, that is just…."

"Please don't be cross. He wants you to be happy. I do too. But, Sam. You have to admit, you are rushing this with her."

Samuel crossed his arms and he stood and thought. "I don't think so."

"You've known her a week! You are already sleeping with her?"

He nodded, "Since that first night-"

She rolled her neck back in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She shook her head. "Are you sure she doesn't know who you are?"

"Are you saying that no girl would want to be with me just because it's me? They have to be with Samuel Smith?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying!"

He bit his lip. "I know it's mad, but….Gene."

Genie covered her face and started to cry. "Please don't. Just…."

He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh….don't cry. I'm not cross."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Please, don't leave."

He looked in her eyes. "I'm just going to New York for a few days. That's all. I can pop back here in a second."

She looked at him, "Please be careful, Sam."

He smiled, "Of course."

She wiped her eyes, "Are you going by yourself?"

"No. Aaron, some….new recruit will be with us. He's with Karen, now."

"I'm not comfortable with this." She told him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you postpone this?"

He wiped her tears. "I'll keep the bracelet on, and I'll be alright. Gene. There's no reason to worry. This isn't like at home. No one knows us here."

She nodded, "Alright. Just….this Karen-"

"That's an upgrade from 'that Karen'." He teased.

She smiled in spite of herself. "Please Sammy. I really like her, but….you're completely mental at the moment-"

"Completely." He agreed.

"Don't let her break your heart."

"Because, then I'll leave?" He added.

Tears fell from her eyes again. She nodded.

Legate walked into the bedroom. "And I like this Karen!" He noticed Genie's tears. "What happened?"

She smiled, "I'm alright, Legate."

"Alright, doesn't look like this. What did you do?" He asked Samuel.

He pointed at himself. "I went on a date! She's….all…..emotional."

"Emotional?" Genie insisted.

Legate wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…..don't let him wind you up."

Genie closed her eyes and let Legate hold her.

Samuel sighed and put his hands on his hips. "She's worried about me going to New York-"

"Yes. And if you didn't already have that Aaron with Karen, we would be having a much different conversation that what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Sam asked.

Legate told them both what happened. Samuel covered his mouth in surprise. "Well. This isn't because of me….well, being me. This is just….me."

Genie shook her head. "I hate this. Can't you just…postpone?"

Legate kissed her head. "Aaron is good-"

"He's just a recruit!"

"So is Logan currently, and he's trusted with Ashena!" Legate told her. "Genie. It will be alright."

Samuel held his hands out. "And don't discount me. I'm pretty tough. I went head to head with Vesuos-"

Legate counted on his fingers. "There were six, seven of us."

"Yeah, but I slowed him down."

Genie walked away from Legate and pointed forcefully in Samuel's chest. "You promise me that you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful-"

"Don't do anything stupid-"

"Wouldn't dream of it-"

"And you'll come back."

He smiled. "I have classes to teach. When is our first class?"

"Two weeks."

"Right. Then, two or three days, isn't a problem." He insisted as he picked up his bag. He walked over and kissed Genie's cheek. "I love you, Gene. Don't worry about me."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ring me. So I know you're alright."

Legate shook his hand. "Timon popped over and has the car downstairs. Have a good time."

"Cheers." Samuel told them as he walked out of the door.

Genie turned around and hugged Legate. He kissed the top of her head. "And I have a question for you. How do you feel about going to Torchwood and asking some moron some questions?"

Genie smiled in his arms. "Trying to get this off my mind?"

"Is it working?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 - The Truth Comes Out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 - The Truth Comes Out

Karen sipped a glass of water as she walked stood in the kitchen and thought about the events that had happened at the restaurant. She wore a beautiful, blue dress that hung to her knees. She opened the container that had her mother's cookies inside and ate one just as she heard someone knock at the door. Her heart leapt as she sat down her cookie and glass of water and rushed over to the door. She opened it to find Samuel smiling at her.

She covered her mouth and looked at him. "Oh wow. You wore a suit."

He looked down at himself. "Ummm…yeah. Is that alright?"

She giggled and embraced him. "You are so handsome."

His lips met hers. They kissed as they walked into the apartment. Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Samuel looked back at the doorway. "Umm…sorry."

"Who is that?" Karen asked.

"Umm…that's Timon."

Timon smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I can take your bags to the car if you like."

Karen smiled and pointed at two bags that sat next to the sofa. "It's just there."

Timon walked over and picked them up. He looked at Samuel and said, "Take your time. Aaron has the watch."

He rubbed his eyebrow as Timon walked out of the apartment and closed the door. He knew that meant that Aaron was phasing all over the place. "Right. Cheers."

Karen crossed her arms. "Who was that?"

"That." Samuel closed the door. "That was…" He bit his lip.

"What? Samuel, just tell me."

"Timon is a bodyguard. My grandfather has asked me to have them with us on this trip."

"Why?" She asked as he took her hands in his own. The electrical current began very slowly again.

He rose her hands to his mouth. "It's involved. And I promise I'll explain."

She looked in his eyes. "More of this worry?"

He smiled at her. "Written all over my face?"

"Samuel. You can tell me. I won't think of you any differently."

"You'll still love me?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Of course."

He kissed her lips quickly. "And your books. You need to study. Did he take those, too?"

She groaned. "No. Damn it. They are just there. But, I'm not studying tonight."

She picked up her bag and grinned. "Yes, you are. Just not anything in his bag."

"Oh really? What will I be studying?"

"Anatomy."

She smiled, "Anatomy?"

He grinned, "Oh yes. Get your coat, and we'll go. It's about an hour there."

She giggled as she pulled on her coat. He watched as she led him out of the doorway and locked the door. He took her hand as they walked out to the parking lot. Karen was shocked to see a limo waiting for them.

"Are you kidding?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"That!" She pointed at him. Timon came up to him and took the bag of books. He put them in the boot and closed it. Samuel opened the door for her and she slid across the seat. Samuel got in after her and Timon closed the door for him.

Karen was in awe. "I was not expecting a limo, Samuel."

"Well, I wasn't going to drive. I don't like driving in New York City. Timon is used to it, so he volunteered."

Timon got in the car and closed the door. "Samuel. Do you want music? Privacy?"

Samuel turned to Karen. "Any of that?"

She smiled, "Maybe a bit of privacy."

He rose his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Okay. Thanks, Timon."

Timon laughed and rose the window between them. Karen pulled Samuel to her lips and snogged him silly. He took off his gloves and threw them on the floor so he could feel her cheeks. She was running her hands through his hair. The tingle grew the more they kissed.

He laid his forehead to hers as they caught their breath. "I've missed you today."

She kissed the end of his nose. "I've missed you."

He rose up and pulled out a bottle of water. "Drink?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "This is amazing, Samuel. Is this normal for you?"

"Well, if I'm not driving….I suppose. Why?"

She smiled, "And a body guard?"

"There are actually two up there. Timon and Aaron. Good guys. They won't bother us. You won't even know they are there."

"That doesn't sound like bodyguards I'm used to."

He smiled, "Trust me. You won't even know they are with us. It will be fine."

She giggled. "Well, if your Grandfather asked for them to be with us. I almost want to ask who he is."

Samuel looked back at her. "You've met him. Over the phone, but…yeah."

"Pete?"

"Yes." He told her as he sipped his water and handed her a glass of her own. "I had lunch with him today and he asked me to do…something minor for him while we're here. My Dad wants me to also run an errand. And then, we are expected at my Uncle's. That's if I haven't frightened you too much before then."

"Why do you feel like you're going to frighten me?"

"Because, according to my Grandfather…I am not being honest with you by simply not telling you, who I am."

She sipped her water. "I rather agree."

"But, who I am, is rather….complex."

"Just tell me you are Batman, Bruce Wayne."

He laughed hysterically. "Oh that's mad. Batman. I could be Batman. Yeah."

She laughed at him. "Right, Batman. So, out with it."

He laughed at her. "Batman. I'll have to remember to tell Legate you called me that. It's brilliant."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway."

"How was your lunch today?"

Karen told him all about the madness of the lunch on their way to New York. She also told him about Scott getting a job at the same school Samuel was going to teach at.

He smiled, telling her that he had set up the interview for him. "Head Mistress Genie is extremely excited."

They chatted all the way there. The entire time, Karen held his hand tightly. The tingle in his stomach felt like butterflies were spinning in circles. His heart raced knowing they would be able to be together, just them, without anyone else.

"Soli was gone this morning when we got up."

"When you woke up." Samuel told her. "My Uncle came to get him early."

"So, he was in your apartment?"

"No. He met us at the entryway at the school. I didn't want to disturb you. He can be loud. In fact, he would have insisted on it just to be annoying."

She giggled. "Sounds like my Dad." She mocked his voice, "Why are you still in bed? Didn't you hear the reveille?"

He smiled at her. "Does he do that?"

"Yes. The Lieutenant is serious about getting up at 05:00 and doing PT. That's what you call, working out in the Navy. It stands for something. I'm sure. Everything is an acronym. You getting up early and working out, would impress him. He's….just used to that sort of thing."

Samuel grinned at her.

Timon lowered the window between them. "We'll be there shortly. Traffic is much better than normal."

Samuel tapped his bracelet. Karen watched as it displayed something on his arm.

"What is that? I've seen you do that before."

"This." He told her as he pushed a setting at its highest. "This is a personal force field."

"What? Why would you need something like that?"

He kissed her lips quickly, "To protect you. Just stay on this side of me, and hold my hand."

She nodded her head. "Alright."

The car stopped and a man opened the door for them. Samuel climbed out and turned to take her hand. She held onto the arm he had asked her to as they walked into the hotel.

As soon as they walked in, the manager nearly tripped all over himself to get to Samuel and Karen. "Sir! Samuel Smith, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir. That's me."

The man shook Samuel's hand. "It is my pleasure to meet you, sir. Mr. Stark's office called and told us of your arrival."

Samuel sighed. "Right."

The man smiled at Karen. "Miss."

She smiled, "Sir."

The man held his hand out, "I'll escort you and your men to your rooms. Please follow me."

Samuel held onto Karen's hand as they followed the manager to the lift, and finally to the Penthouse.

The man opened the door and pointed across the hallway. "Your bodyguards' suites are just there. And anything you might need, you only have to ask."

Samuel nodded his head. "Thank you."

He was cross that he had mentioned Mr. Stark's office. He was sure that Karen had heard it. He looked back to see she was walking around the penthouse room, looking around.

He looked back at the manager. "Could you send up some…champagne? Grapes?"

"Certainly, sir. Excuse me." The manager left and closed the door behind him.

The large, elegant room was bright with white carpets and beautiful, comfortable sofas. Karen stood in front of the large window looking out at the city, with her arms crossed. She had taken off the wool coat. Four Zeppelins moved slowly across the night sky.

Samuel walked to stand next to her. He put his hands in his pockets. "Well, this is a nice view."

She turned to him. "He said, 'Mr. Stark's office'."

He shook his head, "Please, I can-"

She wasn't listening to him. "That is Tony Stark. The same guy. But, he can't be your uncle."

"Why not?"

"He's an only child."

"It's more of a….honorary title. He's a friend of my Dad's."

"Your Dad. John."

He nodded. "Yes."

"John." Then her eyes grew huge. "John Smith is your Dad!"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Yes. Ugh."

She covered her mouth to hide her shock. "Oh my God. You look just like him. How did I not see that?"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Everyone says that."

"Well, the hair is different."

He sighed, "Mum's….blond hair."

"Rose Tyler?"

He nodded his head and walked away from her. She quickly grabbed his hand. He immediately felt a rush of comfort from her. "Wait. Samuel."

He looked at her hand and then back up to her. "Karen, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well…."

"This is what you didn't want me to know? This is what you have been…..well, not hiding just…."

"You'll see me differently. I want to be, Samuel. Not…Samuel Smith."

She smiled warmly and took both of his hands in hers. He felt a rush of comfort. "You are _my_ Samuel."

He relaxed and smiled at her. "Your Samuel."

She smiled at him. "My Samuel. That's how I see you. Believe me, I've grown up with the Lieutenant and soldiers who were scared to death he was going to shoot them if they looked at me wrong."

He laughed under his breath.

She kissed his hands. "Samuel. I mean what I said. I love you. This doesn't change that."

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Do you need to sit down-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I really do." He insisted.

They walked over to the sofa and sat down. She continued to hold both of his hands in hers. The feeling of comfort continued to come from her.

She smiled at his hands. "The feeling has changed. Do you feel it?"

"That's probably coming from me. You have no idea how relived I am that you finally know. And that you are….alright with this." He took his hand from her and ran it through his hair.

Someone knocked at the door. He sighed and pointed at it. "Let me get that."

She watched as he opened the door and a man came in with a tray of champagne and grapes. He sat it on the table in front of the sofa where Karen sat. Samuel tipped the man and thanked him before he left.

Karen smiled up at Samuel as he opened the bottle of champagne. "You don't drink."

"If there was ever a time to start, it would be tonight. My nerves are shot."

She giggled at him and slipped off her shoes before pulling her legs under herself. "Samuel. I really want that girl's name that messed up your head so badly. I'm going to punch her ass out."

Samuel popped the champagne bottle open and poured a glass for Karen and himself. He sat back down next to her and handed her the glass. She smiled and thanked him.

"To the truth." She smiled.

He nodded. "Well, yeah."

She looked at him. "Well, yeah? What else are you not telling me?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Baby, I feel like I might just….have an aneurysm blow at any moment."

She smiled, "Then drink that. It will help."

He smelled of the champagne and the hair of his arms stood up.

Karen sipped her glass, "Samuel. Just….try it."

He closed his eyes and drank the entire thing at once. He coughed and rubbed his face. "Oh, hell. How do people drink that?"

She laughed and took the glass from him. "You aren't supposed to drink it like that!"

He looked back at her just as she sat the glasses down and took his hands again.

"Better?"

"I feel like….I've just taken some terrible medicine."

She cupped his face with her hands. He instantly started to relax. It was as if his stressful thoughts just melted away. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. "Karen, that is just what I need right now."

"I know what you need, Samuel." She told him quietly.

His head started to swim as he felt her lips meet his. If he had any thought that she was upset, it melted away as she kissed him. He found her cheek blindly and caressed it as she gently continued to kiss him. He could taste the champagne in her mouth as her tongue danced with his. The feeling of relief washed over him like it only did with her.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Samuel."

He looked in her eyes. "I love you because the entire universe has conspired to help me find you."

She giggled. "I feel that way, too."

He propped his elbow up on the back of the sofa and rubbed his face, watching her refill his champagne glass.

"Okay, Samuel. You need to sip this. Don't….drink it like you did. That's going to make you sick. You're a doctor. How do you not know this?"

He grinned at her. "It's not in my specialty."

"What is your specialty?" She asked as she picked her glass back up.

"I've never picked one." He confessed. "I always liked….the research bit of it."

"That's because you enjoy the mystery."

He smiled, "I suppose so."

"And I do, too. Let's go back to this…entire thing."

He sipped his champagne. It surprisingly didn't make his hair stand on end. He looked curiously at the glass.

"You being the son of John Smith and Rose Tyler, I believe. Oddly enough. But, it really doesn't make much sense though. John Smith isn't old enough to have a son as old as you."

"Well, there's more to that."

"So, Pete….your Grandfather?"

He smiled. "He really likes you."

She slapped his chest. "You let me speak to Peter Tyler without telling me who he was! I could kill you!"

He laughed. The champagne was definitely helping. "That night you rang, and we passed the phone around. I was so sure you had noticed who he was. I completely wigged out. Papa called you back to speak to you to make sure you hadn't figured it out."

"He never asked."

Samuel pointed at her. "No, he didn't. And he wouldn't. That's the thing. Papa is a what you call a strategic master. He's in charge of all of the bodyguards for the family. Mine. Starks. The Shepherds."

"Is that even a thing?"

He sipped his champagne. "It is. This is actually good. I like this."

She smiled. "The first couple of sips shock your system. Then, after that, you just get used to it."

"So, you're really alright with this?"

"One thing. I insist you explain this to me, or I won't be alright."

He nodded, "Alright."

"This girl, that hurt you so badly-"

He laughed under his breath. "I'm not getting you an address on that."

She shook her head. "No. Did you tell her and she…."

"She knew from the beginning. Where I….came from….everyone knows me. Press. In my face. Printing crap about me in the papers. Magazines. You saw it. That magazine you bought for your Mum."

"But, you weren't in it."

He sipped his drink. "I was. And I wasn't."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, that's what happened. She, got sick of the photographers chasing her around. The reports on the telly. Everyday. She felt as though she had no privacy. And I suppose she really didn't. It's just something I have learned to deal with."

"I've not seen that with you."

He smiled, "And I love it. But, they will figure it out. Hopefully, that I'm not Rose and John's son…because we've had to create another….story for that. A different explanation."

"Genie. Your sister. John and Rose's daughter is also named Genie! She looks just like your sister."

"She is my sister. Both of them. They are the same person. Well, sortof."

She sat down her glass. "Okay. The only thing that would explain why there are two Genie's is….well, that's impossible."

"My Uncle is Tony Stark. My Dad is John Smith. Grandfather is Peter Tyler. It's really not if you think about it. They could do what you are thinking. Even if that's really not what happened."

She covered her mouth. "You are the baby. You and Genie came from the future. They make a time machine?"

He smiled proudly. "You are very clever."

She picked up her champagne. "I don't know if I believe that or not."

He picked up the remote. "This will be easy." He turned on the telly and flipped through the channels.

"You know, Samuel. You could be a…nut job-"

"I could be." He agreed as he continued to flip through the channels. "Ugh. This could take a minute."

"But, if you really are….their son. And you have traveled back in time-"

"Crashed back here, if I'm honest. It was not intentional." He continued to flip through the channels. "Any other time….."

"You crashed?" She asked. "With Genie?"

"And Arles and Tony. Tony Tyler."

"He's not at the school."

"Nah, he's off….doing something. Hopefully, not getting himself killed. Oh! There."

Karen looked at the telly just a commercial came on for Top Gear.

"And tomorrow!" The announcer said.

Little Genie pointed at someone. She was standing on a dirt race track. "Uncle Tony! That's just not fair."

Tony Stark put his hands on his hips and looked down her. "Who said you were the boss, Gene?"

"Well, you already know how to drive that car. Daddy said you brought it. What is it?"

"It's a prototype. A Bugatti Chiron." He insisted.

"You named it after a bug?" She asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "John! Your child!"

Genie giggled in the same way that Karen had heard the adult Genie laugh. The camera showed her face and her unique, light brown eyes.

Karen's eyes became huge. "That _is_ Genie! I'd know that laugh anywhere."

Samuel turned off the telly. "So, do you believe me?"

"Samuel. I want to. I feel like I should."

"But, you are a reasonable person. I get it. It's….outlandish."

She held out her hand. "Samuel. I love you. I do. But, I have to admit that the time thing…"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We'll sort this right now." He dialed a number, and held the phone out so she could see who came on the screen.

Within a few seconds, Rose Tyler had answered. Her image filled up the screen. "Hello, Sam!"

He smiled, "Hello, Mum. I have a…unique situation here."

Rose was giving baby Samuel a feed and hadn't really looked up at the phone to notice that Karen sat next to Samuel. "It's always a unique situation with one of you children."

"Where is Dad?"

"Oh, he's…down at the hospital. Do you need him?" She asked and looked at the phone and upon seeing Karen, she smiled. "And you told her."

He nodded, "Yeah. This is the part where I call you to prove it."

Rose grinned. "Ummm….well…."

Samuel looked back at Karen. "Okay. I didn't tell you when you spoke to my Grandfather, and you slapped me. So, this is my Mum, Rose."

Rose laughed, "You've already had to slap him?"

Karen laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you probably need to do it again. I'm sure this is awkward."

Samuel shook his head. "No. That's not how this works. You two don't need to gang up on me."

Rose laughed, "You have no idea how this works, son."

Samuel groaned, "Mum!"

Karen laughed, "Oh, I like her."

Rose put baby Samuel on her shoulder and pat his back. "You told her everything? I thought we…."

Samuel sighed. "Grandfather and I talked about it, and he said that he felt that Karen needed to know the truth."

Rose nodded her head. "Okay. About…."

"I told her about me being from the future. She doesn't believe me."

"Now, I didn't say that." She insisted. "I said it was just…hard to believe."

Rose turned the baby around so he could be seen. "This, is Samuel." She pointed at the screen, "And that is Samuel. Two."

Baby Samuel complained and laid his head back on his hand. He didn't open his eyes and continued to sleep.

Karen smiled. "I see you in him."

She looked back at her Samuel who was smiling at her. "Mad, isn't it?"

Rose looked back at the screen. "I can have your Dad ring you when he gets back."

"It's alright, Mum. I think we're sorted."

"Alright. Well, have a good time in New York. Who is with you?"

"Aaron and Timon. Papa said he's going to switch them out."

She nodded, "Well, Lewis knows more about that than I do. Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"And it was nice to meet you, Karen. If you need to smack him, you have my permission."

She laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

Rose ended the call and Samuel tossed the phone on the table.

"And that's done."

He looked back at Karen, who had covered her mouth.

"What?"

"I just spoke to Rose Tyler. I'm sorry, Samuel….but….oh my God."

He rolled his eyes and sipped his champagne. "Fan girl."

She looked back at him. "And you know what? You look like her."

"You said you thought I looked like Dad."

"But, I see you in her. Huh."

He finished his champagne and sat down the glass. "Well, probably the strangest date you've ever been on. Where the bloke has to call his Mum."

"And started drinking all in one night." She teased.

Samuel closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the sofa. "Oh, my head is spinning."

He felt her run her hand across his thigh. "Samuel, why would you trust me this much?"

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Because it's you."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

He took her hand, "I want to be honest with you. I think this could, maybe….work out. You and I."

"You are so drunk." She laughed.

He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Baby, I'm…just toasty."

"Did you bring any weed?"

He didn't open his eyes. "You don't smoke."

"You shouldn't."

He sighed. "Why not?"

"You're a Doctor! You should know why not."

He looked back at her and propped his head up on his fist. "Kills brain cells?"

"Yes."

"It's a myth. It's just not proven yet."

"I don't believe that at all."

He chuckled. "Nah. I didn't bring any. I left it with Arles."

She rubbed his hand between her own. The electrical tingle grew from the nervous friction. "That shot I took."

"Yes."

"You said it would, prevent women from being able to have children."

"It does. I proved it. It was one of my first, proper, things I researched."

"How old were you?"

"Hmm…. 14. No, 15."

"And you….are certain of that?"

"Yes. I proved it, and my Grandfather took my research to the company that makes it. They agreed to quietly stop production, as long as I kept quiet."

"I've had it twice."

"You have to have it a minimum of five times."

She nodded. "Okay. Then I'm good."

He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Oh, it's spinning worse. Is it supposed to be this way?"

She kissed his hand and giggled.

He smiled at familiar tingle that continued. "I love that feeling."

She leaned over and began to kiss his neck. "That bracelet is probably what's doing that."

He turned and met her lips with his own. "It's not."

There was another knock at the door. Samuel groaned. "Seriously?"

Karen laughed.

Samuel got up and walked over to answer the door. Timon stood there. "Sorry to bother you, but did you still want to do the carriage ride?"

Samuel waved Timon in the room, "Karen? Would you like to go out? Get something to eat? Ride a carriage in Central Park?"

She smiled, "Sure! I'll need to change into something warmer."

Samuel nodded and looked back Timon. "Give us, an hour?"

Timon nodded. "Sounds good. I'll let the manager of the hotel know."

Samuel closed the door behind him and walked back over to Karen. "So. New York City awaits!" He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

She grinned, "An hour? How long does it take you to change?"

He kissed the end of her nose. "It's not the changing, it's the….inbetween."

She smiled. "I like how you think."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. Savoring the feeling it sent through his body. Just as she started to become weak in the knees, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Both of them laughing the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37 - Genie the Interrogator

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37 - Genie the Interrogator

Peter Tyler sat at his desk in the Torchwood office. It was late in the evening. The cup of tea that sat on his desk, had long went cold. He was reading over a file and running his fingertips across his forehead.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Pete shouted.

Jack Harkness walked in followed by Legate and a beautiful, tall woman with light brown eyes that Pete knew immediately.

"Genie." He said.

Genie covered her mouth with her hands and couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks. Legate took her hand and walked with her to Pete.

Pete held his arms out and smiled. "I'm so glad to see you, Sweetheart."

Genie cried silently as she embraced her grandfather. He closed his eyes tightly and held her. He told her quietly, "Genie, I'm so sorry. But, everything is alright."

Legate rubbed her back and Jack grabbed tissue for her.

She looked back at Pete's face and smiled through her tears, "You are so young."

He laughed, "You are so grown up. How did that even happen?"

She closed her eyes and laughed through her tears again. "I've missed you."

Pete embraced her again and held her tightly. "Grandfather has you, baby. I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their joyful reunion, Pete Tyler walked with the adult Genie and Legate the Third, down the hallways of Torchwood. Jake Simmons and Jack Harkness followed them.

Genie's long dress flowed behind her as she walked. "I don't normally do this-"

"And you don't have to." Pete insisted. "But, I thought it would be worth a try. You could help a lot of people."

They rounded a corner and Pete nodded his head at three Torchwood agents who stood at a door. One opened it and Legate walked into the room with Jack Harkness and Jake to take position around the prisoner. Pete walked in with Genie.

It was a small room, with only a table and three chairs. Legate stood behind Pete and Genie who sat at the table. Jack and Jake took position behind the seated prisoner on the other side of the table. He was a skinny, unkempt man. But, Genie realized he had been in the Torchwood brig for several days. Since he had shot Legate at the Tyler Mansion.

Pete began, "And we're going to try this a bit differently."

The man crossed his arms. "Come to beat me up?"

Pete nodded, "I could do that. Is that what it would take?"

The man smiled at Pete. "You wouldn't do that. Men like you don't like to get your hands dirty."

Genie nodded, "That's interesting you say that. What sort of man would that make you?"

"A human. A non-alien." He insisted. "Miss."

Genie rose her eyebrow. "And you believe Director Tyler is an alien?"

"He holds a list that contains the location of aliens."

"I know you believe that to be true."

"It is!"

"What I want to know is why you would be willing to kill for it?"

"Aliens don't deserve to live. They are here to kill us all."

"Have you, personally, been threatened by an alien?"

"Well, no-"

"Then how can you make such a statement? Is it just to give yourself an excuse for shooting an unarmed man? So, you can get something you feel you are entitled to?"

He smiled, "So, the list was there."

Genie rose her eyebrows. "Why would the list be at Director Tyler's personal estate?"

"Well, it's there. It has to be."

"Is there, a buyer for this information?"

The man grinned, "There's always a buyer for something like that."

Genie narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not really what you were after."

He pointed at himself. "I didn't say that-"

"You didn't have to. What were you looking for?"

The man leaned on the table and smiled at Genie. "You know, you're really pretty."

Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Easy."

Legate moved between Genie and the man.

Genie nodded, "Well, thank you. But, that has nothing to do with-"

"You are. You have odd eyes."

"I suppose that means I'm an alien?" She asked.

He looked her up and down.

Legate looked ready to pounce on him. "The lady asked you a question."

The man grinned at Genie, "I bet you even feel nice."

Before anyone knew what happened, the man lunged forward and to grab Genie's long hair, but he never made it. She immediately did a perfect palm heal strike and broke the man's nose. Legate grabbed him and threw him to ground. He held him down with his knee and had already punched him twice before Jack pulled him off of the man.

Legate stood up and immediately grabbed Genie's hand. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not going to let some jerk touch me." She told him as she crossed her arms.

He sighed and pointed at himself. "Genie. Ugh. That's my job."

Pete Tyler laughed proudly, "Damn, Genie. Come in here and break the man's nose, why don't you?"

Jake had two agents come in and drag the unconscious man out of the room.

Legate sighed. "I'm slow. Damn. I should have seen that coming."

Genie shook her head at him. "Legate. I'm fine."

Frustrated, he turned around and threw his hands in the air. "Ugh!"

Jack laughed as he sat down in the chair that had been vacated by the man. "Easy there, champ. So, what have we learned here?"

Genie crossed her arms and sat back. "He never got the list."

Jake closed the door and nodded, "We already knew that. It was a leak in the processing department."

Genie held her finger up. "But, he wasn't just after that. He knew about it, but he believes there's something else there. Something else he can sell."

Pete rubbed his face as he thought.

"What else do you have in the safe, Pete? Anything valuable?" Jake inquired.

"Is this a rhetorical question?" Pete asked.

Jack laughed. "Dumb ass."

Genie giggled.

Legate had recovered. "If he knows of something that he believes is in the safe, then we need to assume that he's not the only one."

Pete nodded, "Sorted that out, too?"

Legate leaned on the table. "I'm telling Lewis all of this now. He's putting an extra guy at the mansion."

Pete sighed. "Well, I have to admit…that's more than we've got from him all week." He looked back at Genie. "Fancy a job?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You have my number."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Pete stood up and pointed at the agent at the door. "Grey. We'll have another chat with our guest in a few days."

Grey nodded his head. "Yes, Director."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor walked into his suite on the ship. He fell onto the sofa and groaned. "I'm too old for this."

Rose turned on the light and shook her head. "What kept you?"

"A really big bottle of Hebridan." He mumbled.

She giggled and walked over to where he lay on the sofa and sat down, pulling his head in her lap. "Hebridan? Isn't that what you and Summus drank that time-"

"Talk about something else. I beg you." He grumbled.

She laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "Something else. Well, Genie finally went to see Dad."

He looked at her. "How did that go?"

"He gave her a job. She's going to be an interrogator. Well, not all the time. Just on an 'as needed' basis."

He held onto his head. "Genie is a natural interrogator."

"Yes, she is."

"But, she's not safe doing that-"

"She broke that bloke's nose." Rose told him proudly.

He looked surprised. "She did?"

Rose laughed, "Yes. Legate is angry with himself for letting him even get that close, but….Genie handled it."

The Doctor looked impressed. "See, I told you it was a good idea to copy that fighting program in her head."

"You haven't done that-"

"Ugh-"

"You have done that!" She realized.

He pointed at her Rose. "And see. I was right."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you did that. I told you-"

"You tell me a lot of things-"

"But, I'm the Mum-"

"And I'm the Dad-"

"So, that gives you the right?"

"It gives me a vote." He told her as he sat up.

She crossed her arms. "And my vote?"

"Well, it counts. Certainly. But, so does Melissa's."

She rose her eyebrow. "How do you figure this?"

"I looked over that paperwork. You hadn't told me that she had written a letter to you."

Rose covered her face and sighed. " _'Keep her safe, and teach her to keep herself safe.'_ Damn. She did write that in there."

He rubbed his eyes. "So, it was a 2 to 1 thing."

"I should have told you about that. That, entire letter-"

"I've read it. It's alright."

Rose sighed and took his hand. "I've often wondered if I should say something to Jake. It's as if….she thought something was going to happen to her."

"I'm glad you say that because I want to have that same conversation with him. Is that a normal thing?"

"For a parent to leave a note in paperwork like that?"

"Yeah. I've never heard of it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I think it sounds rather odd."

"Talk to Jake and have him reopen that investigation. I don't like the idea of us not really being sure."

She nodded. "I agree."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You have felt so happy tonight."

She smiled at him. "So have you. King Reslean must be fun to be around."

He grinned, "He's ill. I'm grateful Samuel told me to come out here. It's something rather simple. But, he's a laugh."

Rose smiled, "Seems that way. What is wrong with him?"

"Oh, an infection. You're immune to it, so there's no need to worry. I'm having to….decontaminate myself every time I come aboard. I'm really hoping I don't get it."

"And you've only stopped coughing."

"Well, that was dust that got into my chest. That's fine."

"Well, you can usually tell, is anything odd?"

"No. I'm taking the same medicine he's taking to hopefully prevent getting it. Smaller dose than his."

She nodded. "Makes sense. Are the children safe?"

"I wouldn't be around them if I thought differently."

She smiled, "Right. And our Samuel rang, with Karen. To speak to me."

"So, she knows."

"I don't know what exactly she knows. But, she seems….perfect for him."

He chuckled, "Like someone you would have picked for him?"

"It's odd. But, yeah. Is she some sort of alien that could….pollute our minds into thinking that?"

He laughed and fell back on the sofa. "Shit. No alien can do that. Mad woman."

She rolled her eyes. "You're pissed."

He rested his arm on his head. "So, you like her? What's she like?"

"I didn't talk to her for long. She did say she had already slapped him."

He rubbed his face and groaned, "Oh, my poor son. He's found another slapping woman."

Rose grinned at his false pity. "I've given my permission if he needs another smack."

"Oh, she probably doesn't even need that."

She giggled, "What do you know about her?"

He drew his lip up, "Well, she's studying to be…"

"A what?"

He groaned, "An archaeologist."

Rose's look of surprise turned into hysterical laughter. "That's too good!"

He rubbed his face. "I'm not happy about that."

Rose doubled over laughing.

He shook his head. "Totally someone you would pick for our son."

She was unable to speak from the laughter. She only nodded her head. "Yes."

Young Genie stood in the hallway of the suite, holding her Goofy doll and rubbing her eyes. "Daddy?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "My Sara Gene! You should be in bed."

She walked over to him and climbed on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay down on his chest. Rose pulled a blanket over the pair of them.

"What was Mummy laughing about?" Genie asked as she yawned.

The Doctor kissed her head. "Mummy is happy that you live with us. We're so lucky you are our little girl."

Genie smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

Rose leaned down and kissed her. "And, do you want me to take you back to bed?"

Genie closed her eyes and yawned. "No."

The Doctor looked up at Rose. "I'll take her back later. We're going to lay out here for a while. She's making me warm."

Rose leaned down and kissed his lips, "I love you both. Get some rest."

He smiled at her. "Night."

She walked out of the room, and dimmed the lights.

The Doctor closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. He heard Rose tease him, _'An archaeologist.'_

He opened his eyes and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38 - The Grant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38 - The Grant

Samuel lay in the hotel bed with his arm propped up behind him. It was the middle of the night and his thoughts had kept him from sleeping any. Karen slept next to him, snuggled up this chest. Her mind was untroubled by thoughts that wouldn't stop.

She had fallen asleep shortly after the second time they had made love that evening since they had returned from dinner. He smiled remembering how she had told him that he was _her Samuel_. If she had known who he was from the beginning, would it have made any difference? He didn't think it would have. He thought back to his letter from himself telling him about the one who he would find during this time. He looked back at her and smiled, knowing without any doubt, that he had found her.

The feeling of comfort and safety washed through him as she continued to sleep against him. He was so relieved that she finally knew who he was, and was alright with it. He had left the part out about his Dad and Papa being aliens. He figured, one step at a time.

He reached over and grabbed his phone off of the side table. He looked back at the photos they had taken that night. Both of them stood in front of Times Square, lit up in lights, with Tony and his Dad on the big screen behind them advertising their appearance on Top Gear.

They had taken a carriage ride through Central Park as it snowed. Karen told him that it made it feel like Christmas. He smiled remembering how her face had lit up as she experienced it.

Then finally, they had eaten at the Empire State Building's restaurant. Taking their time to get warm after their ride through the park. Timon had brought them back to the hotel in the limo. As soon as Samuel had closed the door to the Penthouse, she had her arms wrapped around him. They snogged all the way to the bedroom. The electrical sensation screaming at them both, making them desperate to get undressed so they could enjoy one another's bodies.

He tapped his bracelet and copied a few of the photos to it. He had rarely used that feature before, and regretted it now. The only photo he had from his own time was the one he carried in his wallet. He laid the phone back on the table and closed his eyes. He had to get some sleep. 27 minutes later, he rolled over to lie in front of Karen, and decided he would just watch her sleep.

After 43 minutes of watching Karen sleep, his attention turned to her necklace that she wore. The same necklace that she had put on his neck when he had went to Caihiri. It hung just before the cleavage of her breasts started. He found himself to be envious of the small lighthouse pendent.

His Dad had told him that he thought he might be telekinetic, like Rose. He had never moved anything with his mind. Well, except anytime he was working to repair someone's body. He looked at the thin necklace and imagined it being a small vein. He could move those so easily.

He concentrated on the necklace, and nothing happened. He propped his head up on his fist and ran his fingertips, gently across it. Touching her sent a shiver into his finger. She must have felt it, too. She seemed to relax and stretched her hand out to his waist as she slept.

He glanced back at her to make sure she was still asleep. Remembering what the necklace felt like, he imagined it move gently up her chest. Then, it did.

He grinned. He practiced moving the necklace she wore as she slept. It must have started to tickle her with its dancing about because she jumped straight up and put her hand on her chest. "What is that?"

He sat up next to her. "What is what?"

She scratched her bare chest. "I don't know. It was like…"

He rubbed her back. "What, Karen?"

She looked back at him. "Were you doing something?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Was that all?"

"I touched your necklace. Ran my finger across it. Shall I not do that?"

She shook her head. "No, that's alright. It just felt…strange."

Had he moved her veins or something he shouldn't?

He held his hand inches from her chest. "May I?"

She slowly smiled, "May you what?"

"Touch you."

She lay down and giggled, "You don't have to ask, Samuel. Of course you can."

He propped himself up on his elbow and slowly moved his hand down her chest. Everything seemed to be in the place it should be.

Karen pulled down the duvet to expose her bare breasts to him. "And?"

He glanced back at her and smiled as he continued to touch her softly. "It was me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She relaxed on the pillows. "It's alright. I thought it was….an insect or something."

He laughed under his breath and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep."

"Samuel, it's okay to touch me when I'm sleeping. I'm not going to get angry with you over something like that."

He smiled like a loon. "Alright."

"Just, don't tickle me." She insisted.

He laughed. "Promise. I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize."

She stretched, "What time is it?"

He lay back down and propped his head on his fist. He looked at his bracelet. "5:14."

"Why do you wear a watch if your bracelet tells you the time?"

He smiled, "You are full of questions tonight."

She turned towards him. He felt her hands begin to rub his chest. "Have you slept?"

"I can't sleep. I've just been laying here."

She kissed his lips. "Worried?"

"No. I just can't sleep." He told her quietly as he began to caress her cheek.

"Do you not sleep well?"

"Until I met you, I rarely slept in a bed. I usually, fall asleep watching telly. Sitting up on the sofa."

She kissed his lips, "It's all of that tea."

He smiled, "Maybe so."

She giggled and snuggled back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as she went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning, room service had brought up breakfast. Lance and Arles both sat at the table in the Penthouse with Samuel. All of them were dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Karen was still asleep in the bedroom.

Arles had a stack of pancakes and sausage. "This is such an American breakfast."

Lance pointed at the syrup. "That is wonderful. Have it with that."

Samuel sipped his coffee. "Lance? You've poured syrup all over your eggs?"

Lance looked up at Samuel. "Yeah. Why?"

"Phhh…." Samuel shook his head. "You're strange."

Lance looked back at Arles. "Why is that strange? It's brilliant."

Arles shook his head. "He's just pissed he didn't think of it first. Hand it here."

Lance sipped his coffee. "So, she knows?"

"Yeah. It mostly just came out last night. I didn't tell her about the space bits."

Lance wanted to be sure. "And she was alright with it-"

"Completely. I was surprised at first, but she figured it out. Even the time thing."

"Well, that's strange." Arles insisted.

"No, not really." Samuel shook his head. "I remember Dad saying that some of the people he encountered figured it out. Like Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare." Arles rolled his eyes.

Lance rubbed his hands together and danced happily in celebration.

"What's with you, man?" Samuel asked.

Lance smiled like a loon. "I had a bet about how she would react with my Jane."

"You won?"

"No." He laughed, "I lost. I can't wait to tell her!"

Samuel shook his head. "Glad to help there, mate."

Lance nodded his head. "But, it is totally a step in the right direction."

"How long does she sleep?" Arles asked.

"How long did those two girls you were with, sleep?"

Lance choked on his eggs. "Two? The fuck?"

Arles pointed at himself. "I left before people got sleepy. Onto the next one."

Lance looked back at his nephew and shook his head in disbelief. "Bullshit."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure I believe it either."

Arles tossed a bit of bacon in his mouth. "Shall we ask the Interrogator?"

Lance chuckled, "Genie broke some guy's nose last night. Over at Torchwood. Pete offered her a job."

"Where was Legate?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, he was there. He broke the guy's jaw." Lance told them. "Lewis just found that out. He's going to talk to him to find out why he exploded like that."

Arles and Samuel looked at one another.

"Is he?" Samuel asked.

Lance sat down his coffee. "You two know something. What is it?"

Arles looked back at Samuel and rose his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I told Mum-"

"Bullshit! I did-" Arles insisted.

"Well, I'm not saying-"

"SAMUEL!" Karen shouted from the bedroom.

All three of the men jumped out of their chairs and ran as fast as they could to the bedroom. Samuel opened the door to find Karen sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing a robe, looking at her phone. "I got the grant!"

Samuel rose his hands over his head and cheered. "You got the grant!"

Arles and Lance laughed as they walked away.

Lance pat Arles' shoulder. "I love problems like that."

Karen hadn't noticed Arles and Lance had even been there. She continued to read the e-mail on her phone. "I can't believe this!"

Samuel jumped next to her on the bed and kissed her cheek as she continued to read. "It says that they would prefer if I took a semester off, to pursue and expand my research. I need to write a proposal and they are willing to sponsor a dig with whatever I want!"

She looked back his smiling face. "I can't believe this!"

He laughed proudly, "I'm so proud of you."

She dropped her phone and kissed him. The excitement seemed to rush from her and into him. He laughed under her kiss as he fell into the pillows, taking her with him.

She laughed loudly with him. They kissed one another for several minutes. Samuel rubbed his nose against hers. "I am so happy for you. It's a hell of a paper. I see why they offered that."

She lay back on the pillows and covered her mouth as she laughed. "I'm in such shock!"

"Why?"

She was speechless. "Well…."

"Karen, you are brilliant. Absolutely, amazing."

She smiled, "Thank you, Samuel."

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "I'm going to tell you that, everyday. You should know that."

She giggled.

He stood up next to the bed. "Call your parents. They should know."

She picked back up the phone. "You're right. I can't even think."

"Hang on. Use my phone. That way you can read the e-mail to them." He told her as he handed it to her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Samuel."

"Do you want, coffee? Breakfast? I'll bring it in here to you."

She took his hand and pulled him closer to her. He leaned on the bed and she kissed him again. He was sure his hair stood on end from the excitement that flowed from her. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Anything?"

She thought. "Coffee. Toast? Is there toast?"

"Toast! Yes. Butter?" He clapped his hands as he slipped off the bed.

She laughed. "Please."

"Right then." He started out of the bedroom and then turned back around. "Coffee. How do you take it?"

She smiled, "Two sugars, bit of cream."

He smiled, "That's how I take it. Right. Be straight back."

Karen's Mom, Anne, filled the screen. "Oh, I didn't recognize the number."

"This is Samuel's phone-"

"Are you wearing anything?"

"Mom! I just woke up. I have on my pajamas." Karen lied.

"Lucky it's me answering and not your father."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Mom. I have an e-mail to read to you."

Karen had finished reading the e-mail to her Mom just as Samuel came back into the room with the coffee and toast on a tray. He sat next to Karen and Anne saw him.

"Oh, hi Samuel." She greeted him.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Anne. I'm trying to get Karen to eat some breakfast."

"Coffee and toast. That's about all she eats when she first wakes up." Anne told him.

He smiled, "Noted. Thank you for the advice."

Karen giggled.

He stood up to leave, "And I'll let you and your Mum have some privacy-"

Karen grabbed his hand and pulled him back next to her. "You can stay. It's alright."

He sat down next to her and sat the tray in his lap. "If you want me to."

Karen pointed at the small glass of orange juice. "Why did you bring this?"

He looked surprised at her. "I thought all Americans drank orange juice at breakfast."

Karen giggled. "Not this one. But, thank you."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders and picked up the juice. "Well, you learn something new everyday."

Anne laughed, "She's lived most of her life in Florida, where the best orange juice in the world is made, and I've never been able to get her to drink it."

Samuel sat the empty glass on the tray. "Ugh. I understand why. Tastes like…"

"Wax." Karen and Samuel said at the same time.

Samuel looked surprised back at her. "Really? You think that, too?"

She giggled, "I've never liked orange juice."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Orange juice does not taste like wax. Both of you are strange."

"I've never really had it. Oh. That's really…."

Karen laughed and handed him her coffee. "Do you want some of this?"

"Probably not the best to follow that with." He relaxed and thought, "You know, Legate loves this stuff. That should have told me to avoid it."

Anne laughed, "You two are made for one another. It's like talking to two Karens. So, tell me about this grant. Who do you send this proposal to?"

Karen read over it and sighed. "I didn't read that far. Well, Mom. I'm sorry."

Samuel looked back at her. He could see disappointment all over her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's from UCLA." She told him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"They want to see me, in person. I'd have to….get a ticket on a Zeppelin out there."

"Why not the Bullet?"

Anne shook her head. "The Bullet isn't available in LA. Some…..hippie, health reason. I don't understand it."

"So, that's out. The ticket would be ridiculous-"

"Well, just stop." Samuel insisted. "You're saying you aren't going to accept this grant because you can't get to the university that's offering it?"

Karen sighed and nodded. "They have to be paying for that part. That just, doesn't make sense why they wouldn't. Mom, I'll read this over again, and get back with you."

Anne spoke, "Karen. We can get your Dad to put you on a military transport-"

"Ugh. It would take days to get there that way."

"But, you would get there. Karen. Don't tell them no. We'll work it out. I'll call your Dad right now."

"No." Samuel insisted. "Just hang on, Anne. Let her ring you straight back. Okay?"

Anne nodded. "Okay."

She ended the call.

"Samuel-" Karen began.

"You need to get there, right?"

"Yes."

"When?"

She looked at the e-mail again, "End of the month is the deadline."

He nodded. "Okay. Then we'll go. You and me."

"You really don't want to fly military trans-"

"Ugh. Karen. I can get us tickets, hotel, whatever you need."

"Samuel, I don't want to ask you for anything-"

"You're not. Karen, this is your dream. It's a huge honor and will help your career more than you can even realize."

She took his hand and he felt the familiar sensation.

"Karen, I love you. You are my dream. Let me help you reach yours."

She covered her mouth and a tear ran down her cheek. "Samuel, I just don't want you to think…"

"What? That you love me because of money?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He kissed the end of her nose. "I'll never think that. You might, love me because of the sex."

She laughed through her tears. "Thank you for not saying that in front of my mom."

He laughed with her as he embraced her. "Karen, I am _your Samuel_. It is who I am. This heart, my soul, it is who I am to love you. There is my heart, and then there is you. And I'm unable to see the difference."

She looked in his eyes and he wiped a tear from her cheek. "You always know just what to say."

"So, we're good?"

She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just, it's the last thing I ever want you to think."

"I really don't. I'll never think that. Ring your Mum back, and tell her I'll sort it. And don't worry, I can get Genie to see it as a thing for the school so I won't even have to pay for it. Besides, I have a much better mode of transport than a damn Zeppelin."

"Another car?"

He grinned, "Something, even faster."

She rolled her eyes. "I might insist on a Zeppelin."

He groaned and shook his head. "I hate Zeppelins. So. Dangerous. I don't want you on one of those."

She giggled and took his hand. "Samuel. Thank you. Really."

He looked back at her and smiled. "It's my pleasure. Eat something, and ring your Mum. Arles and Lance are here, so…I need to….go deal with that."

She smiled. "Alright. What are we doing today?"

"I have, two errands to run. You are welcome to go with me to both."

"Alright."

"But, that's not until this afternoon. So, I'll get these guys gone, and we'll study Latin."

"I might need your help writing a proposal."

"I have no idea how to do that. But, my Aunt Pepper is brilliant at it."

Her eyes got as round as saucers. "Pepper Potts?"

"Potts. I forget that. Potts. That just sounds strange." He thought. "Yeah, I'll give her a ring and ask if she can help. Can I send her your paper?"

Karen was speechless. "Ugh….I suppose-"

"Great! I'll take care of that. I need to ring her anyway. I'll do that, now. Well…"

She handed him back his phone.

"I can use Arles' phone. It's alright." He told her.

"I'm done with it. I've read the e-mail."

He took it from her and sat back down so he could look into her eyes. "Karen. I'm serious."

She caressed his cheek. "How can I love someone so much that I've only just met?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I was made to love you. And something that important I'll never take lightly. Ring your Mum."

Karen watched as he walked out of the room and winked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39 – Lewis' Recovery

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 39 – Lewis' Recovery

Genie sat at her desk in her office that morning, reading over a thick file. She brought the tea to her lips to sip just as someone knocked on the door.

She looked up to see Lewis smiling at her.

"Is it a good time?"

She sat down her tea and walked over to embrace him. "Papa. It's always a good time! Please come in."

Lewis closed the door as she went to the food replicator.

"Tea, Papa?" She offered.

He sat down on the sofa. "Yes, please."

She sat next to him and handed him a cuppa as she began to sip a fresh cup of tea, herself. "It's nice to see you."

He sipped his tea. "Have you heard from John?"

"He just rang me. He was worried after hearing about the Torchwood thing."

Lewis nodded. "You're alright?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Of course. I had Legate with me."

"Which is what I came to talk to you about." He sat down his tea and turned to face her. "I've not spoken to him yet about this."

"Is he to be paneled? I know he broke that man's jaw."

"No." Lewis pointed out. "I see no reason to do that. I've been to Torchwood and have seen the video."

Genie nodded, "Yes. The man sprang forward to grab me."

"You, had glared at him from the moment you walked in the room."

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"No. I'm saying, that you are being….very careful with explanations."

She sat her tea down on the table in front of them. "I would like you to explain that."

"What had this man done?"

She crossed her arms. "He had shot Legate. He would have killed him had Adriano not tackled him just as he fired that gun."

"How do you know that?"

"Legate told me."

"The one from here?"

She nodded, "Yes. The one from our time wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"Interesting. So, you knew this was the man that had hurt Legate?"

She picked back up her tea, "I remember that from when I was a little girl. Legate was hurt for a long time. His leg seemed to need an ice pack, all of the time. It made him stop surfing, which made me happy, but as soon as he started surfing again…. "

"He broke it? Again?"

Genie shook her head. "I hate him surfing. He still does it, and it makes me mental. I've asked him to just, play in the snow. If I can keep him here, he's off that damn board."

Lewis grinned, "Makes sense. So, you wanted to hurt this man."

"I didn't want him to hurt me."

"You wanted to hurt him, because he hurt Legate. I've seen the video, Genie and you exploded. You were waiting on the opportunity."

"What would you have me do?"

"I can't help but think, there was more to it than just a…."

She sipped her tea. "What are you saying, Papa?"

"Well, I've thought a lot about it. And then, seeing the video, there's something else going on."

She rose her eyebrows, "Such as?"

He counted on his fingers, "You stayed in his suite on the ship."

"Yes."

"You were wearing his clothes."

"I didn't have any of my own."

"You have insisted he remain here with you."

"That was his choice. But, I'm grateful."

"He returned here, with Jack, when he heard you had crashed."

"He….was concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Well, yeah."

He pointed at himself. "He tells me that I have sent him back."

"Is that what he said?"

"But, that's not the truth. He sent himself back. I wouldn't have sent him. I would have come myself if it was really that big of a concern. Am I wrong?"

Genie exhaled. "He sent himself back."

"Risk dying with Jack Harkness and that unreliable Vortex Manipulator just so he could be here with you?"

She sipped her tea and looked up at him. "You're not drinking you tea, Papa."

"It's cooling." He insisted. "You told your Dad that you had a guy that always brings you a flower."

She nodded her head.

"Legate would know that John had always done that when you were a little girl."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Or…maybe ….."

Lewis rose his eyebrows, "Having a bit of trouble there?"

She sipped her tea. "I'm interested to see what you're going to say next."

Lewis picked up his tea and sipped it. "Okay. That's a bit better. Tell me, what did you do last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yes. After you were done with work here."

She thought, "I went to my flat. Watched telly. I was upset because Samuel left."

"What did you eat?"

She looked confused. "Take away."

"And it was?"

"Fish and chips."

He smiled, "Not Italian?"

She shook her head. "No."

"When was the last time you ate Italian? Think about it. Pizza doesn't count."

"This is the maddest conversation ever, Papa-"

He sat down his tea and smiled. "It was that night you were in Legate's suite. Right?"

She thought, "Yes. It was."

"Did you know that Italian food has a lot of tomatoes?"

"Yes."

"And tomatoes, block a Quauhtin's sense of smell?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know that."

"Legate does. And I bet Arles and Sam do, too. That night, they were trying to mask a smell. That same scent I can smell on you now."

Genie closed her eyes. "Damn."

"That's the real reason he was so quick to tell me he wanted to quit the Guard. I remember that he and Lenox both swore they would when they made the Life Promise. I'm right aren't I?"

Genie nodded. "Yes."

Lewis slapped the back of the sofa and shouted. "I knew it!"

She shook her head. "Please don't tell Dad. He'll kill him-"

"Oh yes, he will." He grinned. "Does Rose know?"

"Yes. Mum found out before you guys left to go to Caihiri."

"You told her? Or she did some…odd…."

"She figured it out. She told me that I was actually a Rixalarian. Legate excused himself to go shout in the hallway. He is so happy. And Samuel asked me if I would finally say 'yes'."

Lewis smiled proudly, "Have you?"

"I had told him 'yes' the night before. We had this conversation, not realizing Mum was still sitting next to me. She knows."

Lewis laughed, "Good. I don't want her looking back at that moment and….feeling awkward with it being some….odd way she found out. I want you to be honest with her. Even if you can't tell anyone else anything. Tell her. Don't let her memories of you be something that will bring her sadness."

Genie nodded. "I understand."

"And as for your Dad. He's not going to kill Legate. Maybe punch him."

"Arles has a pool going."

"I'm getting in on that. But, I want you to tell him. Same reason why. He will look back at this, and be hurt you kept it from him."

She sighed. "I don't want to tell him while he's away."

"I agree. This needs to happen in person. So, you two need to do everything you can to keep it quiet. John _has_ to be the next person to find out."

She nodded, "Alright."

He smiled, "So, making the Life Promise. With Legate. You haven't done it yet, right?"

"We haven't. I've only agreed a few days ago."

"Alright. I'm sure he's gathering his Ten."

She smiled, "He says he has them sorted, but I don't know who they are."

"I hope to make the list. Although, as your Papa, I will always come to your aid anyway. So, it's rather a mute point."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He laughed under his breath. "I'm so happy about this. You and Legate. That's perfect. Both Rixalarian, well…he's a bit Rixalarian."

She giggled. "He says just enough to make him handsome."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Quauhtin are rather handsome people, too."

She laughed, "Not like Rixalarians. You know I'm right."

He smiled at her. "My Rixalarian daughter makes an excellent point."

Genie sat down her tea. "Lartius knows."

"Good. He should."

"And he says that he's put us under some sort of protection."

"Well, there's really no reason for that. At least from me. John, maybe. But, I think he's just going to punch him one really good time."

"So, Legate's not in trouble? Dating a Primary?"

"Well, I can't say I agree with it. There are rules against it. But, with my past. I can't really…." He became lost in his thoughts.

Genie took his hand. "It hasn't been that long for you, has it?"

Lewis shook his head and looked at his lap. "Arles, is a consent reminder of how long it has been."

"Papa. You've never spoken of her. Arles would probably-"

"I can't talk about it. Not to him. Not to anyone."

Genie gripped his hand tighter. "But, you can. It's something you have thought about."

"I don't want to talk about me. I don't want this…happy news to be clouded with my misfortune."

She nodded, "Okay, Papa."

He closed his eyes and sighed to steady himself.

"I'm so glad you know." She smiled at him.

"And I figured it out. Recovery at its finest!"

She laughed with him.

He looked back at her and held out his arms. She laughed and they hugged one another as they sat on the sofa.

He kissed the side of her head. "Congratulations, my dearest. I couldn't be happier for you. For you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel sat in the floor, in front of the sofa in the penthouse. He wore a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Karen sat next to him on the floor. She wore knee length skirt and a lovely white blouse with her hair wrapped in a messy bun on the back of her head. Both of them were barefoot. They had just finished lunch and now shared a plate of chips.

They had been working on Latin for the past hour and a half. Karen realized quickly that she wasn't a lost cause. She had just never had it explained to her the way Samuel was able to. Within ten minutes, she was able to translate what the sentences in the text said. She grew more confident and excited with each exercise.

Samuel laid his hand on her thigh, under her dress. Both of them enjoyed the feeling that moved through their bodies as they touched.

"Okay. So, Latin. It's just that simple."

"I can't believe I can understand this!" She laughed. "I feel like, you've transferred your knowledge into my head. You're an amazing teacher, Samuel."

"You already had it. It's a different language. That's always difficult in the beginning." He smiled at her and rubbed her thigh.

"I took French in high school. It was nothing like this."

"French has words from this. That's the reason the vocabulary seems familiar. And growing up in Saint Augustine, were the Spanish settled…."

"Everything there is named in Spanish. Yes. I really should have taken that in school."

He laughed with her and sipped his water. He sat with his hand resting on his bent knee. His other hand still on her leg. His fingertips rubbing her skin, sending more of the tingle to both of them. "What languages do you speak then?"

"I wouldn't say I speak anything but English."

"American English." Samuel pointed out. "With your….mad words."

"Yes. I am familiar with some French and Spanish. And now, Latin."

He nodded, impressed.

"How about you?"

He sat down his water on the table. "I speak several languages."

"Which ones?" She smiled at him.

"French. My Mum and Dad both speak that, but my Uncle Tony speaks that, so….that's why I learned it. He taught it to us. It's like…our secret language." He chuckled.

"Why does he speak French?"

"His Mum was French. She spoke it to him."

"I didn't know that."

"See, things the press never tells you." He grinned. "He's always managed to keep that under the radar."

"What other languages?"

He continued to rub her thigh under her dress. "Hmmm. English, of course. Spanish, German. Arles' Mom was German, and I learned that language with him. That's all he has of her. That language."

"That's sad."

He nodded. "There are a few others, but…that's the main ones. Arles and I will sometimes speak German to one another, but…I think it upsets Papa. So, we try not to around him."

"Makes sense. Well, I have two exams."

"When are they?"

She pulled her planner out of her bag. "Oh, it's in here. Let me see."

He sipped his water again as she moved next to him and showed him when the next exams were.

"Okay. Well, we'll study some more as it gets closer to it." He pointed at one day. "Ew. A maths exam there. Same day."

"I know. My brain will be mush."

"I'll give you a full massage when you return from class on that day." He pulled the planner into his lap and flipped through the pages. "Do you write everything in here?"

"Some people use their phones, but I have to write it down."

He sat his water down on the table as he found where she had written, "Met Samuel." She had drawn hearts all around a block on one day.

He smiled back at her. "I got a block."

She giggled, "Yeah."

He flipped the page and saw that she had written on top of each day something about him.

"Flowers from Samuel."

"More Flowers from Samuel."

"A treadmill from Samuel! WHAT?"

"Samuel comes back today! Dinner!"

He laughed. "So, we've know one another for eight days."

She took her finger and counted the days. "Yes. See. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and today."

"So, let's talk about time."

She pulled her legs under her dress and laid her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

He laid his head back on hers as they looked at the planner together. "We met one another, and that first night…."

She giggled, "I have no idea where you are going with this."

He chuckled. "I'm getting there. So, then we… fell in love."

"And told one another. That's like…Day Six?"

He looked back at the planner. "And it's written here. Good, okay. So, and now we're on holiday together."

"For our one week anniversary." She grinned.

"Which isn't in here as that. Give me the pen."

She got on all fours to reach for a pen to hand to him. She sat facing him. He put his hand back on her thigh, under her dress. "Alright Samuel, write it there."

He scribbled it on the page, "Anniversary trip to New York City."

"Left handed." Karen teased. "And your handwriting looks like a Doctor's."

He smiled at her. "So, my question is, based on this, and this is just for informational purposes."

"Okay?"

"Okay. So, based on that, how long would I have to wait before I asked you to marry me?"

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"I'm gathering information. It's just a simple question. How long, Karen?"

She covered her mouth and laughed in disbelief as she looked away and thought. "Well."

"You pick. How long, Baby?"

She looked back him and smiled, "Six months."

"Six months?" He asked as if he had never heard of such a long period of time in his life. "Are you barking?"

She laughed, "Six months, Samuel. That's how long."

"Alright. So, today is….alright." She watched as he flipped the pages and then wrote something in the planner, six months from the present date.

He handed it back to her. She looked at where he had written. "Samuel - Ask Karen to marry you."

She covered her mouth and smiled back up at him. "Is this real?"

He held up the pen for her. "Written in ink."

She shook her head in complete disbelief. She looked away and mumbled. "I can't believe this."

"You don't have to answer now. You have six months to think about it."

She was fighting tears. She already knew what she wanted to say.

She looked back at him and took the pen from his hand.

He watched as she wrote something under his note to herself.

"Right handed." He teased.

She giggled. "Right handed." She finished and looked back at him.

"May I see?" He asked.

She slipped the planner back to him. He looked under the words he had written and read the note she had left herself. "Karen – Tell Samuel 'yes' and be sure to kiss him."

He looked up and saw her smiling as she blinked happy tears. He grinned as he closed the planner and sat it next to them, "That's going to be a hell of a day."

She nodded, "Yes, it will be."

She stood up on her knees and threw her arms around him. He laughed and held her tightly. The excitement from her seemed to light him up inside. He cupped her face with his hands and they kissed one another in celebration. The sensation they enjoyed moved through their bodies and became stronger the more they kissed and touched one another.

Karen pulled at his shirt and he stopped kissing her so she could take it off of him. The entire time, they looked in one another's eyes, completely lost in one another.

She rubbed his chest, sending shockwaves through his system.

"I love that feeling." He told her.

She smiled, "I do, too."

He unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breasts that her bra formed perfectly. He looked back up at her. "Must I wait that long?"

"Samuel, I love you so much."

He looked pained at her. "Six months, though? Really?"

She returned to his lips and began to kiss him again. He unfastened her bra and stroked her bare back as they continued their snog. The electrical sensation flooded his senses and before he knew it, she was laying on the floor with him thrusting inside of her. The sensation had changed and was more powerful than it had ever been before. He was unsure if their moans were from the sexual act, or the presence of the electrical feel that moved through them. Perhaps it was both.

Samuel closed his eyes and tried to focus on where the feeling was coming from. Himself or her. But, it was no use. He was unable to think and just as she wrapped her leg around his back and began to tease herself.

They became paralyzed from the pleasure. They breathed in sync. They moaned at the same time. His heart beat along with hers. He could only hold himself up over her as he closed his eyes tightly, savoring the feeling running through him. His brain had completely stopped. He moved his hips slowly to press himself deeply inside of her just as her walls tightened around him.

He laid his sweaty forehead to hers and looked in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you."

She ran her fingertips up and down his back feeling his muscles. The electrical current continued to come from her fingertips. "Is it as much as I love you?"

He grinned, "Maybe."

"Let's go to the bed."

He smiled as he stood up and helped her off of the floor. She cupped his face in her hands and began to kiss him again. He held her around the waist as they slowly made their way to the bedroom together. When they got there, he pulled the duvet back and they both climbed onto the bed and lay down together.

"When do we need to leave for your errands?" She asked him.

He kissed the end of her nose and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Not for several hours."

She beamed, "Let's stay here until we have to leave."

He looked into her eyes and told her quietly, "That's the best idea I've ever heard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40 – Baby Samuel and the Slide

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40 – Baby Samuel and the Slide

The Doctor stood at the end of the play system on the Observation Deck on the ship.

Tony Tyler slid down the slide, and landing in front of the Doctor, threw his fingers out to point at him. "And that's how it's done."

"You are so strange." The Doctor laughed.

Rose walked in, carrying baby Samuel in her arms. He saw his Daddy and clapped his hands, "Da! Da! Da!"

The Doctor took him and kissed his cheek. "Finally finished eating your lunch?"

Rose put her hands in her pockets. "Oh, he was a mess. I had to bathe him."

The Doctor smelled of Samuel's neck, "Oh, and he smells so good! I just want to eat him!"

Samuel playfully squealed as his Daddy gently bit his neck.

Rose laughed.

Genie called from the top of the play system. Tony had joined her. "Daddy. Can Samuel slide?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "What does Mum think?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Someone will have to catch him."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Is it always about the baby?"

The Doctor pointed at him. "Easy. You were a baby once."

"Yeah, but I had the good manners not to be a baby around any of you lot."

"I don't know. That sounds like a baby's response just there." The Doctor replied.

Tony rolled his eyes and disappeared in the tube. "Whatever, John."

Genie held her hands out. "What is your problem with Sam?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose and sighed.

Rose shook her head. "Damn, he's so jealous."

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "I think I have this. Stay here. I might need you to catch a child."

She smiled, "You're going to let him slide? That's not like you and your overprotective Dad self."

"No." He told her. "I'm going to throw our brother off the top of the play system."

Rose laughed. "I hope you're kidding."

Holding baby Samuel in his arms, he climbed into the play system. When he reached the top, Tony and Genie looked at him in surprise.

Genie clapped, "Daddy is going to slide!"

He sat at the top of the slide. "We're all going to slide."

Tony crossed his arms. "I don't want to slide."

"Then how are you going to get down?" The Doctor asked.

Genie climbed into her Dad's lap on the slide. "Come on, Tony. Don't be like that. With all of us together, we'll go really fast!"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know."

Genie turned and looked at her Dad. "Come on! Let's go!"

He carefully positioned Samuel in his arms. He wasn't comfortable at all with this, but didn't want to give Tony any more reason to complain. He looked back at the small boy. "Are you sliding with us?"

Tony groaned.

"Well, then. Be a pal, and give us a push."

Genie held her hands up and laughed! "GO!"

Tony shook his head. "Wait a bit. I'll go."

The Doctor smiled as he was reminded of Pete Tyler in that moment.

Tony put his back to the Doctor's and pushed hard, they didn't move.

"Come on!" The Doctor insisted. "Put your back in it, man!"

"I am!" Tony insisted.

Genie clapped, "Come on, Tony!"

Tony took a few steps back, took a running go, and hit the Doctor's back with his shoulder as hard as he could. The Doctor's back screamed in pain just as they began to slide. Tony fell on his side and slid behind them.

They all screamed as they slid down the four levels. Genie holding up her hands and laughing, baby Samuel clapping his hands, the Doctor groaning in pain, and Tony Tyler trailing behind them, trying to stop himself from falling/sliding.

Genie, the Doctor, and baby Samuel shot out of the slide and rolled on the floor. The Doctor curled his body around baby Samuel, trying to keep from landing on him as he fell. Tony Tyler was right behind them and fell on his head.

Tony rubbed his head where it had hit the floor. "Damn it. That was stupid."

Genie sprang straight up and cheered! "We lived!"

Samuel, still in his Dad's arms, started to wail.

Rose rushed over to him. "Is he hurt?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tony immediately became concerned and knelt beside of the Doctor and Samuel. "Use your screwdriver and check him."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows in surprise and looked back at Rose as he took out his screwdriver and scanned Sam.

Genie knelt beside of her Dad, "Samuel, it's okay."

Samuel screamed.

Tony took Samuel's tiny hand in his own. "Sam. Are you frightened?"

Samuel stopped crying and looked at Tony and whimpered.

The Doctor declared. "He's fine, Rose."

Tony held his arms out. "He's just frightened. It scared him. Come here."

Samuel held his arms out and Tony took him. He hugged him tightly as he sat on the floor, "Samuel. It's just a slide. It's really fun, but you shouldn't be frightened about it."

Genie sat next to Tony and Sam. "It's okay. We're not going to let you get hurt."

Rose knelt beside of where the Doctor sat on the floor and told him quietly. "You are genius."

He looked back at her. "I didn't plan that."

"You didn't?"

"No!" He laughed quietly. "My plan would have involved less bruising on my part. My back and my bum have had it."

Rose laughed loudly.

He looked back at her. "I'm serious. Do you think you can help me out?"

She kissed his lips. "Of course. Let me get the baby."

He relaxed and lay on the floor as he mumbled. "Doctor, you are too old for this."

Genie interrupted his moaning as she jumped on him, "And I've got you!"

He grunted as he knee struck him in the stomach. "Ugh! Really too old!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sat at the computer. She smiled as she flipped through the photos that she had taken on Caihiri.

"Hey." Lance, freshly shaven, greeted her as he walked into the room.

She smiled up at him as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Lance. How did you know I needed a cup?"

He knelt beside of her chair and smiled at her. "You've been hard at work all morning."

She ran her hand across his freshly shaven face. "You are so handsome."

"You seem to like it better like this."

"I like it, either way." She insisted as she sipped her coffee.

He laughed under his breath at her. "It just looks cleaner. I need to get back to work. Lewis has me on duty tonight. Is that alright?"

"Where will you be?"

"I need to look over the mansion. I'm not completely happy with the entire….security there. Then I need to go to Tony's tomorrow. He asked if you could come by and take some pictures for him."

She smiled, "Certainly. I'd be happy to."

"Do you want to go to the Expo?"

"No." Jane shook her head.

"No?"

"I think one public appearance with Tony Stark is quiet enough for one month."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll be there. So, can I ask you to stay here?"

"Sure." She looked around the room. "I need to sort this room out. Oh, Lance. It's such a mess."

"Do whatever you want. This is your flat, too. Move my stuff someplace if you need to. I don't mind."

She sat down her coffee. "Lance. I remember a conversation we had."

"Which one was that?"

"Well, it's odd. I think I remember it."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "I think you might have been too drunk to remember that chat."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I really hope I didn't do anything to embarrass myself."

"You didn't." He kissed her hand. "But, tell me…what do you remember?"

She shook her head. "It's all….fuzzy. You carried me to the bedroom."

He grinned. "Which I don't do enough."

She smiled, "And rubbed my feet."

He nodded, "Which I should do more."

"And that's all I remember. Something about, driving a car?"

"What? I don't know how to drive a car."

She shook her head. "That's the reason I asked. I think I dreamed half of it."

He sighed. "Sounds like it."

She pointed at the screen. "Look at this. I have a great one!"

He watched as she clicked through the photos. All of them were stunning, but then she reached the one that she was talking about. It was a black and white image of Lewis and baby Arles. Arles was sleeping against Lewis' chest as he rubbed his back.

Lance's heart swelled. "That is beautiful."

She smiled, "I loved it. When I took it, I didn't even notice them. They were in the background. I zoomed in and just kept this bit."

"That is really stunning."

"I did two. One, as a black and white. I love those. They feel…classic to me. But, I also did this one."

She clicked a few buttons and the image looked as if it had been painted.

Lance pointed at it. "That one, looks like the paintings that hang in the hallways of the castle on the homeworld."

"They have paintings where you're from?"

"They have paintings everywhere." He fussed. "Terra isn't at unique as you would think."

She giggled at his grumbling.

He pointed at the photo. "Can you get this one printed? Large? In a frame? We can give it to Lartius to hang there. He would love that."

"Are you serious? A photo I've taken hanging in a castle?"

He looked back at her and nodded. "Of course. This is the first time since Arles was born, that I've seen my brother and felt like he might be alright. You really captured this, perfectly. It's almost as if Arla is with them in this image. I just…it's perfect."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Lance. You're going to make me cry."

He looked around the room. "What do you want to do in here?"

She stood up and stretched her back. "Well, I thought it would be a good idea to sort all of this out. Put a cot in here-"

"A cot?" Lance asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, for Arles."

"Oh!" He insisted and shook his head. "Wow. Totally thought…."

She laughed, "Relax."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Umm….you don't remember anything we talked about on Caihiri?"

She shook her head. "No."

He dropped his head dramatically. "Damn."

She pointed at him, "Don't have…good conversations with me when I'm drunk! This is a good lesson for us both."

He put his hands on his hips. "I think we had a damn good conversation! Maybe I should get you drunk again."

She laughed. "What the hell did we talk about? You're upset-"

"I'm not upset." He shook his head.

She smiled and danced in front of him. "You and I, should have a date."

Her playful mood made him smile. Those beautiful dark eyes, her long dark hair, her lovely lips.

He shook his head and laughed under his breath. "You make me smile."

She put her hands behind her back and grinned at him. "I could really make you smile."

He rubbed his chin. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I won that bet with you."

He grinned, "Yeah, you did."

"So, I'm thinking that…and…" She pointed at him, "I'll give you a hint. It involves you carrying me to the bedroom."

He quickly scooped her up. She squealed in delight as he carried her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41 - Lighthouses and Diamonds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 41 - Lighthouses and Diamonds

Samuel lay with Karen in his arms with his eyes closed. He was completely relaxed and the sheet covered them both.

"Oh, it wouldn't take much for me to fall asleep." He told her as he rubbed her back with his fingertips.

She played with the hair on his chest. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rather play with my necklace?" She teased.

"It caught my attention." He told her as he ran his hand up her chest to feel of it. He realized she wasn't wearing it. He jumped back and looked at her. "Where is it?"

She smiled at him. "I took it off this morning. I decided that maybe it would help you sleep if you didn't have such a distraction."

He rubbed his eyes. "I doubt it will help. If I'm honest, I was looking at you."

She giggled. "I don't know why-"

He turned his head so he could look into her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know."

"Maybe, I just like to hear you say it."

He rolled over to face her. "You are so beautiful. Completely lovely."

She smiled and repeated quietly, "Lovely."

"Six months?"

"Samuel. Are you serious? I-"

"Completely serious. I can't imagine my life without you."

She sat up, holding the sheet up to cover her bare breasts. "Samuel. Maybe we should think about this."

He sat up and nodded. "I agree. Tell me your thoughts."

She dramatically fell back onto the pillows and groaned. "Samuel!"

He looked back at her and mocked. "Karen!"

She giggled at him. "I think you've lost your mind."

"So, you're going to take the entire six months to think about this?" He nodded, "I think that's a good plan. Sort it all out."

She rolled her eyes. "Samuel. We've known one another a week."

"No, eight days. A week is seven-" He insisted.

"You've never even met my family-"

"I've met your Mum-"

"Well, not my Dad-"

"You haven't met mine." He reasoned.

She sighed. "Samuel."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Look. I'm not going to press you on this. It's completely your decision. I've made mine. But, if it's not something you want. That's okay."

"I'm trying to be practical-"

"See. That's what you shouldn't do." He teased.

She sat back up, holding the sheet over her chest again. "See, how would that even work?"

He rubbed his head and pointed at her. "See. This is something I really love about you. You, are very…."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Very what?"

"Analytical. Logical."

She shook her head and laughed. "This is the oddest 'after sex' talk, ever."

He took her hand again in his. The familiar sensation continued. "Karen. If you eliminated, everything logical. Everything that actually made sense. Just, went with what your heart told you."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have you wait six months."

He looked shocked, "You'd make me wait longer?"

She playfully pushed him down on the bed. "No!"

He laughed and pulled her down to him. They laughed together and snogged.

"Let me ask you a question, Samuel."

He kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her as she lay on top of him. "Certainly."

"Why are you asking me? Why now?" She could feel his hands on her bum.

"Because…I love you. Because, you love me. Not Samuel Smith. Because, you….see me….as me."

She smiled, "My Samuel."

He chuckled, "The nutter."

She insisted, "Completely crazy."

He tickled her sides. She laughed and they playfully wrestled until he was lying above her, looking into her eyes again. He became serious. "I really do love you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life."

She stroked his face, "I love you. My Samuel."

He beamed at her, "I love that."

She smiled up at him. "We need to get ready. You have to-"

He groaned and dropped his head. "Ugh. I don't want to go anywhere."

"Come on. We'll take a shower and get-"

He caught her lips again with his own. She held him tightly to her as he snogged her proper again.

He looked into her eyes.

She spoke quietly to him. "Samuel."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Yes, Karen?"

She pointed towards the bathroom. "Shower."

He groaned and climbed out of the bed. "Alright. For you. See what I do?"

She giggled as they walked together into the bathroom. After a warm shower, she had put up her hair and had begun to put on her make-up. He leaned against the cabinet, in his pants, watching her. She was wearing the fluffy white robe.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked.

His arms and legs were both crossed. "Ah, something for my Grandfather. Well, and me. We….like to have little projects that we do together."

She looked back at him, "Is that meant to sound vague?"

"Does it sound vague?"

She looked back at him.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked. "I like watching you do that."

She looked back at him and smiled. "No. I really like you standing here talking to me."

He grinned. "Yeah? In my pants?"

"That's the best part." She smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "What time is it?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "3:04. I need to get dressed."

She looked confused at him. "How did you do that? You didn't look at your bracelet."

He rubbed his chin. "Ugh. I had looked at it before." He lied.

"Really?"

He shook his head. "No. That's not true. I'm sorry. It's a thing I can do. I know what time it is. Everywhere. All of the time."

"Really?" She teased. "What a strange super power, Batman."

He chuckled, "Six months, then."

She smiled. "That's what we agreed."

He looked away and nodded.

"Maybe we should change it. What feels right to you?"

"No. You have to pick." He insisted.

"Why me?"

"Because, I've already made up my mind. I want you to give it a proper think."

She sighed. "What if I'm made up my mind?"

"This is too….hypothetical for me."

She giggled and went back to putting on her make-up.

He watched her. "Let me know, before you are going to put on your lippy."

She laughed under her breath. "I need a translator with some of this."

"Lipstick." He said slowly.

She looked back at him. "Okay, this I need to know."

"If a British-American dictionary exists? Probably." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "No. If you came back in a time machine…"

"Yes?"

"Then you'll need to go back."

He was already shaking his head. "No. I'm not returning."

"But, why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why would I want to?"

She turned and put her hand on her hip. "Your life is there-"

"My life is here-"

"Your family is there-"

He shook his head. "There are more here. I'd rather stay."

"Who is missing?"

"Well, for starters, you."

She smiled. "Who else, Samuel?"

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to return. And I don't plan to. It's not something you should worry about. This is where I am now."

She nodded. "Okay. What about the rest of you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Genie said she wouldn't. Legate will stay with her. Arles….he might. Tony Tyler. No way. He's too into what he's doing here."

"Determined, huh?"

"Hell bent on it."

She looked back at him, "That doesn't sound good at all."

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He played with his hair, "It's not. I really hope he's not gotten himself killed. Him, what with that, ginger temper."

She stopped putting on her make-up and watched him play with his hair. She began to laugh.

He looked back at her, "What?"

"Stop playing with your hair, and get dressed."

He looked at her face and grinned, "May I have a kiss before the lippy?"

"I'm not going to wear lipstick. I'll wear lip gloss. How about that?"

He continued to smile. "You're lovely without any of it."

"And I can tell where this is going already." She playfully smacked his chest and laughed. "Put on some clothes."

He groaned, "Complete opposite words that I want to hear from you."

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. She brought her hand up to his chin. The current of electricity was renewed through both of them.

He smiled as he looked back at her. "I love that feeling."

"It seems to be….staying with us. At least with me. Do you feel it? Even after we aren't touching?"

He nodded, "Yes. Wouldn't it be brilliant if it was always there?"

"Yes, it would."

He scratched his chest and walked into the bedroom. He had put on his trousers to his suit and slipped on a t-shirt as his phone rang. He accepted the call and Pepper's face filled the screen.

"Hey Sam. I got your message." She smiled.

He reached over to grab an oxford he had worn the night before. He pulled it on and didn't bother to button it up. "Yeah. I didn't know anyone else that might know how to write a proposal."

"What do you need a proposal for?"

He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. "It's for Karen. Not me. She's written this paper that had gotten a lot of interest at UCLA. They want to sponsor a dig for her."

Pepper looked confused, "So, this imaginary boy was actually you."

"Tony said he talked to you about this-"

"How long have you known that man? It stayed in a…..."

Samuel glanced up and saw Karen standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She had gotten dressed in a simple blue dress. She was beautiful and took his breath away.

"Samuel?" Pepper asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. What were you saying, Pepper?"

He looked up and waved Karen over to join him. She quietly walked over and sat beside of him on the sofa. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. He could feel the soothing sensation wash over him.

Pepper spoke as she looked on the desk. She hadn't noticed Karen had sat beside of him. "Well, anyway. Tony told me about this entire, situation. And, you know how he is. He completely used it to his advantage."

Samuel grinned and rubbed his eye brow. "Yeah, he told me."

Pepper looked up and upon seeing Karen, smiled. "Is this Karen?"

Karen held Samuel's hand tighter. He smiled proudly, "Karen, meet Pepper."

"It's nice to meet you." Karen smiled.

Pepper smiled warmly. "And you. So, getting back to this proposal."

"Well, I have never written one. You're the first person I thought of that would know how."

Pepper sat back at the desk, "Well, I haven't written one in a long time. I usually have other people do that. I read them all day long."

Karen found her voice, "Miss Potts, I know you are busy and appreciate any help you can give me."

Pepper smiled warmly. It was clear she already liked Karen.

Karen continued, "Does it follow a format?" She became nervous and looked back at Samuel. "You know, we shouldn't have bothered her. I'm sure I can find the answers on the internet."

"Don't do that." Pepper insisted. "Some of those, will make your eyes bleed they are so badly done. Let's do this. Send me the paper. And put together a general list of what you think you'll need. Over estimate everything. I'll hand it to one of my secretaries and have them do it."

Karen smiled, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Pepper smiled. "I'm happy to help. Thing number two, Tony told me to get you tickets to some Broadway show. It's tonight, if you want to go."

Karen covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, wow. Thank you."

Samuel asked, "What's playing?"

Pepper shook her head. "I don't even know. And thing number three-"

"Three things? Damn, I'm glad I rang."

Pepper laughed, "Me, too. You are both coming to the Expo tomorrow night, right?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes."

Karen looked back at him in surprise. "We are?"

"Well, you said you wanted to go. Do you still want to?"

She covered her mouth in surprise. "Yes! Of course I do."

Pepper smiled. "I'll have someone come fit you for a tux in the morning, Samuel. What color dress do you prefer, Karen?"

She looked back at Samuel. "What do you think?"

"Brown. She prefers brown."

Pepper considered. "Brown. I've not worn a brown dress in a while. Huh. Well, I'll send some dresses, too. Pick whatever you want."

Karen was delighted.

Samuel shook his head. "Hang on, Pepper. You said a tux?"

"Yeah. Tony is wearing a tux."

"I don't wear tuxedoes."

"Are you are weird as John?"

"He says they are bad luck!" Samuel insisted. "Are you sure about this?"

"You can wear a regular suit if you want to. Tony is wearing a tux."

Samuel groaned. "Well, I might as well wear one."

Karen rubbed his arm. "You'll look nice."

He smiled back at her. "As I die."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "That's an odd superstition of John's. I don't want it clouding Tony's head. He'll blame everything on that and drive me crazy."

"Sounds like he's driving you a bit mental now."

She leaned on the desk. "Arcite just came down here. Do you know why?"

"I have no idea."

"Tony convinced him that I enjoy having opera sung to be every afternoon at 2 pm."

Samuel laughed, "Oh my gosh."

Karen giggled. "Did he really?"

"Oh, believe it." Pepper groaned. "He went on for 15 minutes. Everyone in the office wanted to know what in the world was going on."

"Well, how did he sound?" Samuel asked.

She pointed at him. "Don't take Tony's side on this-"

"I didn't!" He insisted.

She laughed under her breath and shook her head. "He's insane."

Samuel laughed.

Pepper groaned. "I'm nearly done here. But, Samuel, if you speak to Tony before I do, tell him that I've met Karen."

"Ugh. Why do I feel that isn't going to be a good thing?"

She grinned, "Oh, you know me too well."

She ended the call and Samuel laughed. "Oh boy. Tony is in trouble."

Karen was nervous, "What did she mean by that, 'She's met Karen?'"

He shook his head. "I had spoken to him about you after that first night. I wanted to know if I should send you flowers, or what would be appropriate."

"And he didn't know?"

"He, goes over the top with everything. He has no idea."

She nodded, "Right. Like someone sending a treadmill?"

"In my defense, Pepper told me to never buy you anything you wouldn't buy yourself. That's how she left it with me."

Karen laughed, "So, I would buy myself a treadmill?"

"Wouldn't you?"

She laughed and stood up. "Samuel."

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen went with Samuel that afternoon to attend to his errands. She wore a lovely dress with his wool coat, while he was back in a nice suit.

Samuel held her hand tightly as she went with him to an office. She never really caught what he was doing, but told them he was there as a representative of Peter Tyler's. They handed him a few papers, which he signed, thanked them, and they were on their way to the next place.

Timon and Adriano served as their bodyguards. As they got back into the limo, Samuel put his hand on Karen's lap. "Are you warm enough?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. I have on hose."

"Hose? Stockings?"

She giggled, "Yes."

He inhaled slowly. "Oh. I didn't know you had those. I want to see them later."

She told him quietly, "I'll let you take them off."

"I might not want to do that." He grinned. "Maybe just take everything else off."

She looked back at him and smiled. She held his hand in both of hers.

"I can still feel it. Can you?"

She whispered to him, "Samuel, it feels so good. That's all I want to do."

He grinned. "Me too. I started to just forget these errands and take you back to the bedroom."

She giggled, "There will be time when we get back."

The car stopped. Timon looked back. "And we're here."

Someone opened the door and Samuel got out. He turned and took Karen's hand. The cold wind blew as they walked into Tiffany's. Timon stayed with the car, and Adriano joined them.

As soon as they walked in, Karen shivered.

Samuel looked back at her, "Alright?"

"I didn't realize how cold it was out there."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Adriano will stay with you. Look around. I won't be long."

Adriano smiled at her, "Want to go look over here?"

She agreed and Samuel walked over to a clerk. "I'm here to pick up an order for Stark and Smith."

The clerk nodded. "Certainly, sir. I'll have to go get it. I'll be straight back."

Samuel thanked the clerk and turned back around to see Karen looking at something in the case. He walked over to join her.

She hadn't taken her eyes off whatever had her attention and didn't notice when he stood next to her. He finally put his hand on her back and asked quietly, "What have you found?"

She pointed. "A lighthouse. Look at it."

There in the case, Samuel spotted a beautiful gold ring with a lighthouse lying parallel to the band. In the place of the light, was a diamond. Three smaller diamonds were positioned at the base.

"That is lovely." Samuel told her.

"I love how they have used the diamond as a light."

Another clerk came over. "Can I show you something?"

"No. We're just looking-" Karen said quickly.

"She wants to see this ring here." Samuel told the clerk.

The clerk smiled and pulled the ring out of the case. Samuel took it, and slipped it on Karen's finger. "Fits perfectly." He smiled and kissed her hand.

She looked up and him and smiled. "Samuel."

Samuel asked the clerk. "Could you recommend a necklace with this?"

The clerk smiled, "Certainly. There are two." She moved down the case and pulled out two necklaces to show them. One had a lighthouse that hung at the end of a thin, gold chain. Again with a diamond as the light. And the other necklace had the lighthouse hung sideways like the ring.

Samuel looked back at Karen. "What do you think?"

She smiled, "That's beautiful. I love that one."

Samuel looked up at the clerk. "She'd like that one, with the sideways lighthouse."

The clerk smiled. "Certainly, sir. I'll box it for you."

"Another clerk was getting an order for me." He handed her his ID and she walked away.

He turned and looked back at the ring Karen wore. "I love this. It's what I would have probably picked for you."

She looked at it in disbelief. "I'm not even going to ask how much it cost."

"You're worth even more." Samuel smiled and kissed her lips. "Did you see anything else you might like?"

"Samuel!" She held onto his arm.

"A heater?" He suggested.

She giggled and shook her head.

The clerk returned with Samuel's ID and three bags. "And I have your order here. Thank you, Mr. Smith."

Samuel smiled up at the clerk and put the bags in his pocket. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42 – Talking to Himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42 – Talking to Himself

Legate the Third sat at the bar of Genie's flat. A black ski jacket hung on the back of the chair he sat in. Gloves and a stocking cap sat next to him.

Genie handed him a warm cup of tea with a smile. "I've never met anyone who loves snow as much as you do."

"And the socks you had Tony get for me, are amazing. I'm toasty warm."

She smiled and sat next to him with her own cuppa. "And I spoke with Sammy."

"Having a good time in New York?"

She seemed relieved. "He seems, so happy. If this girl breaks his heart, I'm going to break her arm."

Legate laughed under his breath. "Genie the Quauthin." He mocked her high pitched voice, "Don't you dare hurt my brother! I'll make you beg for mercy!"

She looked back at him and shook her head. "I don't sound like that."

"You never broke Denise's arm."

"Oh. But, how I wanted to." She insisted. "But, this one is different. He's completely….head over heels with her. Did you know they had slept together that first night?"

Legate blew his tea. "Lucky guy!"

"She didn't know who he even was-"

"Well, that's good news. A point in her favor."

"I don't see why you say that." She grumbled.

"Are you determined, not to like this girl?"

"I like her!"

"Then, what's with this….hostility?"

Genie sighed. "Ugh. I don't want to talk about it."

He sipped his tea and mumbled. "At the moment."

She looked back at him. "I had an interesting chat with Papa this morning."

Legate sighed, "He told me that he wanted to see me, but then got busy with something at Torchwood. He knows about me breaking that man's jaw, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Did he mention, paneling me?"

Genie shook her head. "You're not going to be paneled. I asked. But, he knows about me and you."

"How does he know?"

"He guessed it."

Legate closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, what fresh hell awaits me at the hands of Primus Lewis?"

Genie giggled and rubbed his thigh. "He said he was happy. But, he wants us to tell Dad."

Legate looked back at her. "He's not…."

"He was really alright. He said that he was in no place to punish anyone for something like this."

Legate pointed at her, "That's true. But, I wasn't going to use it as a defense."

"Why would he say that? What did he do?"

Legate rose his eyebrows and sipped his tea. "You would never believe it."

"You forget who you are talking to."

He sat down his tea and smiled. "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but for starters….Lewis nearly was kicked out of the Academy for sleeping with one of his instructor's wives."

Genie shook her head. "You believe that?"

"Because it's true. Everyone at the Academy still talks about it. Luce and Lartius are the only reason no one knows who it is who did it."

She shook her head in surprise. "Papa wouldn't do that."

"Your Papa, met Arles' Mum. They slept together for months without him even knowing her name. I'm telling you. Arles had to get it from someplace."

Genie shook her head. "Ugh. I don't want to think about that nutter. Where is Arles?"

"I checked on him just before I came in here. He's in his flat, watching telly."

"And he's staying there?"

"He said he was cooking a cake? I don't know. Smelled good in there."

She giggled, "He's the master at slipping out. But this about my Papa. Someone has convinced you of complete madness."

"And there were twins from Pusniotov. He got sick from that. So, while he was still infected, he found them again-"

She sighed, "This is not the same man!"

"It is! And the woman from…ummm…Poymia. She stole his clothes and he had to transport back to the ship, nude. Sam returned, wearing them!"

She giggled, "That's the maddest thing I've never heard."

"Believe me. I know things that are even worse about him. But, I won't tell you those things."

She smiled back at him, "Why not?"

He grinned and winked at her, "He knows too many things about me."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his lips just as someone knocked at the flat's door.

Legate laughed back at her as he walked, in his sock feet, to answer the door. Legate the Second stood there. "Is it a good time?"

"Sure. Come in." Legate the Third insisted.

The two Legates walked back into the kitchen together. Genie smiled at them both. "Legate and Legate! It's nice to see you."

Legate the Second smiled. "Hi Genie. Ummm. I need to talk to…"

"Yourself?" Genie teased.

Legate the Second laughed under his breath. "Seems that way. Do you mind?"

She stood up and smiled, "Certainly, not. I have some calls to return." She put her hand on Legate the Third's forearm and kissed his cheek. "I'll be in my office. I still believe you are mad."

"It's the truth!" Legate the Third beamed at her.

She started to walk to the door. "Legate, make yourself at home."

Legate the Second opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer. "Cheers."

"Chiron is down there. You'll be fine." Legate the Third called to her.

She walked out of the flat and closed the door.

Legate the Third sat down the tea. "Hand me one. I just found out that Lewis knows about me and Genie."

Legate the Second chuckled and handed him a bottle of beer. "I've not seen Lewis today. Something at Torchwood?"

Legate the Third nodded and drank half of his beer in two swallows. "Yeah, some Jayzuno Cruiser racing?"

Legate the Second laughed, "I could have beaten that."

Legate the Third clanged beer bottles with the other Legate. "Oh, easy! I don't know why it was such a problem."

Legate the Second thought, "The after burner?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Huh. Interesting."

Legate the Third sat down his beer. "So, what brings you over? I'm surprised you aren't with John and Rose."

"Yeah, I told John I needed to remain here. I needed to have a think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said and sipped his beer. "But, before I get into that, can you hear Poltious?"

Legate the Third listened in his head. "No."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"It's been several days. He was leaving Caihiri. But, that doesn't mean anything. If he's far away-"

"Yeah, I know. It's just this….with Tony Tyler and the Vesuos."

"Oh, I get that. Huh. But, that is odd." Legate said and rubbed his chin. "Have you tried to contact the ship?"

"Yeah. I didn't get anything."

"Well, give it a bit. If they have gone deep, the signal has to have time to reach them."

"I did ask Gobbo to keep an ear out."

"Where is he?"

"That space station that they are building."

"Oh. I had forgotten about that. Yeah. Good idea."

"John wouldn't be any help. Plentitude is going away from where they were headed."

Legate the Third sighed. "Let's give a bit before we get upset. Lenox says he's not able to hear him, either."

Legate the Second nodded and sipped his beer. "Okay. Well…there's that."

"What have you had to have a think about?"

Legate the Second leaned back against the cabinet and crossed his legs. "John says that we're not the same person."

"No. It's rather…..."

"Disappointing." Legate the Second insisted.

"Why disappointing?"

"Well, this will sound….completely mad I'm sure. But, I've always been Legate. The brother of Lenox. Grandson to Lartius. Even if I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, I'm sure you would agree that you have also felt that you, in some way, had to live up to other people's expectations of what that meant."

Legate the Third considered. "Yes. I agree."

"You, being with Genie, doesn't mean that I will be with her."

"Well, that's true. But, it also could give one…hope?"

He shook his head. "It's strange now. Being with her. I know she's a child, but….I also see her as this woman."

"What are you saying?"

"I've made the decision to leave."

"What? You can't do that!"

"It's….just too….I can't describe it. Seeing you, and this Genie. Then, little Genie comes and throws her arms around me. We go out for our ice cream dates. It's completely innocence, of course. But, it just makes me feel…."

"Damn. I suppose it would." Legate the Third realized.

"You've been around the younger version."

"I don't feel that way with her. But, I'm used to this Genie. Little Genie, is….like a different person. I can't explain it. I don't even see her as my Genie. She's just this….cheeky, little girl."

"I'm probably just, over thinking it." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to put myself in a position that will hurt Genie, or you. That's why I feel it would be best to go."

"You already love her now."

He sighed. "She's a child. But, she's an adult. I care about Genie, my Genie deeply and know this will be hard for her. But….."

"I understand. I'll be here for her."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you. One day, we'll be able to tell her. I hope she'll forgive me."

Legate the Third nodded, "She's such an understanding person. She'll see your reasons why."

"Having you here, I wanted to talk to you about Kaitos."

"You're thinking of returning?"

He sat down his beer. "I've decided that where I'm probably most needed. The governor, who took over there, isn't in the best of health. It's only a matter of time."

"Lartius will be all over your case to be the heir if you do that."

Legate the Second nodded his head. "I know. I've already spoken to him and Lenox and told them I'll be the heir. They are both thrilled. That surprised me of Lenox."

"Yeah, he wants to remain on Photoria. That settlement, and those children."

"It's so important. I'm only beginning to see it now. But, the plans he has are simply amazing."

"It will be. Trust me."

"So, the stability of the Quauhtin people will remain. Lartius believes we are a dying race, and I refuse to accept that. Lovell wouldn't."

"Well, that's Lewis and Lance's grandfather. Not ours."

"Still, a King. And he made a good point. I've been reading some of his….ummm….daily notes?"

"Yes. I know what you are referring to. I've read them, too."

"He says in one, 'I look forward to the day when the Quauthin will be more than the stars in the sky. Than the jewels of the crown. That will be the true, Royal Prize of the Quauhtin.' Think of how many lives that could be saved with more Quauthin."

"You're absolutely right." Legate the Third smiled proudly.

"And so I agree with Lartius, that you will remain here, with your Genie to spot and train possible Quauthin."

Legate smiled, "It's my pleasure."

"And, I'll take another name. I've not decided what yet. But, it will make this entire thing easier."

"That's not necessary. The entire galaxy knows you as the heir. If it's needed, I'll become known by something else."

He nodded, "Thank you for that. But, for now, remain Legate. Young Genie will not accept you as anyone else."

"I can't believe this." He smiled, "Legate the Second. King of the Quauhtin people."

"Yeah. Another Legate. Let's hope I can live up to the name."

Legate the Third laughed under his breath. "Always something to live up to."

Legate the Second sipped the remainder of his beer. "So, if I'm leaving…there are several things I'll leave behind. You're welcome to them."

"Just leave them. Come back and use them."

Legate the Second shook his head. "I'll just borrow them from you if I need them. It's alright. I'll take anything I really want."

Legate nodded. "I'm just…..in shock about this. Relief, if I'm honest."

"I'll admit, that I am, too. I think it's for the best. No one could have ever foreseen this happening. But, now that it has, I believe this would be the best use of our lives. You remain, be with our Genies. I'll go serve the kingdom. That's off your head."

Legate the Third smiled, "I'm always your servant-"

"Oh, shit. It begins."

"What until I tell Sam and Arles." He insisted.

Legate the Second laughed and pulled another beer from the fridge for them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Karen and Samuel sat on the sofa watching telly. The lamp beside of them illuminated the large room. The Top Gear episode with Tony, the Doctor, little Genie and young Tony Tyler played.

Karen had taken off her shoes and jacket, but still wore her dress and stockings. Samuel had taken off the jacket to his suit and loosened his tie. His shoes sat under the short table that sat in front of them.

Karen sipped a glass of wine as she laughed at the madness. "Are they really like this?"

Samuel, with his arm wrapped around her, kissed her head. "Worse. Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, and I'm so full from dinner that I think I might pop." She told him.

"Oh, wow. Me too. Too much…what the chef call it?"

"You are the one that speaks French. He could have served us dog and I won't have known the difference."

"Phhh…."

After seeing The Lion King on Broadway, he had taken her to an elegant, French seafood restaurant. Both Adriano and Timon had joined them. They had all laughed so much that Samuel's sides still felt the work-out of it. Karen had even talked him into trying some wine that he actually had liked.

She laughed and handed him her glass of wine. "Try this. Just sip it."

He sipped it and shivered. "Ugh. It's….how are you drinking that?"

She smiled, "That's always the first taste. Try it again."

"I don't want to." He told her.

She kissed his lips, "Please? Just once more?"

"Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

"You don't need to be drunk for that."

"That's true." He sipped it again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Don't like it."

"We should have asked what that was at the restaurant. You liked that one." She took it back from him just as the interview started.

"So, we have Tony Stark." The host said.

The crowd clapped as he waved.

"And, Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The crowd cheered again as he laughed with Tony.

"And….for the first time ever, Peter Tyler!"

The crowd cheered as Pete Tyler ran out to join them on the sofa. Both Tony and the Doctor looked surprised to see him. They all shook hands and sat down.

The host began, "We're so pleased to have you all here, but especially Director Tyler-"

"Call me Pete." He smiled.

"Because you don't do interviews." The host pointed out.

Pete sat back and smiled, "My granddaughter told me it would be a good idea. Besides you're not the press where they twist your words around so much."

The host nodded his head and smiled. "Your granddaughter, Genie?"

Pete nodded, "Yes. I was just back there with her."

"She was on the track with us."

"Genie, is always in the middle of everything we do." The Doctor insisted.

Tony agreed. "Yep. That's her. Usually telling us how we're doing it wrong."

They all laughed.

Karen asked, "Do you do interviews?"

"No way." Samuel insisted.

She smiled at him. "Why not?"

"I like to be….mysterious." He teased.

She giggled at him.

The host continued, "So, Tony."

"Yes."

"You brought the prototype Bugatti Chiron to drive on the track."

He smiled, "And it was fast. John and I had a great time doing that."

Karen smiled as she realized, "That was the car you drove the other night."

Samuel kissed the side of her head.

The host continued, "I don't want to 'out' you…."

"Oh boy." Tony groaned.

"But, you own a car company."

Pete and the Doctor looked surprised back at him. Tony nodded, "I do. But, I would prefer it not mentioned which one."

"Am I right in saying this is one that….."

Tony bit his lip and became serious. "Everyone knows my parents died in a car accident. The day after the funeral, I purchased the company that made the car. I wanted to know what happened, and why. Over the years, that company has not only produced the safest cars, but has given that knowledge, freely, to all car makers in the world."

"To prevent another such tragedy." The host added.

Tony nodded, "Absolutely. If it takes me looking at stuff, and putting the brakes on certain things helps to bring someone else's parents home, it's worth every penny."

The audience clapped.

The Doctor and Pete looked impressed back at him.

Tony added, "Not to mention I get first dibs at anything they make."

"And you have a lot of cars."

"Yeah, some will never pass to be road legal. They just use too much gas. The original Bugatti Chiron would drain its gas tank within nine minutes if you drove it, flat out."

"How often have you done that?"

He laughed, "Twice. It's true."

The host laughed. "And Doctor Smith."

"Yes."

"Am I right in saying you don't own a car?"

"Well, I own a really old roadster. Pete gave it to me last year. But, I don't drive it."

Tony pointed at himself and Pete. "That's the reason he is always borrowing mine or Pete's cars."

Pete laughed. "Yes. And doesn't bother to refill the petrol."

"He does that to you, too?"

The Doctor held his hands out. "I do, too!"

The host asked, "So, I have to ask you this Tony."

"Go."

"Your favorite car?"

He thought, "Oh, that's a difficult question. Ummm…. I really can't decide."

"You Pete?" The host asked.

He laughed, "Jacks has a Porsche Cayenne, that she loves. But rarely drives it. We usually take a limo if we have to go someplace. It's just easier with all of the bodyguards and such."

"Yeah." The host insisted. "You arrived here with a frightening football team."

The camera panned back to some of the Quauthin. They stood to the side, all with their arms crossed and smiling.

"So, another question for Doctor Smith."

"Yes?"

"Married to Rose Tyler?"

He rose his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Well, just….how the hell did that happen?"

He laughed, "What? Are you saying I'm not worthy?"

The host laughed.

Tony looked back at him, "I would say that."

"Oh, shut up." He teased.

"No. It's just been a hell of a year for you. Married, adopted a daughter, and then that terrible explosion."

"Yeah." He nodded his head and became serious. "I nearly lost Rose and our son in that. I'm lucky to still have them both."

"Your son, he's…"

"7 months old? I think that's right."

"You look really well rested to have a baby in the house."

"Well, we have two. Our bodyguard also has an infant. He's five weeks."

"Two babies?" The host asked in surprise.

Karen smiled, "Arles."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. But, we have a lot of help. The body guards live with us, and Jackie Tyler is always there. Spoiling them."

The host asked Pete, "And you love being grandfather."

"Best job I've ever had." Pete smiled proudly. "My Tony has someone to play with-"

"And fight with." The Doctor insisted.

"Well, that's just with you." Pete laughed.

The host asked Tony, "And being around all of this family, hasn't made you start thinking you might want one?"

"What? Why would it? They are insane." Tony insisted.

Pete grinned, "He fits right in."

Tony laughed. "The magazines are always trying to put me and Pepper together."

"She is lovely." The host insisted.

"I agree." Tony said as he sat back and crossed his arms. "Whoever ends up with her, will be the luckiest man in the world. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's perfectly capable to doing anything she will ever dream of. She's simply, amazing. The entire package."

Karen smiled and looked back at Samuel. He had fallen asleep sitting up. She guided his head down to her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt the familiar tingle begin in her fingers and travel up her arm. She smiled as she looked down at her ring. Her stomach tingled as she remembered him writing the reminder to himself to propose to her in six months.

She sipped her wine and continued to watch the interview. Samuel's phone rang quietly next to her. She picked it up and saw that it was Arles calling. Samuel didn't move from his slumber.

She answered the phone and Arles' form filled the screen. "Oh, hey Karen!"

She tapped her lips and smiled, "Samuel is sleeping. Do you need him…"

"Oh, nah. It's not that important. You can tell him that I have Papa's bet on Legate and Genie."

She laughed quietly. "So, he knows."

"He knows. And he isn't going to kill Legate. So, I'm pleased." He laughed. "Didn't want to plan a funeral instead of a wedding."

She giggled. "I'll tell him."

Arles nodded, "How long as he been out?"

"Not long. We were watching Top Gear-"

"Oh, that's right. Dad and Tony were supposed to be on that tonight. Ah, I'll catch it later."

She continued to run her fingers through Samuel's hair. "It's interesting."

"Wondering if they are really like that?"

"Wondering what the hell I've got myself into."

Arles laughed. "Believe me. It will be alright. Congratulations on getting that grant."

The other events of the day had made her forget about it. She smiled, "Thank you."

"Well, I won't keep you. Just know, that's normal for him."

"What? Falling asleep while watching television?"

"Yes. Sitting upright, get him still, and he's out. Always happens."

She grinned. "Good to know."

"Will you be at Tony's tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're going to the Expo."

"Cool! I'll be there, too. I imagine you need a friendly face, well, besides my brother's."

She giggled. "Okay. Do you need me to have him call you later?"

"Nah. If he asks, tell him that I cooked his favorite." He teased. "Battenberg cake!"

"Did you really?"

"Do you know what that is?"

"It's my favorite type of cake. My Mom made it for a cooking class she took, and I love it. I ask her for that, or chocolate chip cookies, all of the time."

He smiled, "Chocolate chip cookies. Who doesn't like those? Well, except Genie. But, she's strange."

Karen giggled. "It would be a boring world if everyone liked the same things."

"That's true. Alright. I need to go. I'm expected someplace. Good night."

She told him good night and ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel was cold. He looked around and found himself unable to see. He hurt everywhere and became frightened. Had he been taken? He pulled his arm only to feel it was chained to something.

"Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" A familiar voice asked.

Samuel's chest ached. He coughed and realized his mouth was dry. "Where are we?"

A light flashed and Samuel found himself on a beach. He stood watching the sun set with his arms crossed. He felt someone walk up behind him and saw Karen. She wore a simple sundress and looked beautiful as she smiled up at him. "Are you feeling better?"

He cleared his throat to keep from coughing and nodded.

She took his hand in hers. "We'll walk a bit, but I tell me when you need a break. Alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, Karen."

The light flashed again and Samuel was standing in front of Arles.

"What? Are you serious?" Arles asked as his face spread into a wide smile.

Samuel felt as though his heart would burst with happiness. "You're my One, I wanted you to know before anyone else. Well, Karen knows."

"Well, I would hope so!" Arles insisted and began to dance in goofy way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel woke up to find his head in Karen's lap. She had moved to sit sideways so that she could lay her head on the back of the sofa. The television still played quietly.

He sat up and rubbed his face. It was 3:56 in the morning. He took the remote and turned off the telly. Then turned to Karen and smiled when he saw she was asleep.

"Karen." He whispered.

She continued to sleep.

He smiled as he sat sideways in front of her. She was so peaceful as she slept. He laid his arm on the back of the sofa and caressed her cheek. The familiar tingle began as soon as he touched her skin. Not wanting to wake her, he propped his head up with his hand, and watched her sleep. If there was any doubt in his mind if he loved her, it was gone. His heart swelled seeing her. Knowing she had made herself uncomfortable just so he could sleep. Not wanting to disturb him.

He touched her cheek again and whispered, "Did my heart love before I met you?"

She continued to sleep. He stood up and turned off the lamp. Then, he returned to the sofa and kissed her cheek.

He told her softly, "Karen. You're safe. I'm going to pick you up."

She inhaled slowly. "Samuel?"

He reached down and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to their bed. As he laid her down gently, he sat beside of her. "Can I help you get more comfortable?"

Her eyes were closed, but she sat up and pointed at her dress. "Can you help me out of this?"

"Sure, Baby." He told her as he unzipped the dress and laid it on a chair. He turned and she had already taken off her bra. She pulled the duvet over herself and handed it to him.

He chuckled, "Right. Want a shirt? Anything?"

She lay back on the pillows and stretched. She still hadn't opened her eyes. He wondered if she was even awake. "Yes. A shirt."

He grinned, "Yes, ma'am. A shirt. I'll get you one of mine."

He looked in his suitcase and pulled out a soft, blue t-shirt. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled it on her. She lay back and seemed to return to her slumber. He sat and watched her sleep, the bedroom illuminated by the night lights of New York City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43 – Smoking on the Balcony

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 43 – Smoking on the Balcony

Samuel, Legate the Third, and Arles stood on the balcony of the penthouse that morning. Samuel was wearing the wool coat he had given Karen, while the other two men were in their ski jackets.

"Why are we out here? It's cold!" Arles complained.

"I can't let you nutters smoke that in there!" Samuel insisted as he put his hands in his jeans in an effort to keep them warm.

Arles took the joint from Legate and shook his head. "Loser. But, I guess you're right."

Samuel flipped up his collar and shivered. The feminine brown scarf was visible making Legate and Arles both laugh to themselves.

Legate blew smoke up and leaned against the railing. "Well, Legate came to see me last night. He's decided to leave."

"Leave?" The both said at once.

Arles waved the smoke he blew away from his face. "Why?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "We talked about it. He said that being around Genie, knowing I end up with her, makes him feel…."

"Like a pedophile?" Arles asked and exhaled smoke again.

"Well, not in so many words." He said as Arles handed him back the joint.

"Huh." Samuel said, "I guess it would be strange. I haven't thought about it."

Legate shook his head. "I haven't either. When I'm around the younger Genie, it's….not like….Genie. It's just like this….child who looks like my Genie. When I think of Genie, I think of her as the woman. But, that's probably because I've seen her grow up. That's who I spend so much of my time with. The idea of Genie, calls to mind the image of her as a child for him. After I thought more about it, he's right. It would make it awkward."

Samuel shook his head. "Wow. So, one Legate."

Legate asked Samuel, "You don't want any of this?"

"Nah. I don't think Karen really likes me doing that."

Arles pointed at him. "See, this is why you don't let a woman control your life."

"She's not controlling my life." Samuel shook his head.

Legate looked back at Arles in surprise. "Your mouth runs away with you when you're stoned."

"Helps me stay warm." He insisted.

Legate laughed as he took another hit off the joint. "And dare I ask where you were last night?"

Arles grinned, "Not if you want the answer."

Legate shook his head and looked back at Samuel. "I go to his flat, 2 am. Nowhere to be seen. I nearly alerted the guard."

"Yeah." Arles said as he rubbed the side of his head. "They wouldn't have liked that."

"They?" Samuel asked.

Arles grinned, "Those two girls. They rang and …..needed company."

"Phhhh…." Samuel rolled his eyes. "So, full of shit."

Legate shook his head and handed Arles back the joint as he grunted. "Nope. I can smell it on him. But, it smells like three."

Arles smiled proudly. "It was only two. Your smeller is broken."

"My smeller?" Legate asked.

"It's called a nose!" Samuel informed him.

Arles nodded. "I knew that!"

Legate laughed. "So stoned."

"Three is what you smell, Legate? Perhaps one is really….."

"Don't do that." Arles shook his head.

"Interesting." Samuel teased.

Arles coughed and flipped Samuel the bird.

Samuel laughed and shivered with his hands in his pockets. "So, Legate's gone?"

"He's leaving today. Taking the ship and going back to Kaitos."

"Kaitos? To take back over the rule?" Samuel asked.

Legate nodded. "The governor there is in poor health. It's something I've thought about. He won't live much longer."

Samuel rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Lartius is going to be all over his ass to take over the kingdom."

Legate nodded as he held his breath from the hit he had just taken. "Yeah. He's already agreed."

Arles shook his head, "Okay, I know I'm fucked up. Legate wouldn't agree to that."

"He did." Legate smiled. "So, now it's off my head. And Lenox's. He's agreed to be the heir. I'm to remain here, in his service."

Samuel laughed. "This is so fucked up! It almost unbelievable! Was he smoking when he informed you of this?"

Legate laughed. "He was drinking. But, I trust it was something he had thought through."

Samuel shook his head in disbelief. "King Legate."

Arles pointed at Samuel, "You had a vision about this."

"But, it wasn't very clear." Samuel insisted. "All of it, is….like looking through water now. Us coming back to this time, has….just messed everything up."

"Have you had any visions since we've returned?" Legate asked.

"I have. They, well, some are….cloudy. It's odd. I need to ask Dad about it."

Legate took another hit off the joint and handed it back to Arles.

Samuel pointed out. "I did see that Arles plays in a baseball game-"

"Ha! You were high when you saw this shit." Arles laughed.

"And….well, I'm a hell of a skier."

Arles looked back at him, "You don't ski."

"I want to try it. I've seen myself, skiing through some hills. You are snowboarding with me, Legate."

Legate coughed, "Genie will hate that."

Samuel shivered and put his hands back deeply in his pockets. "So, Lartius is finally on his way?"

Legate nodded, "Yes. He's due in this afternoon. I'm not sure if Legate plans to see him before he departs or not."

"What does Gene say about this?" Samuel asked.

"I haven't told her. She was all wound up last night about Lewis knowing about us." He pointed at Samuel, "And I'll kick your ass if I found out one of you guys fucking told."

Samuel laughed. "I didn't, mate. You forget, it's my ass on the line, too."

Arles finished the joint and flicked it over the side of the railing. "And you forget who you're dealing with. Lewis the Quauhtin? He can sniff out a fart, three galaxies away."

Samuel laughed, "You talk like Howie when you're stoned."

Arles smiled, "I'm shocked you have been able to keep it from Papa as long as you have."

Samuel rocked on his feet, "What was his bet?"

"Papa's? He says that John will shout, but not hit him. Then, shout at Genie for not telling him."

"Well, that's shit. Dad never shouts at Genie."

Legate nodded. "I know. But, I find it humorous that Lewis thinks he might. He's laid eight grand on it. So, take his money."

"You're not in the pool?" Samuel asked.

Legate smiled, "I've already won this pool. I have Genie."

Arles rolled his eyes. "Legate….in love. Gross. Samuel, don't you dare start acting like this. Madness."

Samuel laughed, "Oh, the things you don't know."

Legate narrowed his eyes. "You and Karen?"

"I'd rather chat about that a bit later." Samuel crossed his arms. "I've never thought about it, but maybe Dad is frightened Genie may break his nose?"

Legate laughed, "Right. Man, you should have seen her. She flew out of that chair and nailed that guy. Pow! Perfect palm heel strike. She's amazing."

Arles added, "And then you jumped him."

"Well, he fucking needed it. He shot me in the leg. Would have shot me in the damn head if Adriano hadn't tackled him when he did."

Samuel teased, "Would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Legate laughed under his breath. "Yeah, it would."

"I haven't asked, but how is your head?"

"It feels…tight…when I get upset."

"Blood pressure rising. Yeah. That's normal."

Legate nodded. "I've not mentioned to Genie. I imagine it's just something I'll live with."

"Could be so much worse-"

"Oh, hell. I know it. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough."

Arles crossed his arms and smiled at Legate. "Just make our sister happy and we're even."

"Done! And I wanted to let you know that I've sorted my Ten."

Samuel became excited and rubbed his hands together. "Yes! We both made the list."

"Well, of course. But, I honestly can't remember it at the moment." Legate laughed.

Samuel shook his head in mock disappointment. "Stoned Quauthin. What would your Primus say?"

Legate pointed at him, "I'll tell him where I got it. Keep that in mind."

Samuel laughed. "There's more where that came from."

Arles chuckled, "Not as much as you think."

"You've been in my shit?"

"Who do you think rolled these?"

Samuel shook his head, "Ah, whatever."

Arles thought to himself. "I need to make friends with this Scott guy."

The door opened and Karen, wearing a fluffy white robe looked at them. "What are you guys doing out here?"

Legate smiled, "Chatting."

Arles coughed, "Catching pneumonia. You would think this man has more love for his brother."

Samuel shook his head. "So much whining. Cry me a river, dear."

"Yes, honey." Arles replied.

Karen stepped out on the balcony and wrapped her arms around Samuel. He kissed her forehead. "It's freezing out here-"

"You guys are out here smoking."

"They are smoking! Not me!" Samuel insisted.

Legate coughed, "That's true. We tried to get him to, but he refused."

"Sounds like you both are bad influences." Karen smiled. "Well, if you are finished, come inside where it's warm."

Samuel rubbed her back and looked back at the other two. "You heard the lady!"

They walked into the penthouse, rubbing their arms and shivering.

"Totally worth it!" Arles declared.

Legate chuckled, "I agree. Oh, Miss Karen. Arles brought you some cake. What did you call it?"

"Battenberg cake."

Karen cheered. "Oh, thank you!"

Samuel looked surprised, "Battenberg cake? That's my favorite."

Arles pointed at Karen, "It's hers, too. How about that?"

Karen sat at the table and poured herself some coffee. Arles unwrapped the cake slice he had brought and sat it in front of Karen. "And there you are, ma'am."

She closed her eyes as she sampled it. "Arles. This is amazing. It's not….really sweet like it can sometimes be. Thank you."

"Yeah, Dad likes it really sweet. But, that's the way that Samuel prefers it." Arles sipped his coffee as he sat down across from her.

Samuel took off the wool jacket and hung it on the back of the sofa.

Arles crossed his arms and smiled at his brother, "I didn't mention, but I love the scarf with your coat."

Samuel sat beside of Karen and chuckled, "That's Karen's coat. I didn't want to go back into the bedroom and disturb her."

Karen fed him a bit of the cake that she ate.

He moaned and shook his head. "Arles, that's brilliant."

Legate took off his ski jacket and sat down across from Karen and Samuel, next to Arles. "So, thing number two. Poltious has gone silent."

Samuel shook his head, "Well, that doesn't mean anything."

"I know. But, just to make you lot aware. We've tried to contact Tony, too. But…nothing."

Samuel sighed and sat back. "Damn." He looked quickly back at Karen. "Excuse me."

She smiled as she sipped her coffee. "It's alright. Tony?"

"Tony Tyler." Arles told her. "He's off with Legate's father, Poltious. Raising hell."

Legate looked back at Arles. "How stoned are you?"

Arles propped his head up on his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I never recovered from last night! Then you bring me over here!"

Samuel laughed under his breath at Arles as he ate some more of the cake that Karen fed to him. "Arles, this is really nice. When did you make this?"

"Last night. Then I came home and ate the entire thing. I'm grateful I had saved that one piece."

Legate laughed as he poured himself coffee. "Smoking weed is going to make you fat. You came here and ate everything on the table."

Samuel looked back at Karen. "He really did. What can I order you for breakfast?"

She giggled, "I'm good with just this. Arles. You need to slow down on the smoking."

"And the eating." Legate added.

"And the women." Samuel added.

Arles held his hands out, "Why is everyone on my case? No one knows us here, man. I'm going to have a good time. Dad says it won't last long. I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

Karen pointed at Arles, "Is he this way where you guys came from?"

Legate blew his coffee. "He gets it honestly. His Papa is….sorry…. _was_ …..just like him."

Arles pointed at himself, "Grown…..ass…man."

Samuel rolled his eyes and told Karen, "Excuse him."

"Let me stop you guys, right now." Karen said as she sat down her coffee cup. "I really don't mind if you swear in front of me. Your accents make it entertaining."

Samuel laughed and sat up proudly. "Carry on, gents."

Legate smiled, "And I didn't even anymore reason to like her. Cheers, Karen."

She looked back at Samuel and rubbed his leg. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Arles sighed, "Well, Expo tonight. Suits?"

"Tux." Samuel informed him.

Legate and Arles asked at the same time, "Tux?!"

"Pepper said that the entire superstition was just…."

Arles crossed his arms. "I'm not going. Fuck all of that!"

Karen laughed at his insistence, or maybe his accent.

Legate looked back at him, "I'm having dinner with Lartius. I can't go. Who's on tonight?"

Karen was surprised by their reactions. "Guys, it's just a tux."

Arles pointed at Samuel. "The last time Dad wore a tux, some nutter blew up our Mum. Nearly killed her and Sammy."

Samuel sipped his coffee. "Dad's never worn one since. He was kidnapped wearing one-"

Legate added, "Shot wearing one. I was kidnapped wearing one."

"Dad was with you?"

Legate rubbed his chin. "I think he was. I don't know. I've smoked too much to remember anything that long ago."

Arles laughed at him. "We're only 18 years back! That's not that long ago."

"All of the drama of this family, it is!" Legate insisted.

Karen asked, "Hang on. He's from the future, too?"

"Well, there are two. The one from here, and this one."

"I've only seen this one, right?"

Legate smiled, "The other Legate has decided to leave to attend to other responsibilities. So, it's not something you have to worry about."

Karen sipped her coffee and nodded. "Okay. So, Samuel, Arles, Genie, you and…"

"Tony Tyler." Arles added. "And I'll add this entire thing was his fault."

Samuel pointed at him, "And we wasn't wearing a tux when that happened."

Arles shook his head. "Still doesn't make me feel better about putting one on now."

Samuel rose his shoulders. "Maybe it's just that. A superstition-"

"I'm not risking it." Arles insisted. "If I'm needed, I'll be in my flat. Safe, watching telly, smoking the rest of your weed."

Samuel laughed, "Help yourself, man."

Legate smiled, "Leaving the girls alone for the night?"

"I can't tell you that." Arles smiled, "Kills the thrill of slipping out."

Legate groaned and shook his head. "You're going to get me paneled. Then I'm going to break your arm."

Arles laughed, "You can't do that."

Samuel smiled, "He's a Primary."

"He's going to be my brother in law as soon as I make the Promise to Genie. And thus, there is some grey."

"Well, be honest then." Arles asked. "Is that the real reason you are with Genie?"

Legate sipped his coffee and grinned, "Oh, I'm such a happy man."

Samuel pointed at Arles. "You are in such deep shit."

Arles tapped under his eyes. "Right here, mate."

Samuel looked back at Karen and explained. "Legate is a bodyguard. They protect the family from outside attacks, but…"

Arles sat down his coffee. "If I wanted to break Samuel's arm, he wouldn't stop me."

"Well, there are certain limitations." Legate insisted. "But, yeah. There's some grey area in there."

Karen sat down her coffee. "You guys are obsessed with breaking arms."

Legate clapped his hands together. "Damn, I'm hungry again. I'm ordering room service. What does everyone want?"

Karen laughed under her breath. "Munchies."

Samuel shook his head. "They are mad."

Arles stood up and joined Legate to look over the menu next to the phone near the door.

Karen turned back to Samuel. She took his hand and smiled as the familiar sensation began again. He kissed her ring, "That is perfect. Or do you want a different one?"

She answered him quietly, "I love this one."

"That's the one I would have picked, too. It's perfect."

She threaded her fingers through his. "Is this our last night here?"

"You need to return to class."

"Right. Not tomorrow, but we probably need to go back tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you for reminding me of that. I was looking in your planner this morning. I made some notes."

She giggled. "I hope I like them."

He grinned, "I think you might."

Arles returned with Legate at the table. "And that's sorted."

"They don't have tea?" Arles asked.

"No." Samuel groaned. "I feel like I'm going through withdrawal."

Arles picked up his coffee and sipped it, "Tony has some at his place."

Samuel snapped his fingers, "That's true. He's a tea drinker."

Karen asked in surprise, "Is he?"

Samuel nodded his head. "Yeah."

Legate picked up his jacket and put it on his arm.

Karen looked up at him, "Where are you two going?"

Arles picked up his jacket, "Across the hall. We are having room service delivered there. We figured you lot would rather be alone. Besides, we've smoked all of the joints I brought."

Karen laughed, "How many did you bring?"

Arles held up three fingers. "But, Sammy wouldn't smoke, so I didn't want to waste them."

"My head is in no state for this." Legate picked up his coffee and sipped it. "I need to talk to the guard across the hall about this evening. Especially, if there are tuxes. Ugh. Tuxes?! Why didn't you tell me this before I smoked?"

Samuel held out his hands. "This isn't my fault."

Legate groaned. "Ah, I'm sure it will be alright. I'll just send some more guys out here. Karen, always a pleasure."

She smiled, "It was nice to see you both."

Legate and Arles left the Penthouse.

Samuel brought Karen's hand to his mouth to kiss again. "I'm sorry they were here-"

"Don't be sorry about that. Having them around makes your face light up."

He smiled, "Like having you around?"

She kissed his lips. "I need to shower. When will the dresses be here for me to try on?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. I'll ring and check."

She threaded her fingers through his. "Alright. I'll shower. What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you like."

"I'm happy to stay here until we leave for the Expo."

He smiled, "You read my mind. Sure you want to shower now?"

She kissed him and then walked towards the bath. Samuel watched her walk away and groaned. He decided to call to schedule the dress and tux fittings for later in the day.

After he got off of the phone, which took much longer than he thought because he answered several texts from his grandfather, Genie, Rose, and Jackie Tyler, he left his phone on the table and walked to the bath. He tapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and found her, wrapped in a white towel, standing in front of the mirror. She had just finished brushing out her long hair. She smiled back at him, "What did you work out?"

His mind had completely gone blank. "About what?"

"The dresses." She laughed.

"What dresses?"

She sat her brush down and looked back at him, "Are you sure you weren't smoking?"

He couldn't think of anything except how beautiful she was. He was speechless. His brain refused to work properly. "Ugh."

"Samuel?"

"Hang on a bit. Just a bit." He insisted and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she was out of his view, he could think again. Although, not as well as he normally could.

He knocked on the door again. "Me again."

She giggled, "Come in, Samuel."

He laughed under his breath and closed his eyes as he walked in. He stood, with his hands on his hips to speak to her.

She laughed, "What is this?"

He didn't open his eyes. "I know you are still in that towel. And my brain completely, shuts off, seeing you like that."

Karen took off the towel and laid it on the cabinet. "I'm not wearing it anymore."

He groaned. "Trying to tell you something important. Trying to remember it."

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Her body was warm from the shower. She whispered, "Tell me."

He didn't open his eyes. "I can't remember. It's gone again."

He ran his fingertips down her nude body, slowly.

"Keep our eyes closed, Samuel." She whispered.

"Okay." He told her as she took his hands and led him to the bedroom. She unfastened his trousers and pushed them down with his pants as he took off his shirt. She took his erect member in her warm hands and blew her warm breath on it.

Samuel groaned in pleasure. It seemed to dust the tingling electricity onto his most sensitive area.

She guided him to sit on the bed and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed."

He felt her kiss his inner thigh and it only made him harder. He moaned her name just as she took him into her mouth and began to suck.

He moaned loudly.

She ran her fingertips across his still stiff member, sending shockwaves through his system. "Don't move. Don't open your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

She kissed his lips, "Something you'll like."

"You better still be naked." He teased.

She giggled as she sounded like she was on the other side of the bedroom. He felt her put a tie across his eyes and tied it. She kissed his neck. "Okay. Now you can't see."

"I couldn't see before!"

She sat in front of him and rose his hands to her chest. "Touch me, Samuel."

He gently ran his hands across her body and felt lacey top that seemed to grip her form tightly. "My hands aren't too cold, are they?"

"No." She smiled.

He slowly made his way to her thighs and discovered it was a short piece of lingerie. He smiled, "You're beautiful. I can see you in my mind."

She whispered, "I'm going to lie down. Keep feeling of everything."

He smiled, "I love this."

She giggled and lay down on the bed. He continued to run his hands across her body, blindly. "You feel….so smooth."

"What else do you feel?"

"Well, the current. It's really strong. Makes me….oh, I want you."

She giggled, "You have me. Take your time."

He moved his hands to feel between her legs. "And it's okay to feel here?"

"Anywhere, Samuel. I've given myself to you."

He smiled as he felt that she had shaven a bit in that area.

"I thought you might like that." She smiled.

He gently ran his hand across her middle, "I can't wait to see this."

He continued to feel of her body as he moved to lie in front of her. She brought her hands to his and he felt of the ring on her finger again. "That, feels perfect."

She giggled, "You've taken the complete tour of my body. Would you like to see it now?"

He took off the tie that she had tied around his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you. I love every inch of you."

She looked in his eyes. "I'm so in love with you, Samuel. I feel like, my heart might explode."

He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss, "I've never wanted anyone so much."

"Will it still be this way when we leave New York?"

He chuckled, "It was like this before we came here!"

She ran her hand through his hair. He took her hand again and looked at the ring, "Six months?"

She smiled, "I'll let you ask me before then."

"I need to fetch the planner." He teased.

She giggled.

"I really want you to be sure." He told her and kissed her wrist.

"I am." She told him. "Besides, you're waiting to ask me. Therefore, this ring is symbolic of that."

"I've already made my decision. You're who I want. That's what that ring is."

She smiled, "And I've already told you that I'll say yes. I'm fine with not waiting. So, let's just let it be that now."

He beamed at her. "We're engaged."

She giggled, "Engaged."

He kissed her hand again. The excitement pulsed though his arms and moved to his chest. "Let's….wait before we announce it though. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Six months?"

He laughed under his breath. "No. Hopefully not. It's just that, Legate and Genie…."

She nodded, "Let them have their moment. I understand."

"I rather like having this secret with you. So, intimate." He teased.

She giggled and pulled his head to her lips to kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 -Lartius and the Dog

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 44 -Lartius and the Dog

Lartius walked with his hands behind his back as Genie gave him a tour of the school. Martiea and Legate followed behind them. Legate with Martiea on his arm.

"I love this!" Lartius declared. "Just enough classroom space, and plenty of room for both indoor and outdoor activity. And this pitch where you play this game you told me about, what was it called, Legate?"

"Football-"

"Yes! I'd like to try that. It seems to be good exercise."

Legate smiled, "Of course. Shall we have something to eat first? Arles has made a lovely meal."

They all walked into Genie's flat. It smelled wonderful as Arles turned to greet them. "And you're just in time."

Lartius pat his chest proudly, "Certainly! I smelt the food had finished."

Martiea teased, "Like a dog."

Legate looked at Genie and both of them laughed under their breath.

Lartius laughed loudly, "Just like a dog! I have thought about getting a dog. Legate, do they have those here?"

Legate held a chair out for his grandmother and then Genie. He sat beside of her at the table and poured them all a glass of wine.

"A dog?" Legate asked.

"Yes. I hear they are loyal. Brave. Sounds like a Quauhtin."

Genie smiled, "They are."

"I might give this some thought."

Martiea rolled her eyes. "What is it that we're eating?"

Legate clapped his hands together. "It is lasagna. But, it does have a lot of tomatoes-"

"What smell are you trying to mask, Legate?" Lartius asked.

Legate chuckled, "Nothing. I promise. But, it is absolutely wonderful."

Arles sat down the large pan of lasagna on the table. Salads and breadsticks were already on their plates.

Martiea put her napkin in her lap. "Arles. This looks wonderful! Where ever do you get this cooking talent from?"

"I have no idea." He told her as he sat at the end of the table. "But, I enjoy it. There is also cake we'll have afterwards."

Lartius pointed at Arles. "My Arles is trying to make me fat. I've been warned about your cooking."

Arles looked worried. "Have you?"

"Primus John has told me that you are a brilliant chef. You can find a wonderful girl that way, son."

"Ah. It's not something I'm interested in, sir."

Lartius sipped his wine and looked back at Arles with a rose eyebrow, "Indeed. Perhaps, a wonderful man then, son-"

"Oh my God." Arles shook his head. "No! Lartius. Really, not interested in that."

Genie covered her face with her napkin as she laughed.

Arles looked back at her. "Oh, don't even-"

"Oh, you wait until I speak to Sammy." She insisted.

Arles chuckled and shook his head. "Oh geez. Anyway, what did you think of the school?"

Martiea smiled, "My favorite is the classrooms. I like how they have a big, round table. Not the small, tables like you sometimes see."

Genie smiled, "That's how we were educated when we were small. All sitting at one table, working together. It helps build community, and gets everyone involved."

Lartius nodded his head. "Indeed! I like that, too. I am excited about the music."

Legate ate his salad and smiled. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"As it shouldn't. Do you still play?"

"Genie plays, too." Legate pointed out. "She can play anything. It's rather remarkable."

Lartius smiled proudly. "Well, of course. Rixalarians can play anything. But, Quauhtins also have to play. It's important."

Genie asked, "I'm not aware of this. Why?"

Lartius explained. "Well, because of Martiea's heritage, all of my children can play an instrument. But, it's something that Lovell began during his rule."

Legate nodded, "Yes. He said that to play an instrument, awakened another part of the brain."

Martiea smiled, "There have been doctors do tests about it, and as it turns out, it is beneficial to all Quauhtin Warriors. So, it's been taught at the Academy for hundreds of years."

Genie was amazed. "Really? I had no idea."

Lartius nodded. "Usually, everyone plays a guitar. That's the most common instrument chosen. Lewis plays beautifully."

Genie shook her head. "I've never heard Papa play anything."

"It may not be something he does anymore." Legate shrugged his shoulders. "He used to. A lot of Quauthin give it up."

Genie looked back at Arles. "Have you ever heard of this?"

"No." Arles smiled, "But, I can remember him trying to talk me into playing the guitar when I asked him for the drums."

Lartius laughed. "The drums! Yes! That was my preferred instrument as well."

Martiea shook her head. "He is so much better at the guitar though."

He smiled, "Am I?"

"Yes." She insisted. "Your guitar work is lovely. However, the drums….need work, dear."

Lartius rose his eyebrows. "Well then! After we dine, we will play! We may begin a band!"

Martiea shook her head and mumbled, "Oh, brother."

Lartius sipped his wine. "So, Ashena had to leave."

"She did. She left this morning." Legate told him. "She took the other Legate to Kaitos."

Lartius nodded. "It was a responsible decision that he made."

Genie shook her head, "What? Legate is gone?"

Legate took her hand and kissed it. "Yes."

"But, why?" She asked.

Legate sighed. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you. I had intended to before they arrived."

"It's alright. You've been so busy today."

He looked into her sad eyes. "Can I explain it all to you, later?"

"Yes." She looked back at the King and Queen, "I'm sorry. I just hadn't expected that."

Lartius sipped his wine. "It was a decision of duty. It shows me that Legate has finally grown up."

Martiea dropped her fork and looked back at him. "Now, how can you say that?"

"My lips move and-"

"With her sitting here. Without any explanations. She was his primary!"

Genie shook her head. "No, it's really alright. This Legate is actually my-"

Legate took her hand as Martiea continued to fuss at Lartius. "Do you see that she's upset?"

Genie shook her head, "I'm not really upset. Just surprised-"

Martiea wasn't listening to her. "And to say he's grown up. What would have you make such a statement?"

"Well, if he's going to be the heir-"

"You are the King and you haven't grown up!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What's the fun in that?"

Arles and Genie looked back at one another and started to laugh under their breath at their argument.

Lartius looked back at them and smiled. "But, anyway. As I was saying. We have a Promise to attend to."

Legate rubbed his hands together and looked back at Genie. "Yes." He said as his face spread into a wide smile.

Martiea smiled, "Oh, I love it. What has John said?"

Genie groaned, "He doesn't know-"

"Doesn't know? Even now?!" Lartius insisted.

Legate shook his head. "Well, Lewis knows. Rose knows-"

"Nevermind them. John is just as important. Why hasn't he been informed?"

"Well…" Legate was at a loss for words. "We talked about this. He's one of the Primaries here-"

"Oh, yes." Lartius remembered. "That's right. And you said he wasn't going to throw you out of a window."

Arles chuckled. "Oh, he might."

Martiea laughed and told Genie. "My father threw Lartius out of a window."

Genie covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh wow."

Arles wiped his mouth. "There is a bet-"

"As there should be!" Lartius insisted. "I want in on it. Who is the holder?"

Legate pointed back at him, "Arles is."

Lartius turned back to Arles. "Then, son! I believe he will throw Legate through a window-"

"He's not going to throw me out of a window-" Legate insisted.

"And then…." He stopped and thought. "Well, hang on. Let me have a think."

Martiea looked surprised back at him. "What is this?"

Lartius smiled at her. "I'm reconsidering. She's not pregnant?"

Genie shook her head, "Not pregnant."

Legate rubbed his face with both of his hands and mumbled, "Why does everyone think that?"

"Hmmm." Lartius rubbed his chin. "I say that you will get sloppy. A man in love does really stupid things."

Legate groaned and rubbed his hands together. "Oh geez."

Genie looked back at him and smiled at his embarrassment.

"And based on your own stupidity, he will find out before you have the nerve to tell him-"

"Which is what happened to your Grandfather here." Martiea told them.

Lartius nodded, "Yeah, it's true."

"Genie has decided to tell him in person!" Legate insisted.

"All the more reason!" Lartius insisted. "And he won't throw you through a window, but he'll threaten it afterwards."

"Within, how long?" Arles asked, clearly enjoying Legate's discomfort.

"Ten minutes. He'll mention he should have done that. But, instead, he'll just hit you. One, really good time. In the face."

"Blood?" Arles smiled.

Lartius considered, "This is my grandson. He's tough."

Legate looked back at Genie and mouthed, "Can you believe this?"

She laughed under her breath. "You should hear my bet."

Legate looked shocked. "You are betting, too?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Genie laughed.

Lartius continued. "He will not bleed, but this is a Primus. It will knock him out."

"For how long?" Arles asked, smiling.

"Well, hell isn't that enough? If I win, I want a dog!" Lartius declared.

"That's it? A dog?" Legate asked.

"Yes! Now, have you sorted your Ten?"

Legate nodded, "Yes, sir. I have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45 – Boogie Shoes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 45 – Boogie Shoes

Tony Stark, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers, was standing behind the bar of his Penthouse home in New York. Jarvis played the song, "Boogie Shoes" by KC and the Sunshine Band.

"What color is it, Pepper?" He shouted.

Lance laughed, "What's the bet?"

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I'm saying, red. She's wearing a red dress."

Arcite crossed his arms. "I've seen it-"

"Then you can't bet, man." Tony insisted.

Soler rode a bicycle through the sitting room, "I think it's going to be white."

"Where's your money, kid?" Tony asked him.

Soler stopped his bicycle and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have any."

"I'll spot him then, Lance. Will that count?"

Lance laughed, "Sure. I don't feel any remorse for taking any more money from a bet with you."

Soler rode his bicycle through a doorway and disappeared.

Arcite followed behind him with his hands behind his back. "Use caution, young man."

The sound of glass breaking in the other room made Tony grimace. "And that was the other vase. I never liked those anyway."

Lance shook his head and laughed under his breath. "I can have someone take him out to ride-"

"Nah. It's too cold. He's fine." He shouted, "Pepper! What color is the dress?"

Jane laughed as she sat at the bar, adjusting some settings on her camera. "You could go put on your tux, and then you would be able to see it."

He shook his head. "Then, that would be cheating. Besides, Sammy will be here in a bit. He'll want in on this."

The lift doors opened and Samuel walked out with Karen. She was stunning in her brown evening gown as she was escorted into the Penthouse on Samuel's arm. She wore her hair up and the necklace that matched her engagement ring, sparkled in the lights. Samuel looked quite dapper in his tux.

Jarvis spoke, "Welcome back, Samuel."

"Thank you, Jarvis." He smiled.

Tony slapped the bar. "And he's finally here!"

Samuel pointed at his uncle. "And I've brought someone. Do….not….frighten her."

Tony put his hand to his chest. "Me? Would I do such a thing?"

Pepper's voice was heard from up the stairs. She stood on the landing in her dressing gown, "Tony! You behave yourself around Karen."

"What color is the dress!?" He demanded.

She laughed and turned back around to walk into the bedroom.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I picked a terrible time to stop drinking. Jarvis, kill the music."

The music stopped.

Lance walked over to take Karen's hand. "I'm Lance. It is my honor to finally meet you." He rose her hand and kissed it.

Karen smiled. "You look so familiar to me."

Samuel pointed at him. "Papa's brother."

"That's it! You look like Arles! Or, Arles looks like you."

Lance smiled, "I believe that I'm better looking."

Jane giggled and walked over to take Karen's hand. "You'll have him going all night with that. I'm Jane. Lance's girlfriend."

Karen shook her hand and smiled. Karen was surprised that she was as comfortable as she was. Tony smiled at her, clapped his hands together, and rushed over to take her hand. "And I'm Tony."

She smiled and glanced back at Samuel. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"No." He insisted and put his hand on his chest. "I….am…..Tony. And you are beautiful." He told her as he kissed her hand.

Karen blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony shook Samuel's hand. "So, did you bring that package for me?"

"Oh, yeah." Samuel reached in his pocket and took out one of the bags he got from Tiffany's the day before. Tony thanked him.

Samuel showed Karen to a bar stool and stood behind her.

Tony went back to the other side of the bar and opened the bag. There were two boxes. He opened one and took out a black ring.

Samuel rubbed Karen's back, "I thought it looked good."

Tony looked it over very carefully. "She'll never know. Damn, that jeweler over there has saved my ass."

Samuel chuckled and kissed the side of Karen's curious face. "He….umm….broke his ring."

"Broke the shit out of it. And …." Tony pointed up the stairs instead of saying Pepper's name, "will be reasonability pissed if she finds out." Tony insisted and slipped it back on his finger. He opened the other box and took out another ring that looked identical to the one he wore.

"Can you see any difference?" Samuel asked.

"I can. But, it's really small." He put it back in the box and slipped it in his pocket. "For when it happens again. Thanks, Sammy. That was a good idea."

Tony sipped something from a glass.

"What are you drinking, man?" Samuel asked.

"Soda. And it's not like I remembered."

"You're not drinking Scotch?" Samuel asked in surprise.

"I'm not drinking around the short guy. I'm determined." He insisted and poured out the drink. "Blah. Nasty."

Samuel put his hand on Karen's lower back. "You want anything? Wine? Tea? Water?"

Tony offered, "Scotch?"

She giggled at him, "Wine would be nice, please."

Tony pointed to the fridge. "Get the lady a drink! Pour Pepper one while you're at it. Jane?"

Jane smiled, "I'll have one, thanks."

He laughed, "Yeah, I heard about that hangover. Good job on that."

Lance leaned against the cabinet, wearing his suit, and chuckled.

Jane shook her head at him, "Keep laughing, big guy. You have to come home sometime."

"Threat?" Lance asked.

"A promise." She grinned.

Lance laughed, "Yes! I love it."

Tony shook his head. "Don't with your weird little 'lovers' code' around Samuel's girl. It will scare her off." He looked back up towards the stairs. "Pepper! Sammy is pouring you a glass of wine. Can I bring it up to you?"

"No!" She shouted.

"What color is the dress!?" He asked again.

She let out a groan that they all heard downstairs.

Tony laughed, pleased with himself.

Samuel poured Karen and Jane both a glass of wine each. "That's what the bet is on?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah. I have red. Lance has…what?"

"Black." He smiled.

Tony pointed at Jane. "Did you have one? White?"

Jane sipped her wine, "Soli's bet was white. Mine was blue."

"Oh. That's right. Where is Soli?" Tony realized he had been gone too long. "Soli Stark! Report in!"

Karen was surprised when Soli ran into the kitchen where they all were. He had a huge smile on his face as Tony picked him up and sat him on the cabinet in front of him. Samuel stood next to him and smiled as he sipped his tea.

Tony cheered, "Soli! My favorite guy!"

Samuel rubbed his head and smiled. "Hey, Soli. How's it going?"

Soli smiled, "Hey, Sam. Is she here?"

Samuel pointed at Karen. "You mean, Karen? Yes. She's just there."

Soli turned around and waved at her. "Hi, Karen."

"Hi, Soli." She smiled even though she was trying to hide her surprise. Had he said, Soli Stark?

Soli looked back at Tony. "Karen is very nice. She's the one I told you about that puts sprinkles on the ice cream for me."

Tony grinned and glanced back at Karen. "The things that kids remember. I heard something break in the other room. Anything you want to confess?"

Soli grit his teeth. "I'm sorry about the glass…thing-"

"Say it. The words are there. A vase."

"A vase." Soli repeated. "I'm sorry. It's all over the floor."

"I didn't like it anyway. The important thing is you. Are you hurt?" Tony asked. "I can have Sammy look you over."

"It didn't hit me."

"Sure? Glass all over the place?"

"Arcite had me ride in another area."

Tony nodded. "Oh, good man."

Sam took Soli's hand in his and looked it over. "And this looks great. You're completely well from the knife attack. Good."

Soli laughed. "It wasn't a real knife attack."

Tony pointed at him. "That's how I heard it. Some guy, big guy, broke into Sam's place. And stabbed you."

Soli laughed, "That's not what happened at all."

"Well, tell your father what happened." Tony asked as he pointed at himself.

Soli held out his hand, "I cut my hand, and then Sam made it all better."

Tony pointed at Sam. "Did you thank him for that?"

"I think I did." Soli considered.

Samuel smiled, "He did. So, Soli. Are you going to Expo with us tonight?"

"No." Soli shook his head. "I have a bicycle! I want to ride it some more."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, and break the rest of the stuff here. I've got a plan. Go do some RECON and tell us what color dress Pepper is wearing so we can settle this bet."

Samuel shook his head. "You're not doing that. I've not put my bet in yet."

Tony pointed at him. "Alright. What do you think?"

Samuel looked at Karen. "What do you say? What color dress is she wearing?"

Karen shook her head. "Her red hair? Maybe a grey dress?"

Tony crossed his arms and thought. "Grey. She's not worn a grey dress in a while. Damn. I should have picked that one. Can I change my vote?"

Jane, Samuel, and Lance all said at the same time, "No."

"Well, to hell with you guys." He shouted up the stairs. "Pepper! You're killing me, woman!"

Samuel laughed. "It's a fair bet. Karen has grey."

Karen sipped her wine and smiled.

Tony leaned into Soli's face. "And tell me, who says you are their favorite person?"

Soli laughed, "Pepper."

Tony groaned, "Who is your best friend-"

"Easy! That's Sammy!" The little boy insisted and laughed.

Samuel smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "That's right."

Tony dropped his head dramatically. "What about me? Ummm. Who keeps you safe?"

Soli tapped his lips and thought.

"You really have to think about this?" Tony grumbled.

Soli smiled, "Lance!"

Lance laughed with the rest of the room. It was clear that Soli was just answering like that to annoy Tony.

Jane sipped her wine and shouted, "Pepper! You'd be proud of Soli!"

Tony shook his head. "Don't encourage him."

Soli laughed at Tony. "This is fun! Ask me another question."

Tony crossed his arms and groaned. "I don't think I want to."

Samuel smiled, "I've got it. If you could pick, anyone to be your father. Right now. Who would it be?"

Soli smiled and looked up at Tony. "Tony."

Tony smiled and nodded. "And I'll take that! We need to count the Zeppelins. I won't be here tonight before you go to bed."

He picked Soli up and carried him to the large window that overlooked the night sky of New York. Tony continued to hold him as they counted the Zeppelins that floated in the night sky.

Karen smiled and said quietly. "That is adorable."

Samuel smiled at them as he walked back over to stand behind Karen, "Yeah. I forgot it was something they did together."

Karen turned to Samuel and admitted, "I had no idea he had a son."

Samuel nodded, "Well, to be fair. He hasn't had him long. How long, Lance?"

"Ummm… two months? Arles is younger. I think. Is that right?"

Jane laughed. "I didn't know you two months ago."

Lance chuckled, "Oh yeah. That's true."

"But, how has he kept everyone from finding out?" Karen asked.

Samuel shook his head. "It's a consist effort. Tony doesn't want anyone to know about him."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because, then you grow up with the press all in your business. Like Tony did."

"Like you did." Karen realized.

He nodded and sipped his tea. "Exactly."

Karen noticed the cup of tea he had. "Finally got your cup of tea."

"It's good for my soul." He teased and winked at her as he walked back over to the food replicator.

She giggled.

Soli jumped back on his bicycle and Tony rejoined them at the bar. "Pepper! Bets have been placed. You are the woman of the hour."

Samuel handed him a cup of tea. "Here. Better than the soda."

Tony nodded and sipped it, "Thanks."

Lance shook his head. "Karen, don't let this guy scare you."

She laughed, "He's really not. I'll admit, I had completely different expectations."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Really? What did you expect?"

Karen thought. "Well…"

"See. Everyone does." Tony told her. "The press and what you see on television, is another person." He turned to Samuel and slapped him in the chest. "Did you know they had made a True Hollywood Story about me?"

"Really? How was it?"

"I haven't seen it. Pepper said it was interesting. I have it recorded, and plan to watch it later. It would be nice to piece together my 20s."

Karen and Jane laughed.

Tony slapped the bar again. "Pepper!"

Lance crossed his arms, "We have plenty of time."

"Well, I suppose I should get some answers for John." Tony sat down his tea. "How serious is this with you and my nephew?"

Karen looked back at Samuel. "Handle him."

Samuel sipped his tea and smiled. "Rather serious."

Tony nodded, "She knows about the bullet in your ass?"

"It was my back! Geez." Samuel complained.

Tony laughed, "Pepper! We have a full house down here. We wait patiently."

"That doesn't sound patient." Pepper shouted.

He punched the cabinet top. "You're killing me, woman!"

Lance laughed, "Jane. Get a picture of that."

Tony put his arm around Samuel's shoulder. "Get one of me and Sammy."

She took the photo and smiled as she looked in the back of the camera at the screen. "Oh, that's a good one."

"We don't take a bad picture." Tony insisted.

Lance pointed out, "John asks for his photo of Karen you said you would send to him."

Samuel groaned. "I didn't agree to that."

Tony took out his phone. "Then, I'll take a picture with this lovely lady."

Karen pointed back at Jane. "She's the photographer."

He handed his phone to Jane. "Fine."

Samuel walked over to stand behind Karen as Jane took their photo. Samuel kissed Karen's cheek again.

Jane smiled as she looked back at the phone's screen. "I love that one. Okay, you can send it."

Tony took the phone and sung under his breath. "I've met Karen before John has."

Samuel asked, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Well, I'm not nude-"

"You're not in a damn tux like Pepper demanded we wear-"

"Pepper is in my room!" Tony complained. Then he looked around and pointed, "Alright….everyone here actually knows." He pointed at Karen. "Well, have you told her?"

She sipped her wine, "Told me what?"

Tony grinned at Samuel. "Do it. Oh, it will really piss her off. Do it."

Samuel laughed and shouted, "Pepper Stark! Are you ever going to finish dressing?"

Lance laughed under his breath. "She's going to kill you."

Karen covered her mouth. "They are married?"

Pepper's voice was heard from up the stairs. "Samuel!"

Tony danced proudly, "Been married a month. Shhh…John doesn't even know."

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"She won't let me tell anyone." He grit his teeth and complained. "Pepper!"

Samuel rubbed Karen's back. "Only the people in this room know."

"And Happy Hogan." Tony smiled. "You remember Happy, don't you Jane?"

She rolled her eyes at Tony. "Ugh."

Lance smiled proudly, "Jane broke his nose."

Jane turned to Karen. "Okay, they are making it sound like something much worse than it really was."

"Well, did you really break it?" Karen asked.

"He deserved it." Jane insisted.

Tony sipped his tea. "Hell yeah, he did." He pointed back at Karen. "Oh, I got started on that proposal you needed today."

"You're writing it?" She asked in shock.

"I was bored. I've never done one. I'm curious if it would be approved without Stark written on it. Let me know how it works out. It's my current, experiment."

Karen shook her head, "Wow. Thank you, Mr., Star-"

"Tony. My name is Tony. Not, Mr. Stark."

Karen giggled. "I saw Top Gear last night. The one with you and John."

Tony groaned. "And he beat me on the track by two tenths of a second. Did you see that shit, Sam?"

"I fell asleep watching telly. You know I have a problem." He said as he continued to rub Karen's back gently.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, you do. It's all because of that gun shot in-"

"It was my back!" Sam laughed. "Damn, Tony."

Karen laughed.

Tony chuckled. "Jarvis! Show Sammy the plans."

Pepper called from the upstairs room. "What plans?"

"What color is the dress?" He shouted back.

The room dimmed and a line drawing of a racetrack appeared on the cabinet top, printed in lights. "This is my newest project." He tapped his lips. "Pepper won't like it."

Lance stood next to Tony to see the display. "What is it?"

"It's a race track." Jane insisted.

Tony nodded, "Yes. We can race all of these cars I have. It's near Malibu. What do you say Sam?"

Samuel grinned. "Oh, that sounds brilliant!"

Karen looked back at him, "Sounds dangerous."

Samuel looked surprised at her. "I'll wear a seat belt."

"And a helmet." Jane insisted. It was clear she wasn't thrilled about this either.

"And an ass guard. I've got it in the shop." Tony helped.

Samuel groaned and shook his head. "It was my….ugh…anyway."

Pepper stepped out of the bedroom. "Why are the lights out?"

Tony quickly said, "Jarvis, end program and return the lights to 84 percent."

The lights came back on and they were able to see Pepper in her elegant dress. It was grey and without a back. She held up the front of it as she walked down the steps. She had twirled her hair in some odd way that was just perfect. She carried her heels in her hand.

Tony rose his eyes in surprise. "Damn." He managed.

Samuel walked over to meet her. She smiled at him as he took her hand and kissed it. "Dear Pepper. You look lovely." He turned to the room and put his hands in his pockets as he smiled like a loon. "And someone owes my Karen some money. She won."

Tony took out his wallet. "Yeah, she did."

Lance handed her several bills and Tony tossed some more in the pile.

Karen laughed, "This is crazy! I don't want to take your money-"

"A bet is a bet." Tony insisted.

Samuel walked back over and smiled at Karen. "Looks like a good bet."

She shook her head. "It's crazy. You'll have to keep up with all of this."

He took the cash and put it in his wallet. "Yes, ma'am. Tony, I'm going to play the piano. Cool?"

Tony nodded as he walked over to Pepper and kissed her cheek. "You are a masterpiece. Grey, huh?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He moved back and looked her up and down. "Pearls?"

"I thought they looked best with this. Someone was rushing for me to get down here."

"I just wanted to know the color you were wearing-"

"You still need to put on your suit." She realized.

He pointed up the stairs. "I was waiting on you-"

She shook her head. "Then get up there! We'll be leaving in a bit."

Samuel sat at the piano with Karen beside of him. "What do you want to hear?"

She giggled, "Samuel, I had no idea you knew how to play."

"Well, you haven't heard me yet." He smiled.

"I can't think of anything. Play your favorite song."

"Alright."

Samuel began to play, 'We'll Meet Again' on the piano.

Tony grinned in surprise. "I never play that song."

Samuel didn't look up as he played, "How about that? Makes you wonder who taught me."

Tony shook his head. "I'll bet it is someone I haven't met yet, Elroy Jetson."

Samuel chuckled as he played. "You have."

Karen sat next to him and smiled proudly as he played. "I love this song. You play beautifully."

Lance walked over and hugged Jane from behind. "What a beautiful song."

Jane looked up at him and smiled. "He plays lovely."

Lance kissed her head and she brought her camera up to snap a photo of the moment.

Tony held Pepper around the waist. "Everyone here knows you are really Mrs. Stark."

She smiled, "And, your point?"

"I want to kiss you. Right here in front of everyone."

She smiled, "Alright."

He pulled him to her and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46 - The Vesuos Return

_I just got a review from a reader that told me I had made a mistake in how everyone is addressing Karen's Dad. Yikes! Thank you for letting me know! I'm working through the chapters that mention him now. He is now simply "_ _Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy." I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause. Maybe, we can talk Howie into giving him a promotion. :) I'll have a word with the President and see.  
Thank you, user 'A Nony Mouse', for helping me out with this. I really appreciate it. And thank you for reading! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 46 - The Vesuos Return

Tony Stark, Lance and Pepper all sat in the helicopter across from Karen and Samuel. They flew to the Expo. Tony, finally in his tux, had a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Oh, I needed that all day." He groaned.

Karen held Samuel's hand. The feeling of comfort seemed to move through both of them. He smiled at her. "Have you ever been in a helicopter before?"

She giggled. "Never one this quiet."

Tony poured himself another scotch. "This is the same sort that Howie has."

"Where have you been in a helicopter?" Pepper asked.

"My Dad is in the Navy." Karen smiled proudly.

Tony sipped his scotch. "Lieutenant John Bennett of the United States Navy."

"How do you know that?" Karen insisted.

"I've met him." Tony nodded. "Although, I'm sorry to say that I don't really remember a lot of it."

Samuel smiled, "Drinking?"

"I don't know how I was still standing. Those were the days…."

Pepper took the scotch away from him. "And that's enough of that."

"What? Soli isn't here-"

"You are so much easier to handle when you are sober."

He smiled at her. "Planning on handling me?"

She grinned, "Maybe."

He clapped his hands together. "Yes! This night is only getting better. Sammy, your Dad and this damn tux superstition-"

"Yeah, all the same. I'll feel better once I'm out of it."

"Have you ever worn one before?" Tony asked.

"First one." Samuel admitted.

Pepper pointed at him, "There's nothing to that."

Tony looked back at her. "There could be-"

"There's not! I'm not going to entertain that."

Tony looked back at Sam. "Remind me of that later, when it all goes to shit."

Sam laughed under his breath as he gripped Karen's hand tighter.

The helicopter landed. After they were all escorted to a dressing room, Karen began to hear roaring noise that she couldn't describe. Samuel sat down on the sofa next to her as Tony and Pepper were occupied with about eight different people who were informing them of arrangements, how things were ready for them, and making last minute changes.

Samuel rose Karen's hand to his mouth and kissed it. A burst of comfort seemed to rush into her. She smiled back at him. "Is that what you normally would be doing?"

He looked back at the crowd around Tony and Pepper. "Yeah. They are going over the last bits of everything."

She continued to hold his hand. "Samuel. I want to tell you that I understand, why you were so hesitate to tell me who you really were."

He smiled. "Still love me?"

"Of course I do. But, I worry."

"That the press will start annoying us?"

"Is that crazy to think that?" She asked.

"No. Dad has told me that they will do everything to keep us quiet, but….Karen, I'll be honest with you. It's something we probably just need to expect." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her hand.

She smiled back at him. "We."

His face spread into a wide smile. "We. We'll do it together."

Tony called from across the room. "Sam? Do you want to sing?"

"Ugh." Samuel considered. "I'm a firm, maybe."

"Alright." Tony returned to his conversation with the crowd of people.

Karen threaded her fingers through his. The sensation of comfort washed through him. He rose her hand to his mouth to kiss again.

"Samuel. When we return tomorrow…."

"We need to study Latin, again." He nodded.

"That's not what I was thinking." She smiled. "I was thinking, that I would like you to stay with me."

He nodded, "For the night? Sure."

"No. I mean….move in with me."

"At your flat?" He smiled.

"Is that crazy? I just can't imagine being without you. I don't want to be without you-"

"Neither do I." He looked into her eyes.

They both smiled right before their lips met one another.

Tony looked back, "Ah. Get a room!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen and Samuel stood next to Pepper and Lance as Tony waved and walked out on the stage of the Expo. He waved at the crowd that Karen realized was the roar she had been hearing since they had arrived.

The crowd was cheering loudly as a song played. Tony clapped and turned to the band that was on the stage with him.

Karen laughed. "I've never been to a concert before. This is amazing!"

He held her around the waist and kissed her cheek. "This is how I always have seen a concert. Right on the side."

"Never in the crowd?"

"Never." He told her.

Tony started his speech as the band stopped playing. "And it's good to be back!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Tony continued. "And for the closing night! Last evening of the Expo. Has everyone had a good time?"

The crowd went crazy again.

Tony put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I know that I've had a great time. Science has had a huge step up because of this. And that's not me. That's not you. That's all of us. How about that?"

The crowd applauded again.

"But, remember….even though this is the last night, keep working on those ideas! SST Technologies has openings in many major cities and we'll be able to get all of those ideas heard. Pepper has been working around the clock and can begin seeing people as early as…" He turned to look back at Pepper. "When."

She rolled her eyes. "Next week."

He snapped his fingers. "I think she said next week. I should have asked before I came out here."

Karen and Samuel looked back just in time to see Pepper laughing and groaning at the same time. "I told you that."

Tony continued. "Anyway. Enough of all of the speeches, we came here to party! Last night! Let's get this music started!"

The crowd began to cheer as Tony walked back over to the lead singer. The band started to play again. Tony pointed at Samuel and motioned for him to come out to sing.

Karen looked up at him. "Go ahead."

"Everyone will know me then." He reasoned.

Pepper shook her head. "I've already told him not to tell them your name. So if you want to go."

Lance stood next to Samuel. "I'll stay here with Karen. Personal shielding?"

Samuel laid his forehead on Karen's head. "Oh, I want to…and I don't want to."

The band continued to play.

Karen smiled. "Go and sing. Just once."

He kissed her and then jogged out on stage.

Pepper took Karen's hand and laughed, "He's so much braver than me."

"Me too." Karen laughed. "I don't sing. Especially to a crowd of a million people."

Tony pat Samuel's back and they both sang "Good Times" that had been sung originally by INXS, to kick off the concert. The crowd went crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Samuel and Karen walked back into the penthouse hotel room that they had stayed in for the past few days. It was very late in the evening, but they were both still wide awake from the concert that had gone on for hours. Karen took off her heels. She turned to Samuel and rubbed his chest.

"You are so handsome." She smiled at him. "I can't believe you sang in front of all of those people."

"I love doing that." He grinned. "Arles and Genie tell me I'm completely mental."

He held her in his arms and smiled at her.

"It's not something I would ever want to do. I don't even like to get up and speak in front of class."

He held his forehead to hers and took a deep breath. "You smell, so good."

"I am cold."

He rubbed her back. "Want to change then? Grab one of my jumpers if you need it."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

"Want to dance some more?"

She smiled up at him. "I can't say no to a man in a tux."

"Really?" He kissed her. "I should wear one more often then."

She giggled and disappeared into the bedroom.

Samuel busied himself getting some music to play through his phone.

His Dad had sent him a message. _'Yeah, she looks human to me.'_

He threw his hand out. "I told you that! Ugh!"

Samuel took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa as he looked over his messages. He untied his bowtie.

Karen arrived back in the sitting room wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt of Samuel's. She wrapped her arms around him. "How is this?"

He sat his phone on the table and wrapped his arms around her again. "You look warm."

"We could have stayed-"

"No." Samuel insisted. "I was ready to leave, too. How are your ears?"

She smiled. "Like I've been to a concert. Oh, Samuel. I've had the best time."

"Tony didn't frighten you-"

She laughed, "No. I grew up with military guys barking. He will have to do a lot better than that to scare me off."

Samuel smiled at her. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

She held him tighter. "Just in general, or…"

"With everything. I love you, more than I can even say."

She kissed him, "Samuel. I love you. And I want you to know, that I love you as you. Not as…Samuel. Does that make sense?"

He couldn't have smiled any larger. "Complete sense."

She giggled. "Good."

He turned and flipped through his phone. "My Dad says that the first time a couple dances to a song, it will become their song."

She nodded. "Yes."

"So, I want to submit this one to be our song. Alright?"

She laughed as he sat down the phone and they started to dance to "Madness" by Muse. Their dancing turned to snogging as they moved together.

The electrical current that always moved between them began to grow as they kissed. Samuel laid his head on her forehead and asked quietly, "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

She smiled, "Yes. Would you like to?"

"I would love to." He returned her smile.

"I don't want to push you-"

He shook his head and smiled. "You're not. I think it's a great idea. You could live at the school with me if you wanted to. I'd have to talk to Arles about getting his own flat."

"Whatever you would prefer. Ugh. Traveling back and forth to school though."

"I might have an idea on that." He smiled.

"You and a fast car, huh?"

"Something even faster." He smiled and began to kiss her again.

The electrical current was interrupted by what felt like someone throwing someone to the ground, meters away. Samuel stopped their snogging and turned down the music. He could feel a struggle happening in the hallway outside of where they were.

Karen, hadn't felt anything odd, asked quietly, "Samuel, what's wrong?"

Samuel put his thumb to his bracelet and said, "Remove. Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith."

Karen could sense the urgency as he put the bracelet quickly on her wrist.

"Begin Program Silent 445." He spoke and the bracelet lit up and tightened around her wrist.

"Samuel? What's-"

The door to the room was kicked in. Samuel stood in front of Karen and held both of her hands in his own, behind his back.

Three Vesuos walked in. Samuel's heart sunk. "Oh, well. We weren't expecting you lot. I would have made some tea."

One of the Vesuos smiled and pointed at him. "You have taken that same sense of humor from your Tony, Khrele."

Samuel let go of one of Karen's hands and touched the bracelet. A display went across Karen's arm. She watched as he seemed to be programming it to do something without looking, with it behind his back.

"Samuel." She whispered. There was no denying that she was terrified. She had no idea who these men were.

"Oh, you've sorted out that I'm the Khrele." Samuel nodded. "Ah. Damn. I thought I would have thought to have been able to keep that secret just a bit longer."

One of the Vesuos threw a table over as they continued to walk slowly over to them.

Samuel continued to speak. "Umm. Well, I'm curious. How did you work that out?"

"Let me see your hands, Khrele!" One demanded.

Samuel tapped Karen's bracelet, causing the display to disappear, and held his hands above his head. "I'm not charged. I can't fire."

"Keep your hands where I can see them." One of the Vesuos insisted.

Samuel sighed. "Okay. Well, forgive me if I…" He shouted, "Speak a bit loudly!"

Karen hid behind him and tried not to cry.

Samuel grinned, "I've been at a concert and…" He shouted, "Return Program Silent T-10 to Arles." He returned to speaking normally. "I've been drinking and I'm not completely certain what I might say."

Karen noticed the bracelet flashed a red light and then it turned white. "Located" displayed across her arm. A circle spun around the number 10 and started to count down, silently.

The Vesuos stood in front of Samuel and crossed his arms. "We have Tony. He'll be happy to see you."

Samuel's stomach dropped. "You have Tony?"

The Vesuos shook his head. "I thought you were younger-"

"Nope!" Samuel insisted. "I'm Soler. Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer. You've found me. And you are Vesuos. Karen, tell Arles that he's One. And Legate is Two. And Karen…"

Karen, crying silently, looked at the bracelet and noticed it had begun to glow white. What was about to happen? She looked up just in time to see Samuel turn his head and look back at her. "Everything will be alright. I love you too much for this to be the end."

A white light flashed and Karen disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lartius, Legate and Arles were wrapping up playing a song together. Martiea and Genie sat next to one another and clapped for them.

"See, that's wonderful!" Martiea insisted as Lartius put the guitar he played back down.

"I still know how, my dear!" He laughed. "I should play more often!"

Arles and Legate began to play together what sounded like the beginning of the "Interstate Love Song" by the Stone Temple Pilots. Arles rolled his beat across the drums just as a loud pop was heard and Karen appeared in front of the drum set. She looked around, completely confused.

Both Arles and Legate stopped playing immediately and rushed to her with the rest of the room. Overwhelmed, she covered her face and began to cry. Arles wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh….you're safe."

Genie asked, "Where is Sam?"

Legate tapped a number into his bracelet. "Everything is quiet. I better go see what's happened."

Genie started to speak, "Lega-"

He popped away.

Arles held Karen tightly, "You're safe Karen. Tell me what happened."

Karen continued to cry, stood back, and looked at Arles. "There were three men. He called them Ves…something?"

"Vesuos?" Lartius asked.

Genie and Martiea both gasped.

Karen wiped her tears and nodded. "I think that's-"

Lartius snapped his fingers. "Lewis needs the number where Legate has popped to, Arles."

Arles tapped the bracelet that Karen wore and it displayed a series of numbers. He looked back at Lartius and saw that he nodded. "Got it."

Karen looked up at Arles and began to cry again. "How did I get here?"

He held her tightly. "I'll explain everything. It's alright. You're completely safe, Karen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47 – The Search Begins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 47 – The Search Begins

Karen sat on the sofa at Arles and Samuel's flat. Arles hadn't left her side since she had arrived. Genie had brought her a cup of tea, which she had politely refused. She was still unsure of how she had arrived, even though Arles had explained to her that it was a harmless remote transport system that they all used frequently.

The flat had filled with people within moments. Karen continued to hold Arles' hand and had only been able to form the words, "Please don't leave me."

To that, he had kissed her hand and replied. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Several men's voices seemed to be having a discussion in the kitchen. It contained words like, "bounty", "ship", "left orbit", "cloaked" and things that just didn't make sense to the situation.

Arles rose up and grabbed a box of tissue. He sat in on Karen's lap. She took a tissue and wiped her nose. She couldn't think straight. What was happening to Samuel?

Someone sat in front of her and softly spoke. "Karen."

She looked up to see Lance, the man she had met only hours ago. He still wore his suit and had the saddest eyes. Beside of him, sat Lewis. She recognized him from the phone conversation.

She wiped her eyes. "Lance?"

"Yes. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She hadn't even thought about that. She shook her head. "I don't think so."

He nodded. "Okay. Someone is on their way to talk to you."

"Is he alright?" She asked.

Lance sighed. "I don't know."

Arles suggested, "Uncle Tony has that recreation tool-"

Lance nodded, "He's there. He's running it now."

Karen shook her head. "The men said they had Tony. That's why Samuel said he would go with them."

"They said they had Tony?" Lewis asked.

She nodded. "Yes. He told him he was….Soler?"

Lance asked, "Soler of Chaomlean? Son of Mageer?"

She nodded. "Yes. That's what he said."

Lance looked back at Lewis. They both walked back into the kitchen together.

Lance sighed. "Samuel sang on stage at the Expo tonight. Tony didn't announce who he was…"

"And now the Vesuos think they have Soli. Damn it. Where is Soli, now?"

"Exton took him and Pepper to the island as soon as he heard something had happened. Arcite is with them."

"Good. Good."

"Adriano is with Jack at the Space Dock. He's running everything to see if he can see where they went."

Lewis nodded.

"Does John know?" Lance asked.

"What am I going to tell him?" Lewis insisted just as another loud pop was heard. Pete had arrived with Legate and a very tall, very thin, grey haired man with a military haircut and glasses. "Where is she?" He insisted immediately.

Lewis took Pete and the new man into the sitting room. As soon as Karen looked up, she burst into tears again, "Daddy!"

He sat down and held her close to him. "I'm here. Shhh….."

Pete pointed back to the kitchen. Lewis and him rejoined the others in there.

Pete asked. "Have you spoken to John?"

Lewis took out his phone. "I was just about to ring him as soon as we have an update to know what the hell is even going on."

Pete nodded. "Alright."

Another loud pop broke the silence. Tony Stark had arrived. "Alright. Well, I have a good idea what happened. I made a video of it, so you guys can put it all together. Is Karen alright?"

Pete glanced back, "I went to fetch her father. I thought it would be best since Arles is really the only person she knows out of this lot."

Tony pat the cabinet. "She knows me. She met me tonight."

They looked back to see Karen's father speaking softly to her. She had calmed down considerably.

Pete sighed. "We need to ring John to put all of this together. Lartius with Jack is up at the Space Dock."

"Have him run a thermal imagining scan. If they had a cloaked ship, that's the only thing that will pick it up." Tony insisted.

Lewis nodded. "I'm telling him now."

Tony pat Lewis' shoulder and walked over to sit in front of the sofa. Karen's Dad let go of her as he looked at Tony in shock. Tony took Karen's hand. "Karen. Are you hurt?"

She wiped her eyes. "No, Tony. I'm alright. No one is telling me where he is."

"It's because we don't know." He admitted. "Karen, we're still trying to figure out what is going on."

"They said they had you."

He shook his head. "No. They meant Tony Tyler. Pete's son. Not me. Tony is a strange name to these people."

"Tony Tyler is a child." The man insisted.

"Yes, sir. You're right. And that child is with John. John Smith at the moment. He's fine. But, there is also another version of him here. An adult version. That's the one they have."

"And Samuel." Arles added.

Pete called for Tony. He kissed Karen's hand, "Pete needs me. But, I'll be right back. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

Tony walked back into the kitchen.

Lewis pointed at him, "Brilliant. Lartius spotted a small ship, unreported, jumping into hyper space moments after this happened. They are calculating their position."

"But, that might not be them." Tony insisted.

"Oh, I know it. But, it's our best lead at the moment." Lewis nodded. "And now we can inform John."

"Shall we have Karen in with this?" Tony asked.

Lewis looked back at her and shook his head. "No. Not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat at a desk in his office at the hospital of Plentitude. He felt cold and had asked the computer assistant to turn up the heat in the room yet again. Naxie walked into the room, carrying a warm cup of liquid. "Are you sure you won't take anything?"

He groaned, "I'll take something when I'm done with this."

She put her hands on her hips, "Your wife rang."

He coughed, "Yeah?"

"She insisted that I throw you out of here as soon as King Reslean was sent back home."

He grinned, "He went home yesterday. I'm just finishing up-"

"I can do all of this. Go and rest! If you have what he did-"

He groaned and sat back in the chair. "Oh, it's not that. I'm sure of it."

"Symptoms are the same."

He coughed and shook his head. "Nah. I have a cough, he didn't have that."

She rose her eyebrow. "Denial is not an effective treatment option."

"You sound like my Rose." He sipped the liquid she had brought him. "Oh, that's what I needed. Thank you, Naxie."

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. "Men."

He put his face in his hands and moaned. "Oh, I don't have time to be sick. Damn it. Life on the slow path. Ugh."

His lamenting was interrupted by his phone. He coughed and answered it. "Yeah?"

Lewis appeared on the screen with Legate, Lance, Tony, Pete and several others. He was taken aback. "Oh, hell. This is not good news."

Tony nodded, "You're not wrong."

Pete started. "Okay. We're still gathering information, but this is what we know right now. Vesuos have taken Samuel."

"What? Karen-"

"She's fine. She's here." Lewis nodded. "Arles and her father are both with her."

"She's hurt?"

"No. She's just…in a bit of shock."

"I imagine so. What do we know?"

Tony took over explanations. "Three Vesuos killed the Quauthin that were with Samuel. Timon and ummm…."

"Aaron." Lewis helped. "Looks like they ambushed them quickly and they didn't have a chance to call for help."

"Damn."

"Samuel put his bracelet on Karen, and sent her here." Lewis told him.

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh, damn. This son of mine. What has he gotten himself into now?"

"Karen says that they claimed to have Tony." Tony told him. "So, he went willingly, claiming that he was Soli."

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, that wasn't the best idea."

"As soon as she disappeared, they hit him with a burst of something."

"Well, yeah. They believe he is a Khrele. They hit him with a transient electromagnetic disturbance tranquilizer."

Pete asked, "What will that do to a human?"

"He's going to be out for a while. But, it also…damn it. He has a tracker in his arm that has probably destroyed now, too. What did the Space Port see?"

"A cloaked vessel leaving. I'll send you the vector heading-"

Lance added, "Lartius has transported back to his ship and is in pursuit. Well, if that was even them."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, Sammy. What have you done? I'll leave immediately, and inform Rose. Let me know if anything changes."

Pete nodded, "Right."

They ended the call.

Tony sighed and looked back at Karen. "We should probably tell her something."

Pete agreed and walked into the sitting room with them. Pete sat on the table in front of Karen, her father, and Arles. Lewis and Tony flanked him.

Tony took Karen's hand again. "Karen?"

She looked up.

Pete smiled at her. "Hi Karen. We've met before. I'm Samuel's grandfather, Pete Tyler."

Karen wiped her eyes and nodded, "Hi, Pete."

Pete pat her other hand. "Karen, my dear. We're doing everything we can to find him."

Arles asked, "Does Dad know?"

Tony nodded, "We just spoke with him. He's on his way back now."

Arles sighed. "I don't know what happened to Genie. She was so upset."

Lewis looked up and whistled. "Legate! Genie."

"Yes, sir." He left the room in a hurry.

Lewis spoke. "It's late, and I'm sure you want to rest."

"I don't think I can sleep." Karen insisted.

Lewis continued. "I understand. I know we've already spoken to you, but if there's anything else you can remember?"

"He took off his bracelet, and said a very long name."

Lewis chuckled proudly. "My son has a very long name. Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith. The bracelet you are wearing is voice activated. Only Samuel and Tony Stark can remove it."

Tony nodded his head. "In fact, we better sort that out now."

Karen watched as he took the bracelet and tapped it. "Stark Program 1."

The bracelet spoke. "Super User Access."

Tony grinned, "I love it when shit works. Enable program _Training Wheels_ until further notice for user."

The bracelet spoke. "Enabled."

Karen's father looked surprised, "Training wheels?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "That shuts out everything on that bracelet, except for things that will protect her. The personal force field, the tracking device, things like that."

"And, she won't be able to pop anymore?" He asked.

"Not on her own." Tony shook his head. "It's the same program that we run for the children's bracelets. The younger children. Keeps her from accidently popping to India, or some damn where."

Karen sighed. "If he hadn't put this on me, you could track him couldn't you?"

Tony shook his head. "No. They used an EMP right after you jumped. It would have shorted the bracelet out."

Arles narrowed his eyes. He knew the bracelet had safe guards against that happening, but decided Tony was lying to Karen to keep her from crying again.

Pete asked. "Do you remember anything else?"

Karen shook her head, "He didn't make a lot of sense. He was speaking to them, and the bracelet at the same time. He told it to return me to Arles, and some numbers. Commands, I guess."

"Yes." Pete nodded.

"And that they were…whatever you called them."

"Vesuos." Lewis helped.

"Yes." Karen wiped her nose. "And then said something odd. That Arles was One and Legate was Two?"

Tony, Pete, Lewis all looked at one another in surprise.

Pete smiled, "Arles is One and Legate is Two?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Tony took her left hand and looked at the ring. "That damn kid. He told me this was serious."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "Wow. My boys."

Arles mouth still gapped open. "One? I'm One?"

Lewis pointed at his son. "And you know what that entails?"

"Yes, Papa." He nodded.

Karen shook her head. "What does that mean?"

Tony groaned, "Ugh. That I need to go and run some scans. Try to sleep. I'll see you, tomorrow."

Karen nodded.

Her Dad took her hand again. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Lewis shook his head. "Going back to her flat probably isn't the safest option. They might have put it together that she lives there."

Karen's Dad agreed.

Arles suggested. "Well, she can stay here. Or, I can take you home to your Mum and Dad's."

Karen's Dad nodded. "That may be best. We can get some MPs-"

Karen groaned. "Dad."

Pete pat her knee. "Karen. If you stay here, you are protected by a dome. Also, body guards that call themselves Quauthin Warriors. I'm also going to put some Torchwood agents here."

"If I return home?"

"Torchwood agents and bodyguards. Lewis has extended a dome there at your family home in Florida, as well."

"Why?" She asked.

Lewis rubbed his chin. "It's another layer of protection."

"Why can't you do it for my flat?"

"Ummm. You have some neighbors that, wouldn't appreciate it."

Karen's Dad rolled his eyes. "I managed to find a set of apartments with some odd aliens in it?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "It was classified. I only just found out, myself."

Karen's Dad nodded. "Ah. Well, we'll work that all out."

Lewis nodded. "Karen, your Dad, Pete and me are working closely together to ensure your safety."

Karen wiped her eyes.

Lewis added, "Arles, also remains with you. No matter where you go."

She looked back at Arles. "Why?"

"Samuel wishes it. That's the reason he has named him as One." Lewis informed her.

Karen looked around Samuel and Arles' flat. "I believe I'd rather go home. It's odd being here without him." She fought tears.

Her Dad kissed her head again. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #10 in the series, One.  
What's happening in that? The search for Samuel continues, while Arles serves as Karen's One. Rose is so upset with the loss of her son, that she's unable to use any of her new found Bad Wolf powers at all. Tony Tyler's revenge continues to pull him further from the family, and the Doctor. Legate and Genie look for a good time to tell the Doctor of their engagement, but with Samuel missing, the TARDIS broken, and the Doctor ill, it's hard to find that perfect time. Lots of stuff happening. _

_I'll admit, I'm only 100 pages into it. And it's just a continuation of this one. This has turned into almost a "Soap Opera Series". I've thought about ending it several times, but I've continued to get such lovely messages from my readers and Reviews, that's kept me going. They say that it helps them escape their daily life for a moment, and I suppose writing it doing the same for me. What a life they live._


End file.
